If It Hadn't Been For Love
by Reckless Dreamer Yuna
Summary: Inuyasha? He's a player. A damn good one at that. But one girl he can't break through to, is Kagome. But it's not easy, trying to bed her, while trying not to fall in love with her. What will happen if he gets his heart broken again? InuxKag, MirxSan.
1. New Girl

The only sounds that echoed in the large room was the sound of skin slapping against skin, panting, moans, and the sound of the bed moving with the furious pace the hanyou was moving at.

Inuyasha let out a small moan as the girl below him lifted her bum up just in time to meet his deep thrust, bucking up against him, trying her best to keep up with his pace, but failing miserably. He let small moans and grunts move past his lips every once in a while. His forehead was against hers, eyes closed, obviously too far gone. The girl below him extended her moans more and more with every powerful thrust, her tight walls only getting tighter each second.

He moved in and out, feeling as if he could not stop himself. He didn't dare slow down. The girl below him didn't mind though, for she only seemed to moan louder, and quietly whisper his name in his ear. Her moans were louder, and he swore that the damn girl was so fucking close to screaming. The sound echoed in the large room.

"Ahh, Inuyasha, please," she whispered as he began to slow down his pace a bit. Inuyasha found it _really_ funny, how she could remember his name, and he couldn't remember anything about her. He didn't know this girls name, he didn't know what had happened between the two of them, how they started out a conversation in school, to the point where he was fucking her in bed. He really didn't know, all he knew was that he _needed_ this. And this girl, whatever her name may be, was giving him everything. She didn't hold back, not at all. But he wouldn't do more than let out a low moan, or grunt every once in a while. After all, she hadn't been the best that he'd had.

The hanyou opened one beautiful amber eye, focusing it on the girl beneath him. He couldn't help but be a little amused. Now both amber eyes peered down at the tiny girl. She had broken out into a sweat, her face red and twisted up into an expression of pure pleasure. He noted that she wasn't even much of a beauty, with her dull, lightly colored brown hair, and her regular, ordinary, everyday brown eyes. She was average. But all that mattered, was that her body felt good against his own.

Inuyasha still moved slow, and deep. Still, it made the girl quiver beneath him and shake. She cried out when he almost pulled himself completely out of her heat, just to pound into her hard again. The girl moaned, said his name a bit louder, obviously pleased with his recent action.

But Inuyasha's mind wasn't there right now. It was focused on someone entirely different. It was somewhere else, and he now thought entirely of the woman of his past. A woman who he'd never thought he could love, but he did anyway, and he _really_ loved her. He tried to get the girl out of his mind, while his thrusts were still slow and hard, but he closed his eyes, allowed his hopes, imaginations, and past to get the best of him. He opened his eyes again, but the girl beneath him had transformed. She no longer had dull hair, no longer had those boring eyes. This girl was gorgeous. Perfect, all he ever wanted. A bit of the girls long, jet black hair shined still, some of the strands spread over the mattress, and some stuck to her porcelain skin. Her eyes opened, and they were a lustful brown, and they shined with confidence, intellect, and experience. He thrust his dick in and out of her, pounding into her, as if it was the end of the world. The 'goddess' cried out beneath him, pleased with his new movements. Her tight walls squeezed around him, and Inuyasha allowed himself to shudder, and for the first time, moan loudly, as he fucked them both into oblivion. Perspiration clung to their bodies, and made it hard for the 'goddess' to keep her legs around the hanyou's waist as he slid his cock in and out of her as fast as he could.

She screamed, and Inuyasha moaned loudly, almost growled, as her walls collapsed around him. Her nails sunk deep into his back, their skin glistening now. Inuyasha buried his face in the girls long, dark hair, and screamed. Did he really just do that?

"Fuck, Kikyo," he moaned, worn out. In an instant, the girl had pushed away from him with no hesitation. Inuyasha growled, not liking the feeling of her heat being removed from his cock. But then, he noticed. His amber eyes shot wide open, almost refusing to believe what he'd just called the girl. '_Damn, did I really just call her __**Kikyo**__?_

He felt his heart break. God, would Kikyo ever be out of his mind for good?

"Um, excuse me? My name is Emi. I'm _Emi_." The girl tried to sound touch, but his small, fluffy, white triangular ears that sat atop of his head caught the slight tremble in the girls voice. "It's Emi, not Kikyo."

Inuyasha's gaze went down to the ground as he sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. He didn't know what to say, so he quickly stood up, pulled up his boxers, after that, his baggy jeans. He looked at the time. 3:56 AM. Damn, no use in trying to get any sleep now. He might as well take a shower now. He grimaced. It was Monday morning, which meant school.

He quickly tossed Emi her clothes. He could smell the girls tears, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little out the girl. That was why he couldn't stand relationships. Girls were too clingy, and there were too many cigarettes too smoke, too much weed to smoke, too many girls to play, so much sex to have. He was smirking now. If this wasn't the life, he didn't know what was. Things were good.

Well, sort of. He still thought of that one woman of his past. The emotions clung to him, still, even now. He didn't like to feel them. But, he couldn't convince himself that he didn't miss that woman.

Emi sighed, obviously displeased. Inuyasha watched her as she slowly fastened her bra, and slid her panties up her long legs and around her wide hips. Her waist was flat, her legs long and slender. She had her hair in his face, probably hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't see her watering eyes. But oh, he knew. And yet, he didn't care. She was just a good time.

"Bye, Inuyasha," the girl said, her voice almost completely broken.

"Bye, Emi," Inuyasha's voice sounded amused. He hurried up and rushed into the his large bathroom after the girl was gone, and hopped into the shower, hoping that the hot water would relieve the stress that was going on in his head.

He dressed quickly, and before leaving, he grabbed a blunt he'd rolled from last night, made up a list of regrets in his head, and breathed the poison in hard, then slowly exhaled, hoping that it'd take all his confusion and pain away. It never worked.

…

The sleeping figure awoke at the sound of a constant beeping. Frankly, the girl was annoyed. She uncovered herself from the blankets with a sigh, sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing, and she began to regret coming out from beneath the covers. She shivered involuntarily, and scowled at the digital alarm as she reached a pale arm out to stop the noise of it.

Life for Kagome Higurashi had never been that easy.

Kagome lifted herself from the bed, and slowly made her way into the bathroom. Her ebony hair that had slight curls at the end, sat everywhere atop of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes looked the most tired that they've ever looked. She sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself.

She quickly shed her pajamas, her body sculpted into perfection. Not that she noticed, though. She jumped into the shower quickly, hoping not to be late for her first day at Shikon High. She was nervous you could say, not very excited. She knew that some at the school wouldn't be human like herself. It didn't scare her much, but she wasn't sure if she'd fit in or not.

Kagome had always wanted to be a teacher. She wanted to prove all of the bad teachers, all of the ones who never appreciated kids, who wanted nothing to do with them, teachers who thought bad things of children who couldn't learn as fast as others. Kagome had a gift. She had kindness, and patience.

Of course she knew it wouldn't be easy, wanting to chase this dream she'd had. But if you knew Kagome Higurashi, then you'd know that she was very determined, and bright. And here she was, hopeful everyday, living in this small shrine with only her mother, her little brother, Sota, and her grandpa. Her father had died 5 years ago. It had been hard on Kagome, but she made it. After all, no matter how bad the goodbye had been, when he had wrecked coming home from work that evening, she knew there would always be a good in goodbye. But here she was, good, happy, healthy, cheerful Kagome. Some nights, she still though about him. Some nights, she cried herself to sleep, scared and alone in this world because she missed his touch, missed the things that he taught her about life. She'd learned much from him, and she wanted to pass it on to other people, teach them things. Sometimes, she was scared because she wanted to hold onto his memory, and it completely scared her when it felt like his face was slipping from her memory. Letting go of things that were once so close to her heart scared her.

The main reason she wanted to teach was because of her father. He'd been a great teacher, always patient. He was her dreams, and everyday she tried more and more to be like him. She didn't think that pursuing her dream would be easy. She wasn't going to cheat. She was going to try. Taking was for ruined men, you have to earn your way.

She hurried up took a quick, hot shower, then brushed her teeth, dressed, and grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs, grabbing a seat at the table.

"Thanks Mom," Kagome smiled sweetly at her mother as she took her fork, brought it to her mouth, savoring the taste of the eggs, that had just enough salt and pepper.

Kagome's mother smiled back, said nothing though. Kagome couldn't help it when her smile dropped. Her heart ached for her mother. Though it had been only 5 years ago when they lost her father, Kagome's mother still struggled. Some days, she was just sad, no matter how much she tried to be happy. Sometimes, Kagome thought she was the same.

She quickly left, giving her mother, Sota, and her grandpa a kiss on the cheek. As she walked, she prayed that her first day wouldn't be so rough.

…

Inuyasha was driving like a mad man, trying to hurry up to get to school.

…He really didn't feel like hearing that old hag Kaede's voice. The bitch drove him crazy at times.

Kaede was Inuyasha's first period teacher, and she would constantly scream, shout, and fuss if he wasn't there. He didn't mind her though. She had been his mother figure, since he'd lost his a long time ago. He would never tell the hag how much she meant to him though.

As Inuyasha parked, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and stepped out of the brand new car, he couldn't help but let a wide smirk show on his face as he saw girls standing there, there eyes wide, either sighing, or their jaws dropped. After all, he was Inuyasha Taisho, the hottest and most popular guy around.

He had money, he had girls, he had friends. He had everything. Or at least he let himself think that.

As he stepped forward, a cigarette between his lips, he was greeted by the many girls that passed him. Most of them were girls he had had sex with before, others were nerdy girls or ugly girls, only wishing that they would be lucky enough for Inuyasha to say hi to them. Hell, as long as you weren't repulsive, fat, or sick in your pants, Inuyasha could have any girl he wanted in his bedroom in only a matter of time.

He took one last puff of the cigarette before throwing it to the ground, his sneakers smashing it. He winked at the girls he continued to past, said hello to the guys he usually talked to.

As he entered the school, what he saw made him freeze.

Against the lockers, there was a girl with long, midnight colored hair, her lips locked passionately with Naraku. Inuyasha scoffed, feeling sick just looking at them. Finally the two had pulled apart, the girls eyes drifting over to meat Inuyasha's angry ones. He couldn't help but feel pained when the girl mischievously smiled at him, her red lips turned completely up at the corners. She looked amused.

Inuyasha looked down. Why did he still love this girl?

Inuyasha had never been so confused, or angry. He hated it, he hated how he trusted her, how she knew he was already broken from before, and he hated how she just took his heart and decided to fucking break it again. He wasn't one to let emotions get to him, being hanyou and all, but Kikyo? Kikyo made him feel insane, gone in the head. She made him want to rip something, anything, to shreds. But no, he didn't blame her for anything. It was all his fault, anyway. If he was Kikyo, he would be mad at him too.

He didn't like feeling so vulnerable.

"Um, Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Inuyasha was startled at his friend's appearance. Inuyasha and Miroku went way back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the perverted monk when he also looked at Kikyo and mouthed an O to Inuyasha.

"Don't say shit, monk. I don't need your damn words." Miroku looked at his friend, knowing that he was truly hurt. Miroku knew people and their emotions well. Sure, he was a lecher, but he was wise in words, and in ways. His brown eyes shown brightly, and his black hair was always back in a low pony-tail. He was usually good with girls (not as good as Inuyasha), except for whenever he groped them or asked them to bear his children. He didn't show it, but he'd be lost without Miroku. And Sango, too.

Before Miroku could say something wise back, the bell had rung, and Inuyasha and Miroku groaned before hurrying off to their lockers to gather up their books for first period.

"Inuyasha, baby," his head turned at the sound of his name being called by a girls deep, sexy voice. He licked his lips as he turned to look at the voice's owner, not being able to help his roaming eyes. The girl wore denim shorts, so short that they practically showed all of her ass. Her long, tan legs moved towards him, her hips swaying slowly as she did. Her breasts bounced with every step she took, and they were practically falling out of the skimpy, tank top she wore. The top showed her belly, which was toned and adorned with a belly ring. She licked her pretty lips, flipped her medium length jet black hair back. Her green eyes showed brightly as she looked at him, her eyes heavily made up.

"May, baby. I've missed you," Inuyasha was now smirking, all pain vanished from his features. He took a hand, grabbed her by her ass, and pulled her closer to him. She giggled, slowly trailing a finger down his chest. Miroku couldn't help but shake his head at is friend, wondering why the hell he was called a pervert when Inuyasha did _this_ kind of shit. Miroku shook his head once again and began walking to class, deciding that he would not stand here and feel like a third wheel, or come in to class late and have to deal with Kaede's lecturing.

Inuyasha was now kissing her neck, both against the wall. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her anything but softly. Her arms were around the neck, her back against the wall, and moaned when Inuyasha's tongue dove into her mouth. Inuyasha smirked. This was too _fucking_ easy.

She pushed him away, panting, then smiled seductively. "Save it for my place tonight?"

In response, Inuyasha kissed her hard on her slightly swollen lips again, then pulled away, his brow slightly raised, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm in," he kissed her goodbye again. This was what he loved about May. She was so easy, and even though they were friends with benefits, he knew that the girl was fucking head over hills for him. He had known her for about 5 months, and as soon as they met, they'd hit it off. Fortunately for him, May hadn't been a virgin when he'd met her, so he didn't have to have a relationship with her. It was as simple as this. They both loved sex, and they loved attention.

Suddenly, his eyes glanced around, realizing there was no one in the hall now, except for him, Kikyo, and Naraku. Kikyo watched him, a hurt expression on her face. Naraku was desperately trying to get Kikyo to pay attention to him. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel regret, something that he barely ever felt. How was Kikyo the only woman who could make him feel like that? Her brown eyes narrowed about after a second of eye contact, and she turned away, leaning on Naraku, before standing on her toes to give him a long, hard kiss on the mouth.

It hurt inside. Why hurt his heart, of all places? Why internally? Why not externally? He seemed to handle physical pain much better.

But he walked on to his first period, and Kikyo did too. That look in her eyes when she looked at him, it left him scared, cold, alone. And she walked away, like she always did. He held the door open for, smiled, but all he received was a cold look from the young woman.

…

Inuyasha sat down, trying not to doze off as he listened to the old hag explain something about a new student, and some English test that was supposed to be this week. Inuyasha honestly didn't care at all, all he knew was that he wanted out of here, and he wanted a smoke too.

Before he knew it, he was gone.

He was tired, considering the night that he had with the girl this morning. It was a good thing that he hadn't seen the girl at school all day, he knew how attached girls could get.

What was the deal with them anyway? Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with love.

"Inuyasha, I believe that your saliva is coating the desk. Seriously, wake the fuck up. I honestly don't feel like hearing Kaede give a lecture," Inuyasha groaned at the sound of his friends voice, not wanting to hear his voice either. He just wanted to be alone.

"Please, Inuyasha," a girl named Sango butted in. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile inside. She was about the only girl in the whole school who he hadn't slept with. He'd broken every other girl. That was why Sango and him were always close. She wasn't easy, and she clearly showed it to the world when she was pissed off. Of course, he'd try to get into Sango's pants, and after that time, she'd promised him if he ever tried to try it again, she'd castrate him. Yes, Sango Tanaka scared him shitless. Plus, he just _knew_ that the damn girl had feelings for Miroku. Sure, whenever he groped her, she gave him a well deserved slap right on his face, but she turned red, and she didn't threaten to castrate _him._ "You know that she goes on and on. Just sit the fuck up in the damn desk."

Inuyasha scowled, but did as Sango told, not wanting to know what would happen if he didn't obey her. He was seriously cautious around Sango.

"And what the hell are you staring at, Miroku?" Miroku sat at his desk, dark eyes staring intently at Sango. Inuyasha smirked and Miroku let a hopeful smile show upon his features when he saw her face already turning red.

"You're just beautiful today, Sango. Though, it's not much of a surprise." Sango turned redder than a tomato, fighting a small smile. She'd learned never to expect much from Miroku, for he'd tell you one beautiful thing that trapped you, and the next minute, he'd have his hands all over another woman. Sango rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha let out a low growl, slightly scoffing at the two. _Love_. The shit fucks your head up, and your life. But, he was happy for the two, though he refused to ever let them know.

Suddenly, all heads shot to the sound of the door opening. Inuyasha turned, and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

Kikyo had a twin?

No, no.

This girl had long ebony hair, cascading down to her waist, ending in slight curls, where Kikyo's was midnight, longer, straight, and always held in a low pony-tail with some sort of white ribbon. Plus, Kikyo had confidence that this girl could never have. He could tell, as he studied her cheeks that looked so hot under all the unwanted attention. Her eyes were a unique brown, glowing. He stared at her, studied all of her, watching as her big, pretty eyes looked down and as her feet shifted. And he watched as she lifted her pretty face, an unsure frown on them. And god, her scent was the best thing he ever- "Students, this is Kagome Higurashi," said the young, pretty counselor who had escorted her to her first class. "Please, make her feel welcomed." The counselor gave a small smile, before leaving _Kagome_ alone, extremely nervous, her face getting redder by the second.

"Wow, she's gorgeous."

"Kikyo has a twin."

"Who _is _this girl?"

"Whatever. Kikyo is _way_ better than this wench."

All the kids were murmuring, whispering, and Kagome frowned. She didn't like this. She wanted to run away from all of them, back to where she came from.

Inuyasha was already planning in his head, of course. Oh yes, he had plans for her. He watched as Kaede showed her which seat she was supposed to be assigned too, and he watched her walk around the small class room, her hips swaying as she walked. He saw her body, her slim waist, long legs. She had one of the best bodies that he had ever seen. And she was quite the sight, with that body of hers, those gorgeous chocolate eyes, her long, dark hair, and her pretty pink lips. Her face reddened under all the eyes on her. Inuyasha growled. Who were they to stare at her like that? Yet again, he was too, sitting here thinking of how it'd feel to kiss her, or her body on his. He shook the thought from his head. How was this stupid wench making him think these kind of things already?

'_But, I'm sure I could have her screaming my name in only 10 seconds. Ahh, she's not my type though. Fuck it.'_

Inuyasha knew she was a virgin. All the girls he had had sex with before, they weren't so shy or modest as Kagome. Kagome blushed under the slightest of eye contact. Inuyasha was positive she was a virgin. And even though he wanted to change that, he knew that he couldn't. He just didn't have the time.

After a while, Kaede explained to Kagome what they were working on at the time. Sensing Kagome's nervousness, Kaede spoke up, "Kagome, I hear ye come from one of the best schools in the state? Ye will do fine. We are truly lucky to have such an honorable, smart, brilliant student join our class." Kaede said, all the while, smiling at the young girl. It was one of her real smiles, one of those that she rarely let people see. "Please, take your seat." The old woman pointed to a seat in front of a girl that looked like Kagome. Kagome gasped silently. Her hair was glossy and shiny and just slightly darker than her own, and Kagome's facial features were softer. They did look alike, in some ways, but Kagome could only _wish_ that she could be that beautiful.

She walked down the seemingly long aisle of seats, her eyes down to the floor once again, arms wrapped protectively around herself, not feeling comfortable being in the spotlight once again. Oh, she despised being the new girl. It didn't get any better though when she sat down. All they did was stare at her, looking bewildered. She had no idea what they thought of her. Was it something wrong with her?

Kagome felt tempted to look up, and so she did so, and she gasped. Two honey colored, amber eyes stared at her intently. Her eyes went to his long, silver hair, which seemed to have a glow to it because of the sunlight hitting it through the peak of the window. A pair of small, triangular shaped ears sat atop of his head, and she immediately knew he was a hanyou. She felt urged to feel them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at the boy who called his name.

'_Wow. His name is Inuyasha? He's beautiful.'_

The period passed slowly. Kagome couldn't keep her mind on English, the spelling words, the sentences, when _Inuyasha_ was near her. She studied his long, silver hair, his hard features. Luckily for her, taking the scary quiz wasn't required for her, since she was new. But still, this class was hard. She didn't concentrate on studying the words over and over, and when she went to look up a definition, her mind would wonder, and then her eyes. They landed on him. She could see his silver hair, and she couldn't help but study his jaw bone, neck, and his eyes which were now concentrating on the paper. Pitiful, wasn't she? He'd only held eye contact with her today for only about 5 seconds, and already she was thinking of things she shouldn't be thinking of. It wasn't healthy for her. Hell, she hadn't even talked to him. But she wanted connection again. She wanted those amber eyes on her.

She jumped when she heard the bell ring, her eyes finally leaving her desk. She hesitantly reached down to grab her backs, and as soon as she stood up, she already felt hands circling around her small waist. She squealed, and acting by instinct, she tried to pull away from the grip, but it head her still. Her eyebrows furrowed forward in mild anger, mostly confusion. Whoever this was, he was _strong_.

She calmed down though as she released herself and turned around to see calm, blue eyes of a boy she'd seen looking at her earlier. He had perfect tan skin, and his black hair was styled in a high pony-tail, a blue headband around his head. He flashed her a charming smile, showing his pearly whites and two fangs. She looked down again, her cheeks red for the hundredth time already that morning.

"Aye, I'm Koga. And you, you're so gorgeous, I couldn't help but notice you," he grinned at her. She turned an apple's shade when he slowly brought her hand to his mouth to, his eyes closed, placing a quick kiss on it.

"Erm…eh, thanks."

She heard a laugh, and turned around.

"Well, maybe you weren't what I thought you were," his voice sounded like magic, but Kagome was confused. His amber eyes were on her again, and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. "You've gotta be a whore to fall for Koga's bullshit, or just really fucking easy," he laughed again. "Wow, the little wolf demon may finally get some. I seriously doubt it though, from an inexperienced wench like her," he pointed to Kagome. Her jaw dropped, and all she could do is stare at him dumbly. "Well, what the hell ya staring at?"

"You…You baka! How could you even say something like that. Err…" she struggled to remember the boys name. "…Koga, was just saying hello to me! Who _are_ you to say that? You jerk!"

"Bitch," Inuyasha smirked as he watched her thin eyebrows furrow forward, her pretty face getting red, her lips formed a tight line, "I'm fucking Inuyasha Taisho. I can say whatever the hell I want to you. And you should really watch what the fuck you say to me, wench." He actually didn't want to fight with her, she just looked cute being so angry with him. He chuckled.

"You're such a stupid inconsiderate jerk! I hope you know that the world doesn't spin around you, and my world definitely won't." Kagome struggled not to step closer and slap that pretty little smirk off of his handsome face. She didn't care anymore how beautiful or gorgeous he was. She was _pissed._

"Listen, mutt face," Koga was pulling Kagome away. "Stay the hell away from her, okay? Kagome, don't listen to dog breath. He's just being like this because he probably realizes he won't be able to get into your pants, cause he knows your better than all the girls he-"

"Shut the FUCK up, you stupid mangy wolf," Inuyasha and Koga were now face to face, both snarling at each other. Kagome watched, annoyed with both of them. She was startled when someone grabbed her hand, beginning to pull her away from the two.

"Um, you should really ignore them. Those two are at it almost _everyday_. It's really nothing new, and nothing to be surprised about. Oh, and I'm Sango, by the way. It's nice to meet you." The girl extended a hand to Kagome who smiled warmly at the pretty girl in front of her, but she immediately froze, her eyes wide when she felt a hand grope her ass.

"Umm…" Kagome was petrified.

"Erg, Miroku, stay the hell away from her!" Sango looked angry at the young man, and slapped him on the face before pulling him away from Kagome.

"Now, Now, Sango, darling, I was just introducing myself to this wonderful young lady," Sango rolled her eyes at this.

"Kagome, this is Miroku, the biggest fucking lecher around. He's even worse than Inuyasha."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the mention of _his _name, wanting to never ever hear it again. She heard Miroku sigh. "Now, what the hell did Inuyasha do this time?"

"Oh, he called me all kinds of names and stuff, and tried to say I was 'easy' just because I talked to Koga."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in surprise, before Sango spoke up first, "I know you probably hate him already, but me and Inuyasha have been friends since, like, seventh grade. And honestly, I have no clue why he'd do that. Every new pretty girl that comes to this school, he's the first to flirt with her, just to pry her into his bedroom."

"…Err, well, you know, she does sort of look like Kikyo." Miroku spoke up.

"Hmm, she does. Maybe that's why." Sango looked thoughtful, and then she looked towards a confused Kagome. "Oh, Kikyo's Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Actually, they broke up last summer."

"Why?" Kagome asked, now curious.

"…I'm not really sure, Inuyasha doesn't like to tell anyone." Sango hesitantly spoke, hating how all the words coming from her mouth were lies. She didn't want to anger the hanyou anymore.

"Oh, well, um, what about him and Koga?" Kagome asked once again, wanting to know everything.

Miroku laughed. "Oh, him and Inuyasha have _never _liked each other, ever since Inuyasha slept with his ex-girlfriend, Ayame. It's really funny, if you ask me."

"Oh," Kagome couldn't help but frown, disappointed. Did he really just sleep with girls and leave them?

"But hey, lets get out of here, and go to second period? Lets just leave Inuyasha and Koga alone with their fighting." Sango smiled warmly at Kagome, sensing her disappointment.

'_Gosh, I really hope Kagome doesn't fall in love with that jerk. He may be my best friend, but still.'_

Kagome walked off to second period, still confused. But it was clear in her head, a voice telling her to stay away from him. She decided that she _needed_ to do whatever she could, to stay away from Inuyasha. But…she couldn't help feeling disappointed.

'_Ugh, what a horrible first day.'_

**A/N: Oh, thank Jesus, I'm finally finished. It took a whole 2 weeks, just to write this fuckin' chapter. Haha, I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this story. Really, I just needed something to write. I've already made a few ideas for chapters later on in the story, but if I decide to keep on with this story, I have ****no**** clue what to write for chapter 2. But hey, please review, and tell me what you think, okay? So don't just favorite this. Review too, please? Thanks (:**


	2. Planning

Inuyasha sat on one side of the couch, facing Miroku who sat on the other side. Inuyasha glared at the young man, who just rolled his eyes, obviously displeased with whatever the hanyou had in mind. Inuyasha inhaled his cigarette, letting the nicotine absorb into his lungs. He exhaled, the smoke making a cloud.

"You know, those things kill, Inuyasha. Put it down." Miroku couldn't stand smoke, and he really didn't see why Inuyasha loved cigarettes so much.

"I'll inhale whatever the fuck I want to," sometimes Miroku didn't know how he could be friends with such an asshole. "And besides, stop trying to change the damn subject. What the hell did you mean, saying all that shit about not hurting her? And how's it any of your business what the hell I do with the wench?" Inuyasha said angrily, inhaling the nicotine, then leaning over, tapping the ashes off into the ashtray.

Miroku could only sigh, count to ten, close his eyes, and try not to anger the young man that sat before him. "Listen, Inuyasha. I'm really not trying to tell you what to do, but, I mean, she's innocent. And plus, it looks like Sango has already gotten pretty close with Kagome. I mean, you remember how she's always saying she's gonna castrate you?" Inuyasha grimaced at this. "I think that she'll actually do it, if you fuck around with Kagome. I'm telling you, it's not a good idea. And besides, what has she done to you? Please, explain to me."

Inuyasha sighed at his friend, rolled his eyes, and took another puff of poison before his gruff voice awoke, cracking at first, "I just don't like the bitch. I mean, who the hell says that stuff to me? No one does, and this damned wench won't either. I'm not taking any of her shit." Inuyasha knew he was lying.

"But Inuyasha! I'm really beginning to think that I don't even deserve to be called a lecher. I mean, you're getting worse than me. And sure, I haven't known Kagome that long, but does she really deserve to be considered as another one of your whores already? Besides, she doesn't even like you." But Miroku didn't know. He just knew that Kagome didn't deserve this. There was something about Kagome, too. Something that just screamed that Inuyasha would be in for real hell if he tried to follow out with his plan.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You know what, just stop. I should've just went on with this, shouldn't have told you anything. And you actually think she doesn't like me? Hell, Miroku. Aren't you still a virgin? And you can even barely speak to Sango. So how the hell can you tell me that the damn wench doesn't like me? I think that I can tell when a girl likes me when her jaw drops whenever she sees me." Inuyasha now wore a proud smirk among his perfect features.

"Really, what pleasure do you find in making girls fall in love with you? Isn't that why Kikyo dislikes you so much right now?" Miroku knew he had hit the spot. The corner of Inuyasha's lips had dropped in just one split second, and he put the cigarette away from his mouth. No, Miroku didn't feel guilty. But he was damned sure that someone with an ego as big as Inuyasha's, didn't feel guilty either. All Miroku wanted to say was the truth.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm done talking to you. Just leave!" Inuyasha was angered, and now Miroku realized that he had nearly awoke the hanyou's demon.

"Inuyasha-" he was cut off by the half demon. He knew now, that there was no reasoning or explaining with him.

"Shut the fuck up, and just leave, Miroku. I don't need your damn opinion anyway."

And with that, all Inuyasha could do, was sit there and think.

_"Really, what pleasure do you find in making girls fall in love with you? Isn't that why __**Kikyo**__ dislikes you so much right now?"_

The wise young mans words' had injured Inuyasha, and for the first time, since last summer, he felt the rare feeling of guilt. Yes, it was rare to him. And no, Kikyo didn't just dislike him, she hated him. And he couldn't stop her. He couldn't blame her. He couldn't be an egotistical jerk about the fact that she hated him, and he _hated_ that. Sure, he loved a competition, but all hell froze over when he lost.

It scared him, sometimes, to think that for the rest of his life, he'd be making the same mistakes, over and over.

It scared him more when he unintentionally began looking for the small, white, rolling papers, gathered the remaining plant from the small sandwich bag, and began to roll. He took the lighter that he had used plenty of times before, to light his cigarette, and when he finished, he lit up one end of the paper, which was now packed with the contents of happiness, as he liked to say. He carefully made a list of regrets in his head, brought the paper to his mouth, and inhaled hard. It burned his throat. It burned all his list of regrets. God, how he regretted everything. (**A/N: Hehe, how ironic? :D**)

A few more inhales left a nasty taste in his mouth, and the familiar smell. It numbed him, head to toe after a few minutes. His eyes began to droop, and he felt tired, but so alive. He sat back on the couch, continuing to inhale and exhale, steady and slow, letting the smoke numb him. He tried to think of how fucked his life was, how badly he missed and loved the ones that he didn't hold onto hard enough, long enough, the ones who had meant everything to him. But it didn't matter anymore, because he was temporarily happy. For now, everything was okay. But it didn't shelter him from tomorrow, or the week after that, or years from now.

…

Kagome had never felt better. She lied to herself. It was the weekend, finally. She'd had enough of school, and all the new attention that she had got. She lie in bed, her eyes closed, trying to convince herself that things could never be better. She had shoes on her feet, food to eat, plenty of space, and a loving family.

But why did she feel like something was missing?

No. It couldn't be that stupid Inuyasha, could it? Kagome really didn't know what the hell she did to make him so angry with her. Although, he looked more amused rather than angry. But what kind of sick bastard took pleasure from other people's anger?

Oh, yeah, him. The stupid-egotistical-always-smirking-and-swearing-jerk. But she prayed that he wasn't the actual reason that she felt so upset. She knew, it wasn't a good thing to get close to someone like him. She didn't want to risk anything, especially her heart on the line. Plus, he wasn't worth it, was he?

Kagome wanted to kick herself. If only she could.

Of course. The stupid bastard wasn't worth it at all. Not worth a damn second of loss happiness, not worth a damn tear.

But she still couldn't help feeling hurt by the fact of all she'd heard about him already. She knew how boys were, she wasn't dumb. They slept with girls, then left them. She felt sorry for him. He'd never know what it was like to be in love. Of course, Kagome herself didn't know yet, but she expected it to be magical, one of the most important phases of your life. She knew that love would teach a lot of things that she'd think she would never be able to understand. She expected that first moment she fell in love to be perfect. Or, at least, she hoped.

…

Sunday went by too quickly, and Kagome just _knew, _as she began to walk to school, that it was going to be a rough day. Monday was never one of her favorite days. Hopefully, today would go by fast, but it most likely, it wouldn't. Kagome swore, she was just born _unlucky_.

She combed a hand through her hair, trying to make the tangled mane look better. She sighed, realizing that it wasn't going to work out, and moved some of the bangs away from over her eyes.

Students were already filing into the hallway, and Kagome, being clumsy, received a lot of evil looks from kids who she had bumped into.

She quickly hurried up to her locker, put in her combination, but still, the damn thing wouldn't fucking open. She must've looked _really_ stupid.

She jumped when she heard a hand slam right down on the locker beside of her. She looked up, eyes narrowed, ready to bitch, but she froze when she saw a pair of smoldering amber eyes, the strong features of his face, his silver hair made him very noticeable, attractive. He was gorgeous as ever, standing there, a hand leaning against the locker beside of hers, smirking. God, Kagome hated that damn smirk. She was hell bent on smacking it _off _of that pretty face.

"_You_. What are you _doing_ here?" Kagome let out a scoff, rolling her eyes. She regretted it, for it only amused him more. Goodness, what was wrong with him?

Instead of answering her, his smirk widened, and he leaned forward and easily opened her locker.

"You needed help, and me being the _generous_ boy I am, I decided to help you. What's up?" he smiled boyishly at her, leaning closer. Kagome cautiously moved away from him.

'_Don't let him get to you, Kagome. He's not worth anything.'_

"Well, none of your business. And by the way, I honestly didn't need your help, okay? Just stay away from me." Kagome quickly grabbed the books out of her locker, slammed it shut, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wince. As she began to walk away, he ran up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around. She looked just as surprised as he did, and confused. Even his own eyes were wide, confused. What was that about?

His eyes narrowed, "Listen, I don't know who the hell you think that you're talking to, you damn wench," why was it that he always ended up arguing with her? "but, I'm not gonna stand her and take your shit." She deserved every cold word that he said to her, or at least in his opinion, she did. Who the hell told _him_, Inuyasha Taisho, to stay away?

Not this bitch.

"I said stay away from me!" Kagome jerked away from him, not enjoying the feelings that one _slight_ touch gave her. What was wrong with her? "I want nothing to do with you. Sure, you can play other girls, but not me! I've heard a lot about you, and you really need to get a life. It's sick, how many girls hearts you break. And you actually take pleasure from it. You disgust me."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, and suddenly his stomach hurt. No, this couldn't be pain, right? Or guilt. "What? That's really fucking funny, cause I'd never play someone as ugly as you! And no, you disgust me, bitch! You actually think I _wanted_ something with you? You could never even fucking _dream_ of being that lucky! And you don't know a damn thing about me, so why act like you do?" Inuyasha hadn't known exactly where those words came from. All he knew was that he was angry, and he could hardly even process the though of thinking that her words were true.

But he had to give it to her, though. For a second, she stood there, her eyes glaring daggers at him. She looked tough as ever, her hands on her hips, those wide, chocolate eyes dancing with flame. But he didn't miss the hurt look on her face. She wiped it off quickly. And he didn't miss the smell of her tears. She forced them not to fall. She made herself show no weakness, and he couldn't help but feel scared, the way she looked at him. Most girls that he said that too, they'd run away crying. God, she was like no one that he'd ever met before. So _different_, so _strong_. He envied her. He admired her.

"Fuck you." The words sounded foreign to his sensitive ears, her voice cold, holding all emotion back. Did Kagome really just _say _that? It burned, how he broke her, made her say things that shouldn't be said by her. It burned, because he hadn't meant to push her that far.

Inuyasha backed away, just a bit, gulping. Her stiff shoulders, cold, emotionless face, scared him.

And she walked away, just like that.

He hadn't mean what he had said. She didn't disgust him. _Where _had that came from? And _why_? Was it because her and Kikyo resembled each other so much. His stomach hurt now, and he cursed himself for feeling bad, but he couldn't stop it. And Kikyo's words came to his head, and he couldn't help but wince.

She hated him.

'_You're nothing but a worthless, weak, half-demon. I hate you,__ Inuyasha__ .'_

Her words didn't feel old, they still felt new, like a gash that couldn't be healed no matter how many weeks, years passed.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't turn around to see his friend, for he already knew what she was going to say. Sango was brilliant. People could talk shit about her all day, but it didn't matter to her. Inuyasha found himself envying her, also. "Inuyasha. I know that you can here me. Look at me."

"What the hell do you want, Sango?" His words were harsh. He saw her wince. Maybe he should just calm down. He was tired of everyone walking out of his life, leaving him. Was it because of his ways? But why even ask himself? He knew that was the reason.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, careful not to anger him anymore. "Miroku told me about you _plan_." Inuyasha growled. Maybe it was best not to share shit with Miroku anymore. "Inuyasha, Kagome's a strong girl. But I can tell, you'd break her heart by doing that to her. She doesn't deserve it. And she doesn't deserve what you just said to her right now. I know you saw how hurt she was."

"Keh, I don't care. Bitch shouldn't have acted that way or said that shit." But the problem was, and what scared him the most, was that he did care.

All Sango did was put a hand to his shoulder, silently praying that he'd open his eyes and understand. "Listen, Inuyasha. I'm not even going to say anything back, because I honestly don't feel like hearing you bitch. But you hurt Kagome. So, I hope you actually think about what I said. I'm about to go check on her."

Inuyasha just shrugged her hand off of him, earning a sigh from Sango, and most likely a roll of the eyes.

…

Kagome her reflection, the bright chocolate brown staring back at her, struggling not to let tears slip. But she wasn't strong enough.

She allowed them to fall, turning her head slightly, still studying herself. His words had got to her.

"_What? That's really fucking funny, cause I'd never play someone as ugly as you!"_

She combed a hand through her hair. Being face forward with herself scared her.

But, he though of her as ugly. She'd never gotten called ugly before, and she wasn't as used to it. But would it have mattered so much if she'd heard it from someone other than the silver haired hanyou? Probably not.

Kagome had been told much better things about herself before. Some people said that she was gorgeous, said that she should model. They'd said that she had the perfect figure, the perfect eyes. People had told her that she had gorgeous hair. So after all the compliments she'd received throughout her whole life, why was she crying over this?

Why was that _stupid_ Inuyasha able to make her cry over this?

She jumped, hearing the door open. She knew exactly who it was, long brown hair tied in a pony-tail, dressed super casually, but still looking amazing with just a small amount of eyeliner. It was Sango.

She walked over to where Kagome sat down, slumped on the floor. She noticed that Kagome had quickly put her compact mirror away when she had saw Sango walk in.

Sango smiled, reach an arm over to place on Kagome's shoulder, in a comforting way.

"You know," Sango stared, a smile still on her face, "Inuyasha was exactly the same way when I first met him. I actually hated him. But ya know, he's really an amazing person, inside and out, when you get to know him, though. He's lonely, you know. He just needs _love_. He's come across the idea that he needs no one, he's fine by himself, but he knows, and so does everyone that loves him, that it's not the case. How he acts, who he is, what he says, what he does, it doesn't line up anymore. He's _lost_. He's falling apart, and it scares him to death to admit it. A girl broke his heart, and I don't know if he's going to get over it. He doesn't realize that it's just not meant to be. He has trouble letting go of things. But he's a good person."

Kagome looked at Sango in surprise. How did she know so much about him? "Wow, I guess you two must be really close." Kagome sniffed, wiping the last tear away. God, she hated crying. It turned her nose red, made her cheeks feel damp and sore.

"I guess so. But him and Miroku? They're closer than ever. They can practically talk to each other by eyes, not ears or mouth. It's pretty much amazing."

Kagome nodded mechanically, confused.

"Hey," Sango spoke up again, her face serious. "Don't fall in love with him, whatever you do. I can see the way you look at him. It's not bad, to think he's gorgeous or anything, but keep your distance. I've known Inuyasha for years. Even if he _did_ love Kikyo, or any other girl, he won't change. He loves sex, smoking, and attention. He's quite something, really. You can only change someone if they want to change, and Inuyasha? He doesn't want to. Not for anything."

"It's not like I care," Kagome sighed, looking down at her hands which sat on her lap. "I'm cautious. It's not like I care much for him anyway. You may love him, and you may understand him, but someone like him? Oh, I could never love him."

Sango just smiled, hoping that Kagome's words were true. She stood, and then offered a hand to Kagome. She felt surprised when Kagome hugged her quickly, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Sango. I can really tell that you care. But, we better get going, the bell is about to ring."

Sango smiled at her new friend, wondering how the hell Inuyasha could be so rude to her. Kagome deserved better than that. For once, Sango felt like she could trust somebody, and so they walked to their classes together, both of them smiling on the inside, happy they had someone to rely on.

**A/N: Wow, this could've been longer, but I'm really lazy. At first I was stuck with this chapter, but looking at quotes and listening to music, really inspires me. Thanks for the support, alerts, review, and favorites. It really means a lot to me, and makes me happy. And sorry if things in the story are pretty boring right now, I'm trying to make it a lot more interesting, I promise it'll be! More reviews, please? (: Have a wonderful day (:**


	3. Count Me In

**A/N: Okay, so I totally forgot to put the disclaimer, and I usually do in most of my stories. Haha, I honestly have no clue why it slipped my mind. Before I start, I want to thank Avello for reminding me about that. Thank you! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters. I own ****nothing****.**

"Fuck." Inuyasha groaned, rolling over on the large bed. What happened to him? He looked down beside him, and there, sprawled on the bed, was a girl that he had never seen before. The only thing that covered her small body was the thin sheets of his bed. She rolled over, and groaned, too.

"Baby?" Shit. His eyes widened as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't remember her name. Shit, he really needed to stop going clubbing with Miroku and getting wasted.

"Uh, nothing, just a headache…" Inuyasha said quietly, eyes still wide. But, at least she didn't look too bad. She actually looked really good, with her jet black hair contrasting with her jade eyes, and her slightly red, full lips. The girl pouted at him, then her frown slowly turned into a seductive smile.

"Ha, you want me to _fix _that for you?" Inuyasha was on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temples, when he felt her slip her arms around his neck, pressing her chest into his back. He groaned, trying to push her away, but she wouldn't budge. He really didn't feel like this now. It was already 1:00pm and he was suddenly remembered that he was _supposed_ to meet Miroku at 12:30pm for lunch. Damn, he was late. But then again, he was glad it was Saturday.

"Get off of me, right now." Inuyasha growled out, and the girl instantly pulled away from, and he could already tell that he had scared her, and caused her confusion. He pulled away from her, stood up, and tossed her the clothes he supposed that she had been wearing last night. God, he hated clingy girls.

He quickly grabbed his wallet from the jeans that were sprawled across the floor, and quickly looked in it and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, which he quickly gave the girl.

"Listen, I gotta go. So here, take this, it's probably enough to get you home. Bye!" And with that, Inuyasha rushed off the bathroom, laughed when he heard the girl groan in frustration.

"Stupid, stupid boy." she mumbled, and it didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He couldn't help but smirk, surprised that he had pissed the girl off so badly already. But hell, he didn't even know her.

Inuyasha stayed in the shower longer than he should have. He scrubbed and scrubbed his skin over and over again. He stepped out of the shower, still not feeling clean enough. He looked in the mirror. He looked tired, and broken. He quickly put on a confident smile, hoping it would confuse the world with it. He just needed happiness, peace.

Inuyasha hurried up and got dressed, and as soon as he was done, he heard his phone ring. He sighed, already knowing who it was. He picked it up, and immediately, he knew Miroku was pissed. His usually calm voice was now deep, traces of anger in it.

"Inuyasha, where the _fuck_ are you?" Miroku roared. "I've been sitting here for over 30 minutes!"

"Shut the hell up. I'll be there soon. Stop acting like a bitch," and before Miroku could say anything else, the now angry half demon hung up on him.

…

"Kagome, your friend Sango is here!" Kagome's mother echoed in the sleeping girl's ear. She laughed as she heard her daughter mutter something to herself.

"Ugh," Kagome rolled over and groaned at the sound of her mothers voice. She finally awoke though. "Mom, what is it?" Kagome was slightly annoyed that her mother had woke her up, considering it was a Saturday. Kagome had a _long_ week at school. But luckily for her, she had been able to avoid Inuyasha, although she was still quite upset over everything that had happened.

"Dear, your friend Sango is downstairs. She was wanting to know if you'd be able to go out with her today for lunch. I know you're tired though, and you need your rest, so do you want me to tell her no?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She now felt guilty, keeping Sango waiting outside in the cold, fall weather, just because she was too lazy to wake up. "No, mom, tell her I'll be ready as soon as possible! And also, could you invite her in, and tell her that I'm sorry for making her wait?"

"Of course, dear. I like Sango a lot, she seems like a very good friend. I'm glad that you've found _someone_. Now, be sure to comb your hair good, Kagome. And would you consider dressing a bit more nicely? And maybe just a bit of make-up this morning?" Her mother gave her a hopeful smile.

Kagome groaned. Her mother knew that she hated wearing make up. But Kagome smiled at her mother, and sighed as her mother kissed her on the cheek before running downstairs.

Kagome sighed, carefully choosing her clothes, then she headed into the bathroom. She quickly stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower, happily welcoming the hot water to pour over her skin. The shower seemed like the only place she could think clearly.

She finally stepped out, though, her skin pruned from her being in the water too long. She looked at herself in the mirror, and once again, what Inuyasha said came to her head just to bother her and stress her out even more. Why was she disappointed because he'd called her ugly? It wasn't like she cared about what anyone had said about her before. She didn't care, and for once this time, she felt like she did. Like his words had struck a chord within her.

She thought about what Sango had said. Maybe all that he really needed was just love. Sure, she may have hated him, but she wasn't so cold as to wish bad upon him. Everyone deserved to be happy, and to feel loved. No, she didn't want to fight with him anymore, but she wouldn't show him weakness. She would hardly show him kindness, but she decided that she was no longer going to sit there and argue with him like an idiot, when he wanted the exact same thing that she wanted. Maybe that's what they had in common. Kagome wanted _happiness_. Maybe that's what Inuyasha wanted, too. She didn't know exactly, but she was determined to figure out what had happened between him and Kikyo, and what had _broke_ him so much that he had to act that way towards her. She made it her mission to find out.

Finally Kagome tore her eyes away from her reflection, and she sighed, then opened the cabinet to get a clean towel out. She wrapped the towel around herself securely before walking back to her bedroom.

Kagome quickly threw on her clothes. She decided to dress nicely, since her mother had begged her to look her best today. She gathered up her makeup and began to walk to her mirror.

She jumped, nearly fell out of the chair when Sango snuck up behind her. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that went just past her knees, and a tight, white tank top. Over that, she wore a grey, knitted cardigan that wasn't buttoned all the way up. She looked about 2 inches taller in her dark blue heels, which matched her skirt. She wore her hair down, all the long, brown glory flowing down past her waist.

"What are you doing? I was coming down soon." Kagome said, still surprised that her friend could look amazing in anything.

"Oh, well you took too long. I was getting tired of waiting, and plus, your mother said you were doing your own makeup. I really don't want to test your 'skills', so I decided to help you out." Sango said with a proud smile on her face.

Kagome's cheeks reddened. Her mom had the biggest mouth. "But-"

Sango smiled at her friend as she walked up to the vanity, taking a tube of lip gloss.

"Trust me on this one. I'm pretty amazing with makeup, so don't worry." Sango said, as she began to work magic upon her friend's already beautiful face.

…

"Wow." That was all Kagome could say as she stared at herself in the mirror, her jaw dropped with surprise. "Sango, thank you _so much_." Kagome turned to her friend, a very grateful look on her face.

"Anytime, Kagome. Now hurry up, we've gotta go!" Sango said, smiling.

Kagome smiled too, as she grabbed her purse, then headed over to her drawer to get a few dollars. Her smile turned to a frown as she looked at only six dollar bills before her eyes. No way was she asking Sango, or her mother. Her mother struggled enough to just support herself, her, Sota, and her grandpa.

"Why do you look so sad, Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked, truly concerned.

Kagome hung her head in shame, feeling stupid. "I don't have enough for any expensive restraunt. I'm really sorry, but I guess we can't go anywhere."

"Kagome," Sango said in a kind, calm, warm voice. "You know, I won't judge you. Now, I'm going to pay for both of our meals, and I don't want you to try and stop me. You really deserve it, so don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" Sango pulled Kagome into a hug.

Was this really happening? Did Kagome actually deserve a friend as good as Sango? "Thanks, Sango. That really made my day." Kagome smiled gratefully before they both pulled apart, not knowing what the hell it was to cause them to burst into a fit of giggles. But it was fine with Kagome.

…

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Miroku smirked as his friend too a seat in the booth with him. Miroku sipped on his glass of water, watching Inuyasha carefully. "And you reek if cigarettes." Miroku couldn't help but smile, knowing that his words were angering Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So what the _hell_ was so important that you felt the need to actually invite me here? You've never cared to invite me before." Inuyasha scoffed at him, desperately wanting another smoke.

"Oh, yeah…hmm, about that…" Miroku trailed off, making the hanyou angrier.

"Damn, just spit it out already, baka!" Inuyasha groaned.

Miroku was silent for a while before speaking up, and Inuyasha swore that he could see a bit of nervousness in his eyes, and it seemed like he doubted whether to tell Inuyasha or not.

They were at Miroku's favorite noodle shop in town. He usually went here almost every Saturday. He could afford it though. Miroku was filthy rich, just like Inuyasha. They both new it well and neither were ashamed.

"It's Sango," Miroku blurted out, helplessly. Inuyasha laughed when he saw his friend's cheeks turn red. "I really, _really_ like her. And I just don't know how to tell her. She thinks that all these other girls actually have a chance, but I think I actually _love _her, Inuyasha. Come on, you're my best friend. You have a new girl in your mansion on your bed every week. What do I _do_?" Miroku practically cried out, causing people to look at him in wariness and confusion.

Or maybe they were all staring at Inuyasha, considering that he was laughing so hard, he had to clutch his stomach. It's a good thing that he wasn't on the edge of the booth, or else he surely would have fell to the floor, dying of laughing. He laughed more when he saw his cheeks turn even redder from embarrassment and anger.

"Inuyasha." Miroku scowled. "It's not funny. You're supposed to be my best friend, you could at least help me out a bit!"

Inuyasha let out the remains of his laughter before finally calming down. "Okay, okay. Don't turn into a bitch. Listen, it's pretty obvious Sango likes you," Inuyasha chuckled when he saw a spark of hope in his friends eyes. Maybe Inuyasha could be a jerk, but he did help out his friends whenever they needed it. "I guess you can tell by the way that she looks at you, and how red she turns when you grope her ass. But you have to show her that it's her and only her that you want-"

Inuyasha was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the hinges squeaking. He gasped. There stood Kagome, her perfect figure showing, with just a bit of makeup on her eyes. Her long, ebony, slightly curly hair cascaded down her back, past her waist. He always knew that she was beautiful, but not this beautiful. He wanted to knock out every male in the room at that moment, because he knew what they were thinking of doing to the beautiful woman standing there. Her eyes met his, and she smiled kindly at him, and his jaw dropped. Didn't she hate him? Well, still, just because she smiled at him didn't change any hard feelings he had for her. He grunted and turned away from the sight of her, kicking himself for staring so intently at her.

He turned his attention to Miroku, and he laughed once again when he saw Miroku's eyes widened at Sango, taking all of her good looks in. Sango looked beautiful too.

He was a bit worried, noticing that Miroku had almost stopped breathing when Sango and Kagome began to walk towards him.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's face was red, and he also noticed how her eyes were glued on the floor, and she looked like she wanted to completely disappear. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her hair hiding her face.

"I would cuss you two out, but I can't, since you got here first. I honestly had no idea that you two were coming here. So, mind if we join, and you guys pay?" Sango smiled, her eyes on Miroku.

"S-sure, Sango." Miroku stuttered, looking like a drooling fool.

"Thanks." And before Inuyasha knew it, Sango was right beside of Miroku, leaving Kagome no choice but to sit down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned, scooting away from her as far as he could, looking out of the window next to him. Kagome's face was red as she awkwardly sat down, her butt on the edge of the seat, not willing to get close at all to Inuyasha.

This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku or Sango, so Sango spoke up, hoping to save Kagome from her embarrassment. "So, Kagome. Do you want to come to the bathroom with me? I really need to pee."

Kagome jumped up quickly at the offer, scurrying off with Sango.

When they were gone, Miroku smirked at Inuyasha, deciding that he _really_ wanted to annoy his friend right now.

"Ha, so what's with you and Kagome?" Miroku said.

"Nothing, I just hate that bitch." Inuyasha shot back at Miroku.

Miroku sighed. Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask Inuyasha about this, seeing as he always had something bad to say about Kagome. "Inuyasha, she's innocent. I don't know what you want with her. But after what happened last week, I know you won't have your way with her." Miroku explained, feeling a little bit more brave.

"Idiot. The new plan is to make her fall in love with me." Inuyasha said cleverly, a smirk on his face.

"You really think she can love someone like you, Inuyasha? What if you start loving her? What if she breaks your heart? I've never met someone so as unbelievable as you are." Miroku shook his head. He was truly worried for Kagome.

"God, Miroku! When did you start becoming such a bitch!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes narrowed at the young man that sat across from him.

"And when did you start becoming such an asshole to women? You sleep with them, and then you completely leave them! You say that you loved Kikyo! If you did, you wouldn't be doing all these things with other girls. And if you really did, you wouldn't have to use Kagome to make her jealous or get over her, I honestly don't know which one, but this actually hurts people, Inuyasha. And Kagome deserves better than that. If you loved Kikyo, you would _fight_ for her, not use other people just to win her back. It won't work. It'll only hurt you _and_ her more." Miroku cautiously explained to Inuyasha, trying to contain his pent up anger.

He regretted everything when Inuyasha suddenly got a pained look on his face.

"Inuyasha-" Miroku began, only to be interrupted by the angry young man.

"Understand this," Inuyasha stated calmly, licking his lips. "No one is going to fall in love with Kagome. She doesn't attract me in anyway." Miroku snorted when he said this. Inuyasha let out a low growl, but continued to speak. "I just really need your help with this." Inuyasha now looked desperate. "I don't know how to get Kikyo back. Kagome's the only way I know how. I know it's a bad way, but I just miss Kikyo _so_ much." Inuyasha ended, his head down.

Miroku didn't like the idea, but he knew that Inuyasha was telling the truth. He hated the idea of hurting someone that was so close to Sango, but he didn't like seeing his best friend sad. Miroku gulped, guilt showing clearly in his eyes. "Okay, Inuyasha. I'll help you. Just follow my plan when they get back, okay?" Miroku looked up to see the two beautiful girls heading his way.

"I'm here for you." Miroku assured him.

Sango politely sat down next to Miroku, who was already looking nervous, his palms now wet with sweat.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, frowning. She slowly looked up at Inuyasha, only to notice he was looking at her, confused. When Kagome met his eyes, he blushed and quickly looked away, leaving Kagome confused.

There was an awkward silence now surrounding the table, and Inuyasha felt as if the other two were staring at him. "What the hell is it?" Inuyasha answered gruffly.

Sango smirked. "Nothing, Inuyasha. I've just never seen you blush before. It's a surprise." At this remark, Inuyasha's blush deepened, and he looked out to the window, trying to avoid them and only hoping that they wouldn't be thinking in such a way of him and Kagome. He hated her.

He felt _so_ relieved when the waitress came up to their table. They all placed their orders, and he swore that Miroku was ordering everything on the damn menu just to piss him off.

"Oi, Miroku! Stop being such a fat ass. I didn't bring _that_ much change with me." Inuyasha growled out, causing Miroku and even the waitress to jump at the sound of his voice. He heard Kagome giggle, and he felt nervous. How exactly was he going to make a girl like her love him? She confused him, entirely. He remembered the words that she'd spat out at him only just a week ago, and he remembered how emotionless she'd sounded. How'd she go from being completely emotionless to sounding so innocent. Sure, she may be the most innocent person in the world, but it didn't want to make him give up on his plan.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The waitress smiled at each of them, before scurrying off. She was pretty, and Inuyasha would try some things with her if he wasn't so hell bent on this Kagome and Kikyo situation.

"Ah, Sango, I meant to tell you that you and Kagome look gorgeous today." He turned, picking up her hand, and placing a gentle kiss on her hand. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Sango's cheeks turn red in only a millisecond. It was quite funny, watching his two best friends fall in love.

"Thank you very much, Miroku." Sango smiled at the hopeful looking Miroku, her head down, cheeks still on fire.

Miroku suddenly kicked Inuyasha's foot under the table.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha screamed out, causing odd stares from the people dining at tables and booths around him. "What the hell did you kick me for?" Miroku was now shaking his head at the clueless Inuyasha who didn't have a clue about taking a hint.

"Oops, sorry." Miroku said, rolling his eyes, deciding to give up. He had tried to signal Inuyasha to actually try and strike up some kind of conversation with Kagome, but the hanyou was clueless.

Kagome sat there, her butt still on the edge of the booth, as far away from Inuyasha as possible. Her attention was now directed to the pair of hands clasped together that sat in her lap. She nearly jumped up and hugged the waitress when she arrived with their food, hoping that it wouldn't be as awkward anymore.

She quickly dug into her noodles, her chopsticks clanking together as she lifted her noodles up to her mouth.

"So Kagome," she jumped when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "how are the noodles?" He sounded _really_ amused to. She quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe her face off, her cheeks burning. Sango had a cautious yet amused look on her face, and Miroku was smirking, looking from her to Inuyasha.

"O-oh. They were g-great." Inuyasha snickered at this.

"Ha, I see, considering that you finished off all of yours before I could mine." He smiled almost evilly at her.

"Yeah…" Kagome knew her face was red completely, and she began to stare at her hands again in embarrassment.

Soon, everyone was finished. Kagome was the first to jump up out of her seat, happy that this horrible day was over and that she wouldn't have to see Inuyasha again.

"Um, Sango, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me to get some ice cream, and then I'll take you right home, I promise. Inuyasha can take Kagome home." Kagome's eyes widened, and she didn't miss the disgusted look on his face and the low growl that erupted inside of him that went past his lips.

But before Inuyasha, Kagome, _and_ Sango could protest, Miroku was already dragging Sango out of the door, smiling. "Kagome, don't forget to give Inuyasha the directions to your place!" Miroku yelled to them, then left, Sango protesting all the while. But Kagome knew that it was too late for her to be saved

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Kagome winced. "Listen, I don't need your help. I can walk home. I'll be fine." She tried to walk away, but he had soon caught on to her arm, and she stopped struggling, knowing that he was way too strong for her.

"Stupid wench! Are you fucking crazy? I ain't gonna let you walk out there alone." Inuyasha grabbed her arm, making her wince and also give her feelings that she didn't like. She finally pulled away from him though.

"Keep your hands off! If you wanna grip something, grip yourself! Not me." Kagome's face was now red in embarrassment. This was not her plan, to get mad at him. But just one look or touch of his, and it drove her mad.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine then. I won't be counted responsible for whatever happens to you though."

Kagome allowed her jaw to drop. "That's it? You're not going to argue back or call me all kinds of stupid names?"

"Damned wench." Inuyasha muttered once again under his breath.

Kagome put a hand on her hips, following Inuyasha as he walked out into the cold air that blew at the ends of her hair, making it fly in every possible direction. She put her hands in her jacket and shivered. It was too cold for fall.

"I have a name, you know." As Kagome spoke, she could see her breath. "It's Ka-go-me. It's not that hard to say."

"I know your name, stupid. But I prefer wench or bitch much more." Inuyasha smirked as she let out a frustrated scream. He watched as her face turned red, like it always seemed to do whenever she was embarrassed or mad.

"You're such a stupid jerk!"

"And you're such an annoying bitch!"

"You know," Kagome begun, "I wish that you would just stay away from me. Now lets just get this day over with so I can go home. It's getting dark now, anyway." It was now 5:46pm, and it was already getting dark.

"Chill, I'm taking you home, bitch. What else did you think I was gonna do?" Inuyasha retorted back at her in a nasty tone.

Kagome stayed quiet, looking down at the pavement as they walked to his car.

"_Okay, asshole. Screaming at her isn't going to make her fall in love with you. Maybe you hate her, but I know you can be nice to her for at least one night."_

Inuyasha smirked, a new idea in his head. He moved closer to Kagome, noticing that her dark hair was now covering her face. "Here, give me your hand. You're moving too slow."

Before Kagome could protest, he took her hand, quickly dragging her along.

"Aye, get off!"

"_She sure as hell is annoying. I don't know how anyone could ever love a bitch like this."_

He ignored her though, rolling his eyes, happy that he couldn't see her. They had finally got to his car. He let go of her hand to get his keys out of his pocket so he could unlock the car.

"_His hands sure felt nice."_

Kagome tried to ignore her thoughts as she saw him rush around to the passengers side to open up the door for her. She gave him a confused and annoyed look.

"_He's up to something. He really thinks that I'm easy. I'll play along, just to show him that I __**won't**__ fall for whatever it is that he has planned."_

So Kagome smiled at him before plopping down onto the passengers seat. Inuyasha ran to the drivers side, and quickly started the engine, driving off.

It was silent, and awkward. Kagome didn't dare touch the radio, afraid that he'd snap her hand off if she did. She leaned her head back on the seat, closed her eyes, trying her best to relax.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Inuyasha's gruff voice had startled Kagome.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She really wanted to know what he was up to. "Nothing, I'll probably be home all day."

Inuyasha cleared his throat, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party with me."

"Oh really? A party?" Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. How could he go from completely hating her to asking her to a party? But she remembered that she would play along with his game, just to see what he was up to. And she was determined to find out what happened to him and Kikyo.

"Sure, count me in Inuyasha." Kagome smiled innocently.

"_This is too fucking easy."_

Inuyasha smiled, knowing that his plan would work out perfectly.

**A/N: Woah, sorry it's so long. I don't know, all of a sudden I just got so many ideas! Oh, and I know Inuyasha seems kinda mean right now, but I don't want them to just fall in love in like, the first 10 chapters or something. There will be a lot more fighting, blushing, jealousy, and heartbreak before they realize the love each other. And I promise, you guys will soon find out what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo. I want to say thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all's comments, they make me all happy inside. I know I'm not the best, but I'm trying to get a lot better, so sorry if you guys see a few spelling errors. I'm trying. Anyway, I love you guys, and I hope you review. I don't care, criticize me or whatever, tell me what you think I should do to make it better. Don't be afraid to PM me about ideas. It'd be nice to get feedback from you guys or hear about what you all want to happen. Once again, thanks so much. I'll try to make it more interesting! Goodbye! (:**


	4. Drunk

**A/N: Guys, thanks for all the alerts, and reviews. They make me super happy! I'm going to try to update as much as possible. I've been busy with school, and I'm pretty much failing history. I hate 8****th**** grade. I promise though I'll try my best. This chapter may be pretty long. Also, do you guys think I should start using Point of views? I want to, but I don't think that I'll be able to handle just one person's POV for the whole chapter. I'm used to switching. But anyway, I hope you enjoy! (:**

Inuyasha knew that she had dozed off. She sat in the passenger seat next to him with her seatbelt off, her head turned to the side and her legs up, using the uncomfortable leather seat as a cushion for her head. Her heart beat had slowed, and her breathing had become much more relaxed.

Inuyasha sighed, frustrated at the girl for dozing off. He didn't know the directions to her home, yet he didn't want to wake her up, for he knew that in a split second, they'd be arguing once again. That seemed to be the only thing this girl was good at. Pissing him off and finding something to bitch about. He swore that she did it just for the fun of it. He _knew_ that she liked seeing him pissed off, and thought of it as funny.

He looked at her once again, before hesitantly reaching his hand over to her and placing it on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She awoke in an instant.

"Kagome," she groaned and yawned, sitting up. And there it was again, that angry look on her face. "I need to know the directions to your home. I don't plan on driving you around all night, _wench._" Why did she piss him off so much? One look of hers and he was mad.

"God, I can't believe I fell asleep, knowing that _you_ were supposed to be driving me home. I'm surprised you didn't just dump me on the road somewhere," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome let out another yawn. "Keep going straight, then take a right, drive straight for about 10 minutes, and then, you won't have to worry about me anymore, stupid."

Inuyasha scoffed at this. "Who the hell said I was worried about you in the first place?"

"_Listen,_" Kagome said with an edge in her voice. "Just take me home, baka. I'm not in the mood for hearing your stupid voice."

"Have it your way, bitch." Inuyasha was now smirking although he knew Kagome couldn't see him, since it was so dark. "I'm not interested in listening to your stupid, annoying voice either."

Although it was dark, he knew Kagome was rolling her eyes. He chuckled a bit, causing her to look at him for a second. But hey, she could roll her eyes all she wanted to, but as long as she didn't run her mouth, Inuyasha would be fine.

The rest of the ride, neither of them said a word to each other. Kagome looked out the window, desperately wishing that she was home already. But the long drive gave her time to think. She had no clue what Inuyasha was up to. But she was sure that she wouldn't fall for it. She looked at him, the street lights lighting up his face. He really was different than what she though he'd be. She remembered the first time she saw him. She wanted those eyes on her, and she had felt that it had been an immense connection between the two. She realized she was wrong now. She hated him.

And Kagome was sure that the feelings were mutual between the two. Still, no matter how much she hated him, she felt _very_ attracted to him. He was handsome with his white-silver hair, and those amber eyes that got flames in them every time they argued. She knew that her unique chocolate eyes got flames in them too whenever they argued. She wanted to know what made him the way he was, and most importantly, what had happened between him and his beloved Kikyo. She would do anything. She wasn't nosey, but she just felt so interested and anxious to know.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and rolled her eyes when he groaned. "Did you really want to invite me to that party tomorrow? Did you really mean it?" Kagome asked as softly as she could, although she was just itching to start another argument with him. It amused her.

"I guess so." Inuyasha replied, gruffly. He felt his face turn red, and he suddenly felt very grateful for the darkness. He had almost forgotten.

"_Why_ though?" Kagome asked again, getting annoyed because she couldn't figure out what the _hell _he was up to.

He groaned, frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to scream at her. He was miserably failing at his plan. "I guess I needed a date. Got a problem with that, bitch?" There he was again, failing miserably. He just couldn't be nice to her at all for some reason. Not that he wanted to, anyway.

"You baka! Of course I have a problem with it! How can you just sit there and call me all kinds of names, act like you hate my guts, and then go asking me on a date? I don't think so, stupid!" Kagome crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, hoping that the redness of her cheeks had gone.

There she went again, frustrating him. "Listen bitch, as you know, me and Kikyo broke up. I don't want to show up to the party and look like a fucking loser without a girl. It's only for one night. It's not like I like you or anything. That'd be gross." What he said was partly true. He didn't want to show up along and look like a loser. But also, Kikyo was going to be there. She never missed one of Naraku's parties. He didn't want to go, but this was his chance, and he would hope that Kikyo would get upset, seeing him there with another girl. God, he wanted this plan to work. And Kagome deserved to be broken when she realized that he didn't love her, that he used her. He longed to see the look on her face. Call him cruel, but he just didn't like her. This girl had insulted him a lot over the couple of weeks, but deep down, he wondered if she really deserved it.

"But what about all those other girls?" Kagome asked softly, almost sounding hurt.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh.

"I mean, the ones that you've slept with. I may have only known you for about two weeks, but word gets around pretty fast, especially to the new girl." She was speaking softly once again, and it scared him. She didn't seem like the girl who hated him now.

"I don't know. I do have girls that would love to be my date instead, and better girls," Kagome winced. She knew that he didn't like her, but did he have to put things in such horrible ways? That comment would stay with her. "But they get too clingy, and want relationships. I can only see myself with Kikyo, I guess. But I know you hate me, so it doesn't really matter."

Kagome frowned. "So you're using me? I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I won't allow myself to be thrown to the ground like a carpet you can wipe your feet on. Go get another girl that you haven't screwed, if there is one in this entire universe that you haven't. I'm sure that whoever she is, she'd be ecstatic to be your date. But I, on the other hand, won't be." Kagome noticed that they were already close to the small shrine she lived in, and she was itching to be away from him.

He stopped the car in front of the house, but quickly and firmly grabbed her arm before she could open the car door and get out. She shivered. There was that stupid touch again, that sent chills everywhere. She glared at him, feeling so mad that she wanted to smack him. So she tore away from his steel grip, glaring at him, smacking him hard on his right cheek, leaving a mark, before quickly stepping out of the car. She was so _upset_ and she couldn't figure out why. She was marching up to the small shrine, noticing that all the lights were on. Her mother must be inside waiting for her. But she had looked at the time in Inuyasha's car, and it had only been 7:49pm. Her mother was always too worried.

She screamed out, frustrated, when she felt a hand grab her arm once again and she turned around, wanting to leave another mark on his left cheek. She didn't care if he was half-demon, and she didn't care if she pissed him off.

"Kagome, stop." He growled out. Hell, he sounded really pissed. She looked at his cheek, noticing that the mark would be there for a while.

He still had a hold of her hand, trying to keep her from landing another mark on his other cheek.

Kagome's eyes were wide now, her cheeks flushed. She felt her eyes water and the guilt rush over her like a tidal wave. "I'm sorry." She said softly, lowering her head so her hair bangs could hide her face. What was _wrong_ with her? He just pissed her off entirely for some odd reason. He was the most horrible person that she'd ever met.

Inuyasha growled again, lightly pushing her away, noticing how close they were. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, trying to ignore the burning of his cheek. This girl _really_ knew how to hit.

Honestly, he was really mad. A girl had _never_ hit him before. He had never hit a girl, but he certainly wouldn't mind landing a hit on this bitch. Who did she think she was, smacking him like that? It had left him baffled, and he stood there for a while, not exactly knowing what to say to her. She looked so guilty, her head to the ground. But Inuyasha didn't care. He wanted to insult her, wanted to push her, hit her, do something rather than just _stand_ there. But he didn't want to fuck up the _tiny_, almost non-existent chance that he still had to win Kikyo back.

"Just go to the party as my date, Kagome, and I'll forgive you." Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.

"Really?" Kagome looked up, and he began feeling guilty himself, looking into those gorgeous, big, brown eyes of hers.

"Yes, really." Inuyasha sighed, not liking the fact that he had to be nice to her.

She glared at him again, no longer feeling guilty. "You're up to something, and I promise you that I'll figure out what it is."

"Stupid girl, I'm not up to anything. I have better things to do than sit around and waste all my time. Just go with me to the damn party!" Inuyasha was getting angry again.

"I said no you stupid ba-" Kagome was interrupted by the door opening, revealing her worried looking mother with a white apron tied around her waist. She walked up to Kagome, her eyes confused.

'_Shit!'_ Was all that Inuyasha could think as Kagome's mother stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Kagome, what happened to Sango? Who is this boy?" Mrs. Higurashi knew that he was a half demon, and she was curious as to why he was around her daughter. "I heard someone yelling, and I came out to check."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sneak away, Inuyasha smiled at Mrs. Higurashi. "Oh, I was just taking your _wonderful_ daughter home, since her friend Sango had to leave early because she was sick. No need to worry though, I took good care of your her."

Kagome really wanted to smack the cocky smile that he wore so proudly off his face right now. She put her hands on her hips, feeling tired, and very upset at Inuyasha. "Mama, come on, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

"But Kagome!" her mother smiled at Inuyasha. "I know you've already ate, but I made your favorite tonight. And this handsome young man looks like he could use something else to eat."

Kagome pouted. "Mama, trust me. Inuyasha needs nothing-" Once again, she was interrupted by her mother.

"Come on inside, Inuyasha. I'm sure you'll find something you like." Inuyasha smiled at Mrs. Higurashi and allowed her to pull him inside, amused that it was pissing Kagome off. But still, he desperately wanted to leave.

Inside the small shrine, it was warm and welcoming, and smelled strongly of all kinds of different dishes. Kagome's mother dragged him to the table where everything was already set out and plated, forcing him to sit down. He noticed a young boy who was also sitting down and already stuffing food into his mouth.

"Mama, who is this?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son, before looking towards an annoyed Kagome.

"Oh, a friend of your sister's. His name is Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi widened her smile, looking at Kagome, then at Inuyasha. Kagome flushed, already knowing what her mother was thinking.

"I'm Sota, Kagome's brother. Are you my onee-chan's boyfriend?" This question caused both Inuyasha and Kagome to blush as they began to dig into their ramen.

"No!" Inuyasha nearly yelled out, his face scarlet. God, this was embarrassing.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at them both curiously. "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know. But what was the yelling outside for?"

"Oh," Inuyasha smirked, hoping his new plan would work. "I was just asking Kagome-san on a date tomorrow night, and of course, she refused me. It really broke my heart." Inuyasha put on a fake pout.

'_He is such a hypocrite.' _Kagome thought to herself with a frown on her face. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh, Kagome! Why not? He's such a handsome young man. You and him would be quite perfect together." Kagome felt her cheeks redden. "Do it for me, please?" Kagome's mother begged, pouting at her daughter.

Kagome wanted to die.

"But mama-" Kagome began, but her mother loved to interrupt her. "Kagome, don't even try it. There's a handsome man right here, begging you to just go on one date with him." She paused to smile at Inuyasha. "My daughter would _love_ to go on a date with you tomorrow, Inuyasha. I just know she will. It seems like I've been waiting forever for this day." Kagome sighed, annoyed and embarrassed. "She never goes on dates. She's gorgeous, and she has tons of young men ask her out, but she always says no!" Inuyasha raised a brow at Kagome, and she turned scarlet. "Just have her home by 12:00am, okay?"

"No problem, Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a satisfied smirk, and Kagome made a face at him. She rolled her eyes when her mother hopped up to give Inuyasha a hug as he began walking to the door.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha! I hope you remember the directions!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled again.

"Oh, I do. I won't forget. Goodnight, Kagome!" Inuyasha smirked, and Kagome smirked back as she began to come up with a plan to piss Inuyasha off.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said with a sly smile, before closing the door and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, and heading upstairs. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, and she was in bed by 9:00pm. She sat there, thinking of a way to ruin tomorrow night for him. She would show him that she wasn't going to back down. She went to bed with a smile on her face.

…

Sango had finally felt content. She didn't know that she could feel that, especially since she was sitting next to the biggest lecher around, Miroku Anzai. She looked over at him, noticed how the light illuminated his face in the darkness. She looked away quickly, afraid that he'd catch her looking. She took a lick of her vanilla ice cream, looking out the window to see the busy city. It was a few minutes past 9:00pm, and Sango knew that she should be home hitting up Kagome's house phone to make sure that her friend was okay. She hoped that Kagome would forgive her, because she enjoyed this quiet moment with Miroku too much.

He hadn't put a hand on her all night, and she appreciated that much. To her surprise, tonight, he'd been a gentleman. She had been mad at him for dragging her out of the restraunt, but he'd really made up for it. But Sango was still very worried about Kagome.

"Miroku?" Those eyes that made her heart speed up with just one look were upon her now, looking surprised that she had spoke to him. "Do you that Kagome will fall for Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked surprised once again, then nervous. He took a while thinking about what to say. He didn't want to hurt Sango, or Kagome. "I hope not. But you know, maybe Inuyasha just needs someone new, another chance. Kikyo is wrong for him, he just can't see that. I really hope that Inuyasha doesn't hurt Kagome. She's a strong, smart, and beautiful girl. It'd be a shame to see her heart get broken." Miroku now looked nervous. What the hell had Inuyasha gotten him into?

Sango sighed, her brown eyes looking surprised. "Now Miroku, we've known Inuyasha for almost our whole lives. Of course Kikyo's not right for him. She hates…people like him. But I'm not gonna sit on my ass and watch him hurt Kagome just because he wants Kikyo back. But you know, we can't force him to see what he doesn't want to."

Miroku nodded his head and fidgeted in his seat. What would Sango do if she knew that Miroku was helping Inuyasha out? He just wanted to be a good best friend, and although he knew it was wrong, he didn't want to let Inuyasha down. He began thinking about trying to convince Inuyasha otherwise, but he knew it wouldn't work. The hanyou had his mind set on breaking only Kagome, and winning Kikyo back in the process. All Miroku could do was hope that things went alright.

"Me and Kagome have gotten close over these few weeks." Sango said, not facing him. "I know that Inuyasha has the potential to hurt her. He's did it before on her first day here. I don't like seeing Kagome hurt. It hurts me, too. She's the nicest girl that I know, honestly. If Inuyasha hurts her, I'll kill him. And I know that he will, even if they _both_ end up falling in love with each other. He'll run back to Kikyo." Sango paused to look into Miroku's dark indigo eyes. "He always does, and I don't think he'll ever find it in him to just stop. Promise me that you won't hurt her, either."

Miroku felt knives of guilt now stabbing at him so suddenly, so brutally. He couldn't harm Sango, and he wouldn't. But he couldn't stop Inuyasha. It was the most idiotic thing to do, but wouldn't it be best if he just watched what would become of the two, knowing that it was next to impossible to convince Inuyasha that he shouldn't harm Kagome?

"I'll try, Sango, for you." He smiled when Sango's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Miroku." She smiled at him. Wasn't this about the fourth or fifth time that he'd surprised her tonight? She liked this Miroku a lot better, so she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, causing him and herself to go scarlet. He looked at her, and finally _he_ was surprised.

"Sango, you're beautiful. Do you know that?" The comment seemed to make Sango turn even redder, if possible.

"Miroku, you say that to every girl. I don't want to be just another girl that you grope, or like." Sango looked down in shame for letting her feelings be known to him. Great, now he knew her weaknesses.

But he did something entirely different, instead of not saying a word. He leaned over to her, lifted her head up and stroked her cheek. Sango froze, unable to move or utter a word. She couldn't even hardly process this, and her heart felt as if it would explode soon.

"But Sango, I swear to you that you're not just another girl. My feelings for you scare me." He leaned closer, eyes closed, and finally, Sango snapped out of her paralyzed state and slowly moved away from him, tears filling her eyes. This was Miroku. And all these years, she hadn't admitted to anyone that she loved him. But she did, with all of her heart. But she knew that his words couldn't be true, that he couldn't feel the same way. If he did, then he would be happy with her, but she knew that Miroku couldn't settle down and be with one girl. After all, she was Sango. Boring, not-that-attractive Sango, and that's all she would ever be.

Miroku looked away, embarrassed and hurt at Sango's actions. He looked over, noticing one tear roll down Sango's cheek and he felt guilty, knowing that these actions had hurt her. But she just didn't understand. Inuyasha's advice didn't work. What could he do to actually prove it to her?

"Sango?" Miroku asked her, snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Just take me home, Anzai." Sango whispered as if she was afraid that her voice would show any emotion if she spoke too loudly. But she sounded hurt.

"Anything you want, Sango." Miroku sighed as he began to drive her home.

It stayed in Sango's mind though, what Miroku had said.

"_But Sango, I swear to you that you're not just another girl. My feeling for you scare me."_

She didn't want to believe him, but she couldn't deny that look in his eyes, how true it was.

…

Kagome couldn't find anything that she wanted to wear tonight. She didn't know whether she wanted to wear a dress, or a pair of skinny jeans that were too tight on her. Why was she so worried about this, anyway? It was just Inuyasha, the annoying jerk that she hated with a passion.

She still had to ruin his night somehow, she just wasn't sure.

She paced back and forth, studying the outfits that she had thrown out on the bed. She bit her lip, deciding on the skinny jeans and the baby tee. It was way too cold for a dress anyway. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone, anyway.

She had already showered, washed her hair, and blow dried it. She quickly dressed and looked in the mirror, satisfied with her option. She sat her makeup down at the table and bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't mess up. Her mother, nor Sango, was here to help her apply it this time. But she'd learned a little bit about makeup. She wasn't a professional, but she was good.

So she decided to go over-board with smoky eye shadows, winged-out eyeliner, and a bit of pencil eyeliner on the lower lash line, and of course, mascara and lip-gloss. Kagome didn't know why she was going through all this trouble to ready herself. She never wore make-up, and she preferred herself without it. What had possessed her to do this, and _why_?

"Kagome, telephone!" she heard Sota call for her from downstairs. She bit her lip and studied herself once again, hoping that she wouldn't look too different to other people.

"Woah, what happened to you, onee-chan?" Sota asked her. "You look pretty."

Kagome smiled at her younger brother, muttering a quick thank you before answering the phone, wondering who in the hell was calling her.

"You almost ready, bitch?" Inuyasha asked on the other end, and Kagome knew he was wearing his famous smirk. She wanted to smack him again _so_ bad.

"Why can't you just call me by name for _once_, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her face red. He was making her mad again.

"Wench, just tell me if you're ready or not!" Kagome chuckled, knowing that she was pissing him off.

"Yes I am, stupid. By the way, how'd you get my number?" Kagome was really curious, remembering that she hadn't given him her number last night.

"You baka woman, don't you know there's this thing called a phone book?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, slightly holding the phone away from his ear, preparing himself for Kagome's shrieking.

"You're the baka! You're just a big stalker, and a stupid, pathetic jerk! Just hurry up and get here, stupid! I don't want to spend all night with you! It's already bad enough that Mama forced me to be your _date._ God, I hate you!" Kagome's face was red, and knowing that he was smirking now fed her anger even more.

"Yeah bitch, just shut up complaining, cause I'm not very excited to be on a date with a loser just because I don't want to look like a loser." Kagome scoffed at this.

"You already are a loser, you jerk!"

"Wench," Inuyasha was not going to sit there and have an argument with some _stupid_ bitch over the phone. "Shut the hell up. I'm on my way." And with that, all Kagome heard was a beeping sound. Her face was red as she squeezed the phone with all her might, trying not to slam it down to the ground. Kagome had never been a violent person, but Inuyasha bought the worse out of her.

"Sis, are you okay?" Sota asked her, looking at her, worried about his big sister.

"Oh, I'm fine, Sota-chan. Just peachy." She would embarrass him tonight, make him pay.

…

Inuyasha groaned as he stopped his expensive car in front of Kagome's shrine, and reluctantly reached his hand to blow the horn. This was his chance though, so he had to be nice to her tonight. It was already a few minutes over 8:00pm. He didn't mind though, because the party didn't really start until 10:00 or 11:00.

As he was about to blow again, Kagome walked out of the shrine, her little brother Sota behind her, waving at Inuyasha and telling Kagome goodbye. His jaw dropped at the sight of Kagome. Since yesterday, he'd found out Kagome had a lot to show when they weren't in there prescribed school uniform. She was wearing a pair of denim, faded skinny jeans, and he could tell that she was having a hard time balancing herself in her huge black heels. She wore a tiny blue tee, that had some kind of design and writing on it, but his eyes were too busy studying her slim waist and exposed skin to notice what it said. Her hair was up in some kind of style instead of it usually being down past her waist. She was gorgeous, he'd admit that, but seeing her just made him angry.

She had an angry look on her face as she walked towards his, almost tripping over her own two feet. She quickly got into the car door, not forgetting to slam it.

"Watch how you treat my car, bitch! And what the hell do you think you're doing, dressing like that?" Kagome smiled inside, knowing that she was already getting under Inuyasha's skin. She smirked, looking into his amber eyes.

"What, you don't like it? I'm sure the other boys will." Kagome didn't care if she was acting like a slut, she just wanted to make him mad because he damn well deserved it.

Inuyasha gulped. Why was she acting like this? "Other boys?" He snorted, putting on his tough boy act. "Why would another boy look at you, stupid? Or any boy, for that matter? Boys don't like ugly girls, Kagome. And no, I don't like it. You look disgusting. You really shouldn't show your fat. I'm sure no one wants to see."

Kagome glared at him. Why did he have to be so mean? But she wasn't hurt because she had saw the look on his face when he first saw her. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

"Whatever, wench. Let's just get this night over with." Inuyasha sighed, giving up on being nice to her.

…

Kagome gulped as they got closer and closer to the house that the party was being held at. Finally, Inuyasha stopped at a house that had music blasting, ands tons of people outside talking and drinking their beers.

He stopped the car, and Kagome reluctantly reached for the handle. She stepped out, and once again, tons of eyes were looking at her, confused and drunk looks on their faces, maybe because she had arrived with Inuyasha.

"Come on, bitch." She felt Inuyasha grab her around her waist, and she instantly tried to pull away from his touch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed when she realized that his grip on her was too tight.

"Wench," he whispered into her ear in a threatening voice, tightening his grip around her waist. "Don't forget, you're my _date_." Kagome frowned, desperately wanting to be away from him, once again not enjoying the feeling his touch gave her.

He walked through the door, his hand still around Kagome's waist and a smirk on his face. Kagome looked down, her face red with all eyes on her.

Inuyasha growled, and held on to Kagome tighter, if possible. The smells of arousal was clear to him as all the boys in the room looked at Kagome. She was looking down, her face red with embarrassment. He found himself holding her protectively as they moved through the crowd of boys that were staring, making sure to growl at each of them to make them look away in fear.

"Sango!" Kagome jumped up when she saw her friend, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go, baka." Kagome muttered, annoyed with the hanyou. Why was he being so protective?

"No, wench! You're staying with me!" Inuyasha growled out at her.

"Inuyasha, get your hands off of her! What're you doing?" Sango glared at Inuyasha, and he growled, reluctantly releasing her.

"Bitch, don't go too far. Sango, you watch her, don't let _anyone_ touch her. I'm gonna sit go over to get a drink and talk to Miroku." With that, Inuyasha made a face at Kagome and walked away.

"I really don't know what his problem is," Kagome started. "He really confuses me."

Sango giggled, realizing that she'd never seen Inuyasha act so protective. "I guess he's worried, since you practically have dropped every guy's jaw in the room." Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Hey, Kagome," Kagome turned around to the sound of her name being called, and she turned around to see Koga heading towards her, with two drinks in both hands. "You look amazing, baby. Here, have a drink."

"Thank you, Koga," Kagome said and politely, trying not to scoff. Where the hell did that come from, calling her baby? She took the drink, inspecting it before bringing it to her mouth.

"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't-" Sango began, but it was too late to say anything, for Kagome had already began drinking it. Didn't she know anything about spiked punch at a party? She just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't be too mad.

Although Kagome didn't quite like the taste of the 'punch', she found herself wanting more. "Koga, come with me to get a drink. Sango, I'll get one for you too." Kagome pulled Koga along, and Sango sighed, knowing that Kagome was going to be in for a lot of trouble.

…

So far, he hadn't seen Kikyo. He knew that she was here, so for now, he enjoyed himself as May grinded up against him, her body moving slowly with the music. His hands were on her ass, his hands traveling up her back, making the girl shiver underneath his touch.

"Baby," she blew into his ear, "Do you want to take this upstairs?" May slowly trailed a finger down his chest, until her hand reached his crotch. She leaned against him harder, attempting to rub against him. Suddenly, a girl in the corner of the room caught Inuyasha's attention. She stood there alone, a cup that hadn't been drunk out of in one hand. Her narrowed eyes were fixed on him and May. Her straight midnight hair hung loose instead of being tied up in it's usual white ribbon. She had on a short skirt, and a tee shirt that exposed a bit of her stomach. She turned away when their eyes met though, a hurt look on her face. Inuyasha smirked despite feeling guilty for hurting Kikyo. It showed that she still had some sort of feelings for him.

Inuyasha instantly pushed May away, leaving her baffled and standing there alone. He made his way over to Kikyo, feeling a bit nervous. He suddenly wanted a cigarette to make him calm down at least a little. And damn, where was Kagome when he needed her?

He took a deep breath as he looked at her, noticing that she refused to look his way. "K-Kikyo…w-what are you doing here all a-alone?" He damned himself for stuttering. He stuck his sweaty hands into the pockets of his hoodie, took another deep breath, and waited for the beautiful girl's response to his question.

Kikyo looked at him, her cold eyes narrowing at him. He noticed that they were a lot different from Kagome's, which showed warmness all the time. "Just standing here, watching all these idiots. Are you and May still seeing each other?"

Inuyasha froze, not exactly knowing what to say. He just didn't want her to hate him anymore than she already did. "No, she was just all over me. Of course, I pushed her away when I saw you all alone over here. I was worried about you." Inuyasha said, half of what he said true, and the other half a lie. Yeah right, more like he allowed May to be all over him. But hey, at least she showed that she cared about other girls she saw him with.

"Really now, Inuyasha? You know, just get away from me. You've always been so worthless, stupid, ignorant, and such a player. You still insist on lying to me?" Kikyo stayed perfectly calm as she spoke to him. It was never polite to just let your feelings burst all at once. She stayed calm, eyes still narrowed at him though, just to let him know that she wasn't being tricked into his lies.

"Kikyo, just give me another chance-" Inuyasha began, only to be interrupted by Kikyo's calm voice. "Inuyasha, you've had your chance. I'm done. Go ahead and be with another girl, it doesn't affect me." Inuyasha smirked, knowing that what she way saying was completely untrue. He wouldn't stop with other girls as long as Kikyo continued to show interest.

Before he could say something cocky back, he heard his name being called. "Inuyasha! Come here!" It was a familiar voice, only it sounded slurred.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome walking towards him, almost tripping over her own two feet and giggling maniacally. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha heard Kikyo scoff as Kagome came up to him, and his eyes were wide when he pulled her into a hug. He wanted to push her away, ask her what the fuck she was doing, but he couldn't. Her beautiful scent had been clouded by the smell of beer, and he turned his nose up. Who had done this to her?

She giggled, squeezing him tighter. "Inu-baby! I love you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked nervously at Kikyo, and smiled inside when he saw the look on her face.

"Oh, so it's you and Higurashi now? You're still the same Inuyasha, I see." And with that, Kikyo walked away, leaving him with Kagome's arms still wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha frowned, mad at the girl who was currently squeezing him, and pushed her off of him. He hoped that he hadn't pushed Kikyo too far. First it was May, then Kagome. He shook that thought from his head, hoping that Kikyo didn't really mean that she was done with him.

"Kagome, who the fuck got you drunk?" Inuyasha demanded. She pissed him off more and more by the second as she just giggled. He grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs despite her protests and the off looks that he was receiving.

Inuyasha groaned as she kicked him in the head, calling him a baka. She demanded for him to put her down, but he paid no attention. He was upstairs now, trying to look for a room that didn't have couples making out or naked, or kids who had thrown themselves across the floor, completely trashed. Finally, he found a room that seemed quiet enough. (**A/N: You guys have got to remember that Naraku is a filthy rich bastard who lives in a huge ass mansion, so yeah, of course he has all kinds of rooms. ^.^**) He kicked it open with his foot, glad to see that no one was in this room. He threw Kagome down onto the bed, and she looked up at him, a wide smile now on her face. She let out a giggle before shooting him a seductive smile.

"Stay up here. If you're on your own down there, I'm pretty sure that you'll make a fool of yourself, considering how fucking trashed you are. I'm going back down, Kagome. Just stay up here and try to rest. I'll tell you when it's time to go." Inuyasha pulled away, and growled when he felt Kagome grab his hand again.

"Stay with me. Please? What if someone comes in here and tries to take advantage of me? Stay with me, Inuyasha." Kagome pouted, but he knew she was still drunk. For fucks sake, the girl hated him. He chuckled, deciding to tease her about all of this tomorrow at school. Her words were still slurred, and Inuyasha shook his head at her.

"Like I give a fuck what someone does to you, wench," Kagome let out a surprised whimper at this. "I don't plan on baby-sitting _you_ all night. I have things to take care of, you know." Inuyasha growled at her.

Kagome got up from the bed, slowly walking towards him, trying to keep her balance. She had another seductive smile on her face, aimed straight at him. She got close to him, rubbed her hands on his chest. "Like what? Why can't we stay up here and have a little fun? I'm sure that you're not too busy." Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he felt disgusted. Didn't Kagome know that this was him she was talking to? They hated each other. He pushed her off of him roughly, but not so roughly that she would fall back.

"Wench, I seriously hope you snap the hell out of this sometime soon. You're drunk as hell!"

"I'm not even that drunk, Inuyasha. And what's so wrong with me that you can't sleep with me? You sleep with every other girl!" Kagome exclaimed, pouting. Her lower lip quivered, and she let a tear slip down her cheek. "What's wrong with _me_?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Was this really happening? He had never in his life imagined this happening. Kagome Higurashi was in a room with him, drunk as hell, and wanting him to sleep with her. He could already tell that she was a happy drunk at first, then she became a sad drunk.

"Feh, there's nothing wrong with you, wench." Inuyasha admitted nonchalantly to the drunk Kagome he wobbled on her own two legs before him. It was the truth, though. Kagome was beautiful in her own way. Maybe not as much as Kikyo (at least he told himself that), but she was. He would never have been able to admit that to a sober girl.

"Then why won't you sleep with me?" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha shook his head. He knew that Kagome would probably go suicidal after she heard about this tomorrow.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Because you'll regret it in the morning, and I'd regret it for the rest of my life. Kagome, you may not believe this, considering the state that you're in right now, but we hate each other. We can't go a second without arguing. We just don't like each other. And you're a virgin. Do you really want some 'baka' that you hate come along and just take it like that?"

Kagome frowned, thinking. "Well…no. I wouldn't want that I guess. But…can you just stay with me for tonight? I don't want to be alone. Tomorrow, we can go back to hating each other."

Inuyasha growled, glaring at her before making his way on to the bed. "Just for tonight, wench. That's _it._ I'm not baby-sitting you, and don't you dare get the wrong idea!" Inuyasha's face turned scarlet as he felt Kagome's weight press down on the mattress. He turned his face away from her, and turned redder as she felt her snuggle up against his back. He looked at the time on his watch. 11:30pm. He knew that she had to be home soon, but she really needed rest right now.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." The drunk Kagome slurred, before dozing off. Inuyasha growled in response. Why was he even doing this? He should have just left her alone, to fend for herself.

After about 10 minutes of laying there, Inuyasha felt himself begin to doze off also, Kagome nuzzled into his back. He felt peaceful for once.

**A/N: Wow. Almost 14 pages! I work so hard for you guys! I think I deserve more reviews. So next time when you hit alert or favorite, don't forget to hit review. Just one little sentence to tell me how I'm doing will make me feel hella better. I'm trying to slow things down a bit in this story, because I think they're moving a bit too fast. I really don't want it to seem like Inuyasha and Kagome are falling in love already, cause they're not. I want them to actually bond and have a friendship first, before all that bullshit. Any ideas? Don't be shy! You all will find out what happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha later on in the story. Hell, this is only the 4th chapter. Just be patient, and don't give up on me. Don't forget to review! (:**


	5. Lust

**A/N: So I changed the chapter names. I didn't like them at all! Haha, lemme warn you, this chapter is going to be pretty boring, cause I couldn't really come up with anything to write. Nothing much happens, but I promise that you'll see much more in the next chapter. Enjoy though! (:**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon (:**

Kagome groaned, sliding deeper under the sheets, desperately trying to go back to sleep. Her head was pounding, and she felt as if war was going on inside it. She sat up slowly, moving slowly with her eyes squinted, hoping not to make her headache worse.

The room was dark and unfamiliar. She looked out the window to her left, noticing there was also darkness outside. She heard music blasting and people talking from downstairs, and bumping on the walls. She looked beside her, and gasped as she saw a young man beside her, his white-silver hair still very noticeable in the dark, and the dog ears that sat atop of his head.

What happened last night? And what time was it? She shook the boy that laid beside of her, desperately trying to wake him up. He woke in an instant, sitting up, already alert and looking at his surroundings.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still feeling very groggy and tired, and now mad that she had woken him up.

Kagome gasped as her memory came back to her. She jumped up from the bed, quickly regretting it though because of the pounding in her head. "Inuyasha! I was supposed to be home by now! Plus, we have school today, stupid! I'm pretty sure it's like 3:00am!" Kagome rubbed her temples, attempting to sooth the pounding. It didn't help, and the headache was so bad that it nearly brought her to tears.

Inuyasha shook his head at her, also getting up from the bed. "You stupid girl," Inuyasha checked his watch before looking back at her. "It's actually 3:45am. It wasn't my fucking fault you decided to get drunk, bitch." Inuyasha said calmly, yawning.

Kagome sighed, frustrated. She didn't feel like screaming since her head hurt so badly. "You dumbass," Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Momma said I had to be home by 12:00am. God, I hate you." Kagome would definitely have smacked or shoved him if her head hadn't been hurting so much. Unable to take the pain, she slowly sat back down on the bed, her hands covering the grimace that was now on her face. Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head in frustration, knowing exactly what was wrong with her.

Inuyasha quickly stepped out into the hallway, ignoring all the teenagers that were sprawled out across the floor. He avoided stepping on the beer cans that were all across the floor and made his way to the bathroom. He searched around for a while before he found a bottle of Aleve, and he took a cup and filled it with some water before making his way back to where Kagome was, being sure to lock the door in case someone stepped in on them, drunk out of their mind.

"Here, take this." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, quickly handing her the small pill and the cup of water. She smiled gratefully up at him and then quickly looked away, afraid that she wouldn't be able to look away from his amber eyes if she didn't. She noticed the blush that had quickly spread across his cheeks. She placed the pill in her mouth before swallowing it down with the water.

"Thanks, stupid," Kagome smiled up at him again, using his nickname. Stupid suited him amazingly.

"Yeah, whatever bitch. So, what are you gonna do? I mean, I'm sure your mother is pretty pissed at you," Kagome winced at this, "and, I'd really like to go home."

Kagome sighed. She was screwed. "Stupid, I can't go home. It's too late. I know Mama's worried, but I'm not going home so she can interrogate me. Maybe it's best to just go to school today, and then have Sango to drive me home. Maybe I can tell Mama that I went home with Sango last night, and we fell asleep or something."

Inuyasha chuckled, looking at her like she was stupid. "It sounds like a fucking stupid plan to me. I don't think she's going to buy it."

She groaned, feeling discouraged. "Stupid! Who asked you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, wench. I wish that you could remember all that you were saying to me last night though. I don't think you've ever wanted me more," Inuyasha said, wearing a proud smirk on his face. He laughed as he watched her face turn scarlet.

"Oh my gosh, what did I say?" Kagome groaned, curious to know. She would never let a boy get her punch at a party again.

"Well, I'm not so sure if I want to tell you-" Kagome immediately cut him off, and Inuyasha could tell by her shrieking that the hangover was gone. "Just tell me what I said, stupid!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh again. He'd never met someone so amusing, crazy, or annoying as Kagome Higurashi.

He smirked at Kagome, who's face was now red from anger. "You were seducing me. I honestly didn't know that I appealed you that much, Higurashi. You were pretty persuasive last night." He didn't exactly know why, but every time her face turned scarlet from anger or embarrassment, he loved it. He loved making her feel this way.

Kagome almost choked and quickly took another sip of water from the glass Inuyasha had gave her. He was now clutching his stomach, laughing hard. Kagome didn't know Inuyasha had it in him to laugh this hard. She knew her eyes were wide in horror, and her cheeks were burning a color that was probably deeper than scarlet.

"Take that back! I know that I didn't come on to you! Who the hell _would_ come on to you anyway, stupid?" Kagome declared, hiding her face in her hands. It couldn't have been. She hated Inuyasha. He was probably lying.

Inuyasha laughed again. "I'm not lying, bitch. You wouldn't stop trying to get me to have sex with you," Inuyasha chuckled at the memory. "And I denied you, so then you said that you didn't want to be alone, so I had to stay up here and baby-sit you all night. Thanks for ruining my night to get wasted again, wench." Inuyasha said, although she actually didn't ruin his night. She had made it quite interesting.

"No, no, no!" Kagome told herself, arms wrapped around her chest, her face still burning. She drew her legs up to her chest, crossed her arms, and buried her face deep in her arms, feeling too embarrassed, stupid, and surprisingly self-conscious to show herself to Inuyasha. It wasn't like she wanted anything to happen between them because she hated Inuyasha, but was she just not good enough for him? Why had he denied her?

Inuyasha abruptly stopped laughing when he smelled the saltiness of Kagome's tears. He growled in frustration, wondering what the hell he'd did this time. Why was she always crying?

She knew that Inuyasha could easily smell her tears, even if they didn't fall, because he was a hanyou. So she immediately tried to push the thought of not being good enough for him away. God, wasn't this about the second or third time she'd cried over him? Why was she doing this to herself? But she couldn't help feeling this way. She didn't think that she could ever find herself loving Inuyasha, but why did other guys like her, all except for him? Why did other people think of her as gorgeous, but he didn't? Why did she repulse him so much?

Inuyasha sighed, trying not to snap at her for crying for no apparent reason. He really wanted to hurry up and go away back to his house. "Kagome, what are you crying for?"

Kagome refused to lift her head up and meet his eyes. God, when was she ever self-conscious? He had to just go and make her mad again. "Leave me alone, Inuyasha."

Realization hit him, or so he thought it did. "Kagome, if this is about last night, you really don't have to be embarrassed. I mean…I get drunk a-and say stupid shit too. Now can you please stop crying? It's going on 4:00am, and we need to leave."

Another tear ran down Kagome's cheek, and the fact that she still refused to look at Inuyasha really was starting to piss him off. Finally she looked at him, and it felt like he'd never be able to get over how gorgeous she was, even if she was sad. It seemed to shock him every time, though he'd never admit it to anyone. "You jerk!" Kagome spat out at him, and the surprised look was now replaced by one of pure hate. "How stupid are you? It's…it's not that, okay? And we need to leave? And go where? I can't go home, Mama's going to be really mad, knowing _you_ didn't take me home when you were supposed to, and I have nowhere else to go."

She was really frustrating him now. Out of habit, he began running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth as Kagome looked at him, confused. "Then why the hell are you crying?" He nearly shouted at her, and her gorgeous face turned angry.

Kagome stood up and defiantly put her hands on her hips. "Y-you really can't tell how much you hurt my feelings by what you said?"

Inuyasha looked at her, feeling confused, and before he could open his mouth to protest and say he didn't know how he'd hurt her feelings, that she was over-reacting, being a stupid bitch, or some other rude thing, Kagome interrupted him. "Never mind. I-it doesn't matter anymore." She crossed her arms, looked down to the floor. "We can leave, but I don't really know where to go. But I think we should go now, considering that this party is only getting crazier and crazier by the second."

"Don't do that to me, bitch." Inuyasha growled out, surprising her. There was something about the way that she was acting now that Inuyasha didn't like. He preferred it much better when she yelled at him, called him stupid, anything but hide her feelings like he knew she was doing now. She wasn't acting like the Kagome Higurashi he knew, and it scared him. "What did you mean 'I hurt your feelings'?"

Kagome shrugged, eyes still glued to the floor. "It's stupid and something that I shouldn't even be worried about." Why was he so persistent?

"Just tell me, wench. I just wanna know what the hell I did." Inuyasha had his eyes narrowed at her, now.

Kagome sighed. He was such a jerk, such a persistent, stupid, idiotic jerk. She didn't want to tell him what he'd said, because it was stupid. But yet, his denial made a big impact on her somehow. She shouldn't care though. But she didn't want to sit around at this party any longer. "Why do I not appeal to you?"

This simple question wasn't so simple to Inuyasha. This was exactly how Kagome had acted last night when she was drunk. Why did she _care _anyway?

"What?"

"Why do I not appeal to you?" Kagome asked him slowly, emphasizing every word with her hands on her hips, staring him straight into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha thought for a while. He couldn't ignore the nervous feeling that was now in the pit of his stomach. "Um…why do you not appeal to me?"

"Yeah. I want you to tell me the truth."

"K-Kagome, you know the answer to that. There's no reason to…cry over something that I said, really. You know that I don't like you, and you don't like me either. So why get so upset over this?" Inuyasha was really curious, knowing that whatever thing he had to say shouldn't have bothered her. She was supposed to be the outgoing, but still shy, happy Kagome, wasn't she? It was weird to see her upset, especially over him.

Kagome sighed, not knowing exactly how to answer his question. "I-I don't know. I'm just used to being called gorgeous or beautiful or pretty, because that's what I've been called my whole life. I rarely ever feel self-conscious, Inuyasha. And then _you_ come along and put those things into my head. Maybe I've felt self conscious a few times in my life, but you just made everything come back. And it hurts, I guess. Trust me, I don't like you either, and I know you hate me, but it hurts to hear that. It hurts to know that anyone would think of you as ugly." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha sighed, half feeling guilty. It didn't change anything between them, though. "Oh." He mumbled, uninterested, but just glad that he'd found out why she'd been mad at him. "Can we leave now?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled at him, hiding the fact that she was upset because he didn't say anything to make her feel better. "By the way, you're not so cute either, Inuyasha." She knew she was lying to herself though. "And I guess I can sneak back in, even though I know Mama is going to be upset tomorrow."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ignored her comment about him not being cute, knowing it was a total lie. "Yeah whatever, bitch. Are you sure that you just don't want to stay with me for a while?" Inuyasha blushed, realizing what he'd just said, and instantly wanting to take it back. But seeing the look in her eyes, he could tell how much she didn't want her mother to be upset with her, so he continued on grudgingly. "I mean, I know that your ass will be in big trouble, and I don't want your mother trying to kill me, so maybe you can just come with me, and then after school's over, I take you home and before she starts accusing you, you tell her that I got sick and had to leave, so you went and spent the night with Sango."

His strategy immediately angered Kagome. He just wanted his ass saved. "And why should I? I should just go ahead and blame everything on you! I should tell Mama that you drugged me or something, just so you _can_ be in trouble. You're such a selfish jerk, only wanting to save your own ass. If I go down, Inuyasha, you'll go down with me."

Inuyasha wanted so badly to hit her. Too bad he didn't hit girls, though. "Listen, bitch. I can leave you here, I can leave you out on the streets by yourself, you can go home and make your mother upset, or you can come with _me _and do what I say. Your choice, bitch."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll go with you. I hope that I ruined your night last night, too." She stuck her tongue out at him, glad that she had remembered her plan, and succeeded in it.

"Kagome, you didn't just ruin my night. Every second I'm with you, you're ruining my life." All Kagome could do was let out a surprised gasp, an angry look on her gorgeous features.

"You're _such_ a jerk, Inuyasha Taisho. And I hate you!"

"Good, Higurashi. Glad we're on the same page." Inuyasha said before dragging her downstairs and out the door of Naraku's house.

…

They had been driving for about 10 minutes now, and not a word was spoken between the two. He knew that Kagome was mad at him, as usual. It made him laugh, thinking about how childish she was. She still had her arms crossed, acting like she was looking out the window, but every once in a while, she'd glance at him out the corner of her eyes before making a 'humph' sound, and then looking back out of the window.

Inuyasha smirked at the irony of it all.

He was glad that they were nearly there. The silence wasn't awkward at all, it was actually peaceful except for when Kagome looked over at him a little to glare.

That was the thing. His plan was to hurt her by making him fall in love with her, but he was already hurting her. But he decided that he was not going to give up. He wanted to see if Kagome Higurashi would actually be stupid enough to fall in love with him.

He took his attention off the road for just one split second, looking her over. She was still in the slutty outfit that she'd decided to wear to the party. He didn't know why she had decided to wear that. He just knew that he didn't like other males looking at her in that way. He felt like she was his property, and not because he liked her, but because she was his mission. He would definitely make Kagome fall for him and get hurt if it was the last thing that he'd do.

He knew that Kagome was innocent, and he wasn't some sick fuck who got a rush just from hurting people. He just wanted to see if she would actually fall for him. And also, he knew she was a virgin. He wanted to be the first to break her. He didn't know how things would work out, but he felt confident.

"Wow," Kagome breathed out as Inuyasha's car pulled up into the driveway. "Your house is…amazing."

"Feh," Inuyasha sighed, parking the car. He quickly slammed the door and began walking up to his house, and Kagome sighed. He didn't even open the door for her. But she'd learned not to expect much from Inuyasha.

She swung the door open, all the while, not being able to take her eyes off of the marvelous house in front of her. It was tremendous. She stepped out into the chilly air, mad at herself because she didn't bring a jacket. She wrapped her arms closer around her small figure, her teeth suddenly chattering. However, she didn't take her eyes off the house that stood in front of her. The yard was gorgeous, too. Trees surrounded the yard, their colorful leaves now about to fall off. The sun was coming up, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Had her and Inuyasha really wasted that much time?

Inuyasha couldn't refrain himself from watching Kagome at the moment. She really was one of the most gorgeous girls that he'd ever seen. Of course, in his eyes, Kikyo was all that would ever matter to him, but Kagome's face…her body…she was perfect. Still, no matter how 'perfect' she looked, his hate for her ran vividly and wildly. Still, he found himself wanting her. She still had a smile on her face although she was freezing and her teeth were chattering, and her long, ebony hair blew in the soft wind. Her smile was breath-taking, and her big brown eyes were wide in amazement as she took in all her surroundings. She was much more than amazing and he was going to break her heart if it was the last thing he did.

"You live here all alone, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still in amazement.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied quietly, his amber eyes still focused on her beyond gorgeous face.

He knew he was a jerk, and he knew that he'd broken many hearts before. Not exactly on purpose, but mainly because he couldn't handle relationships ever since what had happened to him and Kikyo. But he wanted to break Kagome, maybe because no one had ever stood up to him the way she did. He remembered the first thing that Kagome had said to him, how it had changed him and made him realize that she was entirely different and much stronger than he though she was. He wanted to break that so bad, to change it. He wanted to see her weak.

"_You're such a stupid inconsiderate jerk! I hope you know that the world doesn't spin around you, and my world definitely won't."_

Those words, coming from such a frail looking girl, had changed him. He was used to girls bowing down at his feet, or begging him back. In a way, Kagome reminded him of Kikyo. They were both strong, and it surprised him that neither were like all girls that he knew.

And Kikyo. He wondered what she was doing now. Was she safe? He'd kill Naraku if he tried to lay a hand on her, or force her into something that she didn't want to do. Inuyasha still didn't quite understand why Kikyo admired Naraku so. It drove him crazy with jealously. He hated seeing them together, hated seeing Naraku following Kikyo around like a lost puppy. He hated when they shared kisses or hugs. Inuyasha knew that he fucked up with Kikyo, but to him, she was still _his_. She was the first and only girl he would ever love, after all.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He had been staring at the sky as the sun rose, his face showing deep concentration as if he was thinking about something that was very important. He hadn't insulted her ever since they had stepped out of the car, and it scared her. He jumped and turned to face her, his amber eyes landing on her brown ones. She looked down. How many times had she been afraid that she wouldn't be able to look away? "Are you okay? You haven't complained or insulted me in about two minutes, and it's really starting to scare me. You wanna talk?"

Inuyasha scoffed, turning his head away from her. "Bitch, you're the last person that I'd want to talk to about _any_ problem that I'm facing. Let's just hurry up and go inside, you're freezing your ass off." Kagome giggled, ignoring his insults, and this caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes as he took her by her arm and dragged her towards the house. He quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and opening the door to his home.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes once again as Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide again. It was starting to get really annoying. Suddenly, feeling very hungry, he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen to grab an apple, after not being able to find anything else.

"Wow, this is absolutely amazing! I couldn't handle being able to live here by myself…it's so big. There has to be someone you live here with, I mean, where's your mother or father? You can't stay here all by yourself." Kagome clasped her hands together in complete excitement, a bright smile on her gorgeous features. It dropped though when she looked his way, noticed the empty look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I do stay here all by myself, mostly. My mother…she's dead. My father is a rich bastard who left me and my mother a long time ago for America, after they divorced," He noticed the sympathetic look on Kagome's face, and he rolled his eyes. "Don't start thinking I'm some poor broken-hearted teen who desperately needs attention from his father. He sends me a check almost every month, but he rarely visits. He's in America with my brother, Sesshomaru. I'm fine here by myself. It's actually a lot better."

It annoyed him to death that the sympathetic look was still not erased from Kagome's face. He pushed past her, going upstairs.

Kagome wanted to say that she was sorry for bringing it up, she wanted to tell him that her father was dead too. But she didn't want him to know, and she didn't trust him enough, and she didn't think she ever would. She was going to find out what Inuyasha was up to and she wasn't going to fall for any traps of his.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, following him.

"Where does it look like, wench? I'm going to my room." Inuyasha said, not bothering to turn back and look at the girl who trailed not far from behind him.

She gasped as they entered his room. She found herself feeling envious as she compared her small room to his enormous one. She could live in here!

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked, her brows furrowed forward.

Inuyasha finally faced her, a very annoyed look on his face. "How the hell am I supposed to know, bitch?"

Kagome smiled at him, wanting to annoy him more. "Can I take a shower, and you take me to school?"

"No, and no. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to school today," Inuyasha tossed himself back on his bed, closing his eyes and enjoying the comforting feeling the mattress gave him. "Bitch, I'm not driving you anywhere. So you either stay your little skinny ass here with me, or you fuckin' walk."

"Well, I don't want to stay here all day with _you_!" Kagome cried out, crossing her arms. Her face was now red and he knew that he had pissed her off, and knowing that made him smile. "Plus, I'm a perfect student, Inuyasha! You're going to mess everything up!"

"Well bitch, it's your choice. I don't want you here either, but I don't feel like driving all the way to school, and I know you don't feel like walking there. It's freezing outside, ya know. But go ahead, it's not like I care anyway." Inuyasha crossed his arms too, his nose up in the air.

Kagome wanted to slap him, wanted to kill him. She was pretty sure her face was super red or steam was coming out of her ears. She picked up a pillow, smacked him in the face with it. Inuyasha immediately jumped up from the bed, an angry look now on his face. What was _wrong_ with this bitch?

"You fucking wench! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled out at her.

"For being such a jerk, you baka!" Kagome yelled back at him. They were now in an intense staring competition, and then Inuyasha quickly grabbed a pillow and smacked Kagome in the head with it, almost making her fall back.

"Argh! I hate you!" Kagome growled out at him. It was on now, he'd officially pissed her off. She quickly took off her heels, threw them to the side, tackling Inuyasha. He landed on to the bed with a growl, Kagome on top of him, still hell bent on smacking him in the head.

She hadn't realized it, for she was so mad, but she was straddling him. And despite the fact that she was still smacking him in the face with a pillow or that he hated her guts, she was definitely turning him on, and very quickly. He wanted her off of him, but he couldn't stop her from smacking him at the moment.

"Kagome, stop." He growled out cautiously, only making her smack him harder with the pillow, causing friction between the two of them. He felt himself growing bigger by the second.

"No, you jerk! You should've never hit me in the first place-" Her voice slowly trailed on, and she felt something hard poke her between her legs. Her face turned red, realizing what it was. In a second, she was off of him and huddled in the corner, her face looking red and horrified. Inuyasha growled and sat up, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment that was on his cheeks. He refused to make eye contact with her, knowing that she knew what had happened just now.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally found the courage to say his name, ignoring the throbbing between her legs. Her face burned redder. "I-it's nothing to start acting weird over, right? It was just an a-accident, that's all. You can't help it, you're just a…g-guy." Kagome stuttered, and she wanted to smack herself. Great, she was just making herself seem more stupid.

"I-it's not like I'm attracted to you, bitch! D-don't start getting…the wrong idea. It's just that you w-were…you were smacking me with the pillow…a-and moving up against me! It's all your fault, wench!" Inuyasha growled out, his cheeks scarlet.

"It was not my fault, you baka! It would have never happened if you hadn't hit me back! Boys aren't supposed to hit girls back, in case you didn't know!" Kagome yelled out at him, mad that he was trying to blame the whole situation on her.

"Yeah right, you fuckin' bitch! You know me well enough to know that I ain't gonna sit here and take your fuckin' shit!" Inuyasha yelled out at her, although it didn't phase Kagome.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. I'm going to go take a shower, you got any extra clothes? A big old nice t-shirt will do fine if you don't plan on driving me to school." Kagome smiled at him, knowing she was pissing him off.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't!" Inuyasha exclaimed, an angry look on his face. God, Kagome pissed him off.

"Whatever, dog boy. I'm going to anyway. So where's the bathroom?" Kagome asked with her big brown eyes staring intently into his amber, a small smile on her face. He gave up with a sigh.

…

Inuyasha couldn't sleep, and he was becoming incredibly bored. He looked over at Kagome who had been avoiding him ever since their argument. It wasn't like he minded though, considering that she annoyed him every time she opened her mouth. She had her back turned to him on the right side of the bed, and he stared up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He needed to do _something_. He felt sexually and socially deprived. When was the last time he'd had sex anyway? Hasn't it been almost a week?

He suddenly rose from the bed, causing a strange look from Kagome. He quickly grabbed his phone from the nightstand, scrolling through all of his contacts until he found some girl, _any_ girl, he didn't care. He knew that May was probably home from school, so he immediately tried to make contact with her. He loved May because he could contact her anytime that he needed her, and she'd be up for anything. He had almost over about twenty girls, but May was his number one girl on the side.

He looked at the time on his watch and smirked. It was going on 3:00pm, so he knew that he'd have to drive Kagome home soon.

'_I need u 2nite. Drive over around 4 or 5 pm. U better b here, May.'_

Inuyasha smirked, knowing that she'd text him back as soon as she got the message.

"Who are you texting?" Kagome was leaning over Inuyasha's shoulder, anxious to see. "Who do you need tonight?" She asked, a quizzical look on her pretty face.

Inuyasha growled and softly pushed Kagome away from him. "None of your fucking business, Higurashi. And who I need tonight is none of your fucking business either."

Kagome looked at him, now actually believing everything that Sango said. "Sango was right. You are a man whore. How many whores do you have anyway, stupid?" Kagome asked him, feeling very upset and disgusted.

"Once again, none of your fucking business." Inuyasha said. His phone made a sound and he quickly reached for it, hoping that it was May that had texted him back.

"Wow, you're really that desperate?" Kagome asked him with a shake of her head. She snuggled deeper under Inuyasha's bed sheets, feeling disappointed and not knowing exactly why.

She had been sleeping for some time now, and she knew it was almost time for her to go home. She just hoped that her mother would believe the lie. Her and Inuyasha had lain around in bed all day, being extremely lazy. She had to admit that she was surprised that he even let her lay on his bed. She was only wearing a large t-shirt of his (she was surprised that he even let her wear it) and she now felt cold.

Suddenly, a thought hit her. "Inuyasha, what am I supposed to wear home? I don't have my uniform."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You're the one that's screwed, not me, Higurashi."

Kagome groaned in annoyance, knowing that this was a stupid plan and that she was going to get in trouble anyway. She wanted to smack Inuyasha once again for even coming up with this idea. But if she went down, he was going down with her.

"Bitch, don't get too comfortable. I'm about to take you home." Inuyasha simply said as he got up from the bed.

Kagome couldn't help but scoff in disgust. "Why? So your whores can come and give you a fix? You're the most sickening person that I know, Inuyasha Taisho. I can't stand you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but wonder why she was being this way. "It's none of your business who gives me a fix, bitch. I just need you _gone_. And soon, too. May's supposed to be here around 4 or 5, and school should be ending soon."

"Whatever. Just take me home, baka." Kagome said, grabbing her clothes from the night before and heading into the large bathroom to change back into the tight and uncomfortable clothes.

"No problem, bitch." Inuyasha smirked at her and grabbed his keys. "It's my pleasure."

…

Kagome braced herself, crossing her fingers as she stood in front of the door. She knew that her mother was going to be wondering about what had happened, and where she had been. It wouldn't be the best thing to tell your mother that she got drunk, seduced a boy that she hated with all her guts, ended up waking up with a hangover, then having to spend the whole rest of the day lazing around with the boy she hated because she couldn't go home. Before Inuyasha drove away, he yelled a good luck to her, though she knew that he was mocking her. God, how she hated him. She never wanted to spend another day with him. Although, it hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. It seemed like he at least tried to be a nice a bit.

She knew her Mama was very worried. Kagome hated to see her mother stressed though. Her mother had already been through enough and she didn't need to be worrying about Kagome, considering that Kagome took care of herself very well. She hoped that she hadn't lost her mother's trust.

Before she could knock softly on the door, it had already opened, and in a second she felt her mother's loving arms wrap tightly around her, and Kagome wrapped the around in tightly in return, hoping to soothe all her mothers worries. She pulled away from her daughter and smiled, her eyes flooding with warmth and all the care in the world for her oldest child.

"Kagome, you're safe, that's all that matters." Her mother said softly, still smiling. "Come in, darling. I know you're freezing, especially in those clothes." Kagome looked down, her cheeks blazing with shame.

"Mama, I'm really sorry-" before Kagome could finish, her mother interrupted her. "Kagome, like I said, I'm just happy that you're safe. You don't have to tell me. I believe that I'm assuming correctly that you were with Inuyasha." Her mother smiled and Kagome nodded, her eyes still glued to the floor. "I trust him. Maybe he didn't have you home at the right time, but I know that he didn't try anything."

How did her mother seem to have the answers to everything? "No, Mama." Kagome let out a light chuckle. "Me and Inuyasha can't stand each other. He honestly doesn't like me. He has a lot more girls that he'd prefer." Kagome was surprised at the disappointment in her voice. She passed it on as her feeling sorry for him, making sure that she told herself she felt a bit sorry for him because he'd never get to experience true love. But then again, maybe that's what Kikyo was to him. Kagome didn't know but she was determined to find out. Her curiosity in the situation amazed her. Why should she care anyway?

Her mother put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at Kagome. "Really, now? So, are you sure you don't like him? And he'd have to be crazy not to prefer you. My daughter is beautiful." Her mother boasted proudly and Kagome blushed, not being able to fight the smile that was slowly appearing on her face. She loved her mother.

She pulled her mother into another hug. "Mama, I promise not to worry you again." She quickly pulled away and walked upstairs, collapsing onto her bed. It felt nice to be away from Inuyasha Taisho.

…

Inuyasha sat on his couch, content watching the television. He was glad that Kagome was gone, considering that she stressed him out so much. He smirked when he heard the doorbell ring, knowing exactly who it was.

He wanted to worship what he had opened the door to find. May stood there smirking at him, wearing nothing but a skimpy top that was basically just a rag around her, and a super short mini-skirt. He didn't see how she could handle it, seeing as how cold it had been outside.

He didn't care though. He quickly pulled her inside, instantly crushing his lips against hers, his tongue demanding access. Their tongue's were now battling each other for dominance, but May knew the deal. Inuyasha always won. She moaned, rubbing herself against him some more. "In a hurry?" She whispered softly into his ear, making shivers go down his back. His hands were roaming all over her body, and he couldn't take it anymore. This was what happened to him when he hadn't had sex in about a week.

"What do you think?" He whispered back seductively into her ear, and in an instant, she was dragging him upstairs, knowing exactly where his room was due to her many visits to it.

Once they had made it to their destination, still finding it hard to keep their hands off of each other all the while, May pushed Inuyasha back on to his king sized bed, quickly climbing atop of him. He groaned, inhaling the scent of her arousal. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and she helped him with his also. May rocked her hips against him, causing him to grow harder.

Inuyasha let out a low moan, not believing how much he needed this right now. He helped May take off her skimpy skirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties. She moved on to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and discarding them, throwing them to the side.

They quickly took the rest of their clothing off, and now the two were completely bare, May still on top of him. He moaned, feeling how wet she was. He could tell that she was nearly dripping. He took a moment to notice her beautiful body, tanned skin, and flat waist. His eyes trailed up to her beautiful face and he smirked at the expression that was plastered on it. Had she really wanted him that much? She bent down to kiss him fully on the lips and she moaned into the kiss.

He grabbed a hold of her breasts and let out another low moan, softly giving them a squeeze. May on the other hand moaned loudly at the slightest contact. She slowly rocked her hips against his once more, then lifted herself up, slowly impaling herself onto his member, obviously in a hurry to have him inside of her. She let out a low moan and Inuyasha did also as his hands reached to grip her hips, controlling her movements. She moved herself up and down on him, moaning loudly as she rode him harder, pushing him roughly into her body with his help, and Inuyasha found himself thanking God that she wasn't a virgin.

Perspiration now clung to both of their bodies, and Inuyasha felt immense pleasure and guilt. Kikyo wasn't like this. She would have never been. And this was the reason that she hated him. He quickly shook the thoughts of her out of his head and moaned as May rode him harder and harder, her breasts bouncing as she moved up and down upon him. May leaned down a little, allowing Inuyasha to greedily take her breasts into his mouth. She moaned louder, moving faster.

Inuyasha was now moving with her, thrusting up into her, delving deeper into her heat. He heard may moan as his claws sunk into her hips. He could tell she was close the way she was tightening around his dick, and he was close too. He knew that she was tired, so he dug deeper into her hips, causing her to nearly scream in pleasure and pain, also causing her to speed up. She rammed herself against him, making him go deeper before she let out a scream.

"Ahh…Inuyasha!" And she surrendered and he did too, their orgasms crashing over them. Inuyasha let out a low moan as May leaned down and once again kissed him fully on the mouth before pulling herself off of him, rolling onto his bed. Inuyasha stood up and took the condom off, throwing it in the trash bin. He pulled up his boxers, smirking at the fact that May still couldn't keep her eyes off of his body.

May sighed, feeling tired. She was lazily sprawled out on his bed, watching him as he pulled up his boxers. Her eyes stopped at his chest. He had one of the best bodies that she had ever seen and she felt herself feeling jealous of Kikyo, knowing that she was the one who held his heart. She desperately wanted to touch his ears, kiss him passionately, run her fingers through his long silver mane of hair. But he wouldn't allow no such thing. He saw her as a good fuck, that's all. She found herself wondering if they'd ever have something more than just sex, but she was hopeless. What they had was _beneficial_, and she knew that he wanted no romantic interactions with her. The only thing they had was sex.

Inuyasha now pulled his jeans up and grabbed his shirt and quickly slipped it on. She heard May sigh in disappointment. Apparently, he had covered her _view. _

"You know the deal, May," Inuyasha said gruffly, and May rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No staying or lazing around after were done fucking. Go clean yourself up and maybe I'll see you sometime next week."

May sighed in disappointment. "Okay, Inuyasha. I had fun." With that she went to go clean herself up and quickly dressed back into her clothes before leaving.

Inuyasha collapsed onto his bed with a sigh, completely worn out. It had been a long day, and all that he needed was a good sleep. He yawned and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

…

**A/N: So, nothing much happened here. Sorry if the lemon was a bit rushed or you didn't like it because he slept with May. I couldn't find anything else to put! I was going to make it a bit more interesting, but I knew it would be incredibly too long. So sorry! Once again, thanks for all the reviews. They really make my day, and each and every one of you who review are amazing. Thanks for all the encouragement, and I hope you all don't give up on me! Anyway, please please please PLEASE review! It'll really make my day! Love you all (:**


	6. Envy

Her deep brown eyes were trying their best to concentrate on the words that were on the page. She knew that she didn't look her best today, and her skin was paler as usual. Her friends had all asked what was wrong with her, but Kikyo had paid them no attention at all. She closed the book quickly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate when her eyes kept glancing back up to the gorgeous girl in front of her. Kikyo felt something that she rarely felt…envy.

Kagome had sat across from Kikyo, also studying for the major test that each student had to take this weekend. Kikyo had noticed that the girl was gorgeous, and that there was no reason to why Inuyasha shouldn't like her. She didn't like to admit that to herself, but she didn't like it. She wanted Inuyasha to have eyes for her and only her. She had also noticed that they resembled each other in particular ways. Kikyo's brown eyes were deeper than Kagome's, and Kagome's features were much softer than hers.

But she shouldn't be jealous, right? She was Kikyo Narahashi. (**A/N: So what? Maybe I'm not good with last names! -.-**) She was the most popular girl in school, she was a master at archery, and she was currently dating Naraku. Maybe she didn't love him or share the same feelings that she felt for Inuyasha with him, but it was better than nothing. Her parents were rich, and she had everything she wanted. She was gorgeous and she got good grades, but she ached inside. She was missing Inuyasha terribly, and she would not let him fall for another girl.

Her eyes didn't miss the glance that Kagome quickly sent her that way, so Kikyo maintained the emotions she was feeling inside and smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back, but Kikyo noticed the uncertainty on her face. She shook her head and chuckled to herself, secretly hoping that Kagome would be afraid of her.

Kikyo slowly looked at her friends that sat all around the table, their textbooks in front of them. They each pretended to be concentrated on the words before them, but in reality, Kikyo knew that they were watching her curiously and their eyes began darting back and forth between her and Kagome as Kikyo continued to eye the gorgeous girl that sat about two feet away from her at a table all by herself. She noticed all boys had their eyes on Kagome in fascination as her mouth opened ever so slightly and her facial features seemed to be enlightened as her beautiful eyes carefully and cautiously scanned each word. Kikyo stood up and tossed her long black mane of hair over her shoulder, smiling at her friends as they looked up at her curiously.

"Where are you going, Kikyo?" asked Kagura. Kikyo had never liked Kagura that much no matter how much the girl had claimed to be her 'best friend.' She knew that Kagura had slept with Naraku and Inuyasha in the past, and any girl that was like Kagura was a threat to her. Kikyo didn't like saying it, but Kagura was the whore of her group of friends.

"Oh, just over here to talk to Kagome. She seems pretty lonely, sitting here all by herself," Kikyo replied before walking away and Kagura nodded her head slightly and muttered something under her breath. Kikyo couldn't help but narrow her eyes, Kagura was so stupid at times. Kikyo put on a bright smile as she walked over to Kagome, swinging her hips in such a way that every male that was currently in the library had their eyes glued her swaying hips.

"Hello, Kagome." Kikyo said, putting on her biggest, fakest smile. She practiced fake smiling a lot, anyway. She felt a surge of jealously rise in the pit of her stomach as the other girl's unique brown eyes looked up at her, cautious and alarmed. Her pretty pink lips slowly curved into a very unsure smile, and her eyes twinkled with curiosity. Kikyo nearly gave her a death glare. Kagome couldn't fool her into believing that she was actually a nice, innocent girl.

"Hello, Kikyo." Kagome asked, feeling undeniably nervous. What was Kikyo doing over here anyway? She slowly pushed her textbook away, knowing now that she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She promised herself not to let her guard down with Kikyo near. For some very unknown reason to Kagome, she didn't like the girl and she got the feeling that she didn't like her either.

"May I have a seat, Higurashi-san?" Kikyo asked as politely as she could. She wasn't here to start a fight, only to give a small warning.

"Of course!" Kagome smiled, not being able to control her voice. She was positive that she sounded more than unsure as she spoke to the girl. There just wasn't something right about the way she looked at her. An awkward silence passed between the two, and Kagome actually wanted to get as far away as possible from Kikyo and continue her studying somewhere else, preferably away from the very weird girl in that now sat at the table with her. She couldn't help but feel like a child on her knees when Kikyo was there. She was ashamed to admit it, but the sight of the girl made her cower. "Um…" Kagome started, trying to break the awkward silence that was thick amidst of them. "So what did you need, Kikyo?" Kagome finally asked, deciding that there was no reason to feel uncomfortable.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions." Kikyo said, turning her head slightly to stare Kagome straight in the eyes. The look of disgust and dislike clearly showed among her features. "What are your relations to Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked not slowly, but no quickly. She said it carefully, and Kagome couldn't help the knot in her throat. She gulped, pretending not to notice the viciousness that Kikyo held in her usually calm voice.

Kagome was silent for a while and she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very uncomfortable. "U-um, we honestly don't even like each other. I can't stand him, and he can't stand me. If you ask me, I think he's pretty much crazy about you, even though I don't know him well," Kagome said truthfully and for some reason she felt immensely disappointed as the words rolled off her tongue. Why was she feeling like this? She gathered her textbooks, not wanting Kikyo to interrogate her any longer, and also wanting to leave because she felt entirely upset and…was that _envy_ she was feeling? Was it because Inuyasha seemed so crazy over Kikyo? She had seen the way that he looks at her.

"Higurashi, wait up a second." Kagome instantly wanted to jerk away, but Kikyo's icy hand held her in her place as she clutched her textbooks close to her with her other arm, careful not to drop them. Kagome just wanted away from Kikyo. "Stay away from him. We may not be together at the moment, but he is mine and no one else's, and he definitely won't be yours. I'm warning you," Kikyo released her, but Kagome stood frozen in her place. Her face was red as usual because she felt anger take over. But she clamped her mouth shut tightly, not wanting to say anything. She knew that her mouth was a weapon, a bombshell, a cannon. She didn't want to fire them at Kikyo. After all, she was Inuyasha's 'beloved', right? Kikyo smiled icily up at her before releasing her hand. "Have a good day, Higurashi." Was all she said, but Kagome had hardly heard her because she walked away as fast as she could, trying not to mutter rude things under her breath.

She walked through the hallway, ignoring everyone who looked at her as if she was from another planet. She knew that her face was still red from anger, and she desperately wanted to tell Kikyo something, wanted to tell her that she could talk to whoever the hell she wanted to. She had been so caught up in angry thoughts of Kikyo that she hadn't noticed the young man that was walking in front of her with his head turned, talking to his friends. She rammed into him hard, her textbooks falling to the floor. She fell on top of him, his chest hard beneath her. She looked down to see two molten gold eyes, long silver hair, and two fluffy white ears. She let out a growl and quickly scrambled to get off of him.

"You stupid, stupid bitch! Can't you watch where the fuck you're going, huh, Higurashi?" This had set Kagome off. Her face turned redder as she stood there glowering at him, her fists clenched to her side. In an instant, she swung her small fist forward, punching him as hard as she could in his stomach. It hadn't affected him a bit though, and he was rather confused by her actions. Why was she acting like this? He noticed her red face and knew that someone had entirely pissed her off.

"You're the stupid one! I'm tired of you calling me bitch, wench, or Higurashi! My name is Kagome, can't you get that right, _Taisho_?" Kagome yelled at him with such venom in her voice that it made the entire hallway freeze and stare at the girl curiously and bewilderedly, their eyes wide, but they seemed to be enjoying the show that was in front of them.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha asked. Did he do something to piss her off again?

"You, Taisho! Stay the hell away from me, I don't want to be near you ever again! Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha had now grabbed her by both of her arms firmly, not understanding what was wrong with her. He scoffed and let her go, not enjoying the attention that she was causing the two of them. He turned around to look at all the students that had paused to watch them, and with one snarl from Inuyasha Taisho, they were gone completely out of sight, scared out of their minds. Kagome tried her best to jerk away from him before someone caught her eye. Kikyo stood in the corner, watching both of them carefully, being sure to shoot a glare Kagome's way. Kagome had finally released herself from Inuyasha's death grip, her eyes still on Kikyo. Inuyasha noticed this and his eyes darted to what or whoever Kagome was staring at, and as he saw her there, standing there in the corner, he felt his heart drop. That was the thing about loving Kikyo. He could never get over the shocked and disappointed feeling no matter how bad he wanted to. He never had got used to the feeling of her breaking his heart repeatedly.

"K-Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, his voice merely a whisper. Kagome had stood there watching the two of them in astonishment and disgust. Kagome wasn't a bad person and she had always tried to find the best in every person that she knew, no matter how ugly in the heart they were. But Kagome couldn't understand what Inuyasha saw in her. She didn't understand how he had loved her so much when she seemed so _evil_. Kagome hated it, but it hurt her inside. She wouldn't tell Inuyasha about Kikyo threatening her. All she could do was follow Kikyo's orders and stay away from him. She hated him, so it shouldn't be hard, right? But why did it hurt so much? She slowly gathered her textbooks, not even earning another glance from Inuyasha. She walked away to her first class, trying to remember her studying session in the library this morning. But she couldn't remember. All she could remember were Kikyo's vicious words.

"_Stay away from him. We may not be together at the moment, but he is mine and no one else's, and he definitely won't be yours."_

…

Kikyo smiled seductively at Inuyasha, walking closer to him. "So, has Higurashi completely stole your heart away from me already?" Kikyo pouted, her lips only centimeters away from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha nearly forgot what he was going to say next at their close proximity. All he needed to do was lean in a little bit more, and her lips would finally be against his. God, how he missed the sensation of Kikyo's lips locked with his passionately. Not being able to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent and sighed. He missed Kikyo so much. What was she doing to him?

"Never," Inuyasha replied, remembering Kikyo's question. "My heart is yours, Kikyo. No one else's." His hands roamed against her sides and her back as he held her tighter. He didn't want to pull away because he didn't know when he'd have the chance to hold her like this again.

Kikyo laughed at this, and she felt surprised when she felt a tear slip down her cheek. She didn't wrap her arms around him, just let him hold her close. She missed him so much, she realized. She'd rather be covered in his scent than Naraku's, rather have his strong arms wrapped around her lovingly other than Naraku. "It doesn't seem like that, Inuyasha. You hurt me…you hurt me so bad."

Inuyasha growled and pulled his head away from her to look into her deep brown eyes. Looking into Kikyo's eyes was completely different than looking into Kagome's. Kagome's eyes were happy and warm and light, but Kikyo's just looked sad and old. He slowly brought his thumb, which felt so hard against Kikyo's delicate skin, and wiped the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "Kikyo, it was the past. Can't you just forget all those other girls and realize how I feel for you? Kikyo, I…I love you, did you know that? I hope you do." He wasn't comfortable admitting his feelings so freely, but he would do anything just to have her back into his arms again.

He nearly whimpered when he felt himself being pushed away roughly. "Liar," Kikyo said simply, more tears running down her cheeks. She knew that she was supposed to be strong but she _needed_ him and she was tired of fighting her feeling for so long. "If you must know, Inuyasha Taisho, I will get over you one of these days. I promise you that." And with that being said, Kikyo walked down the empty hall, leaving Inuyasha standing there, nearly breathless and hurting on the inside.

Inuyasha looked down, remembering that he wished for today to be a better day. Well, it couldn't get any worse. It wasn't like he really cared, but Kagome was _very_ pissed at him for some reason that was unknown to him, and Kikyo wasn't taking him back. He began walking the hall, knowing that he was going to be late for Kaede's class, but not caring. He didn't like Kagome, but he had thought about breaking her heart and if she honestly deserved it. He knew that it was wrong and that she didn't deserve it, just because she had the balls to actually stand up to him. But it seemed to be the only choice that he had right now. He sighed. He knew that Kagome was the only eligible girl that he had. Kagome wasn't easy, and she wasn't a slut. Kikyo knew of all Inuyasha's other girls and that they meant nothing to him, but when it came to Kagome, he knew Kikyo wasn't so confident or sure. And he knew that he could use that to his advantage. But what was this feeling inside? He felt torn, knowing that in the end, he'd see Kagome's tears.

He stalked off to class, still disappointed over what had happened between him and Kikyo.

…

Kagome sat silently in her seat, her eyes focused on her hands which were neatly folded upon her lap. She was trying to block out the thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo, and that damn look that he got on his face whenever he saw her. It always seemed like he had gotten the breath knocked out of him when he saw her. It annoyed her how he practically started drooling when he saw her, and how his eyes got wide and he seemed to lose all ability to speak. It annoyed her to no end.

But still she felt herself waiting for him to waltz through the door, looking proud and confident, causing other girls to sigh or giggle and their eyes to widen. She rolled her eyes. What was up with girls these days?

She was still mad about Kikyo's orders. Sango had been asking her what was wrong and she had been ignoring her best friend, just wishing that she would leave her alone. She loved her, but she just needed to sit her and think. She still wondered why Inuyasha loved Kikyo so much. She could see it in her eyes. She knew, because that was the way her mother used to look at her father. It was a long time ago before he passed, but she could remember. She instantly began comparing herself to Kikyo. She knew that Kikyo was still much more gorgeous than her in way she couldn't even imagine. Kikyo carried grace and independence, something Kagome wished that she could have more of. Kagome's hair was a wavy mess, and you could never catch her with having one hair in place. Kikyo's face was more angular and determined, and she showed courage in everything that she did. And also, everything she did, she did beautifully. She had heard Kikyo was the best at archery in the whole school. She hadn't seen Kikyo do archery yet, but she imagined that it'd be graceful, just as how she performed everything else. That was it. She was perfect.

Her thoughts were completely interrupted when her eyes caught a flash of gold and silver. The bell had rung a few minutes ago, and for this once, Kaede didn't utter a word to him as he walked in and took his seat with all eyes on him. Her eyes were on him too, and she didn't like to admit it anymore ever since that first day that she had seen him and she had though of him as beautiful, only for him to turn out to be a complete ass to her, but he truly was beautiful in every single way. She felt butterflies invade her stomach as his amber eyes glanced at her quickly. Kagome could have smacked herself for feeling this way about him.

She knew there was something wrong with him. He sat sulked in his seat, not even bothering to flirt with all of the pretty girls that surrounded him. His amber eyes were downcast to the ground, focusing on his feet. Kagome could have died inside, and she decided that she didn't like to see him sad. It was rare, but there had been occasional times where she would catch him actually smiling, and she preferred it so much more when he did rather than look sad, confused, or angry.

Kikyo walked in soon also, and Kaede also said nothing to her. She just looked down, shaking her head sadly, causing a growl from Inuyasha. This time, Kagome didn't feel angry. She felt sad, sensing the tension between the two. She knew Kikyo didn't deserve it, but she wanted both of them to feel happy. She knew that Inuyasha loved her. She didn't know why the though brought a sharp pain to her chest, but she knew that Inuyasha deserved to be with the girl, especially if he loved her this much. Surprisingly, she just wanted to see that smile on Inuyasha's face, and she wanted to see Kikyo look happy, even if she was beginning to hate her.

Kagome looked down, desperately wanting to help the two of them out, but knowing that Kikyo had warned her to stay away from Inuyasha. She nearly jumped out her seat when Kaede cleared her throat to catch the student's attention.

"As you all know, we have a very important test to take today. I expect you all to do well on it." Kagome instantly looked to Inuyasha, only to noticed that his eyes were still downcast, his arms crossed almost angrily over his chest. She looked over to Kikyo, only to notice the other girl's eyes still staring at Inuyasha's figure almost sadly. Kagome let out a sigh. Who knew that love can wound to people so deeply and break both hearts at the same time? She couldn't help feeling a sudden wave of curiosity rush through her and she wanted to know what was said between the two. She didn't like seeing someone look so sad and lifeless, even if Kikyo was her new enemy.

As the test was being passed out, Kagome instantly remembered all the answers that she had found when she had been studying so hard for it. She had studied the past week, and extra hard this morning instead of going to breakfast as she usually did. But as her pencil moved and her mind worked it's hardest, her eyes continually glanced over to Inuyasha and she couldn't help the frown on her face. She finally stood up and handed Kaede her test, being one of the last people to finish her. She was sure she had done good though. The bell rung and she waited on Sango to pack up her bags before walking off to second period, and she noticed that Miroku was looking at her rather sadly.

Just what she needed. Another sad love story.

Sango had finally gathered her belongings, quickly walking up to Kagome, Miroku still following her like a lost puppy. "Now, Kagome, you haven't spoke all morning. I expect to know what's going on before lunchtime." Sango declared and all Kagome could do was comply and nod. Sango smiled before parting her way, and Kagome walked down the hall, trying to avoid Koga, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. She didn't feel like seeing the boy who was constantly declaring love for her, the girl who had threatened her, and the young man that she hated. But of course, Faith wanted to see Kagome fail every chance that it got. Kagome bumped into Inuyasha for the second time this morning, and once again, she cursed. She wasn't use to the language but she noticed that she was using it or thinking it a lot today. This time he didn't fall back, she just bumped into him and then tried to turn away.

Inuyasha felt himself seriously wanting to know what was up with her. He knew that she hated him, but she usually didn't act this bad around him to the point of looking at him disgusted. So he grabbed her by her wrist gently but firmly, keeping her in her place. He didn't want to argue with her today, he just wanted to know what was wrong with her. He wanted to kick himself for feeling so concerned, but he couldn't stand it. He'd rather her call him an asshole or hit him again or smack him, he wanted anything but this. He hated to admit it, but the bitch had got under his skin rather quickly. He softly pulled her against him, not caring that all eyes were on them in surprise. He didn't care what anyone thought and as long as he knew that he didn't have feelings for Kagome, he'd allow everyone else to think whatever the hell they wanted to. "Kagome, what's wrong? Tell me right now." He didn't know who had did this to her, but he didn't like it. He was surprised when he didn't feel her squirm her way out of his hold.

Kagome stood there and let him hold her, feeling quite shocked. She knew that Inuyasha hated her, so why was he holding her the way that he was right now? She enjoyed the feeling entirely too much as he wrapped his strong arms securely around her. She could've cried, but she didn't want to show anymore weakness in front of him. After all, she didn't want to admit to what Kikyo had told her. She didn't want him to be mad at her and believe Kikyo over her. She slowly pulled away from him and he let her, and she avoided looking up into his eyes, afraid that she'd melt and give in if she did. "You know," Kagome started, her face turning angry. "I don't get you, Taisho. One moment you hate me, and the next you're trying to comfort me. I told you to stay away from me this morning, now didn't I?" Kagome looked around cautiously, looking for any sign of Kikyo.

She knew that she had pissed him off as he slammed her back against the locker, causing some more odd stares from the few students that were walking in the hallway. Kagome winced and tried to get away from him, knowing that the bell was going to ring in about two minutes. She was sure Inuyasha would bitch on and on. She also wanted to get away because she was scared of him at the moment and she was sure that he knew that as her fearful unique brown eyes looked up into his gold ones. But still, his hold on her didn't lighten up. "Inuyasha, just…let…me…go!" She gasped out, not wanting to cry in front of him. But what Kikyo said was still registered in her mind and it upset her to no end. She knew that she shouldn't care, but for some odd reason she _did_. Maybe half of the time she wanted to smack the young boy who had a hold on her, but she didn't want to stay away from her.

"Just shut the hell up, Kagome…just shut up!" Inuyasha was very pissed, and Kagome couldn't figure out exactly why. Boys really confused her at times. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, and his grip on her loosened up just a bet. Kagome looked down to her arms, noticing that he'd caused a few marks to rest on her pale skin. His eyes were still on her, and Kagome looked down. She had to stay away from him. "Listen bitch, don't you even fuckin' think of walking away from me this time. You're not going any where to till you tell me what the fuck is up with you?"

Kagome let out a growl. "It's you, baka! I don't want you near me!"

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and shook his head. He knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him and it pissed him off very much. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. His eyes looked down to her lips without his permission, and he felt himself starting to lean closer to her. He lost his ability to speak, and he closed his eyes, still leaning forward. Kagome, however, knew that this was all wrong, but she still felt herself wanting it. She knew that her face was scarlet, but she still allowed Inuyasha to hold her there in his tight grip, and she didn't pushed him away as she leaned forward. She did the most unlikely thing, though. She closed her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat, and she felt as if she was waiting for him to close the gap. Their lips were just hairs apart, and they both jumped about ten feet in the air when they heard an unfamiliar voice. They were off of each other in an instant, both faces red.

"Get the hell away from my woman, dog boy!" It was Koga, Kagome had realized. She actually felt herself sigh in relief, though her cheeks were still impossibly red. What had just almost happened?

Inuyasha growled, his cheeks the reddest they had ever been. He didn't like Kagome, so why did he just now almost kiss her? "She's not your woman, bastard. She belongs to no one."

Why was Inuyasha acting like this? The bell had rung, and Kagome walked away from the two boys, sure that her face was still red.

"Listen, if I catch you near my girl again, you ass is mine! Remember that, Taisho!" Koga warned Inuyasha before walking away.

Inuyasha stood there, his fists clenched to his sides. Who the hell did Koga think he was, anyway? It wasn't like Kagome liked a jerk like him, right? If she did, he pitied her. He fought the urge not to go and pound the hell out of Koga. Kagome wasn't his girl, and she would never ever be, at least not on his count. The day seemed to be getting worse and worse.

…

It was already lunch time, which Kagome was grateful for. She usually sat with Sango, Miroku, and a few other friends. She walked back to their table after getting her lunch, her stomach growling. She sat down and listened to Sango talk about her day, nodding and trying her best to listen. Her gaze was on Inuyasha and another girl, though. Kagome had heard of May before, heard that she had some sort of relationship with Inuyasha. She glared at the girl as she smiled flirtatiously at him, her eyes sparkling. She knew that she wasn't the only one watching, though. Kikyo was too. The look on her face was so vicious that Kagome tried her best not to look Kikyo's way. She really must have loved Inuyasha.

She was very lucky that Kikyo hadn't seen what had almost happened between her and Inuyasha earlier. She still felt very confused by what had happened. She also felt very disappointed, knowing that the only reason Inuyasha had probably kissed her was because she resembled Kikyo. He had been told that she did a lot lately. Kagome tore her eyes away from the sight of them, feeling disappointed. She jumped when she felt two hands placed on her shoulder. She turned around, not knowing who the hell it was. She looked up and smiled, noticing that it was Koga.

"Hello, gorgeous. May I sit here with you?" Kagome blushed and she heard Sango scoff and Miroku sigh. She nodded her head and Koga took a seat beside her, making sure that his seat was dangerously close to hers. "So, dog boy hasn't bothered you anymore, right?"

"No," Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me from him this morning, Koga." She knew Sango was shooting her curious looks, so she winked at her, signaling that she would tell her about everything later.

"You're welcome," Koga smiled, then he looked down, blushing. "I actually came over here to ask you a question."

Kagome looked at him, confused. His shocking blue eyes looked up into her brown ones, and she couldn't help but smile at the way he blushed every time he looked at her. "Umm, Kagome, I-I know this is so soon and all…but…I really like you…and I was w-wondering if you'd like to go on a d-date with me sometime after school tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she heard Sango choke on the milk that she was sipping on. She looked down, blushing, before meeting his eyes again. She opened her mouth, prepared to tell him no, that she didn't like him that, but she heard a voice speak for her. "No!" Kagome whirled around in her seat, turning to look at the voice's owner. It was Inuyasha. He stood there fuming, his eyebrows furrowed. The look that he gave Koga sent shivers down Kagome's back. "She doesn't wanna go _anywhere_ with you, wolf."

Kagome was now angry. Even if she was going to say no, he had no right to barge over here and say no, especially since he was over there with May all over him. She knew that she was going to say something that she was going to regret. "Shut up, baka! Maybe I do, you don't know! Yes, Koga, I'd be happy to go with you."

Inuyasha let out a growl at this. "Fine, bitch. You wanna play your way? Let's do it then."

Kagome crossed her arms, and turned away from Inuyasha to begin eating her lunch again. "Kagome, I promise you that you won't be disappointed!" Koga promised her and returned to his table. Inuyasha returned to his table, feeling upset. He ignored May, who continually asked him what was wrong. Why the hell was she going out with Koga? Did she like him or something. The thought of him and her together pissed him off to the max. He growled as he continued to eat his lunch, his eyes still glancing over to Kagome.

'_That stupid bitch! Fine, if she wants Koga, she can have him! I don't care, anyway!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, fuming.

Kikyo had watched the whole scene with a smirk on her face. But still, she felt upset. She had seen the way that Inuyasha had reacted to Koga asking Kagome out, and noticed that he seemed almost _jealous_. She vowed that she would not let this wench steal Inuyasha's heart away. She wouldn't let Kagome talk make her way into Inuyasha's life. After all, Inuyasha was still hers, and Kagome would not touch what was hers.

**A/N: Well, here ya go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! You all wanted more Kagome and Inuyasha, so I gave it to you. So do you think their falling for each other yet? I do, but keep in mind, they don't exactly love each other yet, they're just attracted to each other, and they keep getting under each other's skin. I have a lot prepared for the next chapter. So if you enjoy this story, please review and I promise I'll try to get the next chapter here to you all as soon as possible. Happy Halloween, by the way! Don't forget to review! Bye! (:**


	7. Savior

She looked in the mirror, her unique brown eyes wide in delight. She took in her reflection, and she couldn't help but smile. She had spent all her time preparing for their date, and she was very pleased with the results. Sango had did her hair and taught Kagome a few things about make-up. She was sure that Kouga would love her look. She turned away from the mirror, and smiled at Sango, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, Sango."

Sango laughed at her, not understand exactly why this had meant so much to her. "Anytime, Kagome. Tell me," Sango began, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Do you actually like Kouga? I mean, you seem pretty worried about this date, and excited."

Kagome blushed a pretty pink color, smiling as she thought about her response to Sango's question. "Ya know, I was actually going to tell him no. Inuyasha butted in, though, and I _sort of_ knew that it would piss him off if I said yes. I'm attracted to him, sure, but no, I don't think I like him, Sango." Kagome finished with a smile.

Sango shook her head, smiling at her gorgeous friend. "I think that you've accomplished pissing Inuyasha off. Did you _see_ his face when you said yes to Kouga? I have to admit, Inuyasha's actions confuse me entirely. He's never…um, acted this way around a girl before. Maybe Kikyo, but you seem to make him just a _bit_ crazier." Sango told her knowingly. She broke out into a laugh when she heard Kagome scoff and saw her roll her eyes, hands on her hips. She didn't miss the blush that took over her face, though.

"Oh please," Kagome said with attitude. "Whenever he's around Kikyo, he goes _brain dead_, Sango. I can see drool dripping off of his chin. He's crazy about Kikyo, I know he is." Kagome trailed, and she wanted to kick herself when her voice began to sound disappointed without her permission. She sighed, looking down.

"And this makes you _upset_?" Sango asked, nearly yelling. "Please, please, _please_ don't tell me that you like Inuyasha!" She was honestly worried about Kagome. Sango had seen what had happened to all the girls that cried for years because Inuyasha had slept with them, then left them. She remembered how most of those girls even came to _her_, begging for her to talk to Inuyasha. It had broke Sango's heart, and she didn't want to see that happen to Kagome. Kagome was one of the most gorgeous, smart, and nicest girls that she had ever met. This girl was becoming her best friend, slowly but surely, and she didn't want Kagome to get hurt by someone like Inuyasha.

Kagome let out another sigh, her eyes still glued to the pair of shoes that Sango had forced her to wear. "I-I don't know. He's the biggest jerk that I know, but he's _gorgeous_." Kagome admitted to her friend, knowing that her face was scarlet. Had she really just said that Inuyasha was gorgeous? "B-but don't…get the wrong idea. It's not like I like him or anything, Sango!" Her eyes were narrowed at her friend who had started laughing at her. Kagome sighed, looking away from the laughing Sango into the mirror again. Her make-up was light, and her hair cascaded down her waist into long, luscious curls. She had to admit, it looked a lot better than her usual messy, tangled hair. She wore a denim skirt with ruffles at the bottom to show off her long legs, which seemed to go on for miles and miles. She wore a pretty pink shirt, and of course, jewelry. She would take her jacket with her, just in case she got too cold.

Suddenly, Sango had calmed down from her continuous laughter that had attacked her. She took a deep breath before speaking up. "Kagome, are you sure that's all it is? I mean, I know that you two haven't been exactly 'friends', but you sure have been hanging around him a lot."

"Not really," Kagome said quickly and defensively, confident that she would _never_ like a jerk like Inuyasha. "He forced me to go to the party with him, and you know I ended up spending the next day with him. It's nothing big, really." Kagome couldn't help blushing as she remembered the two's 'pillow fight.'

"Kagome! Kouga's down here! Don't forget to bring your jacket, sweetie!" Kagome sighed in relief and grabbed her jacket, knowing that Sango was watching her curiously as they began to walk down the steps. But she didn't want to talk about what she felt for Inuyasha, for she was sure that it would ruin her whole date, and her day.

Kagome smiled at the sight of Kouga, and she walked up to him and hugged him. Kouga help Kagome tightly around her small waist, quickly inhaling her heavenly sent. He would never tire of Kagome.

"Kagome, I promise, tonight will be amazing." Kouga smiled, kissing her on the cheek and causing her to blush. She pulled away, smiling cutely at him.

Kagome's mother was beaming, and Kagome already knew that she liked Kouga very much. Hopefully, she liked him more than she did Inuyasha. "Mama, I'll be home by 11:00pm or so. Maybe even earlier. I love you, Mama." Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek. "And you too, Souta." Kagome looked over at her young brother to notice that his arms were crossed, a look of disgust on his face.

"Souta?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Souta asked simply, slowly looking over to Kouga. Kouga's eyes were aflame at Souta, and Souta looked back, not phased at all. All the while, Kagome's cheeks had turned a deep red color, and she quickly gripped Kouga's hand, dragging him towards the door. She wanted to get _away_ from her family.

"Thanks for helping me prepare, Sango. I love you! I love you Mama, Souta, and tell Grandpa that I love him too. Souta, watch after Buyo! I'll be home soon, bye everyone!" Kagome said quickly to all of her family, and before they all knew it, Kagome and Kouga were gone.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome smiled up at Kouga as he opened the car door for her, taking her hand to help her out. Immediately, she was greeted by the cold air and wind that blew her hair in every direction. She blushed, silently cursing mother nature in her mind. Great, her hair was going to be completely messy as usual.

But she was oblivious as to what Kouga was thinking of her as she took in her surroundings, gasping at the fancy looking restraunt. She looked up at him, and he instantly melted. Her big brown unique eyes showed a warmth that he would never tire of looking at. Her long dark hair that had been curled so perfectly was immediately attacked by the wind, but still, she was the most gorgeous girl that he'd ever seen. Her long, curly eyelashes shadowed her unique eye color as a near-by street lamp illuminated down on her. She smiled again as she looked around, and she shivered. He instantly covered her up with her jacket and pulled her closer to him, and as they walked towards the restraunt, her teeth stopped chattering. He kissed her forehead when she leaned her head in a little closer.

Kagome honestly didn't know what she was doing. She knew that she was attracted to Kouga, but still, she just didn't _like_ him that way. Instantly, Inuyasha entered her mind. Why couldn't he be like Kouga instead of being such a stupid jerk all of the time?

'_God, why am I even thinking about him when he's probably somewhere drooling over Kikyo or letting that __**May**__ girl relieve some of his tension? I need to stop thinking about him and just enjoy this night with Kouga! Gah, I am __**such**__ a baka!' _Kagome thought to herself, a frown had now replaced her beautiful smile.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kouga asked her, still holding her close. He opened the door for her as they entered the restraunt, and she managed a real smile, her perfect white set of teeth showing and her cheeks quite ready, probably from the cold and unwanted thoughts of a certain boy with smoldering amber eyes. She instantly shook the thought of what Inuyasha would think of her and Kouga's date out of her mind. Why did she even care?

They were instantly seated, and the people here all seemed very friendly. Kouga had ordered and Kagome had decided to have whatever he was having, but she was also sure to get water for a drink, knowing that she'd feel horribly guilty if the bill was too much. Well, too much in her opinion. She didn't want Kouga thinking that she used him for just his money. She liked Kouga and thought of him is a good friend, but unfortunately for her, there was nothing more. Sure, he had good looks, but she had to admit to herself that the boy didn't have brains. She'd much rather prefer someone like Inuyasha.

"_Damn it!"_ Kagome cursed in her head. _"I __**hate**__ Inuyasha! Why am I having these kinds of thoughts, then?"_

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you even listening to me?" Kouga asked, honestly concerned.

Kagome gasped, knowing that her face was red with embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, Kouga! I'm _so_ sorry. I'm just kind of caught up in my thoughts."

"Oh, I understand," instantly, a cocky smile appeared upon his handsome features. "I mean, you are having a good time though, right? But you have been acting a bit weird tonight, Kagome. You sure you okay?"

"Yes, Kouga, I'm fine." Kagome said, rolling her eyes and realizing how stupid and annoying Kouga could be.

They talked a bit more about random things. How school was going, about the weather, and of course, Kouga had to speak so proudly of himself. Kagome sat there and listened while also finishing her ramen, and she couldn't help feeling completely bored.

She looked to her left to notice a very familiar looking young man with silver hair, a hat on his head, and sunglasses were covering his eyes. She shot a bewildered look at the young man. Really, who wore sunglasses when it was winter time, and who wore hats in a restraunt. She blushed, noticing that he was looking at her intently. She was sure that he was, even though she couldn't exactly tell because of the sunglasses. He sat at his table alone with a bowl of empty ramen, and she could _feel_ eyes on her. Okay, creepy.

Kagome was looking down at the table, not wanting to look back up to see the man or to see Kouga talking about himself. Her delicate finger was now tracing the patters on the table cloth, and she let out a sigh. Well, it wasn't a _completely _bad date, right? Kagome gasped when she felt a large, rough hand reach out and touch her small, pale hand, instantly stopping her from chasing the patterns. She heard a growl to the left of her, but she paid no attention as she looked up into Kouga's cerulean orbs, which held nervousness.

"K-Kagome? D…did you hear what I just asked you?" Kouga asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"N-no. C-could…you repeat your question, Kouga?" Kagome asked as politely as she could, not really liking where this was going.

"W-would you be my girlfriend? Please, please, please! You're the most gorgeous girl that I've ever seen in my life, Kagome Higurashi. Also the sweetest. I am in love with you!" Kouga said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it about ten times. Kagome sat there, completely surprised. She heard the growling close to her now, but still, she was too phased by what had happened to even look up. Suddenly, Kagome felt herself being jerked up by her arm, and she let out a yelp, and her face reddened, not knowing what was going on and that they were most likely going to end up kicked out of the restraunt with the disapproving look the people and waitresses were giving her.

She turned around to face none other than Inuyasha Taisho. His sunglasses had been thrown to the floor, and his hat also. He had on a white silky dress shirt, and his usual baggy faded jeans. His long, silver hair was shining, and his amber eyes looked into her chocolate ones with a fierceness that she had never seen before.

After about two seconds, Kagome snapped out of her trance and smacked Inuyasha's hand away. "Inuyasha! You **JERK**! What are you doing here? You just _ruined _my date!" Kagome said with fierceness, and Kouga quickly stood up and smiled at the people who were shooting bewildered looks Kagome's way, but he knew it wouldn't help when Kagome had nearly made everyone in the room piss themselves.

"You stupid _bitch_!" Inuyasha's face was close to hers, and they both stared each other down, challengingly, Kagome willing herself not to hit him. "I was just protecting you from the damned wrong guy! I didn't ruin anything, bitch!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, hands on her hips and paying no attention to the manager that had slowly began walking up to them. She knew that he was frightened over the outburst. "I hate you, you baka! Are you that _fucking_ desperate to come all the way here and protect me? And you say Kouga's the wrong guy? _You're_ the wrong guy!" Kagome said, realizing that it was the _second_ time Inuyasha had made her say a word that she didn't intend on being in her vocabulary.

Inuyasha snapped instantly. She had really pissed him off now. He got a hold of Kagome's arm, not caring if his claws were nearly digging into her flesh. "Now listen hear, you fucking _**bitch**_!" Inuyasha spat at her. He could hear Kouga cursing at him, and he could here all the people in the room gasping as they watched the two. "Why the _fuck_ do I have reason to protect you? You're nothing special to me, bitch. Fuck that, you are nothing, just another nobody in my world, get that straight!"

Kagome let out a gasp, tears already welling in her eyes. He had released her, and no, she didn't miss the regret that had showed for a second. People were gasping, surrounding her to ask if she was okay, but her eyes stayed on Inuyasha as he walked away and out of the door. She couldn't hear anything, just the thumping of her heart. Kouga had ran out after Inuyasha, but Kagome felt as if she couldn't move. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried. She took a deep breath and looked around to see that Kouga had taken care of the bill before he ran outside after Inuyasha. She pushed her way out of the crowd, knowing that she had to get out there and stop someone from seriously getting hurt.

XXXXXXXX

He hadn't even had enough time to stick the cigarette between his lips before he felt Kouga lunging at him, throwing them both to the ground. He immediately punched him in his cheek, but before he could get another hit in, Inuyasha had rolled over so he was on top of Kouga. He punched him hard in the mouth, making Kouga bleed. Then he hit him square in the eye, knowing he would have a bruise when he woke up this morning.

"Stay away from Kagome or else I'll fucking _kill_ you, Kouga!" Inuyasha's nostrils flared as he got another lick at Kouga. He was surprised that Kouga hadn't lost any teeth yet.

"Why do you care so _fucking_ much, Inuyasha? You _hate _Higurashi!" Kouga spat out, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He was definitely developing a dark bruise on his eye, and what he said just made Inuyasha even angrier. He punched the boy in the face again.

"I _don't_ fucking care, and I _do_ fucking hate her! But she deserves better than you, you god damn stupid wolf! I know you're only using Kagome for one thing! Just like you did with Ayame and the rest of them! Don't think that I don't know what the hell you and Kikyo did, you fucking lecher! You're not going to do that to Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in his face, punching him again.

Kouga was weak now, his eyes drooped and their was a stream of blood that was coming from his busted lip. Inuyasha didn't care, though. He only wanted to bust his lip some more. It was those same god damn lips that had been on Kikyo a few months ago. Him and Kikyo may have not been together at the moment, but he knew that Kikyo had slept with him. The rumors had been true.

Kouga laughed weakly, more blood pouring from his mouth. "I have to admit, Inuyasha, Kikyo was damn good in bed. I really don't know why you let her go. But Kagome? Kagome's body will be mine and only mine, it's a promise. I will make her mine, just like how Kikyo was mine. By the way, Inuyasha, you should have heard how Kikyo screamed my name that night we fucked. I'm pretty sure she screamed louder than she does when all the times that she was fucking _you. _You're worthless, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha let out a growl, his nostrils flaring. He was so mad to the point that he had angry tears slipping from his eyes, but before he could pound Kouga's head in some more, he felt a hand on his shoulder, smelled the saltiness of tears over the mechanic smell of Kouga's blood.

_Kagome._

She sobbed, putting a hand on his shoulder while one still covered her mouth to keep from sobbing any louder. He looked up at her, those amber eyes held tears in them, and were red from anger. She knew if he was angry enough he could turn full demon, and she could tell that he almost did. She knew that he was hurt, and she wanted nothing more than to pull him close to her, tell him everything would be okay. He instantly put his raised fist down and slowly looked away, getting up off of Kouga.

Kagome was instantly by Kouga's side, aiding him. Inuyasha stared at her in surprise, trying to ignore the disappointed feeling inside. Wasn't it always about Kouga. He turned away from the sight of them with a scoff, pulling out another cigarette and placing it between his lips and taking his lighter to it. He help the nicotine in his mouth, hoping that it would relieve him of all that he was feeling. He watched Kagome as she placed Kouga's head on her lap, gently rubbing his hair. He turned his head away, groaning at how pitiful Kouga was.

"Listen, Kouga," Kagome spoke softly, still rubbing Kouga's head. Her tears had finally stopped to her relief, but she still couldn't believe what had happened. "I think it's best that you go home by yourself. I can handle it. I'll just try to call Sango from a pay phone and see if she'll come pick me up, okay?" Kouga groaned and shifted his head in her lap softly. Kagome helped him up and she stood to. He suddenly pulled her in for an embrace, careful not to get blood on her.

"Kagome, do you remember that question?" Kouga asked, and Kagome nodded, not being able to help smiling. Kouga really was a great guy in her opinion, and he didn't deserve what Inuyasha had done for him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, giving her a toothy smile. Kagome pushed the bangs out of her eyes, a blush on her cheeks. Hey, Kouga liked her, didn't he? He wasn't like Inuyasha. Kagome didn't know, but she expected that she meant _something_, and apparently, she meant nothing to Inuyasha. It bothered her for some reason, and she was still very hurt. Why the hell _shouldn't_ she say yes to Kouga?

Kagome blushed as Kouga took a hold of her hands. "…Y-yes, Kouga. I'll… be your girlfriend." And with that, Kouga pulled her into another hug, and Kagome's face turned redder. Did she really want this?

"Goodnight, Kagome. I gotta go home and get cleaned up, but be safe, and tell me if dog breath over there does _anything_ to you, okay?" Kagome nodded once again and watched Kouga as he hobbled to his car before shooting a glare at Inuyasha.

She finally noticed Inuyasha in the corner, still puffing on his cigarette. "Inuyasha, can I use your cell phone to call Sango and tell her to pick me up?" Kagome asked politely, trying to act like she wasn't hurt at all.

Inuyasha said nothing at first. He had heard all of Kagome's and Kouga's words. He stood there puffing on his cigarette, wondering why it hurt inside. "I can give you a drive home, bitch. That's it though."

"What the hell do you mean, 'that's it', Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped. "It isn't like I'd ask for anything else from you!"

"Just shut the hell up and get in the damn car, Kagome. And don't blame me when you fall in love with that pig and get your heartbroken." Inuyasha told her simply and coldly, his eyes narrowed at her. Kagome's eyes were narrowed at him also, but he knew she was hurt. He regretted everything, honestly. He started the engine, in a hurry to drive Kagome back home and let this night be over with. No, he didn't feel like going to school tomorrow. After this, he didn't want to see Kagome again. He didn't want to see Kouga all over her, and he didn't want to watch Kagome fall in love with Kouga, dammit.

They had finally arrived at Kagome's home, and she slammed the car door is she got out, just wishing that she could avoid Inuyasha forever.

XXXXXXXX

She held her books close to her chest as she walked through the hallway and growled at everyone who dared to bump into her.

Kagome Higurashi was not in a good mood today.

But luckily for her, it was the end of the day. She couldn't exactly call it a bad day. No one had found out about Kouga or Inuyasha, probably because neither of them had come today, and that had also been a plus. But she was worried very much about Kouga. She had stood by Sango's side all day, but she didn't intend on telling her all that happened.

She quickly parted ways with Sango, giving her friend a hug before she left. Kagome sighed, trudging into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, noticing how horrible she had looked today. It figured.

She didn't want to admit it, but she had stayed up half of the night bawling her eyes out. The image of Kouga's bloody face wouldn't leave her mind, nor would the thought of the flames that danced in Inuyasha's eyes when he had seen her and Kouga on her so called date. The fact that Kagome had a boyfriend was something new, and she honestly kept forgetting that she did. She hadn't, and wouldn't tell Sango anything. She hated feeling so secretive, especially when it had to do with her best friend, but Kagome felt the need to keep everything to herself lately.

She giggled, realizing that _maybe_ she could have a small girl talk with Sango, just for a little while, anyway.

Kagome jumped about ten feet in the air when she heard a stall door open and hit the door. Whoever had been in there had honestly did that on purpose. She looked in the mirror to see Kikyo standing there, a smirk on her face. At that moment, Kagome knew she was damned. Kikyo's eyes were red, and the bags under her eyes were huge. She looked like she had been sick, or been crying.

"I know that laugh anywhere. It's you, Higurashi." Kikyo said, walking closer to Kagome who had began to back away slowly from the girl. What was wrong with Kikyo?

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Kagome asked bravely as the girl continued to walk closer to her, looking at her in disgust.

"You're hideous. You know that, Higurashi?" Kagome promised herself at that moment that she wouldn't let Kikyo's words get to her. "I don't see what he sees in you. You're obviously a _whore_. I mean, what did you do? Suck his cock to make him put up with you?" Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as Kikyo moved closer and closer until her face was very close to hers, and Kikyo's deep brown eyes flamed with hatred as they looked into the other girl's chocolate orbs. Kagome's back was near the wall, but she didn't have to back up anymore. Kikyo shoved the other girl roughly against the wall, being sure to hit Kagome in the stomach. Kagome let out a yelp and leaned over in pain, looking up in horror at Kikyo.

"You bitch. I told you to stay away from Inuyasha. I mean it this time. You're _nothing_ to him, just another easy whore. Next time, I'll be willing to hurt you in more ways than you can imagine." And with that, Kikyo walked away, leaving Kagome there with her back against the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks. She remembered, that was exactly what Inuyasha had told her the night before.

_"You're nothing special to me, bitch. Fuck that, you are nothing, just another nobody in my world, get that straight!"_

God, she hated Kikyo, and she didn't understand any of this. Didn't Kikyo have Naraku? And why did Kikyo hate her so? It was obvious to anyone that she didn't like Inuyasha. She slowly stood up, wiping the tears away from her eyes. This time, she promised herself to avoid Inuyasha completely. It wouldn't be very hard, considering that she was nothing to him and he was _supposedly_ supposed to mean nothing to her.

She walked home, thinking about all terrible things since nothing good was going for her. She felt the most self-conscious that she had ever felt in her life, and surprisingly, she felt _alone_. Kagome had never been one to make enemies easily. She knew that not all people would like her, but Kikyo had went too far.

She wiped the stray tears from her eyes and balled her fists to her side as she walked. She would not be walked over, especially by Kikyo. She would help Inuyasha and that _bitch_ (Kagome realized that she was starting to get used to these foul words) get together, and then she was done, and she would never speak of Inuyasha or Kikyo again.

But still, something nagged at her heart.

Inuyasha didn't deserve a girl like Kikyo. He deserved _so_ much better. But Kagome couldn't give him that when all the boy dreamt about was Kikyo. She silently swore to herself that she'd be strong through all of this.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha laid sprawled upon his king-sized bed. He brought the blunt to his mouth again and sucked in some more poison, resulting in a nasty taste on his tongue. He held his breath, refusing to let the poison slip out past his lips. He held it until he was sure that it was spreading into his brain, smothering all of his thoughts. He thought about Kikyo, he thought about Kagome, Kouga, and he thought about Sango and Miroku. The two's love life seemed to be going fine, unlike his. He _envied_ his friends.

Finally, when he thought that his thoughts were smothered, he exhaled. The smell was in his mouth, he knew, and it would stay there for a few more hours. His thoughts would be blocked for a few more hours. For a few more hours, his pain and confusion would be gone.

But still, he saw the image of Kagome and Kikyo in his head. One with Kouga, one with Naraku. God, how he hated the two of them. It was his fault though. Every single bit of it was. If he wasn't so damn stubborn, Kagome may have not been in Kouga's arm last night, him embracing her in a way that made Inuyasha blood boil. And if he hadn't been so damn manipulative, so damn stupid, stubborn, and a jerk who lusted after almost every girl, Kikyo wouldn't be fucking Naraku, and she wouldn't have fucked that mangy wolf. Inuyasha had to admit, he was stupid for letting a girl like Kikyo go.

He coughed, the substance burning his throat slightly as he brought it to his mouth again and sucked in hard. Yeah, because he had nothing better to do.

He just wanted another chance with the love of his life. Kikyo was perfect, after all. Right?

But still, he couldn't get the image of Kagome and Kouga out of his head, and all the things that he planned on doing with her. Kouga was a fucking pig. But he was too. He had the same intentions of breaking Kagome's heart after he finally managed to get her into his bed. But he was so far away from that at the moment, wasn't he? Kagome hated him.

But still, he didn't like seeing her in the arms of another, nor Kikyo.

Marijuana, his savior, had finally set him free of his thoughts. It had numbed him completely, made his heart beat a little fast, made his eyes droop in drowsiness. He could just lay here and sleep for a while, right? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He drafted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yeah, so I didn't really like this chapter. I'm not sure how, but I promise that I'll make the next chapter better. So, it's revealed revealed that Inuyasha lsuted after other girls while he was with Kikyo. Oh, and Kouga slept with Kikyo to get back at Inuyasha for sleeping with Ayame. I know you hate Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kikyo right now, but it won't be this way forever. Things will all fall into place, but I'm warning you, I hate Kikyo so she may not get a happy ending. She might not die or something, but still. Kagome's really hurt at the moment. I feel so bad for her. :( But don't worry, Inuyasha will find out about Kikyo soon _and_ start treating Kagome better. This chapter may have been a little short and not interesting, but I've been soooo stressed out! I promise things will be better. Thank all of you who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. You guys seriously mean a lot, and I can't thank you enough! BTW, I'll most likely make this story less than 20 chapters. But don't forget to review! You can criticise me, tell how stupid this story is, but don't forget to give me your ideas on how it can be improved. Keep reviewing and I'll update this as soon as possible! Bye, love yall! (:  
><strong>


	8. Mission Accomplished

**A/N: So, I checked over this story and read all the chapters again carefully and I hate it! I've made **_**so**_** many damn mistakes that it's pitiful. I'm trying to do better at writing. I think that I'm okay, but I just need to be more careful. But it's really stressful with school, home problems, and everything else. I'm not perfect I really don't have time to look over all of the things that I fuck up on. I like this story, and I'll do better. I won't give up on this story (unless you all want me to), I can promise you guys that. Thanks for everything. I love you all!**

_Flashback;_

_What she had always loved the most about him was his smile. His smile made her life worth living. Before they had met each other, Inuyasha had never smiled much. It was amazing that she'd been able to make him show something he never showed to anyone else. She loved him with all her heart and she knew that he loved her too, and that fact made everyday of Hell on Earth worth it. With him, she had been able to escape from the world of verbal and physical abuse, she'd been free. She could escape anything when he was by her side._

_Everyone thought she was cold. Kikyo had to admit that she was, but who could blame her? She had seen things, awful things, and they had taught her to never let her guard down, never trust, never love._

_She made a big mistake though._

_She loved Inuyasha more than she loved herself._

_He was laying beside her, his breathing calm and steady. She looked to the ceiling but she could still feel his eyes on her, and that calmed her down, made her feel safe. Their bodies were naked and tired from the fun they'd just had, and moonlight shined down from the window. To Kikyo, it was the most amazing thing._

"_I love you." He whispered. Those words had saved Kikyo. She had never known such a love. All she had learned about before had been pain, and how to keep herself alive. No, she wasn't exactly mature, but she knew more than almost any adult. She had been taught not to love, that it was weakness. But he had changed those selfish, completely wrong thoughts. He had showed her the world, and she trusted him._

_She finally turned over to look at him. Kikyo could fake her pain so well and cover it with happiness that she knew that even God himself couldn't tell. But Inuyasha always knew. He was so special, he was the best thing to happen to her._

_He was looking into her deep brown eyes which were watering now. She believed every word he said._

"_Inuyasha, I love you too. I love you more than anything." Kikyo replied in a whisper, not daring to speak loudly, almost scared that her voice would crack with the emotion she held inside. _

_She melted when he forced her to look at him, his hands reaching over to cup her face and keep her eyes on his. The gold was smothering and she swore she could have whimpered from all she felt inside._

"_Kikyo, you're my everything. I'm never going to let you go." And with that, his face inched even closer to hers until he met her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue instantly demanded access and she obediently parted her mouth and allowed him inside, weak at his touch. His tongue slid over her bottom lip seductively and their tongue's began to dance in something Kikyo never knew. Passion was held up inside her, and she accidentally whimpered. The need to be closer, or intertwined, the need to have his body merged with hers was unbearable._

_She slowly crawled atop of him and took him into her body once again that night. She moved up and down on him, and her head was soon tossed back, moaning. It wasn't sex, she knew that. It was making love. And tears ran down her cheeks as she began to wonder how he could love someone like her who was supposed to hate his race._

_She moved slowly. Inuyasha wasn't in a hurry either. She continued her movements, letting out a low moan._

"_Inuyasha," She sighed, tossing her head back, her perspiration clinging to their bodies. And she finally surrendered to him, giving him her all._

_She would never let him go._

_**End of flashback;**_

She was nearly in tears now, wanting the memories out of her head for good. She couldn't love him anymore after he broke her heart. Her heart would never be his or anyone else's again. She feared that if it broke anymore, she'd be crushed this time.

Kikyo Narahashi wasn't as tough as she looked.

But she had to admit to herself that she did miss those moments. She sat on her bed, tears falling freely. It was alright to cry every once in a while, right? Kikyo hoped so. She'd never been an extraordinary tough girl as such as her mother. But she had tried. That's something that she would never stop doing. Trying. She knew she was a fighter and she could handle a lot…but not _this_.

She didn't care about her good looks, perfect grades, amazing body or unique skills. She wasn't perfect and she was hurt and she was tired of everyone expecting her to be someone she wasn't. She was considered to always be nice, but she wasn't. It wasn't something she was proud of, but hell was released if she didn't get her way.

And hell was released when she was missing someone as much as she missed Inuyasha right now. She wiped away her tears.

She was lost, alone, and scared. She felt scared and threatened. Scared and threatened by Higurashi. Kikyo wasn't dumb and she knew Inuyasha inside and out. She knew things that he didn't even know himself. She knew things before he realized them. And she knew that he was starting to like Kagome. And Kagome was gorgeous and sweet. She was the past and Kagome was _right now_.

No, Kikyo had never enjoyed being rude to people. She didn't like being mean to Kagome. She didn't like being mean to anyone. But she didn't like feeling replaced.

She jumped when she heard her bedroom door slam open and her thoughts immediately left her as she saw Naraku walk in, a nasty smirk on his deviously handsome face. She immediately felt fear enter her being and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Were you waiting for me, Kikyo?" Naraku asked, the same smirk still plastered to his face. It was evil, and Kikyo shook her head and let a tear slip down her cheek, knowing exactly what his intentions for her were. He sat next to her on the bed, stroking her long jet black hair, not taking his eyes off of her. She noticed that they strolled along her body and hovered for a few seconds, scanning places that she never use to let anyone see except for Inuyasha. It was amazing how fast hearts broke, how quick things changed. Change had a way of walking up to her and punching her in the face.

Naraku licked his lips, quickly pushing Kikyo back onto her bed and he laughed when he heard a surprised gasp escape her lips. "Bitch, you should be used to this by now."

(**A/N: So, the lemon is about to start right now, and it's between Kikyo and Naraku. If you don't want to read it, please skip.**)

Naraku's jacket had been thrown to the floor already, and he leaned over Kikyo on the bed and ripped her shirt off, causing her to whimper. He smacked her, annoyed.

"You make no sounds unless I tell you to, bitch."

"Naraku…please. N-not tonight." Kikyo said, her voice remaining its calm although tears were running down her cheeks. He leaned forward, kissing her on her lips fully. She could smell his breath, reeking of alcohol. God, how she hated him. She made no response.

A loud smack rang throughout Kikyo's large bedroom, a cry followed after that.

"You're not doing it right, bitch! What's wrong with you?" He whispered viciously into her ear, causing her to shut her mouth. She knew exactly how Naraku was, she knew his game. And it was the best thing to do at the time. She couldn't go to school with bruises. He leaned into her again, Kikyo kissing him back this time. She let his tongue slip into her mouth as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's all about Inuyasha, isn't it?" Naraku suddenly asked as he bent down to kiss Kikyo's neck. She hated his guts, but she took pleasure and relief from what he gave her. She sighed, her eyes slowly closing.

"No, Naraku. It's always been you." Kikyo lied. She ignored the feelings inside of her stomach, demanding herself not up heave as he continued to kiss her. He ripped her bra off with ferocity, throwing it to the floor. Kikyo moaned as his mouth moved down to her breasts, taking them into his mouth. She didn't want this, but she could forget about Inuyasha at least for one night.

Naraku met her eyes again, grabbing her harshly by her face. She whimpered, and he hit her again. "You're mine." He said, possessiveness evident in his voice. God, she hated him.

He had yanked her pants off her legs now, and they were quickly forgotten about as Naraku threw them to the floor, almost tearing them and causing Kikyo to whimper once again. He growled again to warn her that she made no noise until he fucked her. She was still in her panties, and he was kissing her neck again. His hand moved down to her private part, quickly rubbing her, loving the feeling of how wet she was. Kikyo had her teeth clenched, trying not to let a moan escape from her mouth.

He ripped her panties off, still rubbing the area. Kikyo let out a low groan, the feeling so much better when her panties were off. She hated every bit of it, how her body reacted to every touch he gave her. He added a finger in, causing Kikyo to shiver and a very faint moan to come from her mouth. He added another one and began pumping in and out, loving how wet she was.

He positioned himself and finally shoved into her without a care. He was on top of her, and she felt crushed by his weight, by his presence. She felt worthless. She allowed Naraku to use her body. She knew that she desperately needed it, too. Naraku moaned as he pumped himself in and out of her body faster and faster. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she wrapped her legs around his back, making him move faster. She didn't enjoy it, but she needed it.

She moaned, knowing she was close. With a grunt, Naraku sped up and he pounded in and out of her at furious pace, the bed moving with them. She came before he did. Finally, with a moan through clenched teeth, he released, Kikyo feeling the warmth in her body. He was off of her quickly, already dressing. He said no goodbye's as he left. Still crying softly and silently, Kikyo got up off the bed and went into the shower. She scrubbed for hours, but she still didn't feel as if she got her skin clean enough. She wanted every trace of Naraku gone.

One day, she'd be free again. One day, he wouldn't own her.

XXXXXXXX

So far, she had avoided everyone. Sango had been shooting her looks of sympathy after she'd told her what had went on. She also hadn't talked to Inuyasha all day. Usually, Sango would have done something violent to the poor boy already, but Kagome, being the nice girl she was, had made Sango swear that she'd keep her mouth shut.

He had been there. She didn't even look at him, knowing it would only hurt her more. And he hadn't looked at her, either. She didn't like saying so, but it was beginning to hurt her.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm _great_." Kagome lied, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't great, and she wouldn't be until he apologized. After all, it was on him to apologize, wasn't it? What had she done wrong to him? She had believed Sango's word, decided to give him a chance, sure that he couldn't be that bad. But he _was_. And somehow at the moment, he was getting the best of her.

"Don't lie to me, Kagome," Sango said, narrowing her eyes at Kagome. "I may have not known you very long, but I can sure as hell tell when something's wrong." They continued to walk side by side, heading to their seventh period. Of course, she had classes with Inuyasha this period because Fate fucking _hated_ her. She wasn't sure of what she'd did to deserve this misery.

Kagome looked away, her arms still crossed defiantly. She began to walk faster, and Sango sighed and let her go, not even bothering to chase after her. Suddenly, Sango felt a hand groping her ass. She let out a shriek and spun around, prepared to smack whoever the hell it was.

It was no surprise when she turned around to see Miroku smiling at her with his perfect set of teeth, his brow raised slightly. Sango felt her knees turn to jelly at the sight of him. But despite her feelings for him, she smacked him, the loud slap ringing through the hallway.

"Stay away from me, lech!" Miroku instantly backed away, and put a hand to his cheek. He could only stand there, watching Sango in surprise as she walked away from him. He smiled, his eyes trailing down to her swaying hips, noticing he had the best view of her ass right now. He blushed when she turned back for a second to look at him before shaking her head disapprovingly and rolling her eyes. He walked away with a smile on his face. That smack was _definitely_ worth it.

XXXXXXXX

She hated Kikyo. Maybe Kagome didn't like Inuyasha, and maybe he did call her names and get on her nerves and hurt her feelings every second, but she didn't like not being able to talk to him. She looked at his face, finally taking him in. She hadn't looked all day. But she did, and her breath hitched in her throat. He looked tired and broken, sad. She had noticed that Inuyasha had been avoiding almost everyone all day. How could she not? Inuyasha was the most popular boy in school. He had pushed away whores that had went up to his desk, nearly breaking their necks trying to get their attention. She didn't know why, but she missed his smile.

She finally got the courage to get up, move next to him. It nearly broke her heart when he didn't look. She thought about going back to her seat, but she shook the thought out of her head. Maybe Inuyasha didn't want her help, maybe he didn't like her, maybe he hated her, but she couldn't stand seeing him like this. After all, Kikyo wasn't here, right? But Kagome didn't know that narrowed eyes were watching her every move, just waiting for her to talk to him or cross the line by doing more.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke softly. No answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke a little louder. Inuyasha snapped his head towards her, a scowl on his face, clearly aggravated just by her presence. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. She smiled at him, surprising him. Wasn't she still supposed to be mad at him? Kagome was the most confusing girl that Inuyasha had ever met. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha scoffed, finally looking away from her gorgeous face. He crossed his arms. Why should he even talk to her? "Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Kouga by your side?"

Kagome sighed. "You know, Kouga can't be as bad as you make him out to be. He's actually nice," Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. Why did he even try? "And actually, I was going to go visit him to see if he's okay." Kagome admitted with a sweet smile on her face, her big chocolate eyes sparkling with kindness in them. Inuyasha looked at her, and noticed that she was truly a masterpiece.

"Well, good luck with that. Why are you even talking to me? You're supposed to be mad at me," Inuyasha looked down, his eyes concentrating on some non-existent object on his desk. He shifted slightly in his seat as he felt Kagome's eyes on him. He fought the urge to scream at her, tell her that he wasn't worth looking at, that she should hate him for all the people he's hurt, all the people he had crossed. That she should hate him for even still considering breaking her heart. "I said that you're nothing, that you're nobody to me. Most girls wouldn't even speak of me or to me ever again. They'd probably spend their lives trying to murder me." Inuyasha said, truthfully.

Kagome grimaced at his words, not wanting to remember what he'd said to her. "…I know," Kagome spoke slowly, not really wanting to admit anything to him even though she knew what he said was true and definite. It hurt badly. But it was better than never getting it off of her chest. "I know that I don't mean anything to you…but…I can't believe I'm saying this…b-but, you actually mean something to me. I-I'm not sure how or why since you're such a jerk," Kagome rolled her eyes, her face red. "B-but you do." Kagome finally admitted, burying her face in her hands, embarrassed. When he said nothing, Kagome looked up at him, confused.

His mouth had dropped, his eyes were wide in surprise, and his cheeks were slightly red. When she saw him, he instantly closed his mouth and shifted in his seat slightly, uncomfortable. He felt the _very_ unfamiliar feeling of guilt overtake him, stabbing him like knives. He knew that this was a sign that he may have been getting closer and starting to get Kagome to like him. He knew he still had a chance to woo her into his bedroom anytime he wanted to, he knew that he still had the chance right there in his hands to break his heart. But for once, he wanted to forget about that.

"I-I'm…I'm…sorry, okay?" He said gruffly, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest once again. He refused to meet her eyes knowing that his cheeks were red. Damn feelings.

Kagome laughed at him, her cheeks also red. "D-did you mean what you said, Inuyasha?"

He paused, his face turning redder. He sighed. "No, okay? But don't take this the wrong way, okay bitch? We're okay from now on, aren't we? I can continue calling you names and you continue rolling your eyes at me every five seconds or so."

Kagome nodded, smiling at him. He was beautiful, no matter which way she was viewing him. She absolutely loved it when he showed her kindness in his own unique way. How could Kikyo have let someone like him go?

"And Kagome?" Inuyasha said as soon as she had turned around in her desk.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" Kagome ignored the thumping of her heartbeat as he looked at her, his face serious. He almost looked…hurt.

"Why are you still with Kouga?"

Kagome paused. She didn't want to argue with him, she didn't want this to lead to another argument. "Because I think that he actually cares about me, and that's more than enough, considering that most people that I tend to like or love don't even care for me. He can give me what I need." Kagome said simply, her face red. She smiled at him before she turned and walked back to her seat, leaving Inuyasha baffled.

So, she thought that Kouga cared about her, huh? It made his blood boil. Kagome was talking about Kouga, the one who planned on using her body just like he had planned to. And Kouga, the boy who slept with the girl he would always be in love with. And she actually thought he cared about _her_? He realized things would be dangerous for Kagome. Not only was she a sweet girl, but she was most likely one of the most gorgeous girls in Japan, also one of the most smartest, and plus, Kagome had one hell of a body. Inuyasha had caught himself staring at her body lots of time and thinking thoughts that were unfit.

Yes, he still planned on getting back with Kikyo with Kagome's help.

And no, he didn't want another boy to even _look_ at her.

XXXXXXXX

"Should we tell her?" A girl with short black hair and way too much make-up asked the girl in front of her.

Kagura smirked as she watched Kagome talk to Inuyasha. She was surrounded by all Kikyo's friends. No, she had never liked Kikyo. Especially since she was with Naraku. But she obeyed her orders about Kagome, since she didn't like her very much either.

"Of course. She'd want to hear of this. This wench is such a _whore_." Kagura said simply as she continued to watch Kagome and Inuyasha talk.

She had remembered what Kikyo said. To alert her if she even _spoke_ to Inuyasha.

Higurashi didn't know what she had coming.

XXXXXXXX

She was smiling to herself. She knew that Kikyo had warned her not to be bothered with him though, but Kagome didn't care. After all, she was supposed to help them get back together, wasn't she? At least that's what she told herself. But she had his apology and forgiveness. So she'd better start getting them together already, right?

She sighed. She didn't feel like doing this. Most likely because she knew how Kikyo was, knew something that Inuyasha didn't. She didn't want someone like him in Kikyo's arms again. She may have hated Inuyasha, but he deserved so much more. And wasn't love about trust? She didn't know their reasons for parting, but she was sure there had been lack of trust considering how uneasy Kikyo had to act when she saw other girls surrounding Inuyasha.

She made no hesitations to admit that Kikyo was dangerous.

Kagome was no longer scared. It wasn't like she was in love with Inuyasha. Sure, he was a jerk to her, but she wouldn't stop being friendly. She knew how much he…_loved_ Kikyo. Kikyo was the most gorgeous girl in school though. Kagome knew that she stood no chance. Inuyasha loved Kikyo with something more than love. To Kagome, it seemed like Kikyo was his _everything_.

'_She doesn't deserve him.' _Kagome thought to herself, a frown on her face. _'Kikyo lives to put people through pain for no apparent reason.'_

But one thing Kikyo didn't know what that it took a hell of a lot more than some warning, a shove or punch in the stomach to stop Kagome Higurashi. She was a very determined girl, after all.

She took out her textbook and placed her hands in her lap neatly, listening to every word the teacher who spoke before her said and being sure to take notes. In the end, she had three or four more pages of notes.

She glanced over at Inuyasha only to turn red. He had been looking at her intently, a confused look on his face. Maybe he knew that it was weird because she didn't let him off the hook that easily, or because she had been so nice and understanding when she should've hated him.

And she did. But for some reason, she didn't like seeing him hurt. And she knew that he would continually be hurt if his relationship with Kikyo at the moment never changed.

She smiled at him before he could blush and look away, promising herself that she'd stay by his side to make him have Kikyo back no matter what.

Kagome had never been in love, and she didn't plan on it anytime soon. But she figured it must have been a mix of pleasure and pain, considering the way both Inuyasha and Kikyo acted. Because of those two, no, she never wanted to experience the torturous feelings of love. She _refused_ to.

The bell rung and Kagome sighed in relief. She was the first one out of the classroom, pushing students out of her way and ignoring the dreamy looks she got from boys or the disapproving and jealous looks she got from the majority of the girls. Kagome didn't see why they had any damn reason to be jealous. She didn't know why she was so anxious or grumpy, maybe she was excited to see Kouga. She didn't know.

She noticed that Inuyasha had made no attempt to catch up with her as she began to walk to her locker. She quickly entered in her combination (Sango had finally taught her how to work the damn thing) and slammed her books inside the small, cramped place that was decorated with a mirror and a few stickers. Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the nails digging into the junction there. Kagome jumped around, not in the mood for an argument with whoever the hell it was.

Kagome saw Kagura standing there with all her and Kikyo's girl's surrounding her. It was the end of the day so there was no longer anyone in the hallway, and Inuyasha had left in a hurry, as did Sango and Miroku. There was no one to save her.

Kagura smirked as she signaled for the other six girls that had enclosed Kagome in the space to back away. Kagura examined her, an evil smirk on her face, her red eyes sparkling with amusement and disgust. Kagome braved up, stiffened her shoulders and stepped up closer so that her back was not up against the locker. She had a look of determination in her beautiful chocolate eyes, and also a look of courage. This time, she would fight back, Kagura realized.

Kagura found herself fuming with new hatred towards this Higurashi girl. How dare she act as if she hadn't feared her presence? Kagura raised a hand, landing a good smack on Kagome's cheek. Kagome slightly pushed the girl away, but quickly regretted the movement when Kagura's friends stepped up to aid their friend and hold Kagome's arms back.

"You bitch! Kikyo said you were a whore. We saw the way you were flirting with Inuyasha earlier, talking to him like that. Just who do you think you are, Higurashi?" Kagura asked furiously, her face close to Kagome, red eyes flaring with hatred.

In one quick movement, Kagome pushed the girl off of her, took off running down the hall.

She needed to get away from them, Kagome didn't want a fight. Was this the trouble she was supposed to go through, just to get Inuyasha and Kikyo back together? She ran as hard as her legs allowed her too, her heart thumping dangerously in her chest.

She was almost near to the exit door. Just a little bit faster. She pushed herself harder.

"You _whore_! Get back here, I'm not finished with you!" Kagura yelled after her.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, sighing in relief as she ran out of the exit door. But that didn't stop Kagura and all her girls from running in behind her. She pushed herself as hard as she could, though her mind willed her to slow down, she didn't.

You could call her a chicken, but she didn't need this right now. She was here to help Inuyasha, that was it. Why be bothered with Kagura and the other six girls?

She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to run. But the worst had to happen as she twisted her ankle, crashing to the ground. Kagome cried out in pain, tears stinging at her eyes. Kagura had finally caught up with her. She heard all the girl's laughter, but she pain no attention. The throbbing in her ankle had increased in pain, and she let out another cry.

She winced as she felt a kick in her ribs, more tears running down her cheeks. What had happened to fighting back? She damned her clumsiness.

"You're pitiful, Higurashi. Just another pitiful human. But I understand why you'd love someone like Inuyasha, I mean it's obviously on your face. You love him, you pitiful girl," Kagura said, still looking at Kagome and laughing. One girl gave Kagome a kick in the stomach and she howled, now struggling to lift her face up. Did she really love him, though? She couldn't have. "Inuyasha's worthless too. Just a poor, poor half-breed. You're both so pitiful that you two are made for each other. Or maybe I should say that Kikyo's more pitiful. Well you both are in love with the half-breed. I'd be so ashamed of myself."

Anger was in her eyes, and although her stomach hurt badly, her ribs ached, and her ankle throbbed, she lifted her brown eyes up to meet red, menacing ones, and Kagome almost let out a laugh. "Fuck you," she spat at her. "You know nothing about Inuyasha or Kikyo. They have something that you will never have, _Kagura_, and that's love. At least they can feel something. I thought I hated Kikyo, but you're so much worse. Ands newflash, I fucking _hate_ Inuyasha and you! So fuck you!" Kagome yelled at her, more tears of sadness and anger trailing down her cheeks. Her face was red and blotchy, and looking at Kagura and not being able to _smack_ her made it worse.

Kagura kicked Kagome in the stomach again, and Kagome cried, the pain unimaginable. But still, it wouldn't stop Kagura. She held her cold gaze on Kagura, refusing to show any sign of weakness on her face.

"Silence, bitch! You will _never_ speak to me like that again," Kagura said, the expression on her face even scared Kagome, who was extremely pissed off. She scoffed as Kagura's scowl soon turned into another smirk. "I did leave a nice bruise on your face though. Don't you dare tell a word to Inuyasha." Kagura said the last sentence in a whisper and brought a finger to her lips, before laughing. All the other girls did too, and Kagome looked at them all angrily, wishing she could actually _move_ so she could hit every one of them, but she didn't want to anger the full-fledged demon anymore.

"Let's leave this wench here. She's of no value to me anymore." Kagura said, laughing. With that, she turned and walked away, the other girls following behind her. Kagome watched them as they distanced themselves from her, her anger radiating off of her figure.

So she sat there for about another hour in the cold until she saw her mother's car. She immediately spotted her, and her mother jumped out of the car, Souta and Sango following behind her. They ran up to her, all of them with tears in their eyes.

"Sis?" Souta asked, looking at his sister's face which had been blotched from crying and the cold. "Can you walk?"

"No," Kagome said in almost a whisper, so light you could barely hear her. More tears ran down her cheeks, and her ankle seemed to feel worse by each second that passed.

"Oh my gosh," Was all that Kagome's mother could utter as tears ran free and fast down her pink cheeks as she ran over to her daughter's aid, resting her head in her lap. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Sango hesitantly walked up to her friend, for the first time allowing her to see her tears. Guilt ran throughout her body, stabbing at her, reminding her that it was her fault.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango whispered as she watched her friend let out a cry as her mother and her little brother tried to help her up. They finally succeeded in carrying her to the car, all four of them rushing off to the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

"Sango, it's not your fault." Miroku said with a hand on Sango's shoulder. No, he wasn't tired of her constantly blaming herself or crying to him. It hurt to see Sango crying, something she'd barely did since she was a child. It inflicted pain deeply on him too, and it broke him to see her broken. Her pain was his pain.

They sat in the waiting room with Kagome's grandfather and her younger brother. Sango had quickly dialed Miroku, told him that it was an emergency, and of course, he had rushed foolishly to her side. He was also _very_ upset to see Kagome hurt, but what hurt the most were the tears of the beautiful girl who had now buried her head into his shoulder, so he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her small waist. He sighed as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, wetting his shirt as she let out another sob.

She looked up into his dark indigo-violet eyes, her brown ones flickering with uncertainty, more tears welling in them. "B-but it was, Miroku. I-I…I wasn't there when she needed me the most. Look at what they've _done_ to her!" Everyone had looked up at Sango in surprise and sympathy as she continued.

Miroku frowned and pulled her close to him, hoping to comfort her as he ran his hands through her brown hair. That's all he could do at the moment. He wanted to show her that he cared so much more than he led on, he wanted to pull her close and crush his lips against hers, but he knew that Sango had never liked him like that. He had already been rejected once, it would hurt entirely too much to get rejected the second time.

"Listen, Sango. You weren't there, but if you were, do you think it would have made a difference? And what do you think Kagome would do if she found you in here, blaming yourself like this, Sango? She wouldn't like it very much, I don't believe. Now just calm down, because you've did nothing wrong." He spoke it softly in her ear with the most calming voice he could manage, because at the moment, his feelings were all fucked up. Sango let out a surprised whimper, burying her face deeper into his shoulder.

He liked being of comfort and protection to her.

He smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around her and softly kissing her forehead. "It'll be okay, Sango."

After a few minutes, Sango's crying had finally stopped. She pulled her face out of the comfort of Miroku's body, looking up straight into his eyes. "Do you think we should tell Inuyasha?"

Miroku let out a gasp.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha watched her quietly. He had pulled up a seat beside of the bed she laid in, her face pale, a large, visible bruise apparent on her gorgeous face. He hadn't realized it, but he'd been holding her hand, her small one limp and pale in his large, rough one, tightly.

"Kagome, I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered to the girl who was now in a deep sleep, for the pain had took away all her strength.

He'd kill whoever did this to her.

He couldn't stop the guilt he felt, the voice that told him that it was his fault. Maybe if he'd stayed behind, waited on her instead of letting her walk by herself. Maybe if he had not been so stupid and stubborn. He was such an idiot. He wanted to kick himself very badly.

Inuyasha jumped when he heard someone walk in behind him, scoffing. He turned around to see Kouga. His blood instantly boiled, and the overwhelming urge to toss Kouga out of the window seemed irresistible. "What the hell are you doing here, wolf?" Inuyasha whispered harshly to Kouga with a scowl on his face.

"Did you do this to her? Who the hell did it?" Kouga whispered just as harshly, restraining himself from stepping forward to shove Inuyasha.

"I don't know yet, no one had saw her or who it was."

"I'll fucking _kill _them for leaving a mark on _my_ girl." Inuyasha's blood boiled once again as Kouga referred that she was _his _girl. It was true, and now he was hell bent on changing that. She didn't belong to Kouga, she never would. He wanted to punch Kouga some more, show him that Kagome would never be his. He had to admit though that he had healed up quickly. No marks were seen on Kouga's face, and it seemed as if they had never been into that violent fight. He wanted to damn him and his full demon powers.

"She's not your girl, Kouga. Just shut up and leave!" Inuyasha nearly screamed. He was so tired of this, so tired of Kouga thinking that he could claim Kagome. He made it seem as if the girl had a tattoo on her somewhere that said that she was Kouga's. Kagome wouldn't belong to _anyone_. He could feel himself getting angrier, and he knew that hints of red were now in his eyes.

"Just go in the waiting room, Kouga. I'm not beating your ass here just because of my respect for Kagome. Now _leave_!" Inuyasha nearly screamed. Kouga glared, but obeyed.

Before he had time to calm down, the doctor had entered the room, being cautious not to anger the hanyou anymore. "What's wrong with her ankle?" Inuyasha asked, his teeth clenched and his fists balled to his side from the recent encounter.

"K-Kagome will be just fine. She sprained her ankle badly in the fall, but it's not fractured. She'll be on crutches for at least a week though. I've already told everyone in the waiting room. Her mother has warned me that she's pretty clumsy," Inuyasha snickered at this and the doctor chuckled. "So, I'm warning you to keep an eye on her. You are the boyfriend, am I right?"

Inuyasha growled. "No way! We can't stand each other!" He could already feel his cheeks turning red as the doctor raised a brow, his face looking ammused and unbelieving. "T-that boy who just walked out of here is her boyfriend. I definitely ain't!" Inuyasha nearly yelled, and he blushed more when the doctor laughed at him.

"Well, just warn her to be careful, okay?" The doctor smiled at him then left.

Inuyasha returned to his seat, grabbing Kagome's limp hand again. He inhaled her scent, sighing. Her scent was addicting. "Kagome, I promise that I won't allow this to happen to you again."

XXXXXXXX

Kikyo smirked at Kagura. "So, you did as I told you?"

Kagura smiled, her hands on her hips in confidence. "Yes, I did. The wench shouldn't be able to walk for at least a week." She replied proudly.

"Good job, Kagura." Kikyo smiled at her with narrowed eyes. No, she didn't trust Kagura.

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

Kikyo shook her hand briefly before she carefully watched Kagura walk out the door. She had never liked Kagura. She knew that she talked bad things whenever Kikyo wasn't around. She would teach her a lesson soon, also.

She smirked, suddenly feeling anxious to see the Higurashi girl in crutches tomorrow.

'_Mission accomplished.'_ Kikyo thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hehe, so what did you guys think? I liked this chapter very much! Sorry for all the Kagome abuse, but just remember, one day she'll take all these bitches on! Just kidding, she's too sweet for that. I fucking hate Kikyo and Kagura soooo much! Awh, and Kagome and Inuyasha made up! As you all can see, Kagome's not happy about getting Kikyo and Inuyasha back together. I think the part that I liked the most was the flash-back. Kikyo finally didn't seem like a bitch that part. And don't worry, Inuyasha will soon realize that Kikyo's not worth it. Guys, once again, I truly love every single one of you. I can't thank you enough for all the support. It makes me want to update to you guys every single day! I'm sorry for all the spelling errors, I'm not perfect, but I promise I'll try to do better. Anyway, pleaseee, if you alert this story or favorite it, don't forget to leave a review! Overall, don't forget to review. Those little comments keep me going! I love you all, and you'll be seeing more very soon! Byeee (:**


	9. Girlfriend

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He had asked for the hundredth time that morning. Inuyasha glared at anyone who dared to even look in bewilderment at Kagome, or bump into her in just the slightest way. Kagome rolled her eyes, wishing that she wasn't on crutches so she could push him away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started calmly. "This is the last time that I'll tell you. I'm fine, you baka!" Kagome shouted a little. It had been almost a week, and Kagome was happy that she'd be able to get rid of the crutches soon, since they caused Inuyasha to follow her around like a lost puppy. She'd had enough.

Oddly, Kikyo hadn't uttered a word to her, nor Kagura. Of course, she hadn't told anyone who was behind the whole thing. But she was safe now. As long as she continued to push Inuyasha away like she had been doing lately, she'd be okay. She could only hope that Kikyo had the sense to understand that it wasn't Kagome talking to Inuyasha, Inuyasha had been the one doing all of the talking lately.

Inuyasha looked at her suddenly as if he was trying to figure her out. He followed her closely, her books held in his hands. He had snatched them away from Sango, assuring her that he'd look after Kagome and carry her books. Of course Sango had disagreed, but Inuyasha always got his way.

'_Why does Kagome act like this around me now? It's not like it bothers me _(**A/N: What a fucking liar.**)_, but she acts as if I'm the devil or something. She's so tense, and I have no clue why. Was it something I did_?_'_ Inuyasha thought to his self, his eyebrows furrowed forward in concentration as he stared at her gorgeous face. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a growl coming from the felt, and his head quickly snapped to the direction of the noise.

Inuyasha growled as he looked over to see the black haired boy, his cerulean eyes stuck on Inuyasha's gold ones, and Kagome sighed once again when she saw the flames in both of their eyes.

"Move out of our way, wolf." Inuyasha said, a scowl set on his features as he stared Kouga down. He remained calm as Kouga shot daggers at him.

"I told you, dog boy, I can take care of my girl! Get the hell away from her, bastard!" Kouga said harshly.

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to say another word, Kagome spoke up for him. "Inuyasha, just give Kouga the books. I know you haven't talked to Miroku or any of your other friends all morning, so go ahead. Me and Kouga will be just fine, and I'm sure it's no problem for him to walk with me to class." Kagome said, a gorgeous smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled with kindness, but Inuyasha didn't care.

His jaw had dropped, and Kagome's smile instantly disappeared. "Inuyasha—" Kagome started, only to pause as she realized that she didn't know exactly what she wanted to say to him. What was there to say? She closed her mouth, wanting him to be the first one to say something. Kagome winced suddenly, and prepared herself for the harsh words that would most likely spill out of his mouth. She watched him in anticipation, not wanting to hear what he had to say, but at the same time, she wanted to know. She watched him as he opened his mouth, and then closed it again, looking stunned and as if he didn't know exactly what to say. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes, a slight frown on his face, but it quickly turned into a smirk, and his eyes now sparkled as if he was sure of what to say.

Inuyasha wanted to kick himself. His smirk covered the rejection and betrayal that he felt when Kagome had uttered those words. He didn't know why, but the fact that she would choose the wolf to protect her bothered him. He shot a look at Kouga, wondering how in the hell Kagome could even be with him. No, she didn't know how Kouga was. His golden orbs landed on the pretty brown ones again. What was that look in her eyes? Guilt? Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head. She had nothing to feel guilty about, because she had Kouga.

The smirk had not disappeared from his face despite the emotions he felt inside. He simply narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Kouga, and his smirk widened as he shoved the books into Kouga's hands. Kouga smirked back, his eyes also narrowed at Inuyasha. "That's right, dog boy. Now just stay away from Kagome, she's _mine_." Kouga told Inuyasha simply, still staring him down. He wasn't phased by Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned, not quite liking the possessiveness that Kouga held in his tone. "Stop," she spoke up suddenly, not wanting this argument to go on. She was so tired of the two's quarreling. "Let's just…go. Please, don't fight." With that said, Inuyasha's head snapped instantly to her, his eyes now off of Kouga who stood fuming, his fists balled.

Inuyasha shook his head and began walking away. Kagome stared after him in surprise, knowing that he was mad at her for sure now. She didn't understand why he seemed so upset. He shouldn't worry about her, because he hated her. And he shouldn't be upset to see her with another man. He had Kikyo. Inuyasha wasn't the only one pissed off. Kagome thought about it for a while and realized that she was mad for all the confusion that he was putting into her head.

"Come on, babe." Kouga urged Kagome, a bright smile on his face, obviously happy that Inuyasha had left them. Kagome smiled back and lifted her crutches to move forward, following after him.

Kouga stayed close by Kagome, and Kagome frowned, seeing him push people out of the way for her or glower at them if they even brushed against her arm. In a way, he was now reminding her of Inuyasha.

"So, when do you get rid of these crutches?" Kouga asked, grinning at her.

"Sometime this week." Kagome replied, wishing that she didn't have to hop around on the damn things.

"Good, because I was wondering if—" Kouga stopped mid sentence, being cut off by the soft voice of a female.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Higurashi and Kouga."

'_Kikyo._'

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon after what happened, _Higurashi_," Kagome cringed at the way Kikyo had said her name. "But I _promise_ you, I wish you well," Kikyo looked at her in disgust, her nose wrinkled. Kouga stood there as if he was frozen, his jaw dropped. Kikyo's eyes flicked over to him, and suddenly a bright smile took place over her beautiful features. "Hello, Kouga. It's nice to see you…" Kikyo paused and flicked her tongue, then winked at him. "Might I say, you look _very_ handsome today."

Kagome was definitely wishing that she was off of the crutches now so she would have the ability to walk away from that slut as soon as possible. She stopped herself from letting out a growl, ignoring the icy smile that Kikyo had on her face. She said nothing, but she left Kouga standing there looking amazed, and he suddenly snapped out of his trance as Kikyo began to walk away, tossing her long, jet black hair back, obviously trying to get Kouga's attention. She had won it from the first look though. Kagome hobbled on though, not bothering to slow down as he ran to catch up with her.

"Wow. You're talented." Kouga said with a smile as he looked at his 'girlfriend.'

Kagome ignored him.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kouga asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and move forward on her crutches.

"…Nothing." No, she didn't feel jealous. She felt like blowing Kikyo's pretty head off. Who was she to think that she could have Inuyasha _and_ Kouga?

"You don't like Kikyo or something?"

Kagome scoffed. "Oh no, she seems like a nice girl." She lied. They were now in class, and Kagome carefully sat down, avoiding any contact with her ankle.

Kouga shook his head, Kikyo's amazing image still in his mind. "Okay, then."

'_I need to find out more about Kikyo's past.' _Kagome thought to herself. She sighed when she saw the hanyou walk into the classroom just in time before the bell rung. She looked over to see Kikyo's eyes on his figure, and her cheeks reddened when the girls attention settled on her, another famous icy smile on her face. _'I need to know what happened between the two of them.'_

XXXXXXXX

He had been puffing a cigarette when he saw her walk out of the building, Sango and Miroku following her for protection, he'd guessed. He watched Kagome and chuckled at her from the distance when he saw her wobble slightly on the crutches. He heard Miroku snicker, and could tell Sango was trying to contain her amusement. It was a sight to watch Kagome Higurashi, the klutz, now hobbling on crutches.

He threw the cigarette a side and started walking towards them, a smirk on his face. Kagome's head shot up when she heard footsteps, and Inuyasha felt himself already being pulled in by her gorgeous face. He let out a snicker when he watched her expression turn from neutral to surprised. Her pretty eyes widened just a bit, and she slightly opened her mouth and let a gasp slip past her lips, and then she finally gave him a breath taking smile, her eyes lighting up. He hated admitting it, but she was gorgeous.

Kagome didn't know why she smiled like that at him. Well, she had said that he meant _something_ to her, after all. She didn't know what it was, but he made her feel safe.

"Bitch," Inuyasha said simply, a grin on his face. "You're really fucking clumsy, ya know that?"

Her smile immediately turned upside down, and she fumed. "I really wish I could push you, Taisho. I really do. Or smack you in the head with these crutches." Kagome said, her cheeks now red. Inuyasha loved to see her whenever she was embarrassed or angry.

Sango looked at the two, confused. "Since when the hell did you two become friends?" She asked, looking at the two with squinted eyes. Miroku was also looking at them curiously, and Inuyasha's cheeks turned red and so did Kagome's as she actually remembered her words.

She had said that he meant something to her, and her friends were making her want to take it back.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned away, but before he could open his mouth, Kagome protested for him. "We're not friends, you guys! He just loves to annoy me!" Kagome looked down, refusing to look at Miroku or Sango.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when his lecherous friend got that _damned_ sneaky smirk on his face. "Oh really?" Miroku spoke up, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. "Then why are you blushing, my dear friend? Do you have a crush on this gorgeous girl?"

Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku's accusation and waited for Inuyasha to protest.

'_Woah, he __**is**__ blushing!'_ Sango thought to herself when she looked at him. Had Inuyasha ever blushed because of a girl? No, this was something new.

"Don't make me sick, lech! Don't forget about Kikyo!" Inuyasha spat, and he instantly regretted it when he felt Kagome's eyes finally focus on him. He wanted to take it back, he didn't want to see her upset over something that he hadn't exactly meant. But he should mean it, right? Kikyo was the only one for him.

He winced under Sango's glare, and he growled when the girl took her small fist and swung it at his arm. "What the hell was that for, Sango?"

"For saying that about Kagome! How could that make you sick? _Look_ at her, Inuyasha! She's beautiful, and believe it or not, your words have made her very upset before. She's better than that. Actually, she's better than that damned Kikyo. That bitch doesn't even know what kindness is!" Inuyasha's wide eyes instantly narrowed when Kikyo's name was mentioned, and he fought the urge to attack Sango. "You know, I actually thought that Kouga would be _bad_ for her, but it's you!"

Sango was out of breath, but she kept her eyes narrowed at the growling hanyou that stood in front of her. Miroku had rested a hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down.

"Sango, you know nothing about Kikyo." Inuyasha said calmly, trying not to lash out at the young, fuming woman who stood before him. He needed new best friends.

Sango shook her head, for he was only making her angrier. "Inuyasha, you don't get it. You're my best friend and I love you, but that woman is making you lose yourself. I don't want to see you hurt over her anymore, Inuyasha. She's _not_ worth it." Sango said sincerely, stepping closer to him.

Kagome knew he was mad, so she moved herself up closer to him, giving him a look that told him to calm down. What he had said hurt her, but still, she was worried about him.

Inuyasha stepped back, shaking his head. "You don't get it, I _love _her."

Kagome swore it was the worse feeling, feeling your heart drop to your stomach, feeling like there was nothing left.

"Come on, Sango. You've said enough. Just leave him alone." Miroku grabbed her arm, trying to pry her away from the angry hanyou. Sango wasn't moving, but she finally did, her eyes still glaring at gold ones.

"Kagome, I'll call you when I get home. Be safe, and I love you." Sango told her friend, not bothering to step closer to her and the hanyou.

"Love you too, Sango. Bye, both of you." She smiled at Miroku and Sango. Miroku smiled back, but Sango quickly turned away, both of them getting into Miroku's car.

Kagome finally looked at him only to see him with his head down, his eyes angrily focusing on the cement. She was freezing now, but still, she moved closer to him, the chilly wind blowing her hair in every direction.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly. He slowly raised his head to meet her eyes, and Kagome felt as if she was drowning in sadness as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Sango's right. Kikyo isn't worth it," He said slowly, the words finally registering into his mind. His heart had dropped and he shook his head, about to get into his car. "I'll give you a ride home, I don't want you walking home on those crutches."

"Actually, Taisho, my mother won't be home until tonight. I mean, if you want to, I could maybe go to your place again. Only if you want me to, though!" Kagome wanted nothing more than to bury her head in her hands after what she'd said, and she was sure that her cheeks looked as if they were on fire. The cold wasn't making it worse. Why did she have to be so stupid?

Inuyasha looked at her, surprised. "I actually have to watch my cousin tonight, but sure, you look like the type who'd be good with kids anyway, bitch."

He smiled as he watched her turn redder, looking down. "Okay." She said simply, as they both began walking to his car.

He cut the heat on, knowing that Kagome was most likely freezing her ass off. She sighed in relief when she felt the heat hit her, and leaned her head into his seat. "And Taisho?" Kagome said suddenly, a lazy smile on her face. "Kikyo is worth it. You belong with her," Kagome said, truthfully. Maybe Kikyo had done some bad things to her, but it didn't matter. Her and Inuyasha loved each other, and she wasn't going to let another chance pass Inuyasha by when she knew that they could barely live without each other. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to help you two get back together."

Inuyasha almost choked. He looked at her, confused. "You sure about this, Higurashi? After all, we hate each other. You shouldn't want to see me happy." He didn't understand Kagome at all. Why did she want to get them back together?

Kagome smiled at him again, although the words she spoke were unintentionally hurting her for some reason unknown to her. "But everyone deserves to be happy, right? You and Kikyo do. I can tell you two love each other very much. Sorry to pry into your business, Taisho, but it's the truth. And yeah, I do hate you, but like I said, somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep—" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "deep down, I do care about you, just a _little_."

Inuyasha smiled at her, and Kagome felt her eyes light up when he did. It was finally a real smile, one that wasn't mean or one that showed he didn't care. It was a genuine, true smile. She smiled back, showing her perfect set of teeth. "You know, you're actually a good person, Higurashi." Kagome's smile widened. A compliment from Inuyasha was something special to her. "But how do you plan on helping us, anyway?"

Kagome thought about it for awhile, and when she was about to open her mouth to announce her plan, Inuyasha spoke up for her. "Break up with Kouga, be my girlfriend." He said quickly, a smirk on his face. He was so close to getting what he wanted out of her.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she instantly disagreed. She didn't want to piss Kikyo off more than she was already was, and she refused to hurt Kouga. "Jealousy? Inuyasha, _no_. A thousand times no! You're such a baka!"

"Well, do you have any other fucking plan, stupid?" Inuyasha spat. They were nearing his house now.

"Don't cuss me, baka," Kagome growled viciously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her bravery. "And actually, yes I do. I was thinking I get closer to her, and tell you what she thinks of everything now. I could set you two up. But jealousy? No, Inuyasha. I refuse to hurt Kouga and I also refuse to have Kikyo trying to kill me." Kagome wished that she could tell him what had happened, who had really caused her to be on crutches, but wouldn't that just make him angry?

"Bitch, that plan is dumb. That's the dumbest thing you've ever said, actually. My plan will be _much_ more effective. And you really think that Kouga will be hurt?" Inuyasha didn't care about her feelings at the moment, all he cared about was being with Kikyo. "I hope you know that Kouga _slept_ with Kikyo, and he's still sleeping with Ayame. You didn't know that she was his girlfriend, too?"

Kagome's mouth had dropped in surprise. No, she didn't feel hurt, she felt angry. After she actually thought that Kouga was a good guy? Inuyasha's words had just ruined her whole day. "Oh?"

Inuyasha smiled at her in hope that he may be causing her to have second thoughts. "Yeah, so what do ya say, Kagome?"

He looked at her, his eyes big and bright with hope. Kagome didn't want anymore trouble with Kikyo, but maybe everything would be worth it in the end.

"It's not like I like you, anyway. Ha, you're hardly a friend, so don't get the wrong ideas, bitch," Inuyasha said hotly, a frown now on his face.

Kagome frowned at him. "Well, I was actually thinking about it, but you had to go and ruin everything, baka!" She yelled at him, rolling her eyes. The car had stopped in front of the mansion now, but neither of them had really noticed.

Inuyasha looked at her, and smiled, knowing exactly what his intentions were now. He looked into her angry chocolate eyes, and suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against hers. Before she had time to push him away, he had already pulled away. He smiled at what he saw. Her cheeks were the reddest that he'd ever seen them, and her beautiful eyes had a mixture of anger, surprise, and lust mixed into them. She sat there, her mouth hung open slightly in surprise, and Inuyasha found himself wanting to taste her, feel her lips against his own once again.

What was going on with him?

But before he could press his lips against her pretty ones again, she pushed him back, smacked him. Damn, wasn't this the second time that this bitch had smacked him?

Then, all hell erupted.

"You jerk! You just stole my first kiss!" Kagome screeched, anger taking over her. She didn't care how good his lips felt against hers, she was mad.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, you are my _girlfriend_, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but we've got to have rules, Inuyasha. First, the most that we're doing is holding hands and hugging, we're not doing _any_ kissing _ever_ again! Second, if Kikyo suddenly looks at me like she wants to kill me, it all stops! Third, we're _not_ really together!"

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Seems pretty easy, baby. It wasn't like I liked kissing you," he couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks as he lied to her, but he chuckled when she gasped. "And I've told you that we weren't really together, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, you really hurt my feelings sometimes, Inuyasha."

He helped her out of the car and onto her crutches, and walked with her up to the front door. He tossed his keys in the air and caught them with a smirk on his face.

"Like I care," Inuyasha said simply, and Kagome rolled her eyes but still felt just a little bit hurt by the comment. As soon as he opened the door, a flash of red zoomed up to them, and Kagome's eyes were wide in fear.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha!"

"Aye, runt. Don't run up to us like that. Her ankle is already hurt, so be careful around her, okay?" Kagome looked at him surprised. Was he actually worried about her? She smiled at him, and he blushed and pushed the small little boy out of his way and walked inside.

"Don't look at me like that, wench. It's not like I was worried about ya," Inuyasha said, and he once again ran upstairs, most likely to his room.

"Inuyasha, you can't leave me here alone with him!" Kagome said, a frown on her face.

"Well, you're the baby-sitter tonight, bitch." And with that, he was gone.

Kagome looked down to see the small boy smiling at her. His hair was red, and he had a bushy tail. Was he a fox demon? She smiled down at him. "I'm Shippo, are you Inuyasha's new girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Umm, I guess you could say that. And nice to meet you, Shippo, I'm Kagome." He smiled at her, his eyes sparkled with a hint of playfulness.

"I guess you can't play with me if you have to walk on those things. What happened to you, Kagome?" He asked her sweetly, and she smiled.

"I tripped and fell going down the stairs, Shippo." Kagome lied to him. No, she wouldn't tell anyone what had really happened.

Shippo nodded his head. "Do you wanna come and help me pick on Inuyasha?"

Kagome laughed. She was starting to like this kid. "Sure, let's go see how much we can get on his nerves."

XXXXXXXX

He breathed in the nicotine, his golden eyes staring at the white ceiling. It was only 5:45pm, and he couldn't help but wondering what Kagome and Shippo were up to, now. It had been unusually quiet, but for now, he just wanted to relax. He was kind of upset knowing that the only thing that he could smoke while Shippo was here were cigarettes, but hey, it was better than nothing. It helped ease stress.

But it wasn't helping to ease his confusion. And never in his life had he felt so confused.

He didn't know why he had kissed Kagome, or wanted to kiss her again for that matter. He liked the feel of her lips against his, and he loved how she tasted. But wasn't it wrong to kiss another girl while he loved Kikyo so much? He knew it was, but strangely, he didn't feel guilty at all. Strangely, he wanted more, _needed_ more. His demon inside had never been very fond of Kikyo. But it seemed to accept Kagome without any hesitations, and that left him scared shitless.

He didn't like the idea of forgetting about Kikyo, getting over her. He didn't care that Kagome was gorgeous and that his demon was crazy about her. He loved Kikyo, and he didn't ever want to get over her. Maybe he didn't want to get over her because he was scared. Scared that once he let go, she'd _finally_ catch on.

Everything still hurt, though. Being happy could be a struggle for him at times. Kikyo was his life, and once she'd left unexpectedly, he didn't know how to go on. He planned, and dreamed of her being the girl he was to marry, the girl he was going to grow up with and love and cherish and have children with. He'd gave Kikyo everything she wanted, only to mess it up in the end. Her acceptance could either make or break him.

He had never meant to hurt Kikyo. He had loved her with his whole being. He regretted everything because in the end, he ended up breaking both of their hearts.

He shot up from his bed when he heard a little cough outside of his door and a loud knock followed after that.

He scowled when he saw Kagome and Shippo walk in with huge grins on their faces.

"What the hell did you two do?" Inuyasha asked, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, your girlfriend is _pretty_! If I was her, I wouldn't even be with someone like you," Inuyasha blushed at Shippo's words, not quite used to Kagome being called his girlfriend. "Prove that she's your girlfriend! Kiss her!" Shippo said, excitement in his cute voice. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha did too.

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same time. Kagome's face was red and her smile had disappeared from her face. Shippo was a traitor to her now.

"Well, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Shippo asked Inuyasha, hopping up onto his bed and jumping on it. Inuyasha immediately pushed him off, his eyes narrowed at the little fox demon. Looking at Inuyasha, Shippo jumped and hurried up and ran behind Kagome for protection.

"You actually expect me to _kiss_ her, runt? That's disgusting." Inuyasha stood up from his bed and smirked, walking closer to Kagome who found herself blushing even more and a bit hurt by his words.

"Hey, you baka! You've did it before and then tried to do it again, so it must have not been _that_ disgusting! And besides, kissing _you_ would be disgusting! You reek of cigarettes!" She lied. She actually loved Inuyasha's earthy scent, loved being around him, loved the feel of his lips against hers. She turned redder as he continued to move forward, and she backed away until she found her back against the wall.

"Maybe it _wasn't_ disgusting. Maybe I _do_ want to kiss you again before the day's over." He was dangerously close to her, and Kagome shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She couldn't push him away because she found herself enjoying the feeling, but she found herself frozen.

Kagome's cheeks turned redder when she heard Shippo let out a whistle. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes closed on their own when his lips pressed against her cheek. She nearly whimpered. He didn't move them, and after about five seconds of standing there like an idiot, Kagome finally came back to reality. He wasn't going to kiss her, and she wouldn't feel his lips against hers again. She felt somewhat disappointed.

She pushed him away, a frown on her face. "Thanks for remembering the rules, Taisho." Her heart was still beating incredibly fast, and now, breathing seemed like a difficulty with him around with those amber eyes boring into her, and his long, silver, shiny hair, and his gorgeous face which was sculpted to perfection. She could have cried when he cleared his throat, his famous smirk on his face again.

"Got a staring problem, Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome noticed that his cheeks had a faint, fading blush on them. It was her time to smirk.

"Nope. Got a blushing problem, Taisho?" Kagome asked back with that smirk still on her face. Why did they always have to say each other's last names instead of their first? Kagome looked at him and smiled with satisfaction when she noticed that she had caused his cheeks to turn slightly red. "By the way, since we're _dating_, we're going to have to stop calling each other by last names, I hope you know." She stated, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"I know, bitch." Inuyasha said simply.

"What!" Shippo suddenly shouted, feeling left out and confused. "Why didn't you two kiss? Inuyasha, you were supposed to kiss her on the lips, not on her cheek! Isn't she pretty?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks turned red again, and Kagome felt as if she wanted to fall through the floor if it meant not having to hear Inuyasha's response to Shippo's question.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "…Y-yeah, whatever, I guess."

Kagome gasped, and he instantly turned towards her with a glare, signaling that she was never supposed to mention it again. Kagome giggled, and he growled cautiously.

"Then _why_ didn't you kiss her?" Shippo questioned him, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile on her face, waiting for his response. She noticed that his blush was not fading. Could a person blush so much to the point where there blush wouldn't fade?

"Because I didn't want to, _runt_!" Inuyasha yelled at the small boy, towering over him. But Shippo showed no fear. Kagome watched the two in amusement. "Isn't it time for you to go home soon, anyway?"

"Whatever Inuyasha! You're just a big, mean baka!" Shippo spat at him, choosing not to respond to his question.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he was now sounding like Kagome. "Yeah, it's time. Besides, I have to take Kagome home, anyway. Come on, runt." Inuyasha said gruffly, leaving his room. Kagome and Shippo followed behind him closely.

"Wait!" Shippo cried suddenly, causing both Kagome and Inuyasha to look at him curiously. "When will I get to see Kagome again? I like her, Inuyasha." Kagome truly felt touched by his comment. He really was a sweet kid.

Kagome smiled at him and spoke before Inuyasha could say something rude. "How about you tell Inuyasha to start baby-sitting you more, and I can help him from now on, huh?" She heard Inuyasha growl, but she paid no attention to him.

"Really?" Shippo asked, his eyes sparkling and a bright smile on his face only for Kagome.

Kagome bent down to his level, and Inuyasha watched the two, intrigued. Kagome was amazing, he realized. Shippo had never seemed to like anyone as much as he liked her. He didn't know what it was about her that caused everyone to love her. "Really," She said, and pulled him in for a hug. Shippo held her tightly as if she was his mother. "Come on."

They were now in the car, and Shippo made no noise as they drove him home. Inuyasha dropped him off at his home and said his goodbyes, and Kagome pulled him in for one last hug before they drove off, now on their way to Kagome's house.

She let out a yawn, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Shippo wear you out?" Inuyasha asked her suddenly, his eyes still on the road. Kagome shook her head, that lazy smile on her face again.

"No, he's a really sweet kid. I like him," Kagome said simply, thinking of the red headed boy again. "He's adorable."

Silence fell between them again, and Kagome looked over at him, and found the courage within to ask him the what she had been meaning to for weeks now. "Inuyasha, what happened between you and Kikyo?"

She waited five seconds, no reply. She noticed that his grip on the steering will had tightened, and his eyes suddenly looked angry. She sighed in disappointment, knowing that it was none of her business. But she had to know.

Suddenly, he spoke up. "It was me. I was the one who ruined everything. So before you go ahead and start thinking that it's all _her_ fault, that she was the one who hurt me, get your facts straight. Yes, I am hurt, as hurt as I've ever felt. But I deserve it." He was even surprised that he was telling Kagome all of this. But somewhere deep down, he felt as if he could trust her, felt that she could understand.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, maybe you made a mistake, but no one deserves to feel like you do," she was nearly home now, and she sighed in relief. She didn't want to talk about Kikyo anymore, she just wanted to get it over with, get them to both be happy even though it hurt her. "You know, you're a good person, Inuyasha. You tried your best, and I'm sure that you gave her a good relationship. So don't let everything go. There's still hope, there's always _something_."

He looked at her. She was the first person besides Kikyo to ever have hope in him, and she was the first person to actually _encourage_ him to get back with Kikyo. He knew that Kagome saw something that no one else did. And he felt as if he couldn't thank her enough for being the first person to _understand_. "Don't get things mixed up, I loved Kikyo more than anything. She was my life and so much more. I lusted after a bunch of other girls when I was with her, which was really fucking stupid, considering that she was irreplaceable. And now, it's over."

Kagome felt her heart breaking, and why, she wasn't really sure. She didn't know whether she was hurt over what had happened to the two of them, or because his words hurt her. Did he really think that Kikyo was the best, and that he could never want more? She was only planning on getting them together, because she figured that maybe it would make Kikyo change, make her see what's really important. But it seemed that Inuyasha thought of Kikyo as an angel, and she was anything but that.

Kagome nodded sadly at him. "Inuyasha, I'm going to get you two together if it's the last thing I do. I may hate you, but you don't deserve this pain. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha laughed at her words. "Higurashi, you're way too nice. You hate me, yet you don't think I deserve to go through this hell?" He chuckled again. "You're really something, woman. I hate you too, just so you know."

"Oh, I do." Kagome replied.

They had pulled in front of her house, and as soon as she was about to step out of the car carefully, sure not to hurt her ankle anymore, Inuyasha took hold of her hand.

"Kikyo's smart. If we don't do any kissing, then I'm sure she won't believe this little façade. What's the problem with it if neither of us have feelings for each other?" Kagome didn't reply, she just stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, and I hope you don't fall in love with me while we're doing all this fake dating shit, cause, ya know, I'm not gonna fall in love with you…" Inuyasha blushed, and quickly let go of Kagome's hand.

Kagome stared at him, confused. "Well then, can we at least wait a while before we start doing all of this stuff? I want to have a _real_ first kiss, with someone that I really like. And I'm not going to fall in love with _you_ either, _jerk_!"

Inuyasha looked angry. "You don't mean _Kouga_, do you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, baka! Kouga's a nice guy, but he's too persistent and cocky, like someone else I know," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing that she was referring to him. "I'm talking about a guy that I'd _really _like. A guy who actually treats me right."

"And just how the fuck do you plan on managing another boy while you're supposedly supposed to be dating _me_?" Inuyasha asked harshly, really wanting to know her plan.

'_Is that jealousy I see?'_ Kagome asked herself.

"I don't know! It's no reason to scream at me or get so angry. I want something _real_ Inuyasha, and you can't give that to me. I want a _real_ kiss, with someone that I actually like, not someone that I hate." Kagome said, her angry chocolate eyes staring into angry gold.

For the second time that day, Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. He had actually missed the taste of her. He sighed into the kiss, his mouth moving slowly against hers. At first Kagome didn't respond, but finally she did, her mouth moving against his, also. She moved with him, although she didn't have much experience. She wanted to push him away, but it felt right. She felt Inuyasha prying her mouth open, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She allowed her tongue to battle against his, fighting for dominance. She gave into him completely, her heart beating fast, and she was glad she wasn't standing, otherwise her legs would be jelly.

All thoughts in her head were ceased as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finally, they broke apart, and Kagome's cheeks were red, her lips swollen a bit, and she was breathless. What had gotten into her?

"Ha, bitch, how was _that_ for a _real _kiss?" Inuyasha asked, a proud smirk on his face although there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

Kagome was pissed off again. She stared at him in disbelief and slowly brought her hand up to her mouth, touching her lips. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth but instantly regretted it now that the warmth was gone. "Argh! It was _not_ a real kiss because I _don't_ like you! You're the biggest idiot I know, and you've just completely stole about all of my innocence! I hate you, you jerk!"

Was he finding that her words actually _hurt_ him somehow? "Well deal with it, bitch, because it means _nothing_, I hope you know." But did it really mean nothing to him? If it didn't mean anything to him, then why was he wanting to feel the sensation again?

"Well, that just makes you seem like a bigger jerk! You're just lucky that I'm being such a nice person and helping you and Kikyo get back together! _Don't _try to kiss me again, since it means nothing." Kagome said.

She had confused him once again. "C'mon, Kagome, don't be a fucking bitch," she growled at this. "How can you get mad at me for saying it means nothing when you're saying it wasn't even _real_. Stop being so fucking stupid. I need you just this once, and then it'll all be over. Please. You don't know how much Kikyo means to me, how much I need her."

She shook her head, and he could smell tears coming, even though she refused to let them fall. Why did girls have to be so damn emotional? "Okay, Inuyasha. Okay. But don't think of me as something you can just _use_."

Inuyasha wanted to rip something to shreds right now. She was frustrating him badly. "We had a fucking deal! I just need this _one_ thing Kagome, that's all I ask of you. I'm not using you, I'm just taking your damn help! What the hell else do you want, because this is all you can get, Kagome! If you want to actually mean something to me, you can't."

Kagome shook her head at him again, stepped out of the car on her crutches. His words were hurting her again. "No, I know that I mean nothing to you," she felt so very stupid for the time that she said he meant something to her. "But I don't want you to see me as that. I want you to think more of me as someone you can use. I want you to be thankful! I want to be someone to you, I want some kind of friendship!"

"Kagome, how the hell can we have a _friendship_ when we hate each other? It's impossible for us to be in the same room for five seconds without arguing. I can't give you everything. I'm sorry, but it's not supposed to mean anything, us doing this or us kissing or doing anything else for that matter. But I am thankful. Very thankful." He tried to make her understand where he was coming from. Besides, he didn't feel like dealing with her emotional bullshit tonight. He had enough to think about already.

"Okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said, one fresh tear rolling down her cheek. "You're right. You can go ahead and use me, I don't really care," he could tell she wasn't meaning to be smart, but still, it pissed him off. "And you're welcome. I'll stay by your side, and leave as soon as you and Kikyo are together. You're right, this means nothing. Good night, Inuyasha."

She turned away and began hobbling up to her front door, but Inuyasha called her name out to stop her. "Kagome, don't forget. Tomorrow, you break up with Kouga."

Kagome turned away and rolled her eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Sure." She said.

"I'll be here to pick you up for school in the morning, be ready to act like a couple," Inuyasha smirked and Kagome scowled. "And Higurashi, stop crying. You don't want all those tears to fuck up your pretty face."

Kagome gasped, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or insult. But before she could turn around to glare at him, he had drove off. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the small smile that appeared on her face as she flung herself back onto her bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

'_Boys.'_ She thought to herself with a shake of her head before dozing off.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. Blah, my life is just so fucking sucky lately, so sorry, haha. I'll try to update sooner next time. I hope that none of you have given up on me! Hehe, so what do you think? They finally kissed. And dude, I think Kagome's in love already! And Inuyasha is just a big idiot. I hope you all enjoyed their kiss, and also Shippo in this chapter! Please review. Criticism is accepted. Hey, I sorta got a bit of writer's block too, so can you guys PLEASE give me some ideas? By the way, I'm sorry if this story seems a bit like other Inu/Kag stories that you've read, I'm really trying my best to make it original. I know things are moving a bit fast, but I don't plan on making this story very long. Just review and tell me what you all want to see happen next in this story, only if ya want to though. But anyway, hope you liked it. Reviews my lovelies! Bye bye!(:**


	10. Jealousy

"Inuyasha WHAT?" Sango had nearly choked on her own saliva, holding the phone closer to her ear. She had to be sure that she'd heard her best friend right. She heard a giggle sound through the receiver, and she shook her head, trying to snap out of her surprise. "Can you please repeat what you just said, Kagome? If it's what I think it is, this is _definitely_ not a giggling matter." She pushed herself back against her bed, looked over to her left at the alarm clock. It was 10:15, and she sighed, annoyed.

"_We kissed, Sango. __**Twice**__, actually." _

Sango sat up, her eyes wide. "You kissed Inuyasha _twice_?" She asked again to be sure. "It was horrible enough when you said that he kissed you the first time."

"_Yeah, it's not something I'm proud of, but I figured you should know."_

Sango could tell something was bothering her friend as she heard her let out an exhausted sigh. Was Kagome upset? "What's wrong, Kagome? You can't hide this from me, tell me all that happened."

There was a pregnant silence before another sigh sounded through the receiver.

"…_Well, he wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend, so I can help him and Kikyo get back together."_

Sango gasped, not prepared for that piece of information. _Pretend girlfriend_. She noticed the pain in Kagome's voice when she said it, no matter how hard she had tried to hide it, Sango had caught on to it, and no, she wasn't going to let it go. "Kagome, does it bother you? You know…that it's all pretend? Were you actually wanting to have a _real_ relationship with him? Kagome, I'm sorry, really."

"…_Sango, it's the stupidest thing, really, but it hurts, you know. He thinks that she's some kind of, I don't know, …angel. And she's __**not**__. He's really in love with her, but he deserves better, but he's so damn stubborn and he doesn't catch on to anything. S-Sango, I-I know that it's dangerous, but I care about him."_

A frown set itself on Sango's face, and she wanted to hug her best friend right now. Kagome _needed _her. She could tell, the pain in her voice which she tried to hide so well was slowly ripping her apart. Kagome wasn't fooling Sango by her young schoolgirl giggles or fake smiles. She knew that something was up. "Do you love him, Kagome?"

"_**NO!**__" _Kagome screeched through the receiver and Sango winced. _"I-I don't love him. I __**hate**__ him. But you have no clue how it feels to be used or so unwanted."_

She found herself laughing at Kagome's words. "I'm not sure about being used, Kagome, but I know that you're not unwanted. I mean, who wouldn't want you all to themselves? You're talented, kind, gorgeous, friendly, and smart. Don't tell me that you think Inuyasha isn't interested," Sango started. She heard Kagome sigh in frustration. "You're telling me that you don't notice how protective he is over you? Kagome, Inuyasha's one of my best friends. He's nearly slept with everyone except for me and hopefully you," Sango let out a snicker and Kagome gasped. She was sure Kagome's cheeks were burning red. "So that means he could have _any_ girl. So why the hell would he choose you over all of them?"

"_Because," _Kagome sounded exhausted and frustrated and hurt. Sango desperately wanted to tell her friend that everything was okay, but she knew very well that that wasn't the truth. Once Inuyasha had his eyes set on something he wanted, he wouldn't stop no matter whoever he hurt to get it. _"I'm not __**easy**__, supposedly. He's slept with everyone else, so he said that if he chose another girl, Kikyo would know it was fake. It hurts, Sango."_

Sango shook her head, trying to find hope for her best friend. "It's okay if you aren't always strong, Kagome. It's okay." She actually feared that her best friend may have found herself in love.

XXXXXXXX

Her head shot to the noise that had sounded outside of the window. She looked out to see a car pulled up in front of the small shrine, a young man sitting in the drivers seat, an annoyed look on his face. Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed out the door of the shrine, walking up to his car as fast as she could. She was overjoyed that the crutches were finally gone.

She didn't even bother to look at him as she slid into the passengers seat uncomfortably, feeling his eyes on her figure. She focused all her attention out the window of the car, her eyes looking out into the cloud of fog, the leaves that sat on the ground. Either it was fall that seemed so depressing at the moment, or it was him that was making her feel this way. She still felt his eyes on her, so she turned her head to look at him, letting annoyance take over her features.

"What is it?" Kagome snapped. She didn't know where all this anger was coming from suddenly, she really didn't.

"Why, hello to you too, bitch." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes before he sped off.

Kagome said nothing back to him. She would _not_ cry today, as she had did last night when her and Sango had called a quits for the night. She was stronger than that.

She slammed his car door as soon as she stepped out, happy to be out of his presence, even if not for long. But her joy was short lived, and she cursed him for being a half demon with great speed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist in possessiveness. Unfortunately for her, the thought of him being possessive actually made butterflies flutter around in her stomach. She was _disgusting_.

"What the _hell_ is your damn problem, wench? What'd I do this time?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her back. She really wished that she could push him away, but she couldn't do much. She felt herself being pulled closer to him, and she closed her eyes, savoring his earthy scent. All the butterflies in her stomach seemed to do now was kick. Hell, she wanted to kick herself. It was all _fake_. Why couldn't she understand that?

"I-it's nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, wishing that it was the truth. She knew that he was still staring at her as if she was a mad woman, because she hadn't moved away from him, she was still taking him in, her eyes closed. She finally opened her brilliant eyes, and a soft smile took place on her lips. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling well. Are you ready to put on this show?" Kagome asked, trying her best not to sound pained. She looked around and smiled when she noticed that people were already staring at the two in surprise, whispering. But Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

Inuyasha blushed and pulled away from her quickly, fully aware that people were looking, which was what he wanted, but it was beginning to get pretty awkward staring into her big pretty eyes and watching those lips slowly curve upwards into a smile, because when they did, he felt the need to pull her in and smash his lips hard against his, make them swollen, and maybe do a bit more than that. But he'd remembered what she'd said last night. It wasn't real, she didn't want to kiss someone that she didn't like. That had to mean she didn't like kissing him then, right? "Y-yeah, I guess. C'mon." He reluctantly grabbed her hand, not liking the feelings that one simple touch of hers gave him.

Inuyasha looked down nervously, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, knowing that they were all on him and Kagome. He wasn't ashamed. He had the newest, and second most gorgeous girl next to Kikyo (in his opinion) wrapped in his arms. But her sweet scent did things to him, and so did the warmth and comfort she gave him. She was warm as where Kikyo was cold, and where Kikyo made him feel self conscious about being a half demon and anything else that she could put him down about, Kagome felt like home to him. At least physically, anyway. Why did they have to be at each other's throats all the time when she was so damn attractive and perfect? He couldn't do anything but hate her, though, for a reason that was unknown to him.

She looked over to Inuyasha only to see that he looked pretty nervous. She leaned in closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms closer around him. His head shot up to her and she caught his amber eyes and felt like her knees might give out on her anytime, but she somehow managed a small smile at him.

Inuyasha had paused for awhile to talk to some friends, being sure to tell them that Kagome was his girl now. Kagome looked at him confused. Did he really have to tell everyone? She was preparing herself for the worst, which was Kikyo. She had tried to pry Inuyasha's arm away from her waist, but he only pulled her closer and held her tighter. She frowned and suddenly found herself panicking. If Kikyo saw any of this, she'd be sure to kill her. Could she really handle that?

Suddenly, a boy in the corner caught her attention. He wore his hair up in a pony-tail, a brown head band wrapped around his head, pointy ears. Kagome gasped.

'_Kouga!'_

She looked at him, hurt in her eyes. They didn't think that anyone had noticed them, but she did. The red head that he had pushed against the lockers had one leg wrapped around Kouga, and Kagome could tell that she was letting out quiet moans as Kouga's hands roamed further up her shirt. The girl was looking up at Kouga with lusty eyes before she slowly trailed her hand down to Kouga's jeans and began stroking his manhood firmly through his tight pants. Kagome shook her head, feeling disgusted.

She shoved Inuyasha away, leaving him and his friends looking puzzled. Her nose up in the air, she began to stomp away, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand before she could, pulling her to the side and away from the crowd that filled the hallway. "What's wrong now, Kagome? There's _always_ something-" he paused, the scent of Kagome's tears filling his nose.

"You know, he's pitiful, really. I know we're supposed to break up and everything, but this hurts. I was already hurt enough from our little argument last night," Kagome sniffled and Inuyasha looked in her eyes, searching for an answer. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's really none of your concern. I guess the scent of my tears is overpowering the scents of their arousal." Inuyasha looked at her confused, before his eyes caught the couple in the corner who were in desperate need of a janitor's closet. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, suddenly feeling hurt.

"T-those tears are because of…K-Kouga? Why the _hell _are you crying over that jerk?" Inuyasha was mad now. Did Kouga really mean that much to her?

Kagome looked back at him and also glared, not scared at the fact that he was about three inches taller than her. "Y-you don't know how any of this feels! I know we were supposed to break up, Inuyasha, but say, what if Kikyo was your girlfriend again, and what if you caught her and some other boy getting at it in the hallway! How would _you_ feel, Inuyasha? You have no right to be angry at me for having emotions!"

"It's happened before, bitch," Inuyasha looked at her, his emotions all muddled. "It's happened a thousand times." He admitted painfully, looking away.

She hadn't realized how close they were until now. Her hands had somehow ended up on his chest in anger she had guessed. She blushed, looking up into his eyes, and once again, she was stricken by them, just like the first day she ever saw him, only worse. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, Inuyasha."

Before he could reply back, he heard that damned voice and sweet scent that he'd missed so much. "Well, I hear that you two are together now. I'm quite happy for you two."

Kagome jumped, her eyes wide as she stared at Kikyo's eyes. The two girls stared at each other, and Kikyo was sure that Kagome got the message in her eyes. Kagome did, and she knew that she was in for trouble. She looked down awkwardly and blushed when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, putting on a show for Kikyo. She watched as he looked at Kikyo with a smirk on his face. Kikyo stood there, her eyes full of hatred.

Suddenly, he did the quickest and most unexpected movement. He bent down to kiss Kagome on the lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it left Kagome feeling dizzy and hot and once again, it set off that intense fluttering feeling in her tummy. She had completely forgotten about Kouga now. She looked down again, her cheeks red. She began to pull away from Inuyasha, but he wouldn't let her go. He pulled her close and buried his face into her neck, breathing in her addictive and sweet scent. She felt warm and mushy, and he felt as if he could hold her forever. But he finally looked up to meet Kikyo's jealous eyes.

"Yeah, she's my girl." Wanting to taste those sweet lips again, he raised her chin and gave her another chaste kiss on her lips. Kagome immediately pushed him away, looking angry and frightened.

'_What the fuck?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well then, it seems as if you two need privacy. I'll see you later, _Higurashi_." Kagome cringed at Kikyo's voice and began to walk away, but Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her securely.

"What the hell was that about, bitch?" He was pissed off.

Kagome shot him a look that could have made hell freeze over. He backed away, giving her the space she needed. He swore that steam could have been coming out of her ears. Suddenly, she gave him a hard shove, making him stumble a bit. "Do you really have to go around her kissing me like that? And walk around with me in your arms all the time? I'm not some possession, Inuyasha!" Kagome wasn't telling the truth, she was scared.

Inuyasha walked up to her, grabbed her by her arms roughly, causing her to shoot him an angry look. She tried to shrug him off of her, but he was way too strong. "Don't give me that bullshit. Why the hell did you look so scared when Kikyo came around? You promised me that you'd agree with this! Don't tell me you're backing down," his grip on her was hurting her now, and Kagome winced. "Just tell me what's going on, Kagome."

"I'm not backing out of _anything_, because once I start something, I'll finish it! And I'm not scared!" Kagome said matter-of-factly, her hands on her hips in defiance. Inuyasha slowly let go of her and shook his head, and Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Well, come on, _boyfriend_. We don't want to be late for first period, now do we?"

He looked at her and chuckled. Leave it to her to leave him feeling completely confused and frustrated, but make up for it by her cuteness in the end. He took her hand into his reluctantly, once again scared to feel her touch. He shook his head. What was wrong with him? It was just a hand, and shouldn't be making him want to push her up against the locker like he had seen Kouga did Ayame. He over at her to see her cheeks red. Wasn't Kagome always blushing when he touched her? God, she confused him to infinity.

"Kagome," he started, not really wanted to ask her the question that he intended to. But it was best to know before it was too late. "I-is kissing a…a big deal for you?"

Kagome paused and looked down at the tiles on the floor as they walked to first period. Wasn't it. He halted her when they reached the door, wanting to know the answer. She finally spoke up, "D-don't think that I-I like you…because I…" was she really going to say she didn't like him? Inuyasha winced, but he noticed that Kagome had paused and her cheeks were scarlet. She finally looked up to meet his eyes and it shocked him. "I…I don't," There, she'd finally said it. He knew that he should feel relieved, but he was slightly, just slightly disappointed. "It's just that I've never had a boyfriend before, or any kissing experience. I know that when you kiss me it means nothing, but it's something _new_ for me."

He now took both of her hands into his, not taking his eyes off of her big brown ones that had all kinds of emotions muddled inside of them that he wasn't able to read. He guessed that he couldn't tell, because at the moment, he felt unstable with his emotions, too. "Do you…do you like, um, kissing me?"

Damn him, for she knew that he was making her turn redder and redder by the second. It felt real, but it was all an illusion. He was using her to get Kikyo's attention, and she found that thought more and more upsetting every _damn_ second of the day. She was going to tell him the truth. She took her hands away from his, put her hands on her hips again. How stupid she looked, a very obvious blush on her cheeks, but still trying to act in control, defiant with Inuyasha. "I do."

Inuyasha gasped accidentally, and Kagome refused to meet his eyes. He was going to tell her the truth, too. "…I like…kissing you too," Kagome finally looked up at him and gasped. "Of course it means nothing, but it's actually sort of…intriguing, kissing you, wench. You're new at it, and it's actually quite funny and interesting," Kagome growled, and Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head, a big, toothy grin on his face. "So if it means absolutely nothing," Kagome felt her eyes go downcast, and her heart drop to her stomach. It was a good thing he didn't notice how hurt she was. "Then let's do it. Don't forget, Kikyo will know something's up if you pull that pulling away shit again after we kiss, so just try to get used to the feeling, okay? It's not that hard, I don't like you and you don't like me."

Kagome nodded slowly, ignoring the feeling of disappointment that was taking over her whole being. "Inuyasha, can we see other people when Kikyo's not around, and can we go back to hating each other, too? I hate being all romantic with you." Kagome let out a giggle, although it sounded quite forced. She needed to find an outlet, a boy who's kisses were much more enticing than Inuyasha's so she wouldn't find herself feeling weightless when she kissed him. She needed a _real_ boyfriend who could take that sudden pain that she felt inside away.

Inuyasha stopped himself from glaring. In his mind, Kagome was his and only his. Then he remembered May and all of the other girls that were lined up for him. "Y-yeah, I guess. Just not around Kikyo, okay?" Inuyasha then thought of something else. "And if you want a _real_ boyfriend, I'll have to approve of him first."

She glared at him. How dare he? She didn't need his approval of anything. She poked a finger into his chest which didn't affect him at all. "No! I'll have a real boyfriend anytime I want, without your approval, Inuyasha!"

"Really now, bitch?" In one swift movement, he had swung his arm tightly around her waist, burying his nose into her neck, enjoying her scent. He loved how he was able to make her completely freeze, her heart beat faster and her breath quicken. "Right now, you're _mine. _And besides, you haven't even found a boy yet. I'm just trying to protect you."

Kagome could barely breathe, but she somehow managed to speak. "Oh, I'll find him, Inuyasha. I promise you." With that being said, Inuyasha let out a deep growl, anger taking over him. He pulled away from her and dragged her into the classroom, not liking the idea of Kagome with any other man besides him. They had a fake relationship, but still, she was _his_ for now and he wouldn't allow any other man to steal Kagome's heart.

"Be ready to break the news to Kouga that you're _mine_ by lunch time." Inuyasha said, the anger still evident on his angelic features.

Kagome had a satisfied smirk on her face.

XXXXXXXX

She thought that it wouldn't be hard, that things would be simple. Things were hell.

Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her all day, Kikyo looking at them with jealousy clear in her eyes. Kikyo's rage scared her, and she knew that she was up to something. Inuyasha hadn't noticed though. He hadn't noticed _anything_. At the moment, Kagome was starting to feel like Inuyasha was the most oblivious boy in the world.

He hadn't noticed the look in Kikyo's eyes whenever they had kissed, or whenever he held her tight, a fake smile on his face. She'd noticed how every time that he'd kissed her or held her today, he'd looked over in Kikyo's direction. He didn't realize that he already _had_ Kikyo's affection, and it was as if he was trying to make her feel horrible. Kikyo didn't deserve that, no matter how much Kagome disliked her.

Another thing that Inuyasha hadn't noticed was the was her heart had sped up whenever he held her, kissed her, smiled at her. Kagome knew that the kisses were quick and meant nothing and once he had Kikyo, he'd abandon her as if she hadn't existed, but he did something amazing to her. The kisses only lasted a few seconds, but Kagome felt like they were becoming essential.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked. Both her and Miroku had decided to walk with Kagome to lunch, sensing how bad her day had been. Kagome walked down the hall, her eyes sad and her arms crossed over her chest. The next step was to break up with Kouga, who had avoided her all day. What, was she unwanted all of a sudden?

"Kagome, I'm sure things will all be over soon," Miroku started and Kagome groaned inwardly, knowing that his words were going to hurt her. "You won't have to deal with Inuyasha's ignorance much longer, I'm sure that at this rate, Inuyasha and Kikyo will be together in just a matter of a few weeks."

Kagome nodded her head. Suddenly she felt tingly all over as the tears began to well up in her eyes. She blinked them back, and smiled back when Miroku gave her a bright, hopeful smile. Sango also gave her one. What else could she do? They didn't know how she felt, hell, even she didn't know why the thought of them together hurt so much.

Kagome smiled at the two of them but said nothing as she continued to walk.

She got her lunch and the three of them sat at their regular table, accompanied by a few other friends of Sango's, and two of Miroku's whores. Sango said there silently, eyeing the two girls in envy as they giggled at Miroku's jokes. Nana, the girl with long, blond hair and piercing blue eyes was trailing her hand slowly down Miroku's chest as he whispered something into her ear, popping a grape into her mouth. (**A/N: LOL!**)

Sango, at the moment, was about to lose her control. How dare he sit there and let this whore nearly fuck him? Sango fought the urge to throw her fork at the blond dunce who continued to slowly run her hand up and down Miroku's chest. She sighed in annoyance when the girl nearly reached his crotch. She was surprised at what she saw next, thought. Miroku let out a nervous laugh, took the girls hand away from his crotch. Nana looked at him, surprised.

"Nana, I think that's enough," Sango sighed in relief. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

That was it. Sango flung the fork towards Miroku, the tool poking him in his chest. Nana looked over at Sango in disgust, rolling her eyes, then pouting.

"Oops, sorry. It must've slipped." Sango apologized sarcastically and Kagome giggled at the two.

"Miroku, we'll be leaving now." The blond and brunette hopped up from their seats, shooting a look at Sango before tossing their hair and walking away.

Kagome busted out laughing, nearly in tears as Sango shot Miroku an evil look that was enough to make anyone who didn't know how much of a sweet person she was piss their pants.

Kagome's laughing ceased when she felt someone's presence behind her. Whoever the person was wrapped their arms around her neck, breathing on her neck.

"Kagome, you've been ignoring me all day," it was Kouga. Kagome instantly stiffened and turned around to meet her eyes. Kouga was smiling at her, and Kagome smiled back uncertainly. "I've missed you."

"Kouga, we need talk," Kagome said. God, she didn't want to upset him.

She then felt herself being harshly pulled up to her feet by him. His eyes were angry as he looked into hers, and suddenly, he pressed his angry lips against her soft ones. Kagome felt frozen. What was going on? Before she even had the sense to push Kouga away, she heard a growl and felt herself being torn away from Kouga. She looked up to see her savior, Inuyasha. His angry eyes looked at Kouga in disbelief before they landed on Kagome again. Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet, watching the show in front of their eyes. Kikyo sat in the corner at her table, watching with amusement.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, stepping up to Kouga.

"She's _mine_, Inuyasha. _Mine_!" Kouga said, an angry frown placed on his lips. Inuyasha glared at him, hell evident in both of their eyes. Suddenly, he stepped forward and shoved Kouga roughly.

"She's not yours, she never was, Kouga. She's my girl now, just like Ayame was yours this morning. Don't think that little act of yours didn't go unnoticed by Kagome! I don't even understand why she'd be upset over a fucking bastard like you, but she was. Kagome's better with me than you, wolf, admit it!" Inuyasha was angry, hints of red in his eyes.

Kouga raised a brow, an angry expression still plastered on his face. "Oh really? You're the one who's still fucking lusting after Kikyo! And don't fucking bring Ayame into this! Kagome's just a damn rebound for you, Inuyasha," Kagome felt the tears coming on once again, and she shook her head, about to leave out the door. No one would notice anyway, all their attention still focused on the two who were fighting. "You're going to end up hurting her more than I ever will!"

Inuyasha shook his head, Kagome's scent was fading. He looked around, glared at all the eyes that watched him, surprised. The only thing he could smell was the saltiness of her tears, which was also fading. "Kouga, whatever the hell you had with her, it's over. She's _never_ liked you," Inuyasha didn't know if that was the truth, but he honestly hoped it was. It had to be. "Whatever you _thought_ you had with her, it's over, you damn mangy wolf. Fuck off." Inuyasha gave Kouga one last warning look before he ran off in search of Kagome.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome ran blindly in the cold, her arms wrapped around her small figure, her teeth chattering as the chilly wind met her delicate skin. She didn't know exactly where she was going to run to, but she had to get away from that mess inside the cafeteria. She had to get away from the truth of Kouga's words, because that's exactly what she was, a rebound.

She wasn't sure when it started bothering her, or why. She was doing this to help the two get back together. Shouldn't she be happy? But she was far from happy at the moment.

She was panting as if all the wind had gotten knocked out of her. She slowly slunk herself down against the tree, closing her eyes. It may have been peaceful out here, away from the sound of Inuyasha and Kouga's screams, the sick laughter of Kikyo, and the tons of eyes that watched her as Inuyasha held her in his arms in fake pride. He didn't have any pride holding _her_. Maybe _Kikyo_, but not _her_.

The tears ran down her cheeks, and she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her lap, her whole body quivering. Finally, she let out a loud sob. She couldn't be in love. If she was, she'd continue to deny it until there was no love anymore. The sobs racked through her whole body, refusing to be held in any longer. It was all enough to make her regurgitate her small lunch.

"Miss, are you okay?" Kagome looked up to the sound of a warm males voice. She saw a young man, looking very confused, worry in his shiny brown eyes for her. His hair was brown, and he was sporting the school's uniform. "Excuse me, I heard someone crying, and I found you here. I hope that you're okay. I'm Hojo." He reached out a hand for Kagome to take, which she did with a smile, wiping away the remaining tears from her face. Hojo gave her a smile as he helped her to her feet, but he didn't let go of her hand. Not that Kagome minded, though. Despite the cold, his hand felt warm. The first thing that came to mind, looking at him, was caring.

Kagome laughed, and she felt her cheeks redden. God, had she really just embarrassed herself like this in front of such a cute guy? (**A/N: I don't really think that Hojo is all that cute -.-**) "Haha," Kagome started with a nervous laugh. "I was just acting silly over something stupid."

Hojo suddenly smiled at her. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly, a blush on his face. "It must not be stupid if such a gorgeous woman like you were crying over it. I won't force you to tell me anything, but I do wish you well…um…I never got your name?"

Kagome blushed, a small smile on her face. "I-I'm Kagome. And thank you. Those kind of words are really good for a girl's self-esteem," They both let out a small laugh before silence fell between them again. Okay, this was awkward, but he was interesting. "Um, are you new?"

"Actually, I am very new. I just trans-" Hojo was suddenly cut off by a growl.

The half demon had sniffed her out immediately, smelled her tears. Why had she run away, and why had she been crying? And most importantly, why the _hell_ was this weakling holding her hand like that? "What the hell's going on here, Kagome? Who is _he_?" He wanted to smack the smile off of this boy's face. He didn't like the way he looked at Kagome. It was a look that every other male gave Kagome when they seen her.

He suddenly jerked Kagome's hand away from the boy's grasp, his anger getting the best of him. Kagome gave him a warning glare. "This is Hojo. He's new here, Inuyasha. Don't be so rude to him."

Inuyasha shot a glare at the now scared boy. "What was he holding your hand for, Kagome?"

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh, still glaring at Inuyasha. She quickly shot an apologetic smile to Hojo who smiled nervously back before turning her attention back over to Inuyasha. "He found me out here crying, so he just helped me up and asked what was wrong with me. He helped me, Inuyasha. I believe that he deserves an apology."

Inuyasha scoffed, and jerked her hand towards him, then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close like he had did so many other times today. He then gave her a quick kiss on her lips like he had did a lot of times today, too. The feeling shouldn't have any affect on her, but it made butterflies shoot through her like lightning. She knew he didn't feel the same. He kissed her longer than he usually did. Kagome was sure that he was trying to message to Hojo that she was _his_. But no, she actually wasn't, and she never would be. It was Kikyo.

She pushed Inuyasha away when she heard Hojo clear his throat awkwardly. With her cheeks scarlet, she shot a glare at Inuyasha, and he gave her a big grin in return. Kagome then gave Hojo a smile, her cheeks still red.

"Well, I'll see you around, gorgeous." Hojo stepped forward to give her a hug, ignoring the growl that came from deep within Inuyasha's throat. Kagome stumbled forward towards him, her mind dizzy and her feet unsteady, but she leaned into his hug anyway, then pulled away quickly. "Bye, Kagome." He then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, causing Kagome's cheeks to go red some more.

She watched as Hojo walked away, a bright smile on her face. Inuyasha stepped forward to observe her, and growled at what he saw. Her eyes were sparkling as she watched him walk away, a big smile on her face. It wasn't fake like the one that she had been putting on all day as he held her or kissed her. This one was real, and for the first time, it showed clearly that she was happy. Happy with Hojo. Happy because of the simple things that he did. Inuyasha shook his head at her as he watched her, his eyes going downcast. What was so special about him that made Kagome this happy? He growled again, and Kagome jumped around, her cheeks still read and her eyes still sparkling.

"Are you done here, Kagome? Because I'd really like to go back inside if you're through!" He was angry, he couldn't help it. But he didn't really know why.

She looked at him, truly confused. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, a frown now on her face. How was it that _Hojo_ could make her happy but he always put a frown on her face?

"It's you, Kagome!" His emotions were getting the best of him now. "I don't like that…_Hobo_ kid! What the hell are you thinking? You're _mines_, Kagome! Yeah, I _do_ fucking hate you," Kagome winced but refused to let tears fall again when Hojo had just came to cheer her up. "but you made a promise to me! You promised me that you'd fake all of this just to help me and Kikyo get back together! And now, you're being a whore!" Oh great. Kagome was sure that she was pouting against her will now, and she felt that tingly feeling in her whole being, and she knew that she was about to cry. The first tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't a _whore_. "And to be honest, I don't care who the fuck you're with or date! But you don't do it while you're pretending to be my girlfriend. Fake or not!"

"B-but you said-" Kagome started, only to be silenced by Inuyasha's hand. Tears were slipping uncontrollably now.

"Just _shut up_! I know what the fuck I said, and I _don't_ approve of _Hobo_!" Inuyasha screamed in her face, his temper out of control. He was so pissed at her, and he didn't know why. His eyes softened a bit when he saw more tears fall down her cheeks, but he kept his angry expression. He expected her to run away, but she didn't. Her wide eyes then turned angry, but she didn't hit him like she usually would've.

"I don't even know why I try to help you, Inuyasha, but I'll finish what I start. I'll still let you hug and kiss me, because it doesn't mean _anything_ to me. And neither do you anymore. You're _nothing_ to me," it was now Inuyasha's turn to wince at her harsh words. It was his turn to feel hurt. "I'm only doing this because I have hope in you and your _bitch_ of an ex girlfriend." Inuyasha felt angered now, but he said nothing, not wanting to damage their fake relationship anymore. He knew she was determined, but what if she did give up on him?

"Whatever." He grabbed her around the waist again and began walking inside. To anyone else, they'd look like a regular, happy couple, but they both knew that wasn't the truth. Right now, Kagome and Inuyasha disliked each other more than ever.

As they walked in the door, everyone stared. Kagome refused to look up, though. She knew that anger was still clear in her eyes. She was tired of all of it already, and it had barely even started. She knew that she had a long way to go before Kikyo and Inuyasha were finally together again. She wouldn't give up on them.

They quickly sat down at the table, ignoring the looks they got from Sango and Miroku. Sango scooted closer to Kagome, looking at her worriedly.

"Call me later, okay?" Sango said quietly to Kagome before shooting a look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then looked up when he heard someone walking their way. Kagome also looked up and froze when she saw Kikyo standing in front of them, a fake smile plastered on her pretty face.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered, and Kagome rolled her eyes as he pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, a smile on her face. Then she shot a knowing look at Kagome. "I was wondering if you and Kagome would like to go on a double date with me and Naraku tomorrow evening, seeing as how you two are a _couple_ now."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she was praying that Inuyasha would say no. She looked at him, and he sat there like an idiot, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Kagome rolled her eyes, hating the effect that Kikyo had on him. He paid no attention to her as she looked at him, eyes pleading for him to say no. She elbowed him in the stomach, and he finally snapped out of his trance, sending a glare towards her. Kagome sighed, wondering what kind of couple Kikyo thought they were.

"Uh…yes, K-Kikyo. Me and…Kagome will be there." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome closer and giving her a kiss on her cheek. It shouldn't have affected her, but it did. She put on a fake smile as she looked up at Kikyo, not phased by the girl's angry eyes.

Kikyo simply nodded her head and walked away, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome sitting there, confused. Kagome looked over at him only to see him still watching Kikyo as she walked away, a smile on his face. Kagome had never seen him so happy. Her eyes slowly went downcast. She remembered, she was only here to help the two get back together.

Kikyo may have hated her at the moment, but she'd thank her in the end.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, angrily. "Just to let you know, I'm still angry with you. But I'm still going to help you and Kikyo. "I'll stay by your side."

Inuyasha looked at her angrily at first, and she watched in intrigue as his expression suddenly softened After a few seconds. "Alright. I won't have to deal with _you_ much longer, and you won't have to deal with me. And I'm still angry with you too. But you better act as if I've never did a damn thing to you. You better act as if I'm your world, bitch. And wear something nice, too."

Kagome sighed, annoyed with him. "Fine. I can't wait until all of this is _over_!" At that moment, Kagome broke away from his hold. She looked around the cafeteria, trying to find another table to sit at. She smiled and her eyes brightened when she saw the boy, Hojo, who had helped her earlier sitting alone at a table, eating his lunch by himself. Inuyasha growled at Kagome, knowing exactly what she was up to.

Sango and Miroku watched both of them in amusement. Kagome grabbed her tray and hopped up from her seat, quickly walking over to where Hojo was.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted as he watched her sit down next to him, closer than one would usually sit to someone. "Slut." He said simply, his eyes flaming with anger.

Miroku shook his head at his friend, "Inuyasha, now you know very well that Kagome is no such thing."

Inuyasha growled at his friends words. "Oh really? Then tell me how _I'm _supposed to be her boyfriend, and yet she's sitting there fucking _flirting_ with him? He's not even worthy of her!"

"And you're saying that you are?" Sango spoke up, smiling when she heard Inuyasha groan, preparing for a long speech from her. "Inuyasha, what you two have is fake. Kagome hasn't even had a boyfriend yet. I'm sure that she must feel hurt. Admit it, you're using her."

Somehow, Sango always made a way to find Inuyasha angrier. "I'm not using her!"

Sango shook her head. "Yes, you are, Inuyasha, whether you see it or not. Kagome's not a slut. It seems like she was actually quite fond of you _before_ today. I haven't talked to her about it yet, but it seems like she likes Hojo," Inuyasha growled, and Miroku looked at Sango in admiration as she continued to speak. "I know that she's your girlfriend, but get this right, Inuyasha. She's your _fake_ girlfriend. Let her get to know this boy, he might be good for her. She might actually fall in love. This whole Kikyo thing is putting a lot of stress on you. She needs a break, let Hojo be that."

He growled once again, still not liking the idea of…_Hobo, "_But Kikyo will know that something is up if she continues to flirt with him like she's doing now!" But that wasn't his main concern. What if Kagome started to actually like this guy? It bothered him for some reason. Maybe because _Hobo_ looked so puny and weak.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly, "It's not like she's _kissing_ him. If you continue this, Kagome will be hurt. At least Hojo's making her happy."

"Whatever." He didn't want to talk about the situation anymore. He stole a glance over to where the two were sitting, only to see Kagome close to him, both in a deep conversation about something, probably not realizing how close their faces were. It was nearly kissing distance. A growl erupted deep from his throat, and he turned away from the sight of them.

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha, worry in both of their eyes. They shook their heads, small smiles on both of their faces as if they knew something that Inuyasha didn't.

But one thing for sure. He wasn't about to let Kagome fall in love with a loser like _Hobo_.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: So, today's my best friend's birthday, and I'm posting this up today in honor of her. I love you, Breanna! Things are getting pretty heated. You'll be seeing a lot more of Hojo. I think I'll end this story at about 19 or 20 chapters, I'm not sure yet. And don't worry, Kagome and Inuyasha will realize their feelings for each other soon. I'm not sure what chapter I'll post the lemon. But anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Once again, thanks for all the reviews. It's so amazing, because I wasn't expecting much, but you guys have gave me a **_**lot**_**. Thanks for alerting and adding this story to your favorites, also. You guys mean a lot to me. You'll be seeing more probably sometime next week! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Oh, and thanks for the suggestions! I'm **_**definitely**_** gonna use some of them! Bye!(:**


	11. Kiss You Goodnight

**A/N: Guys, sorry that it took a while longer to update. I've been busy with school and other personal problems. I'm failing in school, and it's getting hard to update quickly. I'm trying. Anyway, Kikyo reminds me of that song Sweetest Girl by Wyclef Jean and Niia. I like the version with just them singing. Yeah, so this chapter was pretty much inspired by that song. Anyway, sorry once again, and enjoy!**

She stared at her reflection, her eyes almost lifeless as she finished applying the last coat of mascara to her lashes. She slowly reached for the lip gloss, smothering a bit of the sticky, light pink substance on her pale, chapped lips. Kikyo never applied make-up, but she was for this occasion…she'd be seeing Inuyasha tonight, with Kagome. Naraku was accompanying them. She finished it off with a pop of her lips, and then stared blankly at her reflection again.

She slowly turned away, when suddenly dizziness attacked her. She put a hand to her head, her body swaying slightly. She froze when she felt arms wrap around her waist, warm breath tickling her neck. His touch brought nothing but sorrow, not comfort as people who usually saw the two together thought. The feeling that Naraku gave her was far from comfort. Dizziness swayed through her again, and she felt light-headed suddenly. She could tell Naraku had a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, _Kikyo_?" He whispered into her ear, causing her to shivers to go down her back. His hands moved down to her hips. "You ready for this? You still love him, don't you, Kikyo?"

Kikyo tried to pull away from him, but his grip tightened so much that she could feel his claws about to dig into her hips. "Get away, Naraku."

"He doesn't love you. Can't you see that? Can't you see that the wench is taking your place, Kikyo? He's finished with you."

The words struck Kikyo deep, and she closed her eyes, wishing that she could will him to go away. "Just go away, Naraku."

He laughed in her ear, causing her to feel dumb. She stopped fighting, gave in like she always did. "But you're mine, remember?"

Fire went through her veins at his comment. She broke free from his grip finally, only to see him smirking at her in a stupid manner. "Not for long," Kikyo whispered so quietly that anyone would struggle to hear her, but Naraku snickered, shaking his head at her disapprovingly. "I won't be yours forever."

"We'll see about that." That was all he said before he walked out of the door, leaving Kikyo standing there in confusion, her breathing now erratic, anger pumping through her veins like a disease.

God, how she hated him.

XXXXXXXX

He refused to let his jaw drop, watching her as she walked out of the small shrine. Her hair was up in some unique style, and she wore a floral skirt that came up just above her knees. It wasn't the kind of clothes to wear in such cold water, but Inuyasha didn't mind. She had wore a simple white top, nothing fancy. Over that, she wore a cardigan, probably to keep herself protected from the chilly air, that was loose on her small figure, but still clung to her curves. She wore minimum jewelry, just earrings that had little cute smiley faces on them, a few rings, and a simple heart necklace. But still, she managed to take his breath away. It didn't matter what kind of clothing she was sporting.

Of course, he didn't utter a word to her when she entered the car. He deliberately shot her an icy look, sure that she had seen him. But she acted like she didn't, a neutral look on her face as he drove off to the movies, which was where they were supposed to meet Kikyo and Naraku. He gave her a slide glance, only to see that she still wasn't paying him any attention. She didn't look angry or sad or happy, just normal. Why wasn't he getting any emotions out of her?

"Kagome?" He asked carefully, sounding softer than he intended to. Damn it. He gave another side glance to her when she didn't reply back. He frowned.

"C'mon, Kagome. Don't fucking be like this tonight. This is my chance to see if Kikyo shows any reaction to us." He gave her another side glance, surprised when he saw her roll her eyes, then heard her scoff. "Don't fucking tell me that you're backing out of this, wench!"

She still wasn't speaking.

"Kagome?"

No response. Was she still mad about what had happened?

Inuyasha furrowed his brows forward in anger, his grip on the steering wheel tightening to keep from slamming his fist down onto it. The rest of the drive was quiet, but he still fumed, continuing to give her side glances. But she just sat there, that damn look on her face, which was starting to scare him and annoy him.

"Wench." Inuyasha shot a glare over to her. He was desperately in need of something, her anger, her mean looks, anything but this. He needed to know that she still had hope for him.

Finally, she opened her mouth. "That's not my name, Dog-boy." She said matter-of-factly, still refusing to look his way, though. The small comment was enough to finally make him exhale, relax. She wasn't giving up on him yet, even though she had every right to.

He didn't need to give her anymore glares. Tonight, he'd treat her right. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to lose her, even after all of this was over with. He knew that he'd said that he couldn't give her a friendship, but maybe it was possible. Maybe this wench wasn't so bad. He respected her for not giving up on him when she could have long ago. She'd stuck with him. And for that, she meant something to him.

He looked ahead at the road. They were getting close to the cinemas. He didn't try to stop the smile that was beginning to show on his face. She was making him feel nice. "So, we're okay again?"

Kagome was confused. It was almost like she could here the smile in his voice, and she found herself looking over to find proof. And there she found it on his face, a relaxed, yet giddy smile. She couldn't help the smile that was starting to form on her face, either. She hid it well, though, crossing her arms over her chest. God, how she wished he didn't have this kind of effect on her. His smile did things to her, but this time she wasn't going to let him get by so easily. "Nope." She spoke softly, popping the p.

Inuyasha suddenly let out a growl as he found a parking spot outside of the crowded cinema. Before he could say another word, Kagome had carefully but quickly slid out of the car. She didn't slam the door, but when Inuyasha stepped out and walked up to her angrily, she just smiled at him, pissing him off even more. He grabbed her by her hands, not roughly, but not gently either. His angry amber eyes looked into her brown ones. The smile on her face faded, and she suddenly wanted to jerk away from him, but she didn't.

Inuyasha couldn't really decode what exactly she was feeling at the moment. She frowned, but refused to look down. So, she was hurt? Why? "Don't do this to me, Kagome."

She finally pulled away from him so quickly that he actually thought something was wrong with her. "You're full of bullshit, Taisho." Kagome said simply, turning on her heel and towards the door of the cinemas. But he reached out for her hand again, not turning her around to meet his eyes because he was scared to find out what else she was feeling. He didn't want to be the cause of those emotions.

She couldn't have had feelings for him, could she?

"You fucking stupid girl," he started. He felt some courage flow through him, and decided to finally look into her eyes again. She stood there frozen and angry, waiting for him to start speaking again, for him to mess everything up even more. "I've decided, I do wanna give you a friendship. I must mean something to you, Kagome. I know you're hurt, and I'm sorry. Tonight, I'll treat you go-" She snatched her hands away from him again, putting one hand up to silence him.

"Just shut up, Taisho," She looked at him, her attention fully on him. "Don't say you're going to treat me right. You've screwed up. I don't want your friendship, or your damn pity. I'm only here for you and Kikyo, and admit it, that's the only reason you want me around," damn, this was hard. The words she was speaking were final, definite, and sure. She was finally admitting the truth to herself that she'd avoided for so long, and god it hurt. "Tonight, I'll treat _you _right. You've got her heart already. Just a bit more jealousy, and she'll explode and be yours. I'll make her realize it tonight if I can live through the night without her trying to kill me, Taisho. You'll have her back soon, trust me."

His eyes were wide as he listened to her words. Basically, it was kind of like her saying that he meant nothing to her. And he was angry. "Are you fucking serious?" Her eyes widened, also, and his turned angry and he knew he was towering over her now, his eyes squinted at her in anger, but he didn't care. "You really think I'm the worst person possible, don't ya, wench? You _do_ mean something, and she's not the only reason I want you around," it was hard to believe, and her eyes widened some more. The Inuyasha she knew didn't confess these kind of things. "Sure, I need your help to get her back! But you _mean_ something to me. N-Not…" he paused, and a blush took over his cheeks. "Not romantically, but in another way. You had hope for me when no one else did, and you didn't give up on me. My mother cried for me because she felt sorry for me. Kikyo was supposed to hate me, and maybe, just maybe she does. My brother has never accepted me. My father's dead. But you…you accepted me, believed in me, and because of that, I respected you. You are so fucking stupid, Kagome!"

Kagome didn't look at him angrily, or cross her arms or put her hands on her hips. She looked up at him with sad eyes, pouting. She could've whimpered, shoved him for calling her stupid again, but she did none of that. She did something she had never done before though, when she stood up on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She didn't cry like she had been doing lately, because she knew that finally it was time to be strong and face the truth because she knew that he loved another woman. It hurt, but she'd stay by his side, because after all, he meant something to her too.

He had immediately swung his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Nothing would ever be close enough though, he realized. She gave a whole new meaning to the word comfort. She felt safe and warm, she felt like home. He couldn't get enough of her sweet scent, it was making him light-headed. It made him drunk.

"Already getting mushy, and we haven't even seen the movie yet? Surprise, surprise," Kagome quickly pulled away from Inuyasha when she heard_ that_ voice, knowing that her cheeks were scarlet. Kikyo looked at her, giggling in amusement. "Oh, there's no reason to be embarrassed, dear. Me and Naraku are like this _all_ the time." Kagome noticed that she shot a look over to Inuyasha, who growled. She felt disappointment shoot through her.

"I wasn't embarrassed, Kikyo." Kagome shot a glare at the girl, surprised at her own courage. Feeling even more brave, she stepped up to a confused Inuyasha, stood on her tip-toes to meet his lips with hers. He was surprised, but he tried not to show it. Kagome shyly moved her lips against his, a blush appearing on her face when she felt his tongue asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, her tongue pushing against his. She was now more confident in her movements as their tongues battled. As long as she continued to ignore the fluttering feeling in her belly, she'd be fine.

She finally pulled away, smiling at him seductively before turning to Kikyo. Despite the butterflies that seemed to be fucking _kicking_ in her stomach and that _damn_ blush she got whenever he was around, she was proud of herself.

Kikyo glared at Kagome before clearing her throat. Naraku finally stepped out of his car, shooting a sly smile at all of them. Inuyasha glared at him, trying his best not to growl as he stepped forward to take Kikyo's hand. He looked down to see Kagome smile at him before she grabbed hold of his hand, leading him up to the cinemas.

"Come on, _baby_. I bet this movie will be great!" She squeaked in fake giddiness. Still, she made him smile.

He didn't like the fact that all of it was fake anymore.

XXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes into the movie, and he was already about to doze off. Kagome wasn't really entertaining him, but he had to thank her, he knew that she'd did her fair share tonight. The kiss had definitely made Kikyo jealous. Still, he felt so close and yet so far away.

To be honest, he was fucking scared. Fucking scared of what Kagome may be possible of doing to him. Her kiss had definitely affected him. And to be honest, kissing Kagome was so much _different_ than kissing Kikyo. When him and Kagome kissed, their lips moved against each other's with an emotion he didn't know of. And yeah, it fucking scared him _shitless_. The bitch was dangerous.

He sucked in a breath when he felt her lean her head into his shoulder, her soft, small hand grabbing his rough and large one. He closed his eyes, breathing in her amazing scent. He'd never tire of it. He gripped her hand tighter, and in that moment, he wanted to give her the world. He was so lucky, so grateful that he had finally found someone to accept him.

Kagome buried her face deeper into his shoulder, held his hand tighter as she watched the movie. She didn't care if Kikyo was looking at them. All that she needed right now, for some unknown reason, was to wrap her arms around him. Regret shot through her body, remembering the time she took back what she said about caring for him. She knew that she did, more than ever. She buried her face deeper into his shoulder, not worried about the damn, mushy movie that was playing before everyone's eyes. She wasn't doing this to get Kikyo's attention. She was doing this because she felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him. She hoped that he knew, she was now forgiving him for everything he'd ever done. She smiled into his shoulder as she inhaled his earthy scent.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked in Kikyo's direction when they heard the sound of a human growl. Kikyo was still looking at the screen, glancing over at them out of the corner of her pretty eyes.

"Kiss me," Kagome froze when she heard the whispered words slip past Inuyasha's lips. He wanted her to kiss him again? A blush settled on her cheeks, and her pretty eyes were wide. "I fucking said kiss me, wench! We've got her attention now, so _kiss me_!" He whispered harshly.

'_Kiss me like you did earlier, Kagome_._'_

Without any hesitations, she leaned forward and smashed her lips against his. This time, she was in control. Inuyasha didn't waist any time responding to her kiss. Kagome let her tongue explore his mouth, causing him to groan. She didn't stop her attack on his lips even when Kikyo let out a loud cough, obviously displeased and disturbed for their show of…affection. Was that even what the two had?

Kagome felt like she was just there for his convenience. She was a toy used to manipulate Kikyo.

She didn't care though as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. How many times had they kissed like this? Three times? More? It seemed that every time they did, it only got better.

He slowly pulled away from her, meeting her eyes for a second, then only to look away, looking at Kikyo who had ended up crossing her arms over her chest. Naraku had an amused smirk on his face, as if he knew exactly what was up. Hell, he did. Inuyasha looked over, and growled when he saw his hand on Kikyo's thigh. Kikyo said nothing, refused to look their way after they had kissed. And their Kagome sat in her seat turned towards Inuyasha, biting down on her lip hard, a sad look in her eyes. When she realized that he wasn't going to pay her anymore attention, Kagome turned back into her seat, settled her eyes on the screen again, looking blankly at it. She gave Inuyasha one more glance, only to see him still glancing at Kikyo.

She looked away.

How could he make things feel so real when all they had was nothing but fake? Those kisses, they did something to her. They made her believe that maybe he liked her too, but he didn't, did he? She was thinking about her feelings as she watched the people on the screen play out their roles _perfectly_. Inuyasha could've been someone on screen, she realized. After all, all those kisses were fake. She would suck if she was the one who was on screen. She was too sensitive and she cared too easily. She hated that about herself. She just couldn't grasp the idea that it was all fake. It hurt too much.

She looked at the man and woman as they shared a kiss, possibly just like the ones that her and Inuyasha shared all the time. He had told her that it was all fake, told her not to fall in love with him. She couldn't have been in love with him, could she? If not, then why'd she get that damn feeling that she _shouldn't_ get? It was so confusing, and so was he. She didn't want the feeling anymore. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide for the rest of her life, but she'd made a promise to Inuyasha, and she refused to leave him when he…when he loved Kikyo as much as he did. That love was _real_, and she was pretty sure that she'd never find anything like that, no matter how much she looked.

The couple on the screen were now about to share another pretty kiss.

Kagome hopped up from her seat, excusing herself to the bathroom. She walked away quickly, not caring that the people she tripped over as she squeezed between the row of seats were cussing her out. She finally let out the breath she was holding in, happy to be away from the damn movie, and the damn perfect Inuyasha and Kikyo, and Naraku. She ran into the women's restroom, cut on the water tap, and immediately splattered the cold water on her face. Thank goodness she had decided against make-up.

She ran into the stall, slamming the door and locking it. She really needed to call Sango soon. She didn't know what was going on with her. She put the toilet seat down, sat there. It was odd, awkward, but she needed space and time to think. Maybe it wasn't the best time to think, but any more time that she spent in that damn seat, sitting beside both Inuyasha and Kikyo, and she would've died.

He loved her. He fucking loved her, and it bothered the hell out of her.

"I know you're in here, Kagome. Show yourself to me. If you don't, you'll regret all of this tomorrow." It was Kikyo. Kagome took a deep breath before standing up, unlocking the stall door.

She stood before Kikyo, who stood unmoving near the sink, looking at her. She crossed her arms, shaking her head as an amused smirk appeared over her face. "Kagome, Kagome. I feel so sorry for you."

Kagome glared at her, refusing to let Kikyo scare her away this time. She suddenly realized that she felt as if she couldn't care less. She wasn't scared anymore. She had no reason to be. Kikyo was pissed but she wouldn't be in the end when she was in his bed again. It would all be over soon. That's what she had to keep reminding herself. It'd all be over soon, and she wouldn't have to speak to either of them. "What the hell do you want, Kikyo? I definitely don't have time for nonsense. Hit me, do whatever you want, I don't care anymore. And I'm really not feeling well…so-" She glared at Kikyo when she heard her start laughing.

As Kagome began to walk away, Kikyo spoke up, making her freeze. "You don't feel well because you love him," Kagome gasped and turned around to face the girl. "You love him, and you're so scared that he doesn't love you."

"N-no, that's not it-" She was interrupted again.

"Oh, but it is. You love him, and you're scared to death that he won't return your feelings," Kikyo paused, looking at her nails almost shyly. She was anything but shy though. Kikyo was vindictive. "Well, I hate to tell you the truth, but," she suddenly made her lips enlarge in a pout, made her big, beautiful dark eyes look sad. "He doesn't feel the same, Kagome. I do have to admit, though, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that you're the one kissing him, that you're probably the one banging him now."

This enraged Kagome, and she balled her fists up to her side.

"How does it feel," Kikyo started speaking again. Her eyes slowly raising up, staring straight into Kagome's. "How does it feel to know that when you hold his hand, he's held mine a thousand times before? How does it feel to know that his hands have touched _me_? Hell, he's my property. And how does it feel to fuck him, Kagome, when you know my pussy's been there a million times before? How does it feel to know that when he looks at you, he's just thinking of you as a substitute, a replacement for me?" Kikyo looked at Kagome in interest as her face turned redder, tears welling up in her eyes. "Sad, eh? Poor, poor Kagome. Inuyasha will never love her, he can only see me."

Kagome swallowed, blinking her tears back. She didn't want to swing a fist at Kikyo. "Get away from me. Get away from me now, Kikyo!" Kikyo wasn't moving, just standing there smirking at her, a damn satisfied smirk. She knew that she had hurt her. Kagome began walking away swiftly, but Kikyo caught up with her.

"Kagome!" Kikyo hollered out for her. Some people were beginning to look at the two of them strangely, and Kikyo shot the staff an apologetic smile.

"Kagome!" Kikyo called out again, finally catching up with her. "He's mine. He'll always be-" Before Kikyo could finish her sentence, Kagome turned around, giving her a rough shove.

Kikyo landed with a 'thud'. Kagome looked down at her in disbelief of what she'd did, and then the worse had to happen.

"Just what the hell are you _doing_ to her, bitch?" It was Inuyasha. He'd immediately rushed to Kikyo's side, helping her sit up, brushing the hair out of her eyes. He looked into her eyes, giving her an apologetic smile. Against his will, he leaned in to kiss Kikyo's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "Yes, I am. Thanks for being so considerate. Me and Higurashi-San just had a small disagreement. I'll be fine." Kikyo stood up slowly, a wince on her face.

"You sure you okay?" Inuyasha asked again. It pissed Kagome off. He just didn't know, and she wouldn't tell him.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Inuyasha." Kikyo reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

That was it, Kagome was done. She was going to fight back.

XXXXXXXX

"I said I was sorry. Think of all the times that I've forgiven you, Inuyasha. And you've did some twisted things to me." Kagome spoke earnestly, her eyes distant as she stared at all the pretty stars in the night sky. They weren't making her happy.

"You fucking pushed the woman that I love, Kagome! You could've hurt her! How the hell are you supposed to explain that!" He screamed at her as he drove on. "Maybe I don't fucking need your help anymore. You're supposed to make her love me again, not hurt her, Kagome. I don't know what the fuck you were thinking!" He slammed a fist on the staring wheel. Kagome looked over at him. No, she wasn't surprised or scared, just sad. Sad with what he thought.

"You wouldn't believe me if you know the truth, Inuyasha. You'd think I was lying, you'd hate me more than you already do," She said simply, looking at him. "But I am sorry. I won't tell you the words she said, because you probably don't care and you'll think that's a lie, too, but it's okay. I don't want to stop meaning something to you. I'm sorry, Taisho. I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness because I probably don't deserve it, but even if we don't talk for weeks and weeks, it's not going to stop me from caring about you." Kagome spoke softly and sincerely. She didn't bother to look at him to see the expression on his face.

Inuyasha was glad he didn't. Every word that came out of her mouth was like honey. Her words were sweet and true. He wanted to hate her for what she'd did to Kikyo. He wanted to fucking despise her for even laying a hand on his _possible_ mate, but he couldn't. To be honest, he didn't want to end up losing her.

"I really am sorry," she whispered softly. He felt light-headed again. Her words almost sounded like she was saying 'I love you.' Impossible though, right? There was no way Kagome was interested in a half-breed. Their relationship way strictly platonic. Wasn't he the one telling her to beware falling in love? His heart sunk. He couldn't fucking stand it when his confidence was low. He would definitely need to call one of his girls tonight. "I care about you."

She deserved so much better than him. She deserved someone like that Hobo guy, no matter how much he hated to admit it, she did. "I forgive you, Kagome. Just promise me that you'll continue helping me and Kikyo out? I'm close."

Kagome smiled, ignoring the disappointment that shot through her. "I know. I'm proud of you, fluffy," Inuyasha scoffed at the new nick-name. "You had to hear her sitting there, letting out almost inhuman growls. You're really close, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the shrine as he had did so many other times before. A smile was on his face as he watched her talk excitedly, the sparkling in her eyes as she spoke happily. "Kagome, why did you push Kikyo down? That's not like you."

Kagome froze, her smile disappearing. She looked down, fumbling with her hands. She finally decided after about five seconds that she wasn't going to tell him the truth. "I-I…I honestly don't know, Taisho. I was just in a bad mood, and she kept trying to get me to talk about it, and I didn't want to tell her. I guess I took it a bit too far."

Inuyasha nodded, despite the fact that he knew she was lying. She must've knew that he wasn't buying her lie. He looked into her eyes and she ended up biting her lip, her eyes looking at him sadly. Why did she have to be such a bad liar? Why couldn't he just believe her and let go of Kikyo? She knew that he probably wouldn't let her go even if he found out how much she'd tortured her.

"I know you're lying, Higurashi. But I'm not saying shit about it. I said I'd treat you right tonight." Inuyasha said, his brows furrowed forward as he looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out. Kagome looked away from his eyes, unable to take any of this longer. She slowly opened the door, carefully slid out. Of course, he opened his door too and got out.

She froze when she felt him grab her hand. The fluttering in her stomach wasn't any help. He didn't say anything as he moved up beside of her, and before she knew it, they were walking together, him holding her hand tightly as if he didn't want to let go. A blush was stained on her cheeks, and she realized that she shouldn't be thinking those kinds of things because he had Kikyo. Like everyone had told her, warned her, she was just a replacement, a rebound, as Kouga had declared. But she didn't really care. She liked the feelings no matter how much pain they caused her. The sunshine was worth the rain, and she knew that she had allowed him to mean more to her than nearly anything and anyone.

She smiled, praying to whatever God there was, that things would be okay. She prayed that she'd have the strength to allow him to be happy with another girl.

Unfortunately, the distance from his car to the shrine was short. Before she knew it, it was over. His rough, warm hand had let go of hers. She stood at the door, wanting to say something to him, but she didn't no what to tell him or how.

"I had fun, fluffy." She said, a smile on her face as she watched his face twist up into an expression of annoyance.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough with the nick-names, bitch," He then smiled at her again. "And by the way, the night's over, so that means I don't have to treat you right anymore."

Kagome nodded, tucking a piece of ebony hair behind her ear. She looked at him, in his eyes, and found herself awe-struck once again. It was always, always like this. "Once again, Taisho, I'm really sorry about tonight."

"And I forgive you, even though you are a fucking liar, a bad one at that." He said it with a smile on his face to assure her that he was not deliberately trying to hurt her by what he'd said.

Kagome gave him one last smile before she began to open her door, only to stop when she heard his voice speak up again. "So, I'm not even going to get a kiss goodnight, Higurashi?"

Kagome turned around, her eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"I want my kiss goodnight, bitch. Are ya just gonna stand there and look stupid or kiss me?"

"B-but I thought…" She started, only to look down, pausing. Her heart was fluttering. Of course, she still got that jolt of electricity when she kissed him, even though she'd become use to his lips, began to know them. But it was a surprise that he was willing to when no one else was around. It was really stupid, but it gave her hope, made her pretty, shiny eyes shine just a bit more, made her heart feel like it was trying to escape her body, fly away. "I thought that you only wanted to do that to let people know that I'm…_yours_, or when Kikyo was around."

Inuyasha let out a chuckle at this. "So, you don't remember the time I specifically said that if I liked kissing you, and you liked kissing me, then we could do it anytime we pleased? Well, now is one of those times, bitch."

With that being said, he leaned forward full of confidence and captured her soft lips with his own. He could've whimpered at the feelings that she gave him whenever he kissed her. It was something that he could do over and over again, never tiring from it. Her back was against the door now, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He let his hands trail down to her hips, holding them firmly. At first, the kiss was chaste, but it grew deeper.

Kagome accidentally moaned when she felt his tongue poking around, begging for entrance. She happily obliged, even though the blush on her cheeks was still evident. Inuyasha groaned, pushing her harder against the door. She ended up moaning again, the sound making him hard. He had never wanted to fuck her as much as he did now. He promised himself that he would _soon_.

The passion that was wrapped up in all of this scared both of them. It had never, ever been like this with anyone else before, not even Kikyo. Kagome had zero kissing experience before Inuyasha, but she had kissed Kouga. As long as Inuyasha kissed like this, she'd never want to kiss anyone else again. He was amazing.

They broke apart to breath, then she leaned into him again, begging for more, their lips moving slowly against the others. Kagome kissed him with all the things that she felt for him, and he groaned, jerking his hips toward her.

She let out a moan, she was too far gone. She was sure that this wasn't the average goodnight kiss.

There it was, that damn scent, only with a spike added to it. She was getting pleasure from this, and he knew that his little buddy downstairs was, too. He did the movement again, causing her to moan louder.

He needed her in his bed, soon too.

"What's going on out here, sis?" They quickly pulled away, jumping about ten feet in the air. Kagome turned to see her little brother standing there with a confused look on his face, in his pajamas. Mrs. Higurashi stood behind Souta, a smile on her face. "Are you two together again?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were scarlet. "Um-" They both started, only to be interrupted by Kagome's mother. "Oh, dear! He's a keeper. You two must be _so_ in love. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you fancy Inuyasha instead of that Kouga boy," Her mother finally paused to look at the two teenagers who had their eyes to the ground, their cheeks red as can be. "So, how soon until I'll be getting some grandchildren?"

Both of their heads shot up at her mother's words. "Eww, Momma, that's gross!" Souta cried out.

"Mom!" Kagome scolded her mother, burying her face into her hands. "Just…just go. I'm going to bed."

Kagome's mother pushed her back when she tried to step into the door. "Oh no, darling. You and Inuyasha take your time. Dinner is in the microwave, if you want it," Kagome looked down awkwardly, refusing to look up at Inuyasha, who's eyes were widened, his cheeks red as ever. "Goodnight, Inuyasha. I'm so happy that my daughter has found the _one_."

Souta scurried away from his weird sister and mother, slamming the door. Kagome stood there blushing, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well then…" Inuyasha started before clearing his throat. "Your mother creeps me the hell out. I don't know what the fuck she's talking about, me being the one and all."

Kagome's blush deepened despite the drop of her heart. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Taisho. I didn't mean for her to say all of that. You're not the _one_, trust me."

God, she angered him. His face instantly turned from surprised to angry. "Hey, wench! What the hell do you mean I'm not the one? Bitch, be happy that you have the honor to be my _pretend_ girlfriend, cause I know that I'm the best damn kisser that you've ever had."

Kagome frowned. "Aye, I still have many more kisses to go. Yeah, you _are_ a better kisser than Kouga. But who knows, Hojo could be amazing." She laughed when she saw the expression on his face after she finished her words. She loved how he looked whenever he was angry.

"Well, you're not going to be kissing him anytime soon, at least not around me! And you _can't_ do better, babe. I'm telling you, Kagome, I'm the best."

Kagome giggled, delighted that she had at least got him to show jealously. She looked up to him, only to see him looking grumpy and jealous. Quickly, she leaned forward, smashing her lips against his only for a second. She giggled when she looked up to see him bug-eyed.

"Goodnight, fluffy," she said sweetly, blowing him a kiss and giggling again as his jaw dropped. "You better be here to pick me up tomorrow. After all, we still gotta try to make Kikyo jealous. I have hope for you, Inuyasha." And with that, she gave him a little smile and wave before closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of it, shaking his head. A smile was on his face as he walked up to his car, driving off. Tonight had been good because of her.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for being so late on the update. You all finally got what you wanted, though. Kagome showed Kikyo that she wasn't scared of her, and awh, who knew Inuyasha had a heart? I think love's in the air! I haven't been able to update because I've been having the worst situations lately. Ugh, life's so hard. I can't wait until I'm done with this story. So tell me what you all think of just 15 chapters? Do you want more? I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks for everything! Please, don't forget to review!(:**


	12. Love

There was a hint of anger in Miroku's eyes as he listened to Inuyasha continue on with his rambling. He didn't let him know what he thought about everything, though. What was the use in trying to convince Inuyasha otherwise when he already had his mind set? He was determined.

His eyes were glinting with confidence as he spoke. Girls were swooning over him as he walked down the hallway, but Inuyasha paid no attention to them today, for he was too busy speaking of Kagome. "Yeah, she likes me, I'm sure of it! You were wrong, lech, she's in love." Inuyasha spoke proudly to Miroku who had crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Inuyasha," Miroku's calm voice began, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes as if he already knew what Miroku was going to say. "You can't do this to her. There's no doubt in my mind that Kagome likes you, but what if you hurt her? You care about her, don't you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, looking angry. "Of course I care about her. She's helping me get back with Kikyo, after all," Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha. "Everything's going to be just fine. I told her what she meant to me, and she's okay with the fact that I don't like her romantically. I've told her that I can give her friendship, nothing else. I don't know why the hell you're so worried when it's not even your problem, anyways."

"You're in love again." Miroku stated simply, causing Inuyasha to stop in his tracks. For a second, all Inuyasha could do was stare at Miroku in wonder and utter shock. The world had stopped for just a moment, and then it all came crashing back to him. He immediately pressed his lips together in a tight line, and felt anger take over him. He didn't know why he was angry because of those words, but he was. His heart was beating faster, his mind went blank. He looked at Miroku in disgust, and Miroku looked straight back at the hanyou as if he wasn't phased.

"How dare you?" Inuyasha said quietly as he started moving again, walking up to Miroku. He didn't want to cause a scene again, though, so he kept his voice low, yet menacing. "You can't say that, Miroku! You _know_ that Kikyo's the only one."

Miroku shook his head at his friend that he loved so dearly. Maybe now wasn't the time for Inuyasha to come to terms with his feelings, but he needed a warning. "You do love her. She accepts you, and I know that when she's around, you don't worry about Kikyo as much. Sure, maybe you like experimenting to get her jealous, but you can't lie to me and say that Kagome doesn't make you happy, or that you only do those things to her just because Kikyo's around. I know that you do it when she isn't around, too. You care about her."

Inuyasha looked away, shaking his head. He wasn't angry anymore, he was scared because he didn't want that to be the truth. He looked turned away from Miroku. "It can't be. What we have is beneficial for me and Kikyo. I don't love her, Roku, I can't. Maybe I'd like to spend one night with her, maybe I _do_ like kissing her and she makes me feel better, but you know that I love Kikyo. What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?"

Miroku began walking away from Inuyasha again, angrily this time. "There's nothing wrong with me! It's more like there's something wrong with you, Inuyasha. She knows that you're using her. But you don't really need to, because you have her and she's so much better than Kikyo, and you know that. You're going to continue hurting her by telling her that you're only using her for help with Kikyo, and then, she's gonna walk away, and once again, you're going to lose someone that meant something to you because of your damn stupidity. Stop being so dense. If you don't love Kagome, or at least admit to it, she'll find someone who does," Inuyasha stood there, looking at him stupidly. Would Kagome really leave? "And by the way, Kikyo's not here today, Inuyasha. Give Kagome some well deserved attention, she needs it."

He walked away from Inuyasha with that being said, and Inuyasha stood there, in a daze. Kagome couldn't leave him, not even after everything was all said and done. He wouldn't let her.

XXXXXXXX

"So, how are things between them?" Sango asked as she took a sip of orange juice out of the small carton. She looked into his eyes, expecting an answer. She put the carton down, rested her elbow on the table and leaned her head into her hand as if he was going to tell the most interesting story in the world.

Miroku shook his head, adverting his attention to the empty milk carton that sat before him. "He loves her. I can tell he does, but you know how stubborn Inuyasha is. He still believes that he's in love with Kikyo."

Sango scoffed and shook her head, looking over to the two who sat together. Kagome was smiling as Inuyasha whispered something into her ear. He leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek, and Sango found herself gaping at the two before turning back to Miroku. "He's scared, Miroku. Your words terrified him. He doesn't want to fall in love again because he's scared that he will get hurt," Sango spoke quietly as she turned her attention to the two again. She watched in astonishment. He had never been like this with Kikyo, she wouldn't allow him. "I'm actually surprised that he's even paying her attention after what you said to him. I think that he loves her, too."

Miroku nodded, giving Sango a small smile. "He does. Kagome won't hurt him, but I don't believe he can see that."

"What can we do? What if _he_ hurts _Kagome_?" Sango asked quietly, a frown on her face.

"I'm not sure, Sango. If he really loves her, then he'll try not to, I guess. I have hope for them."

"Yeah, me too."

XXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out softly and shyly. He sat still beside of her, his perfectly sculpted god-like face looked concerned. It had been a good morning so far, even if she had caught him acting a bit off at times. His head snapped towards her, amber eyes meeting her big brown ones. Like so many times before, it felt like she'd got all the breath knocked out of her. "Are you okay? You've been acting…weird today."

He nodded, but said nothing. He turned away again, his eyes focused on the words in the textbook, although he read none of them.

She would've been lying if she'd told herself that he _wasn't_ acting weird. Kikyo wasn't here today, that was weird. But he had still kissed her multiple times this morning. That wasn't really weird, considering that they admitted to liking each other's kisses, but maybe it was weird because for one of the few times, they weren't putting on a show for Kikyo. She didn't know if she liked it or not. It scared her. It scared her because sometimes, there was all of this want inside of her for all of those kisses to actually be real, but they weren't. But were they now? What were they, exactly, if the kisses weren't for Kikyo to see? Did Inuyasha really desire it, or did he just do it to do it, to be a jerk, to make her like him even more?

About liking him, she really didn't know how it'd came along so urgently. To be honest, he had intrigued her from the beginning. She tried to avoid using the word 'love'. It scared her to death.

Kagome sighed, wishing that he'd say something, anything. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped and shrugged her hand off of him. Kagome gaped at him as she felt hurt sore through her. What was wrong with him?

She was praying that he wouldn't break her heart.

"Sorry." She apologized, a blush on her cheeks. Her heart had dropped. Why was he like this? One minute he couldn't leave her alone, and the next, he was cold and distant and it was almost like they hated each other again.

"Whatever." Came the simple, cold reply, his words like ice. They broke her.

She nodded, turning her head away from his face so she could look at the textbook. Kaede had assigned them to be partners, write an essay about something historic. She flipped through the pages, though she wasn't really focusing on the words. Her eyes had watered but she refused to let her tears slip. She knew Inuyasha would smell them, and that'd make him even more angry. She didn't know what she'd did. She bit her lip, turning through the pages fast as if she was actually trying to find something to write about.

His hand stopped her. "Stupid girl, you're not even looking." He pushed her hand away, shifting the book over to him. She watched him as he searched, his eyes focused on the words in the textbook. She didn't know how he was so calm when she was upset. After turning for a minute or two, he finally came to a halt. He nodded his head as if he was accepting it, then shifted the book over to her, looking at her as if he expected her to accept what he had chose, too.

Kagome looked at the page, gasped. It was about the Feudal Era Japan. Her grandfather had told her stories like this all the time. She all thought that it was a bit crazy, but it interested her.

"Are you just gonna sit there and look stupid or what?" Inuyasha asked her impatiently.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Why is it always like this between us?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, the ears that sat atop of his head twitching slightly. He obviously didn't want to talk about things. "What do you mean why is it always like this between us?"

God, he fired her up. And she didn't miss that stupid smirk on his face when her face reddened from anger. "You baka! You're acting exactly how you used to! I thought that maybe you would have changed at least a little bit, but I was wrong. W-what…what about this morning? You were fine, and you were actually acting like you cared. What's going on, Inuyasha? What did I do?"

Oh god. A familiar smell crashed upon him. It was her tears. She was about to cry. He looked at her, a frown on his face as he watched her pout and her eyes get big and glossy and watery. He bit his lip, looked away from her.

"_You're in love again."_

Miroku's words came crashing back to him. He frowned, wondering if he should tell her about Miroku's accusations or not. Wouldn't that just make things awkward between them? What Miroku had said to him was making things difficult. He wanted to stay away from Kagome, yet he didn't. He wanted her to stay because she meant so much to him that it scared him.

He refused to say that he loved her. Sure, maybe he liked her, thought she was attractive in her own way despite her resemblance to Kikyo. He respected her because she gave him a chance unlike Kikyo did. Maybe Kagome would be better for him, but maybe he didn't deserve her.

Love was a big word to use, something that shouldn't be thrown around as if it was nothing.

A whack on the head smacked him out of his trance. Kagome had finally let her tears escape, the first one falling down onto the textbook, wetting the page slightly. "Never mind, Inuyasha! Just don't say anything!"

As she was about to get up and move to another seat, Inuyasha gripped her hand tightly, then forced her to sit back down. More tears fell, and she jerked away from him, covering her face with her hands. "I hate you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing that she meant the exact opposite of what she was saying. "Listen, stupid, the whole point of this plan was to do all of that shit when Kikyo was here. Noticed how she isn't here today?"

She looked up at him, biting her lip as more tears slipped. His heart melted and he froze. "That…that doesn't help. You told me that you weren't using me, but you are. You're a liar, a manipulator, and a player. I know it'd be best to forget you after all this is over, but I don't really want to."

He was still frozen, but he felt anger set sore. How dare she act like she knew what he was feeling?

"Am I not good enough?" Kagome bit her lip again.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just hoped that maybe things would be good for a while, but they won't. And I guess it hurts because all those times you've kissed me, I though that something would actually be real. B-but…that's not real either. I'm sorry."

He felt more anger course through him, but even though he was angry, he tried to be calm and reply, knowing she needed an answer. He didn't know exactly what to say. "How can you be so stupid? I've said that I care about you plenty of times. Haven't I showed it a million times?" He paused, breathed in. "I'm trying, but I don't know what _you_ want. I know that I still want a friendship because I respect you. And I guess that I've gotten close to you. I know that I care about you and I want to protect you from anyone who wants to harm you," Kagome scoffed, he obviously didn't know about his precious angel _Kikyo_. "I don't know what else you _want _from me, Kagome."

His words weren't going to be enough this time. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "You don't care, you only care about Kikyo." She mumbled quietly, sure that Inuyasha wouldn't hear her.

Unfortunately, he did.

He slammed a hand down on the desk. Loud enough to make a point, quiet enough not to cause that much attention. "Kagome-" He started, only to growl when she interrupted him. "Leave me alone. Let's just hurry up and write this essay. I need to be away from you."

He growled again, shaking his head. He didn't want to lose her. "Kagome-"

"Leave me _alone_." She said menacingly. He winced, already feeling his ears droop.

He realized that just friendship and fake kisses wouldn't be enough for her anymore, and sometimes, he felt afraid that it wouldn't be enough for him, either.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha sighed, glad that the day was over. He'd avoided all of his friends. Miroku walked beside him quietly, his hands tucked in his pockets. Sango wasn't far behind. Her car was somewhere near theirs.

Suddenly, a though came into Sango's head. "Hey, Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome anywhere? She sneaked off before the bell even rung to signal school was over."

Inuyasha scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Who fucking cares?"

"Oh, what happened _now_, Inuyasha? I thought you two were doing good! You certainly were this morning." Sango said, a smile on her face as she leaned in closer to observe Inuyasha's blushing faces. He pushed her away softly, not wanting to explain it to anyone.

He was tired of people telling him he shouldn't love Kikyo, Kagome was the better choice. He was tired of Kagome saying that he didn't care. He was tired of people trying to tell him what he felt.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha mumbled quietly, crossing his arms, his eyes going downcast. Miroku and Sango shot each other confused looks.

He didn't want to remember the way she looked up at him, her bottom lip quivering. He didn't want to remember the smell of her tears, knowing that it was all his fault. It was his fault that she cried. He didn't want to ruin her. She was far too perfect to be destroyed or kept by someone like him. She was hurt because he couldn't give her what he wanted. She'd called him a liar, a manipulator, a player. The thing was, he wasn't trying to be. Not ever since she was around. It's been weeks since he'd slept with a girl, and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to say that Kagome was worth it. Hell, sometimes he felt as if he wouldn't mind being with her. But Kikyo was the one he loved, right? He didn't want to let go, because once he did, maybe she'd finally come back to him. He didn't know if he would choose Kagome over Kikyo. And even if he did, he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself.

Sango wished Inuyasha good luck before she slid into her car. She gave Miroku a quick hug, and Inuyasha watched them smiling at each other as if they knew something that nobody else in the whole world knew. He envied them. Why couldn't Kagome understand that he couldn't give her a relationship? He knew she'd leave soon. Everyone did.

Miroku's calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "You okay, Inuyasha? You can tell me what happened."

Inuyasha paused, drew in a breath. He needed someone to talk to. He was thankful for his best friend. "I'm scared, Miroku. And I think she is, too. I can't be in love with her if I have Kikyo, right? I'm so close, I can't start having feelings for her now. That'd just ruin everything."

"Kagome's the better choice. Giver her a chance." Miroku said, his eyes sympathetic.

Inuyasha growled. "And that's another thing, too. I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me what I should feel. If I don't love Kagome, then there's nothing that anyone can do to change that. I don't love her!"

"You're lying, and I hope that one day you wake up and realize that Kagome's the one who hasn't left you yet."

"I'm not lying," he spoke defiantly. "I'm not. You can't comprehend what I feel, Miroku. Things could be worse, but that doesn't change the fact that I have what I have. I'm scared of losing her. She means something to me but she can't understand that. It's like she won't believe it until I tell her I love her, which I _don't_."

Miroku kept his cool. "Why are you so afraid, Inuyasha? They're just _feelings_. Do you really think that Kagome judges you for being hanyou? No. Kikyo did. Kikyo didn't stay by your side like Kagome does. She's not going to leave you if she loves you."

"She doesn't fucking love me!" Inuyasha took a hand to his forehead.

"Keep doing that, and you're going to seriously injure yourself, dog-boy."

"You don't fucking understand, Roku." Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're the one who doesn't," Miroku shook his head as he watched Inuyasha pull a cigarette out of the carton. "Give me one. _You_ not being able to comprehend things is really getting to me. Pass it to me."

Inuyasha looked at him in suspicion as he cautiously offered him a smoke. Miroku took it greedily, waiting until Inuyasha finished lighting up the stick until he lit his up. "I thought you didn't smoke. You're a fucking saint. What's the world comin' to?"

Miroku let out a chuckle. "Like I said, you're stressing me out." They were leaning against the tree that was outside of the school now. It was chilly, but neither of them minded as they continued to smoke.

"Bleh," Miroku mumbled. "These things are horrible."

Inuyasha smiled. "You were the one who wanted it, saint."

A comfortable silence settled between the two for awhile. Inuyasha took a long drag of cigarette before he exhaled the smoke, delighted in the swirls of smoke the cigarette had made.

"Give her what she wants, Inuyasha, so you can be happy too." Miroku spoke up, interrupting the silence. Inuyasha looked away, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"You love her." Miroku said again. It was as if he got _pleasure_ from saying that, from seeing Inuyasha's confusion.

He didn't get angry anymore. He just…thought. Thought about everything. He couldn't find out what he felt for her. "I'm not saying I do or I don't anymore, because either way, you won't leave me alone about it. The thing is, I can't be with Kagome because my feelings for Kikyo are too strong. I _can't_ give her what she wants. She deserves better than me."

Miroku sighed. "You're going to break her if you don't end this now. You'll destroy her."

"If that's what I need to do, then I'll just forget about her." Inuyasha said simply, throwing his smoke to the cement before crushing it with his boots. He didn't dare look up, but kept his eyes focused on the cigarette that had lost it's flame, laying crushed on the ground.

"You really think it's that easy?" Miroku scoffed. "It's not. You can't forget about someone who means something to you so easily. You say you love Kikyo, but you're really dense when it comes to relationships, girls, and densest when it comes to actually being in love. You say you're good with girls because you can pry them into your bed and then make them disappear the next day. You're going to keep pulling the same old shit, and you're not going to be able to lie down in this bed you've made. You can't even remember the name of every girl you've kissed or had sex with. You won't be able to save yourself."

Inuyasha let out a laugh at his friend's words, though he didn't find anything funny at all. He found it all entirely true and he didn't know how much truth he could take. "Are you referring that Kagome may possibly be able to _save _me, Roku?" Inuyasha laughed even harder. "That's got to be the funniest shit I've ever heard. This is _real_, not some half-ass story someone writes about life and love. This is the real deal, and nobody gets what they want and we just have to deal with it. You say I can't save myself, maybe I ain't ready to."

Miroku laughed, although he too didn't find anything particularly funny. "Maybe it'll be too late when you're finally ready. Learn to make up your mind, Inuyasha. I don't want to see Kikyo ruin you, and she is. I've seen that woman drive you completely insane. No matter how much of a bad person you think you are, you don't deserve any of that. You love Kagome, and that's the truth whether you choose to accept it or not."

"Whatever. I'm done talking." All he had left to do was look for Kagome. They were definitely running late.

"If you ever need someone, you know I'm here." Inuyasha nodded at Miroku as he slid into his car, and he waved goodbye to his friend.

He had a lot to think about. He wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha bellowed out, looking around the lot.

No reply.

He didn't know where in the hell she was.

He knew that she wasn't inside of the school, and she couldn't have taken a ride home with anyone else. He searched around for a bit more, before finally, his nose recognized her scent.

Wait…

He sniffed again. There was the scent of a male's arousal mixed in with her scent too. He stepped closer to the car where the scents were coming from, and what he saw had caused his jaw to drop.

It wasn't a clear view, but he was sure that it was Hojo and Kagome. She was smiling to him about something, and he suddenly felt jealousy rack through his body. It was like a disease spreading quickly through his bones. His eyes were wide in disbelief, his heart missing a few beats. Her face was getting closer to Hojo's, his hands down to her hips. He growled in envy.

Her face only seemed to get closer and closer, and he watched in _concern_ and _jealousy_ as there lips came closer, centimeters apart. And then he watched all the space between their lips disappear as Kagome leaned forward to kiss the boy's waiting lips. It was like diving head-first into a bed of glass. Everything was silent except for the pounding in his ears. But through the pounding, he heard his heart break. It was like a snap, like something that was bent had suddenly broke. He was done.

It only lasted for a few seconds though, but it didn't change the turmoil that he felt inside. She kissed him. She kissed him first, and he kissed her back. She wanted it.

He walked back to his car and sat there, sure that she'd come out soon. He didn't know why he cared about her when he shouldn't. He should let her go home by herself, not care anymore, or let Hojo drive her home since she was so involved with him. She liked him, right? It bothered him to know that Kagome liked Hojo and not him. What was wrong with him?

In his opinion, those lips were his. And he wanted her kissing him, not anyone else. But she did, and there was nothing he could do about it. He loved Kikyo, not her. She was just someone who was temporarily helping him with his not so small problem. He needed Kikyo back. But never had he felt jealousy hit him as hard as it had today. It was him that had kissed her so many times, felt all those emotions that she gave him when her soft lips descended upon his. Hojo didn't deserve to feel what she made _him_ feel. He wanted those feelings to stay between him and Kagome.

It was about five minutes until she came. She slid into the car with a smile on her face, not daring to look at him. She looked out of the window, her eyes sparkling with happiness. He scoffed.

"How was the kiss, Kagome? Did he kiss you better than I did all those times?" Inuyasha asked in anger and a hint of pain. He wanted nothing to do with her, and he had planned not to speak with her. He couldn't help himself though.

Kagome's head instantly shot over, and her wide eyes met his hurt ones. "Y-you saw that? Inuyasha-" He interrupted her. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You can't do that!" Kagome said suddenly. Inuyasha didn't smell any of her tears, just anger, which was also clear on her face. He gave her a confused, disappointed look. He was too busy arguing to even think about driving her home right now. He was going to finish whatever the hell she started it.

"And why the hell not? You were fucking kissing him! I saw it with my own two eyes!" He looked at Kagome in disgust, and she looked back at him, not in fear of his anger anymore. The emotions had burst, anger swimming around in her brown orbs.

"Kikyo wasn't here today, Inuyasha!" Kagome spat at him, her eyes locked on his in anger. This time, she wasn't going to melt staring into his beautiful amber eyes. "Do you know how horrible all of this makes me feel? I needed a break! I don't understand what's the deal if I'm happy with him."

He looked at her, his lips twisted up into a snarl. He let out a frustrated growl. "Are you saying all of this is over? That you give up? What the hell are you saying, Kagome? You're not the only one who's feeling horrible! I feel horrible because there's no way to be with the girl I love!"

"You're so stupid, Inuyasha!" The young damsel bellowed out with him, her voice cracking. She was about to break down. "There is a way to be with her, you're just too thick to see it! You say you're using me to make her jealous. Stop trying to! You're only hurting her more! And stop using me! Stop fucking with my feelings just because you're unsure about your own! You're making yourself miserable. It's _your_ fault you feel horrible. I don't see how Kikyo even dealt with you!"

Kagome was about to step out of the car, but he stopped her movement, grabbing her arm. "You're not walking home by yourself, Kagome. I'll drive you now." He growled out viciously.

"No!" She jerked away from his touch as if it was like fire. "I'm fucking tired of you! You'll end up having a wreck if you drive because I'm bound to hit you!"

"And how do you fucking think I feel, seeing you and Hojo all over each other?" Inuyasha screamed out at her loudly, causing her eyes to water and her eyes to go wide.

In just a split second, she was glaring daggers at him again. "I wanted…I wanted to see how it felt," she replied to him quietly although her eyes were still cold. She looked away from him. "He was an outlet. You hurt me. I don't know where I stand in your eyes, and I needed someone to make me feel okay and happy again."

His eyes soften, and hers did too. "I make you sad?" He almost sounded guilty. She shook the thought out of her head.

"No."

"Then what is it? Is that the only reason you were kissing him?" He asked softly.

"The fact that you love her tears me apart," She told the truth. She was tired of lying. They were her feelings. If he didn't care, then maybe she'd find someone who did other than him. Maybe, hopefully. "I'm done."

He was quiet for a while, his ears drooping. He started the car, started driving. After all, they _had_ calmed down.

"What did you mean you're done?" He spoke up again, trying to cover any fear that was in his voice.

"I'm not saying that I'm leaving you now. I am after this is over. I think that it's best if I don't stay around," she explained quietly, looking out the window, hoping he'd drive faster. She wanted to be away from him. In her eyes, the longer she was around him, the worse things would get. "So I don't want a friendship after all of this is over. It's best we just keep our distance, Inuyasha."

He seemed more concerned about her plans that Kikyo at the moment. "I'm sorry." He choked out in fear of losing her.

"No need to apologize," Kagome said smoothly. "It's all okay."

"I-it's not okay!" He said fiercely. "I know I make a million mistakes on a daily basis and I act like I hate you, but you can't leave!"

"I am," She said back, just as fiercely. "I'm not going to deal with this any longer. I don't understand you!"

"What the hell don't you understand, Kagome?" He sighed, smacking his forehead.

"I don't understand why you act like this is so real when it _isn't_! You're not my boyfriend!" Kagome said dramatically.

As soon as the car stopped, she stepped out quickly, and so did he.

"No more goodnight kisses, no more anything. Don't make me feel all of those emotions when all of it isn't real. I'm not going to put up with it anymore." Kagome said, walking up to the door, happy that her mother wasn't home yet. She grabbed her key and quickly unlocked the door, only for Inuyasha to set a foot inside, too. She sighed in annoyance.

"Don't." He said, trying to grab her hand as she started to her room. She shrugged away, so he followed closely behind her. She stood at the entrance of her door as if she was trying to stop him from going on.

She pointed downstairs. "Out. I don't want to see you anymore!"

He simply ignored her, moving forward, making her back away carefully. "What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"You're mine, and I won't allow that. You don't get to leave me, Kagome." He was close to her now, so close that the feel of his warm breath was on her neck. She leaned into him, against her will.

"We're not together, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered into his ear, only causing him to lean in closer, his nose inhaling her scent. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm not going to let someone I care about leave me."

With that being said, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. His lips moved against her with everything he felt for her. It was glorious and so wrong as he felt the wondrous and scary feelings return to him. He hoped that she'd get the message that she was his, and no Hojo was allowed to touch her any longer. She was his property.

It all ended when she shoved him away though, her trademark blush on her face as she looked at him in anger and disgust. "Get out, and leave me alone!"

He stepped forward, his face now scrunched up in anger. "Why are you being such a bitch?"

Kagome shoved him away again. "Because you're nothing but a two-timer, Inuyasha. You love Kikyo, not me. What we have isn't real."

It was funny how it hurt him even a little bit to hear her utter those words to him. Then he thought about it. He didn't know what Kagome was to him.

"You really want me to leave? And you really think that this isn't real?" He grabbed her hand and jerked her towards him, an angry look on his face as he roughly took her hand and placed it near his heart. It was beating faster than ever, and Kagome's eyes widened. "Can't you see what the fuck you do to me, wench? You say I'm stupid, well you're the stupid one. I don't know exactly what it is that's there, but it's something new to me and I'm not just going to give it up if that's what you think. It's wrong, so wrong, but so perfect. Can't you understand?" He whispered harshly, looking straight into her eyes. At this moment, nothing else mattered but her.

"I don't, I really don't," she pulled her hand away from him, her eyes angry. "What do you feel for me? You've gotta feel more for Kikyo. After all, you're the one that's so hell-bent on being with her again. I don't know what you feel for me, but as soon as I'm ready to let go of you, trying to forget the way you make me feel, you come back and make me feel it all over again! And I'm so tired of not knowing where I stand in your life, Inuyasha! You love Kikyo, and these things aren't supposed to be happening! I just…I want you to be happy. You make things so difficult."

He let out a quiet chuckle as he stepped closer to her. Soon, her back was against the wall, and she found herself encompassed by his arms against the wall so she couldn't escape. The things she wanted to say to him to hurt him left her mind when he leaned in closer and close, planting a kiss on her neck. Her back arched against the wall, and she found herself leaning into his touch. "Inuyasha." She whispered quietly to him.

"The way you make me feel, even Kikyo can't accomplish that. You should know that I'm a complicated person, but so are you, bitch," he chuckled, and she closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her again. "I don't deserve you, but neither does Hojo. If I make you feel this way, then why be with him?"

"I-I told you," his proximity was making it difficult for her to speak or grasp her thoughts. He leaned down to give her neck another kiss, and she let out a low moan, pulling him closer. "He's an outlet. You don't love me."

He growled but didn't move away. Her eyes finally opened, slowly and carefully. She frowned at what she saw. He couldn't get mad because she was telling the truth. He didn't love her and he never would and she was tired and broken from waiting on something that was never going to happen.

"Look at me," she was surprised that he didn't smack her hands away when she lifted his face up so she could meet his eyes. Her mind was all soupy, and she felt herself unsteady on her legs. "Don't make things so confusing. It's the truth, Inuyasha. Don't lie to yourself. We can't keep doing this. You're hurting her, and I don't deserve to be an option. Hojo doesn't treat me like I'm an option. I don't feel used by him."

He still wasn't moving. His breathing felt erratic on her neck, and she could sense his anger. "You really like Hojo? I can ask you the same question, bitch. Just where the hell do I stand?"

He finally looked up to meet her eyes. And suddenly, it all came to her. She immediately wanted to kick herself. She loved him. Why hadn't Sango or Miroku told her something to save her? She suddenly felt mad at herself. All she could do, really, was stand there frozen, her eyes wide at the new realization. How could she fall for a man who loved another woman? How much more stupid could she be?

"I asked you a question!" Inuyasha said, shaking her by her shoulders. "Do you love Hojo? What do I mean to you, Kagome?" he asked a little bit more quietly. "Tell me!" He whispered almost desperately to her.

"I don't know," That may have been true before, but it wasn't now. She knew exactly how she felt about him. And she was completely mad at herself for it. "You're the one who told me that you can't give me what I want. I'm not going to tell you how I feel for you if you don't feel the same."

He backed away, and she knew that he was hurt. "Inuyasha-" she started out, only to be interrupted by his angry voice. "I'm leaving."

All she could do was look at him and nod. He shook his head in a manner of disappointment before he walked out of her door, her life. So she stood there and looked at where he had just left, and she began wishing that he was here again. But wouldn't that be wrong? He loved Kikyo and she didn't want the girl trying to think that she was taking her place. They deserved each other. Inuyasha deserved someone as perfect as Kikyo. They were perfect for each other.

So she laid her head down on her pillow, biting her lip to keep from breaking down. And she couldn't help but think if there was a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. She didn't want to be in love. But somehow, she knew that there wasn't any resolve for the kind of pain she was feeling.

She was feeling _love_. And she was _pissed_ because no one could save her from loving Inuyasha, not even herself.

**A/N: I know you all are probably going to hate me for this chapter, but hey, Inuyasha's just realizing that he loves her. Lemon will probably be the next chapter or the one after that. Things will get patched up soon, and then something else bad will happen, but I promise you they'll be together in the end, so chill guys. I know I haven't been updating. My life is more dramatic than this story, but I'll try to post again soon. You guys are amazing! I never thought I'd get this many reviews. Sure, some people get a lot more, but this is amazing for me. Thank you all! Review, please. Criticism is accepted!(:**


	13. Resistance

**A/N: I just wanted to warn you guys that this chapter's going to have a lemon, and some citrus. You can skip if you want to, but I wouldn't suggest it. Well, I'll talk you more at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**

After it was all said and done, she found herself regretting all she'd said to him. She regretted Hojo's kiss, regretted telling him to leave, telling him she didn't know what she felt for him. It was obvious now. It kicked and kicked at her, it ripped her apart from the insides out. It was telling her that she would never be able to save herself from being in love. She regretted it all. She wanted him more than ever.

She was sullen, really. This time, her pretty eyes were sad, and her trademark smile refused to make itself known to her gorgeous features. She had tried to put on a smile for all of her friends, but every time she did, she thought of their fight just a bit over three weeks ago. That's right, they'd been ignoring each other ever since then. But that didn't mean that she didn't take note of his longing glances. Everyone thought they had broken up, and she guessed that they had, even though what they had was never actually a real relationship. Since he had said that he was leaving that one night, no happiness had emanated from her.

Hojo was walking beside her, his mouth curved up into a smile. She wondered how he could be so happy about the simplest of things, but he was. He gave her hope again. They had started dating shortly after Inuyasha's and her fight. Hojo shyly wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they walked through the halls on their way to lunch, and she couldn't fight the small smile that appeared on her lips as she looked up to see his trademark blush. At least she had someone who cared for her.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Kagome?" Hojo asked, scarlet still stained on his cheeks. She smiled at him, despite the fact that it was quite a struggle to smile.

"Of course," Kagome shot him another forced smile as they sat their trays of food down and took a seat. Sango pulled up beside her, a big smile on her face. She had really been a help to Kagome ever since the fight. It was almost as if her best friend could sense her sadness, and she immediately ran to her aid. "You sure you don't want to sit over there with Miroku and Inuyasha? I mean, you and Miroku _are_ dating. You don't have to sit over here with me and Hojo."

Sango recoiled, although her cheeks immediately changed in color. She let out a scoff. "As if! You know better, Kagome. I could never date a lech," She tried to say smoothly, shoving a french-fry into her mouth, then crossing her arms defiantly. "I know it's a bad time to bring it up, but have you spoke to him yet?"

Kagome shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about it, especially in front of Hojo. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," Sango said quietly, and suddenly gasped as if she had had some sort of breakthrough. "You know that party that Inuyasha's throwing tonight?" Kagome nodded her head suspiciously. "We should go! That'd give you a chance to talk to him finally and plus you could have so much fu-" Kagome cut Sango off immediately.

"No. It's over, Sango," Kagome pointed her head to where Inuyasha sat with Kikyo, smiles on both of their faces. Today, he hadn't even bothered to give her a look. "I helped them get together, and that's all that matters."

Sango looked at her friend sadly, opening her mouth to convince her otherwise. But before she could speak, Hojo opened his mouth. "What's going on here? Are you two talking about that _guy_? Do you like him, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down, desperately wanting to get away. Then she finally raised her head up to meet Hojo's eyes, letting a small smile take over her lips. "No, you're all I need."

Hojo blushed, then slowly leaned in to meet Kagome's lips.

No one could kiss her like Inuyasha did, make her feel that way, either. Everything was so wrong.

XXXXXXXX

"Well then, I see you've did an amazing job of avoiding her all day," Miroku spoke quietly, tossing his cigarette to the ground. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a little sad sigh. "You happy, bro? Doesn't it just break your heart? It breaks mine."

Inuyasha growled, knowing exactly what the lech planned on saying. "What breaks your heart, Roku?" Inuyasha said, hint of anger in his voice. He brought the cigarette to his mouth again, taking a long drag.

"Wait," Miroku started, frowning disapprovingly at Inuyasha and the cigarette. "You know, ever since the fight, you've been smoking those things like crazy," He suddenly pointed to the ground. "That makes the second one I've ever smoked in my whole life. You miss her, don't you? That's what breaks my heart. She's sitting over there smooching with that Hojo guy," Inuyasha let out a low growl at this, not wanting to remember their encounters at lunch time. She probably didn't think he'd see, not that she cared anymore, but he'd saw it all, "while you're both too stubborn to admit that you love each other."

Inuyasha growled again, his lips twisting up into a snarl. "You baka, I have Kikyo. Why would I be upset over _her_? I don't have to explain any-fucking-thing to you!" He threw his cigarette to the ground, grounding it in with his shoe. "Stay the fuck outta my business, lech! What goes on between me and Kagome doesn't concern you!"

Miroku sighed patiently. "I believe that it does concern me when I see two of my best friends are to stubborn to recognize their feelings for each other, and end up hurting each other."

"Keh." Inuyasha simply said, rolling his eyes.

"Once again, I'll ask you if you're happy," Miroku said seriously, crossing his arms as the chilly wind blew past them, making the hanyou's long silver hair fly in every direction possible. Inuyasha growled but nodded his head slowly, as if he was unsure. Miroku shook his head at the hanyou, opening his mouth to speak his wise words again. He was determined to make Inuyasha realize. "It's a kind of nostalgia, isn't it? You miss her. You're just in denial, Inuyasha. I mean, can't you see the way she looks at you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, standing there immobile before reaching into his pocket to pull out another cigarette. Miroku caught his hand and held it in place so that he couldn't pull out another one of the sticks. To his surprise, Inuyasha slowly retracted his hand. "What you're saying, it isn't right. I'm supposed to be with Kikyo and she's with that…that _Hobo_ guy," Inuyasha let out a low growl. "We're happy. Please, just please _stop_. I can't take this anymore." Inuyasha whispered almost desperately.

Miroku nodded, observing his friend with a frown on his face. "Don't get drunk tonight at your party. Kagome's going to be there, or at least if Sango can get her out of her house. She hasn't been doing well ever since the argument."

And with that, Miroku walked away, leaving Inuyasha standing there.

The cigarette seemed so tempting right now.

So he pulled out the stick, lighting it up. He smoked it down before he threw it to the ground, getting in his car and driving off. He needed some time to think, but he wouldn't be able to do it with the party tonight.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha pulled away from the girl only to lean forward again, his lips locking with hers once again. He hovered over her nearly naked figure, desire in his eyes. His breathing was uneven on her neck, and Kikyo sighed softly, bringing him close to her again. Inuyasha groaned, but it wasn't the same.

Kikyo's hands were trailing down his stomach and he let out another groan, kissing her neck. Kikyo moaned as he did this, before pulling him in for another kiss. It wasn't passionate, no. It was anything but that. But she said nothing as he continued to press his lips hardly against her now swollen ones. For some reason a tear slipped down her cheek, and he stopped his assault on her lips, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

Gold met her deep brown, and she sighed, but made no movements to push him away. He almost looked…sad. He almost looked as if he was debating pulling away or not, but instead, he leaned down and kissed the tear that was rolling down her cheek away, then moved to her lips. She could now taste the saltiness of her tears now. Her tongue was weak against his, and as usual, he won the war. It was almost like Kikyo could feel him pouring his sadness into the kiss, his anger. Somehow, it reminded her of Naraku, but she didn't love him, she loved _Inuyasha_. But right now, things just weren't like they were before no matter how much she wished they were.

She didn't dare push him away, though.

"Fuck me like you hate me," She whispered softly into his ear, causing his hips to grind up into hers, his hardened manhood prodding into her thigh. "because I've missed you." She finished softly. That was all it took for all of his control to break. In seconds, he had her bra off, not once breaking the sad kiss. She took all she could though, even though she knew that something wasn't right. She'd rather have him even though it didn't feel the same whether than not have him at all.

He quickly slid her lace panties down her legs. "W-we still have a bit of…time before the…before we have to get ready for the party." He panted out, kissing her ear gently as he threw the panties off to the side along with the other piles of clothes. Then, he was kissing her chest, his hand on her right breast, giving it a gentle squeeze and making her shudder and moan almost effortlessly. Of course, he didn't spend much time with the foreplay. He was definitely in a hurry.

She moaned as soon as she felt him burry himself deep inside of her. She let out a moan as he moved just a little bit, and he groaned from the feeling of her tight walls encompassing him. His eyes shut, and hers did too. She didn't look at him because she was afraid of what she'd see, and he refused to look at her due to the fact that a certain person's image would not escape his mind.

Her legs hooked around his waist, and he started moving, slowly at first. He suddenly picked up the pace, ramming into her harder. It was really nothing like it used to be, though, she realized. His hands didn't lace with hers as he moved, and his touches or movements weren't as gentle. She forced herself not to cry because of the crushing feeling. She felt like she was being used. Being used by someone she loved. He seemed so off. She had expected so much more. She felt like it was sex rather than making love. She felt like she was just another girl.

He kept a steady, yet fast pace, moving in and out of her quickly as if he wanted to hurry up and cum, get it over with. But that didn't stop her from calling out his name when she came, and it didn't stop him from calling out hers, either. She came before him, her climax bringing him to his. He pulled out of her quickly and she groaned from the loss of the feeling. He rolled over, turning away from her.

Surely, he could sense what she was feeling. But it was like he wasn't paying any attention. So she let out one last pant before she opened her mouth to speak, her voice raspy. "What's wrong?" She asked him, her voice soft with sadness.

"It's nothing." He said simply.

"I assume that you're saying the sex means nothing anymore, Inuyasha. Don't lie to me, either," She heard Inuyasha let out a groan at her frustrated voice. "Isn't this what you wanted? You have me. You have me again. You've been chasing after me after all this time, and now you're choosing to be this way. _Why_, Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, her voice full of emotion.

He sat up suddenly, narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't put words into my mouth, Kikyo," he hesitated. "You are what I…want. I know I have you, and I'm…h-happy."

"You're stuttering and hesitating. That can't mean good, Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke softly.

He ignored her, pulling off the condom and tossing it into the trash bin. He stood, and Kikyo's eyes didn't drift over to admire his body or his beauty. She sat there in bed, her arms crossed over her chest, and his bed sheets covering her lower-half. She was biting down on her lip, and Inuyasha let out a soft sigh, his nose recognizing the scent of her tears again.

To be honest, he didn't know what exactly was going on with him.

He looked over at her, his eyes softening. He watched her as she bit down on her lip softly, some of her soft, midnight hair still matted down on her back due to the perspiration. Immediately, Kagome came into his mind. His eyes closed, his heart dropping, and he tried to get her image out of his mind, but his heart just wasn't having it. He opened his eyes again to see Kikyo looking at him in wonder.

He forced a cocky smirk. "You wanna come with me to take a shower? We've got to get ready, anyway."

Kikyo nodded, looking up at him as he reached for her hand.

She didn't dare say she loved him, afraid that he'd be hesitant to say it back, he'd say something that would destroy her, or he wouldn't say anything at all. Things weren't supposed to be this way.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome took a deep breath when his mansion came into view. It was already crowded with tons of people she didn't know yet. His large yard was already littered with plastic cups and aluminum beer cans. She let out the breath she had been holding in when Sango spoke.

"Don't get too drunk like you did last time," Sango let out a small chuckle. "And you can do this, okay?" Sango reached over to take Kagome's hand into hers, squeezing it gently as if she was reassuring her friend. "If you see them together, promise me you're not going to be upset. I can't stand seeing you like that anymore. When you feel like you can't stay around much longer, just call me and I'll be there in a snap, ready to take you home. I know you can do this, you have nothing to worry about. So you go in there, you dance, you have a good time. Not that much drinking though, alright?"

Kagome let out a forced laugh, hoping that Sango wouldn't notice. She nodded her head and thanked Sango before getting out of her friend's car.

She walked in the door, and blushed when she felt all eyes on her. Sango nudged Kagome in her side, smiling. All she had to do now was master the art of not falling and breaking her neck in her stilettos. Sango had forced her to wear the shoes tonight. Of course she had tried to refuse, but in the end, Sango got her way. But she was doing a pretty good job so far.

She forced a smile to the compliments the males gave her, and forced her giggles and smiles to the females who came up to say hey to her, or to ask if she was okay. Apparently, no one had forgotten about the break-up yet.

She didn't dance to any of the songs, just stood in the corner. She didn't like the taste of beer much, so she had went for the coke in the red, plastic cup instead. She knew that if Sango could see her now, she'd probably be livid. She had rejected anyone who had asked her to dance, and she hadn't really listened to the girls ramble on about silly things. Her mind was on someone else, a certain person she hadn't seen yet.

Finally, she got annoyed with all the invitations to dance, the smell of booze and sweat as the girls grinded up into the guys. In her eyes, it was disgusting.

So she stepped out the door. Calling Sango and asking her to take her home seemed like a good idea now, but instead, she stood outside in the chilly air, wrapping her arms around her figure. There was no one outside now, just remaining cups and bottles and cans.

"What're you doing here?" Kagome froze when she heard his voice. She knew exactly who it was. She closed her eyes, shook her head to herself, and began to walk away from the sound of his voice. He called out for her again, but she didn't stop walking. She jumped when she felt a hand get a grip of her arm, and roughly turn her around.

She gasped accidentally when her brown eyes met his golden. She froze, and he seemed to freeze, too. His mouth opened and closed as if he couldn't concentrate on what he wanted to say. But he finally spoke, his voice cracking. "I said, what're you doing here, wench?"

She jerked her arm away, and she could feel his annoyance. She blinked, then sighed and opened her mouth to speak to the angry hanyou. "I'm trying to enjoy myself for once."

He snickered at her words. "Sure you are," he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door and she allowed him to do so. "You're going to freeze your ass off out here. C'mon, I'm taking you upstairs."

She didn't like his idea, but she was frozen, walking behind him, her eyes on his long, silver hair. She had missed him, and his slight touch was already sending jolts throughout her whole body. It was wrong to consider it, but she was wondering that if he ever felt the same way. It was the way that she was feeling, and she couldn't deny it no matter how much she wanted to.

He opened to the door and led her into one of his many rooms, and she quickly pulled her hand away from his and took a seat on the bed.

"You can leave now, I'm alright." She forced a smile to him.

"No," he said simply, walking over to take a seat on the bed next to him. It angered her, but she said nothing as he looked at her intensely as if he was trying to figure her out. "How have you been, Kagome?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Just fine, why?"

"That's not what I heard from Miroku. You're not fine."

"I'm sure that you're not, either. You reek of cigarettes, Inuyasha. And to be honest, I'm surprised that you haven't got so drunk that you pissed yourself. So don't go telling me that I'm not fine when you aren't either. Don't think Sango hasn't told me about you." Kagome crossed her arms and scoffed.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Now you're acting really childish, Kagome. Where's Hojo?"

"He couldn't come. Where's Kikyo?" She asked softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Downstairs." He refused to meet hers, too.

"Oh, okay," he could sense her disappointment. She stood up suddenly. "I'm just going to ask Sango to take me home. But thanks for everything." She began to walk away, and he growled and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I can take you home, stupid."

"No." She said softly, trying to pull away from him.

"Bitch." He said, a growl erupting from his throat.

"Dog-boy." Kagome said just as fiercely.

"C'mon, why are you being so childish? Are you hungry? I can take you out to get something to eat. We both can get something to eat."

His golden eyes had melted her, and then, she felt that feeling again. The fluttering one in her stomach, she felt as if she had _really_ melted. His eyes were wide, his hand still gripping hers. She looked down to their entwined hands, and she immediately felt a blush take place on her cheeks. Damn it, he was making her feel _that_ way again. She wanted to pull away, but she was frozen, and then she felt her heart melt and she knew that he was going to have his way.

"Y-you're really going to leave your own party, just to…just to go out and get something to eat with me?" Kagome asked softly, staring him straight back.

Inuyasha gulped. "Y-yeah, if you want," The desire to kiss her was nearly unbearable, so he pulled away from her, taking a step back, a blush on his cheeks. "I-I mean, Miroku's in charge, really. I haven't exactly been enjoying myself."

Kagome smiled softly, relieved that it finally wasn't forced. "…Okay. I'll go."

XXXXXXXX

She leaned her head back against the seat, a soft smile on her face. It felt nice to not have to force it. The car was warm and cozy, making her feel slightly drowsy, but excited at the same time. After three weeks, it felt nice to be riding in his car again. Lately, Sango had been driving her to school and back. Basically, it was just good to be near him again even if it was bad for her, or only for one night.

"So, do we go back to hating each other tomorrow?" She asked quietly, her voice interrupting the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes searching for a restraunt that would be open at this time of night. He sighed softly before pulling up to a drive thru of one of his favorite fast food joints. "Maybe, if you want to."

She said nothing, not even bothering to look at him. A small smile appeared on his face against his will, and he inhaled her scent and relaxed, too. It felt nice to be near her again, even if they weren't on good terms. At least this time, they weren't trying to bite each other's heads off. He quickly got their food, and handed Kagome her order.

He parked his car, and together, they ate in silence. He finished before she did. She took the napkin to her mouth before giving him a smile. "Thanks, this was nice of you."

He simply nodded, ignoring all of the unanswered questions that were swirling around in his mind.

Suddenly, he gave her a smile. "I guess I should give you thanks. As you can see, me and Kikyo are back together, so thank you, Kagome, so much." The thing was, he wasn't really sure if he was grateful or not. He wanted his words to be true, but he certainly wasn't feeling like they were, because even though he had what he had been chasing for so long, it didn't feel the same, and that was a scary feeling.

She murmured a half-ass 'you're welcome' to him, and he could sense her disappointment. Did she want more? He couldn't help it when his mouth opened against his will, already interrogating the poor girl. "Do you ever…do you ever feel like what you have is enough, even though I'm not there?" He blurted out suddenly, his heart speeding up a bit. His stomach was fluttering, and he felt terrified that she was going to scream at him, tell him to leave her alone again. This time, he just _couldn't_.

Instead of getting frustrated, sad, or confused, Kagome looked at him, his gold on her amazing brown, and she took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "All the time…" She paused, looking down to her lap. "B-but maybe…maybe things are just supposed to be like this for now. I don't know, Inuyasha."

"Don't you dare tell me that you don't know again, Kagome. Tell me anything _but_ that. Tell me the truth." He whispered desperately.

"I've told you the truth so many times before," Kagome said, her voice equally quiet as his. "But it's almost like you refuse to listen. I can't make you understand."

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. "Try me."

"This isn't right." She whispered, trying to ignore the inner-turmoil that was erupting inside of her.

"I know…" he paused. "Tell me I'm not the only one who feels like things are completely fucked up. Please tell me, Kagome. Tell me you feel like things can't be the same."

"I feel like you do, too," she admitted softly, her voice full of emotion. God, he'd missed her. "But we just have to deal with it."

"I'm not going to deal with any of this shit if it doesn't feel right!" his voice was now full of emotion, too.

Kagome shook her head softly at him. "Inuyasha," she said his name softly. "What else can we do? We're supposed to be happy. Aren't you happy with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha paused, his gaze nearly melting Kagome. "Of course."

He smelled her disappointment, her sadness. "How are you feeling?"

"How I'm feeling? It doesn't matter." He growled at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep hurting me?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding broken. She swore, if only for a moment, that she saw hurt and guilt flash into his eyes. But then, he looked away from her, looking down. She knew he was angry, but she didn't want an argument, and neither did he.

"And again, what do you mean?"

"That's what I mean. I can never get you to understand."

Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe if you'd stop acting so _fuckin' _mysterious about how you feel and just tell me what you're feeling, I might have a sense of understanding. Stop making things so difficult!"

"I don't want to tell you if you don't feel the same. I care about you but I'm not trying to get hurt."

He frowned. "Tell me. Please, just tell me how you feel, and I promise you that I won't fucking judge you."

Kagome breathed in deep. She could do this, right? Maybe she was telling him how she felt, but that didn't mean that she was trying to steal him away from anyone. She remember what he'd said earlier. He was _happy_ with her. And as long as he felt that way, she'd be fine. For some reason, she felt like she need to tell him. Maybe it'd make him realize that they would never be. It hurt her to admit it, but she was slowly learning to accept the truth.

"I love you," Her cheeks were flushed, and she refused to meet his eyes. She heard him let out an accidental gasp at her words, and she shook her head, and her cheeks burned a deeper color when her eyes met his. "D-don't say anything back. Just _don't_, dammit."

His eyes widened. "K-keh," he said weakly. "_How_?" His heart was beating just as fast as hers was (he could hear it, even fucking feel it), and a sick feeling took over him, and he realized that he was disgusted with himself. Confused, too. He remembered every time he'd held her, kissed her, saying it was to make Kikyo jealous when there was actually more to it, so much more. He remembered every fight over every stupid thing, every time she made him smile, every time she pissed him off more than anyone he knew. He remembered the sex he had with Kikyo earlier, how he'd felt as if it were nothing. And there Kagome sat, her cheeks an impossible red, saying that she loved him. She was innocent and he wasn't. He remembered every girl that he'd fucked, he remembered saying he wanted to break Kagome. How could he be so stupid? How could she love _him_?

He looked his lips, gulping. His mouth suddenly felt dry. "You _can't_. You can't love _me_."

She glared at him, but she was sure that her blush still wasn't gone. She whined suddenly, catching him off guard. "I told you not to say anything back!" She buried her face into her hands. "It's possible, _anything_ is possible. I just figured it out," she looked up at him, her eyes desperate. "Three weeks. Three weeks I've been dealing with this feeling, and I can't take it anymore. I _hate _you. I hate you for making me feel like it was all real when it wasn't, for using me to get what you want! And now, you _finally_ have her, and you come running back, and to be honest, this feels like it will never be complete. You don't know what you want, admit it!"

He growled fiercely. "I do!"

One single tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, refusing to show any weakness, though her voice showed it all. She was broken. "I bet you can't say it back."

He growled again, but refused to take his eyes off of hers. "Say it. You can't say that you love me back." She challenged him.

There was silence, and once again, the scent of her disappointment, anger and sadness was sensitive to his nose, and his eyes softened. "Keh," he said softly, leaning forward. "Words are nothing."

He didn't have to lean forward anymore, because she crashed her lips against his when she was sure of his intentions. He groaned, desperate to make her lips swollen even though he knew all of it was wrong, disgusting. He was with Kikyo, but he still felt as if he was chasing her. He had lost her and he was tired of chasing something that was lost.

He quickly unbuckled her seat belt and pushed her into the backseat, climbing back with her. This kiss finally felt alive, so real. It held passion, and all the emotion they'd been holding in. They broke apart for merely a second to take their shirts off. Their hearts were beating fast, and he looked up at her when she placed her hand over his chest, a soft smile on her beautiful face. He slowly placed his hand over hers, never breaking the eye contact. And then, ever so slowly, he temptingly leaned forward until his lips met hers in a slow kiss, showing all they felt for each other.

He groaned when he felt her hands working on his belt buckle quickly. At the same time, he unbuttoned her jeans, and she kicked them off when he slid them down to her ankles, pulling him close to her. He kissed her again, his manhood already growing hard due to the fact that she was nearly naked and the spike that had made itself known to her scent. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip before his hot tongue slowly trailed its way down to her neck, gently moving in a circular motion, eliciting a moan from her.

He slowly trailed his finger down past her abdomen, smirking at her as she moaned from underneath him. His hand was now near her most private area, and she nearly screamed as he rubbed her clit slowly, making her even wetter and adding more spike to her scent. She couldn't stop her hips from swinging forward as he rubbed more harshly. She let out a curse as she almost saw stars. He continued to do that as he kissed her neck, his tongue slowly trailing down to her breasts. He wanted to make her cum.

He let out a moan of his own finally, thrusting up into her so his manhood could hit her hot, wet core, causing more heat to pool between her legs. She was giving him pleasure even though they weren't doing the real thing.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Her first time wasn't supposed to be like some quickie in his car, it was supposed to be so much more. And it wasn't supposed to be with a boy who was in love with another girl. She wasn't supposed to be doing this, knowing that she would only be hurt when it was all said and done.

His eyes opened too, as if he knew what he was doing was wrong. And when he pulled away from her as if her touch was like fire, she wanted to growl out, despite the fact that they were doing something that was completely wrong.

"Sorry," he panted out.

Kagome shook her head, reaching for her clothes. "Me too."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, pulling his jeans up and pulling his shirt over her head despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to lay her down and have his way with her. But he honestly felt sick with himself. She didn't deserve that.

He was angry, frustrated, and so was he.

She got fully dressed, a blush still on her face from the heat of the moment and from her anger. But she avoided an argument. "Thanks for stopping. Really."

He nodded again, still feeling angry at her and with himself. They slid back up to the front seats, both of them refusing to look at each other.

He drove her home in silence, and he could feel the anger radiating off of Kagome. Instead of trying to make things better, he'd fucked them up for good. Things would be too awkward now.

They were nearly there when he decided to open his mouth. "Do you…did you really mean that you loved me?"

Another blush stained her cheeks, and her eyes went downcast. "You know, it doesn't really matter. Just forget about what happened, what I said. I was being stupid, and I'm really sorry. I know how you feel for Kikyo, and I shouldn't have let things get that far. So maybe it's best if we just stay away from each other."

He refused to show any hurt, even though her words were slowly crushing him. He swallowed. "Right." Was really the only word that he could manage to sputter out. But it wasn't _right_. It felt so _wrong_ being away from her.

So he dropped her off at the small shrine she lived at, watching her as she walked away from him, not bothering to look back.

And he couldn't help cursing himself, wondering why in the hell he was with someone who didn't make him happy anymore, and wondering why in the hell he couldn't say that he loved her back when he had the chance, instead of just thinking that it was impossible for her to love someone like him.

If anyone asked him, his life was full of shit.

**A/N: This chapter was really difficult to write, thank goodness it's over. I want to say sorry for any mistakes in the previous chapter, I haven't really had time to look over the chapters. I really can't wait until I'm finished with this story. I know you guys probably don't like the fact that he slept with Kikyo and just fooled around with Kagome in this chapter, but I promise you that the lemon between them will be here soon. I hope that you got the message that Inuyasha's not really all that crazy about Kikyo anymore. Ironic, huh? You never know what you had until it's gone. Poor Inuyasha and Kagome, but I promise they won't suffer that much longer. Christmas break starts after tomorrow, so I should have a lot of time to write. Thanks for all the support, it means a lot to me. I never thought I'd make it this far with this story. It's amazing! Review, tell me what you think or what you want to see happen next. Thanks, guys(:**


	14. Unraveling

"Are you okay, darling?" The mother cooed to her daughter while holding her long, midnight hair back.

Kikyo was leaning over the toilet. Perspiration was evident on her forehead, and she slowly brought her small hand up to her forehead, wiping away some of the sweat. As soon as she was about nod her head, she leaned over the toilet again and regurgitated for about the fourth time that morning. Her mother was patting her back gently, a look of concern in her eyes. It burned her throat, bringing tears to her eyes, and her mother's.

She gagged once again, and then coughed, making sure that she got all of the acid out her mouth. Kikyo stood up from her position, panting. The feeling wasn't going away. She looked at her mother, tears already streaking her cheeks, only to see that tears were streaking her mother's cheeks, too. Her mother looked at her, her eyes full of emotion before she pulled her in for a hug. She pulled away after about ten seconds, planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Your father and I are taking you to the hospital. This…virus…or whatever it is, is only getting worse, Kikyo. I can't stand seeing you in this state." Her mother said gently, her soft, small, warm hand cupping Kikyo's cheek, worry evident in her eyes.

Kikyo recoiled, her eyes going downcast. "I'm fine."

Her mother shook her head, lifting up Kikyo's chin, examining her daughter with hurt in her eyes. "You're not fine. Please, don't tell me that. This has been going on for weeks. It…has to be something wrong with you. Please, Kikyo. I can't stand to see you suffer like this."

Kikyo looked at her mother, her worried mother, with sad eyes, refusing to let more tears fall down her cheeks. Oh, how she didn't want to disappoint both of her parents. But she was bound to, now. She felt a _familiar _feeling hit her, guilt. "I…I told you that I'm fine. I don't need to go. I don't want to go." She spoke softly, and her mother frowned when she saw a tear fall down her daughter's cheek.

Her mother frowned at her before bringing a hand up to her daughter's cheek to caress it. Kikyo found herself leaning into the touch. She just wanted someone to reassure her. "Okay…if you…if you really don't want to go, I won't force you too," her mother spoke softly in her melodic voice. "I'm sure it's just a virus."

Her mother looked at her, frowning as she observed her daughter. She looked tired, so sick and broken, so unsure. Her lips were chapped, and her face looked slimmer. "I hope so. I feel…kind of better." She said quietly, almost so quietly that her mother barely heard her words. She gave her daughter one last pat on the back before looking around the room, an awkward aura now surrounding the two. Her mother stopped at the bathroom door.

"Freshen up and get dressed," her mother gave her a reassuring, warm smile. "We need to go grocery shopping since Miyoko's not here," Kikyo nodded in understanding. Miyoko was their maid, and today was her day off. "I'm sure that you feel well enough now. I really don't want to leave you here by yourself. We can go see if there's any medicine we can get you."

Kikyo smiled weakly, nausea rushing over her again. She fought it again and nodded at her mother, signaling her to leave. And so she did, giving her one last unsure smile.

Kikyo took her time stripping her clothes off of her sore body. She stood there, completely naked in front of the mirror. She felt disgusted. Slowly, she turned to the side, her eyes wondering down to her flat stomach. Her hands slowly reached the spot, and she closed her eyes, and an unexpected fear suddenly took over her whole body.

Unwanted images were popping into her head, making it hurt even worse, and Kikyo desperately wanted them out. Then she realized…she was late.

She gasped, her eyes on the reflection of herself in the mirror, hands on her belly. She had been late before. It didn't mean that anything _bad_ was about to happen. Despite the fact that she was trying to convince herself otherwise, tears welled up in her eyes, slowly making their way down her colorless cheeks.

Kikyo shook her head. Her mother was right, she had to be. It was just a virus. And she was probably late due to stress or some other reason. After all, her and Inuyasha were back together and he had been acting strangely, which set her off at times.

She quickly turned away from her reflection with that thought, scared she'd change her mind and break down. She stepped into the shower, adjusting the water to fit her taste. Water ran down her face and the nausea went away for a moment. Kikyo sighed, running the water over her face, hoping that what she thought was true, hoping that the worst case scenario wouldn't happen. She knew that she had to be strong and believe in herself at a time like this.

XXXXXXXX

She held her books close to her chest as she continued to walk to class, her eyes downcast as they had been all day. After this class was lunch, which meant the day was nearly over. She was glad. She wanted to get away from their accusations, their questions. People still continued to ask her what had happened between her and Inuyasha.

He had decided not to come that day, and she was thankful for that. All the days that he did come only made her feel worse. Seeing him with Kikyo was something that she could barely stand anymore. And as she walked down the hallway self consciously, trying to ignore all the whispers, she couldn't help noticing that both of them had decided not to come today, and she couldn't help thinking what they were _doing_. Maybe they had spent all night in bed and decided not to come. She couldn't be happy for him knowing that Kikyo was no good.

She felt guilty with Hojo by her side, unknowing and naïve. He was innocent and she wasn't. He didn't know what her and Inuyasha had done and she knew that he'd be crushed if he knew. She didn't want to do _this_ anymore. She didn't want Hojo, who was too friendly at times, so naïve and so much more innocent than her. She wanted the loud mouthed, mean hanyou. You'd think it wasn't the best choice, but she knew him and she knew that he _still_ cared, even if he did use her.

She wasn't going to stand for arguments and weeks of ignoring each other any longer.

XXXXXXXX

She walked around, taking her time looking at the medicine. Kikyo knew that she had to get better. She had been missing a lot of school lately due to this sudden illness and Naraku.

_Naraku_…

His name still sent chills down her spine. She knew how he felt, she hadn't missed the looks that he'd gave her and Inuyasha sometimes during school hours. It sickened her. She remembered herself saying that she'd be free from him one day, and she thought that Inuyasha could give her that freedom. But the way Naraku looked at her…it still made her feel trapped. She remembered the way he use to touch her without her permission, the way he deliberately hurt her if she made one mistake. She remembered to always be careful around him, give him exactly what he wanted and when he wanted it. And for some reason, she _knew_ that she wasn't free from him yet.

She knew Naraku. He kept his past covered good, but she knew how he could be, she knew his ways. He was always up to something and he always got his way, with or without permission. He was reckless and dangerous and he terrified her completely. He was void of emotion and he didn't care who he hurt. He didn't care if he hurt her.

Her mother didn't know. She hadn't told anyone, not even Inuyasha, the boy who she knew could protect her, who took her first kiss, who took her virginity, who she trusted. She hadn't told her father, and she didn't really have many close friends. It seemed like Inuyasha was more engrossed in Kagome than he was her, and that bothered her and left her feeling lonely, and too weak to do anything. She hadn't told them about what all Naraku had did to her, or how many times he used and abused her body. To be completely honest, he had destroyed her and there was anything she could do about it besides letting him continue to. People thought she was strong, happy. She wasn't.

She was falling apart no matter how much of a show she put on. She was terrified that Naraku would try something again, terrified that Inuyasha didn't love her anymore.

She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. When she opened them, she gasped.

There it was. She felt a strange feeling run through her body. There in the medicine aisle was a pregnancy test. Sure, she'd thought about it this morning. And she was sure that she wasn't. She couldn't have been. Nothing that bad could happen to her, right? She was almost scared to reach for the small box.

But she wanted to be sure. Her mother wouldn't have to know.

So she made sure she had enough money, and then reached for the box.

XXXXXXXX

She hurried into the bathroom as soon as they arrived at home. She had the box in her hand, being extra careful around her mother to make sure that she didn't see what she was up to. She sat down, her eyebrows furrowed forward in concentration as she _carefully_ read the directions on the box. She read them over and over, her heart flapping. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing she wasn't ready.

She mumbled the words to herself once more, "One red line if you're _not_ pregnant, a blue plus sign if you _are_." (**A/N: Sorry if that's not the way it's supposed to be or whatever, I've never been pregnant before, lol.**)

Her stomach was in knots and her breathing was uneven and all kinds of horrible images were popping into her mind, causing her head to pound even harder than it did earlier. She looked at the clock. It was only 10:00am.

Her hands were fumbling as she opened the box.

She did her business and set the timer.

After about ten minutes of sitting there in complete wariness, (**A/N: Once again, I've never been pregnant so I don't really know if it takes ten minutes or whatever, or if you get results right away. I tried to look all of this up and research, but I couldn't really find the answers I wanted, so please just bear with me.**) the sound of something buzzing startled her. She realized that it signaled that the pregnancy test was ready, and her results were to be shown.

She didn't want to reach for the stick, didn't want to know the answer. She just wasn't sure or confident about the whole ordeal anymore. She wasn't prepared. Mustering up a bit of courage, and a small hope that maybe she wasn't pregnant, she reached for the stick, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. And then she opened them, staring down at the test in utter fear.

It was positive.

She observed it closely, then out of fear, reached for the box abruptly, a frown on her face as she read the directions for the millionth time. Tears welled into her eyes when she realized that she had read the directions right the first time. Pain racked throughout her body, and she suddenly felt a sick feeling take over her whole body. She panted, stared at the test in disbelief before letting out a sob, tears freely running down her cheeks.

This emotional pain, it felt worse than anything she could've imagined. It spread through her body like a disease and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly anymore. It hurt more than Naraku's raping her, more than feeling like she had lost Inuyasha and the moment when she got him back and felt like he didn't love her anymore. It hurt more than having to fake happiness everyday and trying to be perfect to impress people. And suddenly, she felt like she'd never be happy again no matter what.

So she buried her face into her hands and cried as she had never before in her whole life, sob after sob racking harshly through her frail body, tears streaking her cheeks.

This was her falling apart, her life crashing down before her very eyes. This was things getting worse. And just maybe she deserved all of the pain, but she didn't deserve this. She couldn't have a baby right now. She wasn't ready. What would her mother think, her father, the people at school? She gasped. What would Inuyasha say? It couldn't have been _his_ baby.

This new realization made nausea shoot through her body, and she clutched her stomach, panted out before letting out another sob.

This was the real her. She wasn't strong at all.

"What in the world is going on in here?" She heard a concerned, soft, yet firm, voice speak up. She looked up to see her mother walking towards her, staring at her in horror. She looked at Kikyo before glancing down to the stick that was held firmly in her hand. She saw tears and shock in her mother's eyes as she shook her head at her in disappointment.

She could barely breathe right, but she somehow managed to let out another cry before she looked up at her mother again, her eyes wide and surprised, yet so tired looking. "Why is this happening to me?" She whispered, and grief instantly crashed over Naomi. She couldn't watch her daughter struggle through this kind of pain anymore. So she gripped at her daughter's hand, and then took a look at the pregnancy test, letting out a cry of her own before wrapping her arms around her daughter's frail figure, holding her close and rocking her gently as if telling her that everything was going to be okay, but she knew they weren't.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Naomi told her daughter, and that was final. Both of their hearts were broken.

XXXXXXXX

He hadn't bothered to call her today or leave her any text messages. He felt guilty and tired, two things he rarely ever felt. But it was hitting him hard, and he didn't have the energy to smoke or complain about his problem to Miroku. He felt like he was done.

He was still thinking about everything that had happened with Kagome last week, and for some reason, it wasn't leaving his head. But thinking about it was just pissing him off more. He shook his head, annoyed with himself. He was so very mad because of what happened, maybe because it left him feeling guilty, but it didn't matter. Kagome was the most complicated person he'd met in his life besides Kikyo.

So he thought about all the things he'd said about her before. All he had wanted from her was sex, and now, feeling like he wanted more, it left him scared. He had wanted to be the first to break her, and he'd accomplished it. He knew he had hurt her more than he could count. He had wanted to make her fall in love with him, too. And he had accomplished that, too. He had thought that in accomplishing all of this, it would make him feel happy. But it hadn't, Kagome was dangerous, and now he was feeling horrible. He blamed everything on her. She made him feel like he needed her more than anything, and he couldn't stand it.

He knew he was supposed to feel all of those things for Kikyo, but something was gone and he didn't feel the same. He didn't feel…love anymore. Was it even love to begin with? He shook his head again and rubbed his temples, confused. His head was pounding and he knew that he wasn't thinking straight.

So he stood up from where he sat, reaching into his pocket to pull out a carton of cigarettes. He had just brought them two days ago, and all he had left was one. He shook his head at himself before reaching into the cart to pull out the last cigarette that he had left.

He jumped when he heard the phone inside of his pocket ring, his ears sensitive to the noise. He growled before taking one last puff of the cigarette, then putting it into an ashtray. He reached inside his pocket for his phone, looked at the number and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was Kikyo's mother calling. He immediately accepted the call.

"Hello?" he said expectantly.

"_Inuyasha?" _

He immediately recognized the soft, feminine voice. It really was Kikyo's mother, Naomi. His face scrunched up in disapproval. Something was wrong. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, Mrs. Narahashi?" he asked politely, concern written all over his face.

He heard her sniff. _"I-it's Kikyo…"_

He froze. "Mrs. Narahashi, what's wrong?"

She sounded as if she was going to have a breakdown at any moment, and it was seriously worrying him. What was wrong with Kikyo? He could've kicked himself. His eyes went downcast, knowing he should've called.

There was a pause. _"We're at the hospital. I don't think that she'd like for me to tell you myself. She'd like to talk to you__-__ in person. I hope it's not too much to ask, but this is a very important and private matter. I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Please…try to come, though."_

Before he could say anything back to the distressed older woman, she had hung up. He quickly put his cell in his pocket, and reached for his keys, already out of the door.

He was driving incredibly fast, a confused and concerned look on his face.

He had arrived in just ten minutes, his eyes and ears alert. He asked the lady at the desk for Kikyo's name, and he hurried to her room number. The smells in the hospital were overpowering, but he didn't really care. He had to find out what was wrong with Kikyo, because deep down, some part of him cared so much for her.

So he was shocked when he walked into the room to see her paler than she usually was, and a lot slimmer. Her eyes were tired and had horrible bags under them, and he felt scared. He sniffed, trying to pick up some sort of scent that was on her. It was faint, but it was there. He couldn't really detect what it was though because of all the other scents that surrounded him.

Kikyo refused to look at him, and Kikyo's mother walked up to him, her eyes watering when she saw his concerned eyes. She pulled him in for a hug, but Inuyasha didn't hug her back, he just stood there frozen and confused. She finally pulled away from him, her eyes full of emotion before she smiled and shook her head.

"I knew it would happen eventually, I just knew it." Naomi said to an extremely confused Inuyasha.

He didn't say anything, just looked over to Kikyo whose eyes were side. As soon as his gold locked onto her brown, she looked down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked.

Naomi smiled, more tears welling up into her eyes. "I still am very disappointed in the both of you," she shook her head. "but I'm glad that it's with someone like _you_."

Kikyo sat up then. "Please, mother. _Stop_." A tear made its way down Kikyo's cheek, and Inuyasha growled in concern, anger, and confusion. He didn't know what was going on at all.

"Will someone just _please_ tell me-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Naomi. "She's…pregnant."

Those words were final, definite.

His whole world froze, his ears twitched. There was no need to ask her to repeat what she'd said though, because he was sure that he had heard right. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and suddenly, he sniffed again, walking closer to her, observing her in disgust.

There was something horribly wrong.

He shook his head, a growl erupting deep from within his throat. He then backed away, and Naomi's eyes widened in confusion.

"You know damn well that it's not my baby, Kikyo."

All he could really hear was the flapping of his heart and his angry growls as he balled his fists up in anger, confusion, and hurt, but somehow, he heard Kikyo's mother gasp, and then he could smell her sadness and confusion.

"One time since we've been together. That was last week. We _used _protection," He said now, although it came out weak. He felt as if he could faint. "I-it's not my baby. It's not!"

He backed away even more, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Kikyo's eyes were full of something different. They'd usually been filled with hate, but now they were filled with sadness, remorse, guiltiness. Inuyasha felt like he could take it. It all felt so intense to him, so true. Hell, it was true.

"Inuyasha-" she started, but he interrupted her with a deep growl. And she gasped when he opened his eyes. There were red specks in them, and she felt emotion take over her body. And then she found herself crying. "I'm a fucking dog demon. You _really_ expect my nose to fail me? It's not my fucking baby!"

"I was going to tell you! I never wanted you to think that it was your baby! But you know everything that I've been through," Inuyasha closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the red was gone. He actually felt sorry for her. "You know that I couldn't do this to mother! I didn't want her to know!"

He growled again. "You're so fucking selfish, Kikyo! Don't fucking pull me into your lies just because you wanted to be the perfect fucking daughter! Let her know the truth! Let her know that instead of studying, you were either at Naraku's parties or in his room fucking him! Let's not forget about Kouga, either!" He was angry, and he really didn't give a damn if Naomi's heart was breaking. It was the truth, and the truth had to be revealed.

Kikyo let out a loud cry, covering her ears and tears wildly running down her cheeks. "_Fucking_ him? Inuyasha, he took advantage of _me_! But you're so _goddamn _dense about _everything_!" Sobs were racking through her frail body now, and he suddenly felt guilt wash over him. "_You_ hurt _me_! I didn't love Naraku or Kouga, but I love you! Naraku was using me and I couldn't escape him, and Kouga was just _there_! You _weren't_! You were gone, Inuyasha, and you still are!" Kikyo softly shook her head, and her mother was in the background with both eyes wide, crying silently. "You don't love me, don't try to deny it," she was quiet as she spoke now, pain still clear in her voice. "It got to be so bad that even suicide became an option, and I knew I couldn't possibly survive without you. I wasn't strong, and still, I'm no where near. The fact that you don't love me doesn't hurt so bad anymore because maybe I just want you to be happy, and if that's without me, then whatever. But still, the pain is there and it's not leaving."

She was the first woman to _ever_ make him cry. He cried when he was a child. He cried because he wasn't a normal demon, because he wasn't human, either. He had cried because his mother, the woman that he had looked up to and learned so much from, the woman that he went to whenever he felt broken, was dead. And his brother had always been so much better than him in everything. His brother was a _real _demon. He hadn't cried in so long. But he was now, listening to Kikyo. He felt bad because he just _couldn't_ be the one to love her.

She let out an uncontrollable sob. "I hate being weak in front of you, Inuyasha. But I'm _sorry_. I-I never meant for things to turn out like this. I don't _want_ this baby."

And with that being said, Kikyo broke down. She hid her face well from him, but still, that didn't stop him from moving forward to comfort her. He wiped away the tears that ran down his own cheeks before shooting one last look to Naomi. She looked broken, and he regretted everything that he had said in front of her. He gave her a nod and mouthed a sorry, knowing that she would understand. She did, shooting him a weak smile before exiting out of the room. Inuyasha turned his attention back onto Kikyo, and he felt guilt overtake his body.

She was still sobbing, and he was surprised that he hadn't been kicked out with all of the ruckus that had been going on. He frowned and leaned in closer before lifting his heavy hand and running it through her soft, jet-black mane. She had quieted down some, and he pulled up a chair and reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. God, I am," He whispered softly, an unseen tear slipping down his face. He felt horrible. She had quieted down now, but her body still shook. "You said you weren't strong. You're the strongest girl I know," he said simply, and she looked up at him in surprise, her very chapped lips still quivering. "You've been through so much," his hand was running through her hair again, delicately running over her face, down her arms. It wasn't romantic for either of them. It was just comfort that she was eagerly taking. She needed it. Inuyasha had always made her feel safe. "I'm sorry for all I put you through. I shouldn't have screamed all of those things out in front of your mother. I should've handled this situation with care. I hope you can forgive me, Kikyo."

She didn't say anything back. She just watched him as his fingertips ran over her skin for comfort. She envied the lucky wench who had stole his heart. She was now looking into his eyes, and she _knew _that Kagome had changed him for the better, and she wasn't mad about it anymore.

After a minute or two, she spoke up. Her body had finally stopped trembling, and she looked up at his expectantly, her eyes wide with emotion. She still felt so much for him. "Are you mad, Inuyasha?"

It took him a while to answer, but he finally did. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and his hand briefly touched hers, and she suddenly knew that no matter what, they would always care for each other even if they didn't love each other that way anymore, even if he found someone else. "Yeah, I guess that you can say that I'm mad," he shook his head again and let out a chuckle. "I'm mad because I thought we were destined to be together or some shit like that, and then this happens, and it's the end."

Kikyo shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek again. "It's not the end. Don't you dare tell me it's the end when you've found love again."

She didn't jump when she growled. She was used to him. "_Everyone_ says that I love her. I don't. It's always been you that I've loved."

"Don't tell me that when were like this. You think that I'm weak and that with the situation I'm going through, I won't be able to handle the fact that you don't love me anymore," Kikyo took a deep breath. "You were hers from the moment she walked through the door, not being able to take her eyes off of you and she was yours every single time she looked at you, every time you kissed her, every time you thought about her," ah shit, she was crying again. "I was so jealous, and I still am. I loved you, I really did. But we're not meant to be together. I know that you need something different. But it's not the end for you. You have her, Inuyasha."

"I don't. I fucked up and she's gone. I took advantage of her. I said I wanted to break her, and I think that she broke me instead. She hates me." Kikyo frowned. The look in his eyes every time he spoke of Kagome, the way his ears drooped when something was going on between them…it was enough to tell her that Inuyasha had found love again. She knew that he had loved her before, but her time was over because they weren't ready, and it wasn't true.

"You know that it's the mind that gets angry, but the heart that still cares?" Kikyo explained gently. "I don't think that she's going to stay mad forever."

He didn't say anything, so she continued on. "I remember the way that you kissed me last week. It wasn't right. The kiss was sad. You hadn't seen her in weeks, had you?" Inuyasha shook his head, and she noticed that his eyes were closed. She frowned and touched his face, her finger tips running along his soft skin as if this was the last time she'd ever be able to do that. She guessed that it was. Inuyasha needed to finally be happy. She stroked his cheek sadly as if she was feeling all the emotion that he was. They had both been through so much. "Well, that's why you were so out of it, ya know? You love her. I know you, Inuyasha. I've seen all your mistakes. Don't you dare lie to me and tell me that you don't."

His eyes opened, finally. "I think that we broke each other's heart."

Kikyo nodded. "Only because you two _care_ for each other. Have you told her that you love her?"

He shook his head. "I told her that I care about her."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "She needs more than that, Inuyasha. She needs to know that you love her back. I know that she's told you, and now, you've been avoiding her."

He couldn't help wondering how she knew. But he didn't ask, just silently agreed with her. He didn't know how he was going to tell her or when, but he finally accepted it. He wondered if she was just as mad as he felt now when she found out that she loved him. He felt sad still, and he didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to go home and sleep.

"What're you going to do?" he asked her quietly. "About the baby, I mean. Are you actually going to go through with this, especially if it's a baby you don't want?"

He didn't want to make her upset or think of something drastic. But he was truly worried for her.

She turned away from him and let out a yawn. "I-I don't know. I'm tired. We're both tired. Try to go home and get some well deserved rest, okay?"

He could smell her depression. He truly felt for Kikyo, but he didn't want to stress her anymore. He didn't want to say 'congratulations' to her, because he wasn't exactly happy about her pregnancy and he wasn't either.

"You get out of here tomorrow, right?" Inuyasha asked her softly.

She yawned again. "Yeah," she said just as softly.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, which caught her by surprise. But she smiled at him anyway, through the pain and all. He felt pained, too. He felt like he had wasted it all. He found himself wishing that he hadn't been so stupid, because now, he didn't know how to fix things with Kagome.

"Bye, Kikyo. Thank you for everything." And he really was thankful.

"Bye, Inuyasha."

He told her mother that she was alright, then left the building, his head pounding and his heart sunken. He just wanted to go home. Everything was starting to become so much harder, so much more realer. He was breaking.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yay, I'm going to be done in about 5 or less chapters! Happy New Years, guys! I hope you all have a great New Year! Guess what, it's my birthday! Yay, I'm finally a fourteen year old. I love being a New Years baby. Sorry that this was so short and it had no fluff at all. I think that the fact that Kikyo's pregnant was enough shock for all of you, I think that if I added anymore, it would be a little too much. I know it was hardly any fluff. Sorry about that. I seriously need you guys help though. Should Kikyo keep the baby or not? I had originally planned for her to have an abortion, because you know how she's rich and stuff, and she has that kind of money. I planned on making her dad force her to, but I really like Kikyo's character and I have nothing against her. Of course I prefer INU/KAG, but I don't think Kikyo deserves that. But then again, it's Naraku's baby. Either way, she's kinda screwed. Please review and tell me what you think. Baby or no baby? Sorry about this chapter, it was soooo hard to write. But once again, Happy New Year, and be safe. I love you all!**


	15. Not Tonight

She sat there with her arms crossed, biting the inside of her lip so hard that she nearly drew blood. Her eyes were hard, or at least, she tried to make them appear that way. Her father sat there, too, his hands neatly folded into his lap. Although on the exterior, he seemed calm, she knew that he was erupting with anger on the inside. But she stood tall, head and shoulders up, showing him that she was going to be strong. It was her body, her life. Her mother sat on the couch beside of her father, her eyes wide with worry and hope. She looked at her mother and took a deep breath before focusing her attention on the angry eyes of her father again.

She breathed in again, slowly breathed out. "I'm keeping my baby," she said simply, as if it was the most simple thing ever. "I will _not_ give this baby up, and no one will convince me otherwise."

She waited, ready to wince at his harsh words.

But instead, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes with an expression that she could only identify as annoyance. It was something that he did so many times before, something that always hit her deep, made her feel like nothing, so she bit her lip again, her mind trying to process only happy things, happy memories.

"Kikyo," he began in a gruff voice, "You cannot even begin to fathom all of the love that a baby requires, all of the hard work it takes bringing another life into this world. You're not even able to raise a child. How would you teach your child to avoid making the same mistakes that you made? How will you feed your child? Because I will definitely not support you in the likes of raising that…that," he paused and took a deep breath, his eyes wandering down to her flat stomach. He glared as if he hated what had not yet been formed. "that _thing_." He finally finished, his eyes wondering back to his daughter's. Kikyo frowned, but remained strong although the whole ordeal was enough to make her break into a million _more _pieces.

"I really don't care. I'll support myself somehow, with or without your help, father," she spat at him, surprising her own self with her bravery. "It's _my_ baby, _my_ body. You don't know anything, father. You don't know all that happened."

"Then explain to me, Kikyo! You and your mother, you _both_ explain it to me!" Her father was nearly out of control now, and yes, she was becoming alert. But really, she didn't care anymore. She wanted her baby. She wanted to be happy for once, and she wasn't going to let anyone mess up her chance.

"I will make it feel loved-" Her father interrupted her, his voice raspy and angry. "Love? You don't even know of love, you emotional void girl! I don't know what happened to you!"

She paused, her mouth opening and closing as a tear slowly slipped down her cheek. She wanted to tell him everything so bad, tell him why she was being like this, that she hadn't meant to hurt him. She'd been hurt instead. She'd been hurt for a long time, and she needed someone to love who would love her back.

"I need someone to love me, someone I will love back. This baby-" Her father was interrupting her again, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Don't go there! You have no clue, Kikyo! A baby takes more love than it gives. It takes so much, and you want to keep it, just because you want someone to love who will love you back? I've raised a fool!" His hands were flapping around as he spoke, his face turning red.

Kikyo let another tear slide down her cheek, although her face was expressionless. She looked up at her father and shook her head as if she was disapproving him, but it was far from that. There was her father. She had hurt him. He stood, his tall figure hovering over her, her mother grabbing his hand, trying to calm him down, but he paid his wife no attention. She knew her father was disappointed in her, and she knew very well that she was angry, and he was too. She also knew that both of their hearts were hurting. She desperately wanted to explain everything, tell him that she was sorry, but she knew that if she tried explaining it, there was a chance that she'd take up all the time in the world. Her father had taught her well, made her feel safe when no one else was there. He taught her about archery, encouraged her to be the best. And now he was broken, looking down at his little girl. His face was red, and his glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose. His figure was slightly trembling, and that was when she saw his eyes water, and saw him refuse to let a tear fall.

She stood up and looked him in the eyes, her face finally twisting up into an expression of emotional pain. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and immediately, his found their way around her middle. She cried silently into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Father, I never meant for any of this to happen."

His hand stroked her smooth, midnight hair back, soothing her. "None of us are perfect. I'll be here for you no matter what. I'm sorry, Kikyo. I love you."

She looked up at him, a small smile appearing on her face. "I can keep him?"

"Him?"

She blushed, looking down shyly to her stomach, placing her small hand on it. "That's how I imagine it. It'll be a boy, and we'll be just fine, I'm sure of it."

Her father looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Will the father be around?" Kikyo watched as her mother placed an arm on her father's shoulder, shook her head with a frown on her face.

Kikyo looked down again and shook her head, and her father spoke up once more. "He hurt you, didn't he? You didn't love him, and he didn't love you?" Her father's voice was sad.

"He hurt me for a long time. I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." Kikyo said, tears streaking her cheeks.

Her father closed his eyes and pulled her in again, his grip on her tight. Things weren't okay again, but they were on there way to being at least alright again. Things weren't perfect, and she didn't want that. All she wanted was for her father to forgive her and for her child to grow up happy and healthy.

XXXXXXXX

She was truly grateful for her best friends. Sango had been telling her that she was strong, that she would make it through this. And Miroku was wise as ever with his words, choosing them carefully and precisely, making sure that they weren't going to hurt her more than she already was. She loved them to death, but she felt guilty. They had been trying to cheer her up, but nothing was really working.

She knew that people had more serious problems besides _being in love_. But it wasn't changing the fact that she had what she had, it didn't change the fact that the pain was still there, very alive and kicking her every second, reminding her that she was a failure, that he'd never accept her feelings. The little voice inside of her head wouldn't shut up. She was trying to be happy though, put a smile on her face so no one could see her weaknesses.

The bad thing was that Sango knew everything that had happened last week, and so did Miroku. Well, anyway, she was sure that Sango had told it to him. They were close, after all, and she told him everything. How else could she explain Miroku unconsciously mentioning things when they were having a simple conversation? Sango had told him. But she didn't mind, partly because Miroku was very understanding when things came to Inuyasha, partly because she trusted both of her friends.

But now, it was hell. She gasped when she saw his long, silver hair, knowing it was him. They were in history class now, and he had walked in just before the bell rung. No one spoke to him, they just looked at him in surprise, gaping. She wondered why, but she quickly brushed it off, her eyes going downcast to focus on the rickety desk she sat in.

She looked over at him, only to notice that he was looking at her, too. So she quickly looked away from him. The look on his face seemed off, confused and hurt. She didn't care. She couldn't bear looking at him knowing that he had most likely and deliberately avoided her for this long. It was all on purpose, because she knew that he didn't love her back. There was no doubt to it, and no one could imagine all the regret she felt for telling him she loved him. She couldn't help wondering what he thought about her now. Did he think that she was a silly love-struck, stupid girl? All she wanted to do was go home, get away from him, from the world.

She had been avoiding a very sad Hojo. She felt guilty knowing it was hurting him, but she couldn't think about him right now when she was going through all of those other feelings, horrible feelings, might she add, that Inuyasha was making her feel. And all she knew was that it was getting so much more harder to be happy with how things were now when she was wanting _him_.

She cursed silently when she heard Kaede call them all to get with their partners. She shot a glance at him, only to see that he was looking at her again. She sighed and looked away before taking a deep breath and gathering her books. She was going to act like she was doing just fine, like nothing had ever happened between them. She wished that things could be normal again. She wish that he had never insisted on her being his pretend girlfriend, she wished that they had never kissed, that he had never said that he cared about her, because if none of that happened, she wouldn't be in love. She wouldn't be sad. And she was the saddest sad. She was the sad who bit her lip, told herself that it was going to be okay when she damned well knew that nothing would ever be okay as long as she loved him.

But when she sat down next to him and looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but fall in love all over again, harder and faster. (**A/N: Eh, corny, right?**) That sick, sick, masochistic feeling took over her body, and she looked down, ashamed with herself. What the hell happened to being brave? Things felt so awkward. She had never meant to love him.

He said nothing, and she didn't bother to either. They didn't have much to do this class period. They were supposed to be looking up definitions, and so she did her work, and he did his. She was too nervous to look over and see if he was looking at her. Once she was done, her eyes focused on the desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She looked up in surprise when she heard him let out a low growl.

"Why are you ignoring me, Kagome?" he had sounded almost hurt.

Instead of melting her, his question angered her. "Why am I ignoring you, you say? What else am I supposed to do? Go up to you and jump into your arms and happily pretend that you love me back?" Her own anger and sudden courage was surprising her, but it just made the hanyou angry.

"You really are a bitch, you know? I'm not dealing with your bullshit anymore, Kagome. I'm so tired of playing these _damned_ little games over and over again, I'm tired of us trying to ignore each other," he paused, looking at her with eyes full of emotion. Without a doubt, there was some anger swirling around in those eyes of his. "Why can't things go back to normal?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and looked away as if she didn't know the answer, but she knew very well. It was because love changed _everything_, and after, nothing would ever be the same. But she was tired, too, and she didn't want to give into him so easily this time. She didn't want to feel the pain that she had experienced before, emotional pain caused by him.

He let out a growl, and leaned his arm on his desk so he could rest his head on it. He was so tired of dealing with all of this.

"Hey," he started again, a confused look on his face. "Is this yelling what love's all about?"

His question had startled her, and a blush suddenly stained her cheeks, and she refused to look into his eyes because she knew if she did, she'd give into him. But still, was he referring that maybe he felt something for her? She wanted to kick herself though, because she often forgot about Kikyo. God, how she wished that she was out of the picture. She'd wanted to hate her, but she couldn't. She wanted to be her, sure. She was jealous of her, sure. But if that's really what made him happy, then she shouldn't mind. But sometimes, she minded so much that it scared her. She just couldn't be happy for him if he was with her.

She chose her words carefully and maintained her emotions, so she was sure that she wouldn't accidentally blurt something out and sound too excited, hopeful, or whatever the hell you'd wanna call it. "What do you mean?" She asked calmly.

He looked into her eyes then. "I mean, you love me, don't you?" Kagome blushed again but refused to shake her head yes or no, and then wondered how in the world he could be so damn blunt and dense. She wished that she could take those words back so bad. How long had they been in his mind? He obviously wasn't forgetting about what she'd admitted to him, and she wondered if he had contemplated it at all while he was all alone. And then, the idea that he must not feel the same struck her. "If you love me, then why do well always end up arguing?"

She was angry now, and she was sure that he could sense that, because he instantly tensed up and leaned forward a bit, a confused expression on his angelic face. "What'd I do now?" At that moment, she declared him the densest boy in the world, and she so badly wanted to lean forward, also, and smack him. Smack all that denseness away, so maybe he could finally understand how she felt. If he did, maybe he'd leave her alone, knowing that it would make things easier on her. She was tired of falling for him over and over again, and being hurt by him repeatedly. How much pain could a heart take before it wasn't able to be repaired?

"Baka!" she whispered fiercely, hoping that Kaede wouldn't become aware of the mini argument between the two. "So what, you don't feel the same? Just screw off, leave me alone Inuyasha. You're only making me feel more miserable, and I can't take much more."

She looked away, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, biting her lip. She wanted to close her eyes and will him to disappear, but she was sure that would never happen. He was there to stay.

Five minutes passed before he spoke up again.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I need your help," he said seriously.

Kagome growled. "Kikyo troubles?"

He growled, too. There was no way that he was going to tell her all that went on while she was still as angry as she was. "No. Shippo's going to be over tonight, and I kind of need your help," Actually, he missed her, and Shippo wasn't really coming over. He wanted to speak to her again. He remembered Kikyo telling him that he'd better tell her his feelings, and Miroku and Sango had been telling him to do the same. He needed to soon. No way was he going to let her slip from his grasp this time, especially when he was sure of his feelings. "So I'll pick you up after school is over."

Kagome looked over and glared at him, but he could smell surprise on her, and he smirked knowingly which caused her to glare at him even more sharply. "No," she said simply.

He growled again, slammed his hand against the desk. "Excuse me, bitch?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, satisfied that she had wiped the smirk away from his gorgeous face. "You're a hanyou, right? Hearing comes easy for you. You heard me."

"I'll tie you up and drag you there if I have to."

"Really?" she said, sarcastically.

He growled dangerously. "Don't test me, Kagome."

XXXXXXXX

As usual, he ended up getting his way with her.

He smirked as he stole a glance at her. She sat in the car, her head laid back against the leather seat. His ears focused on her slightly erratic breathing, and he knew she was still very upset with him. The smirk went away from his face, his head forming new ideas. Maybe she was done with him for good because all that he had put her through. Maybe she was tired with him, finished. He sighed before looking over at her again, then frowning when he noticed the expression still on her face.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and hoped for the best. He just didn't want to lose her and mess things up again with his stupid decisions, words, and pride. "I know you hate me right now. I-I…just wanted to…talk, Kagome."

She scoffed, her arms tightening around her petite figure. "So you can _apologize_? You think you can be forgiven easily and hurt me all over again. Not this time."

He frowned, trying to ignore the hurt that she was causing to clench around his heart. It angered him too. So he clenched his teeth together, his grip on the steering wheel deathly. "So sick of arguing with you…" he muttered quietly under his breath, but tonight, Kagome was much more attentive, so much more anger was pent-up inside of her, and he couldn't help wondering when she was going to explode, wondering if maybe it was best she did. He wanted to know everything.

Without even looking at her, he could feel that she was rolling her eyes. "What was that? Speak a little louder, Inuyasha. You were never the quiet type," she spat out venomously. "And you can't blame all arguments on me! This is exactly why I wanted to stay away from you!"

He growled. Maybe his intentions were already ruined. Why did she have to make things difficult? Was it because she was afraid that he would hurt her? He was trying his best not to. "Kagome, tell me what the hell I did to make you so angry, disgusted with me! I'm trying here, I really am!"

He parked the car in front of the large mansion, and got out, slamming his car door, not even bothering to hear her answer. So she got out too, slamming the car door like he did, shooting a sharp glare his way. He shot one back. "Careful with the car."

"Whatever." When had she become so childish?

He unlocked the door, letting her step inside. Once again, she was in awe of how beautiful his home was. She turned to him, a frown on her face.

"I'll need to be home soon. Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking around for him.

"Why? It's Friday." He said, creating a question of his own so that he could ignore hers.

"I don't know. Mom thinks that I'm spending the night with Sango, but _you_ happened," She walked over to the couch and sat down, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them, biting her lip. She looked up at him again to see that he was staring at her in wonder, and she ignored the butterflies in her stomach. "Where's Shippo, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, realizing that there was no use in lying. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, his amber eyes on her brown. And suddenly she looked at him with anger and surprise. He tried to grab onto her arm to stop her from leaving, but she pulled away from him.

"He's not here, is he?" she asked him incredulously. He sighed again, moving towards her. "You're pathetic." She spat out at him, and he smelled the confusion combined with her sweet scent, but he wasn't sure why he smelled sadness.

"Kagome," he started, taking a deep breath, surprised that she just stood there and looked at him, her pretty brown eyes huge and expectant. It bothered him to see tears well up in them, and suddenly, all he wanted to do was make her happy and make her stay, because he didn't want to be without her anymore. "I'm sorry," the way that he said those words made her breath hitch in her throat and more butterflies consume her stomach, and all she wanted to do was stay here with him tonight, and then she wondered why love made everyone so damned crazy. That's it, she convinced herself that she _was_ crazy to love him after all the pain he brought to her. "Can't you…can't you just stay for a while? Please?"

Oh yes, the feelings were still very much there. She had been stupid to think they'd go away because she wasn't near him. Being away from him just made her think of him more and more, not smelling him, kissing him, or hugging him didn't make all of her feelings go away. Sometimes, she just wish that all she felt was a stupid little crush, but that wasn't the case. A crush was nothing compared to love. And somehow, she couldn't imagine life without him no matter how much of an asshole he could be. Sometimes her heart scared her, the way it constantly, over and over demanded his attention, even his mere presence.

She gulped, looking up at him innocently, her eyes watering. She bit her lip. This wasn't right. He belonged to Kikyo, and no matter how much the two girls disliked each other, Kagome knew that Kikyo didn't deserve that. So her eyebrows furrowed forward, and she tried to put on her best angry expression to replace the broken one.

But her voice was what gave her out, "No," a sob caught in her throat, and she knew she couldn't handle this anymore. _None_ of it. She was so tired of him being this way with her while still chasing after Kikyo who seemed like nothing but a ghost, an impossibility, and she was tired of him making her feel this way only to end up crushing her again. She was tired of feeling everything, and she was desperately wishing that she could numb away the pain she carried for at least a second, but that was another impossibility. She was tired of loving him, tired of feeling _stuck_. All she wanted was for him to love her, and if that wasn't possible, all she wanted was for him to be happy, but she wasn't getting either of the two. "Stop it!" She unceremoniously brought her hands up to her ears, acting as if she could block out all the words, block out the truth behind them and the meaning.

"Stop what!" he moved towards her even more, his hands pulling hers away from her ears and pulling her close against him. She didn't fight him. "What exactly do you want me to stop, wench?"

He couldn't stand the sight of her crying, couldn't stand the smell of salt that came from her body as her heart burst into a million pieces and sadness and fear took over her body. He wanted to stop it so badly, but he wasn't sure how to. He knew well that 'I'm sorry' wouldn't help the situation anymore, so he pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head as he felt her small palms tire from pushing against his chest, as she whimpered and wet his shirt. He didn't know how much more either of them could take, and he declared them both as masochistic. But he didn't want to bring pain upon her anymore, so if that meant letting her leave, then so be it. And if that meant leaving forever just because he couldn't make things right and only pained her more, if it meant not being able to tell her that he loved her without inflicting pain upon her, then that was fine as well.

"Explain to me, Kagome," he whispered quietly.

She looked up at him, that innocent look in her eyes again, and her nose red. He heard her whisper his name, the sound slipping past her pink, pretty lips, and all he wanted to do was kiss her but she was sad because of him and he sad because of her and they had both broke each other's hearts and she was fragile and he was beginning to go weak and he didn't want to hurt her anymore, so he focused his eyes on her pretty ones instead of her lips, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

But he felt surprised when she leaned closer to him and then her lips finally touched his, and he suddenly felt hungry for her. The feeling burned throughout his whole body and his mouth instantly responded to hers. It felt so nice to have those lips on his again. At first, her lips moved shyly against his as if she was unsure if this was the right thing to do, and it definitely wasn't. He wanted to pull away from her, make her tell him why she was so sad. But then he realized that he hadn't told her about Kikyo, but then again, he didn't think she was ready to hear it all. So he did what was wrong, like he had did so many times before, and enjoyed the feelings she caused him and let his tongue dart against her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She tasted of nothing but warmth, love, and innocence. Nothing but sweetness. In that moment that seemed like a lifetime, he felt _everything_, but he wasn't scared anymore. He felt free to love Kagome, the one who had caught his interest ever since she walked into the door three months ago. And in those three months, he had somehow fell in love again. But this time, he fell in love with someone he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his damned life with, someone who actually _cared_ for him, wouldn't _jud__ge_ him.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, and he put his hands to the back of her thighs, raising her legs so that they hooked around his waist. It was a difficult task, carrying her up the steps while she kissed him like a mad woman, but he somehow exceeded.

He tossed her upon his bed, looking down at her as she bit her lip, her eyes looking glossy and sparkly, that blush on her face. He smiled and climbed into bed, his figure hovering over her petite one. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, wanting to stop him somehow because he was with Kikyo and he _loved_ her, but he brought his lips against hers and then, she was lost again. Her tongue moved swiftly with his, and she accidentally moaned, then frowned when she felt him smirk against the kiss.

He pulled away for a moment and smiled at her, his amber eyes shining bright as they stared into her brown. And with that one look, he knew that she trusted him and loved him as much as he loved her, although he hadn't admitted it. She smiled back unsurely, knowing it was all wrong. He was just about to open his mouth to tell her, but she leaned up a little and kissed him, her small hand running through his silk-like hair before finding its way to his dog ears, rubbing them gently. She smiled as he moaned.

"It's…not…funny…" he mumbled against her lips, and all she could do was smile wider against his. His hands slid under her shirt, and she moaned as his warm, rough and worn hands came in contact with her soft, delicate skin. His hands trailed over her tummy, massaging her and then they ventured up further and further, and she was already moaning and he was smirking, knowing that he could make her writhe beneath him with just one touch. And he did all of this while kissing her neck, making her whisper his name in pleasure.

He was becoming painfully hard, and Kagome gasped when she felt him poke against her through his jeans. He chuckled and pulled her shirt off, leaning in to give her another kiss. And then he realized that it had never ever felt so intense and real before. And suddenly, he felt like it was his first time all over again, instead this time, he was _really _in love. He remembered his first time with Kikyo, how he had been nervous. This time, he was much more nervous and he actually felt into it. He didn't know what he'd felt for Kikyo, but whatever the hell it was, it hadn't been this intense, this real. Maybe it was because he knew for sure that Kagome loved him, maybe it was those damned eyes of hers and the way she looked at him, he wasn't sure, but somehow, she made him capable of feeling _all _things, even made him feel accepted. All the times he'd been with Kikyo, he hadn't missed the uncertainty or regret in her eyes.

She took his shirt off in one swift movement, her eyes finally losing contact with his so she could study his chest in admiration. Her hands ran over his toned flesh slowly and tantalizingly, amazed at what she saw and also amazed at the small groan that he gave. She smiled, feeling accomplished and when he noticed this he growled, knowing that she was getting the best of him. It had never been like this before, and never had he groaned with one simple touch.

"I want to see all of you," she panted out and he groaned again, leaning forward to kiss her neck gently as her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. So he stopped her, and pulled them off himself, then began to take her pants off. And once they were nearly naked, barely covered and just one layer apart, she definitely felt his hard against her thigh. Instead of gasping, she moaned, unconsciously bucking her hips up to him, causing them both to moan. She pulled him closer to her and he began his assault on her neck again until his lips found their way to her chest. He unclasped her bra, and she gasped and bit her lip as he began to suck and nip at her nipples. No one had ever touched her there before, and it was bringing her great pleasure. She groaned when she felt his warm mouth move away from her breast, but then moaned again when he kissed down to her belly. He kissed her belly button, and she felt heat shoot throughout her whole body. His hair was tickling her skin, but she didn't really care. She gasped when he moved lower and lower. He looked up at her, his eyes glinting mischievously and a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

"I want to see all of _you_," he panted out, repeating her words. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, nodding her head although her eyes had already silently agreed with his. He kissed her right below her stomach again before he pulled her panties off and rolled them down her legs slowly as if he was teasing her. She felt the need to call out his name to encourage him to move faster, but when she squirmed, he smirked and then pulled them completely off. Gently, he spread her legs, the sweet scent of her arousal clouding his head. He desperately wanted to know what she tasted like, to know what it felt like to move inside of that tight heat.

But instead, he unexpectantly pushed one finger inside of her heat, causing her to let out a loud moan and her heart beat to accelerate and beat faster than it already was. He moved in and out of her tightness, smirking when he heard her moans get louder and louder. He could feel her juices run down his hand, and he pulled away, causing her to cry out in protest then let out a small growl.

He bought his lip back up to hers, deciding to tease her. She frowned against his lips, and then noticed the material that was covering him. She thought it wasn't fair, so she put her fingers at the waistband of his boxers, then shyly pulled them down, already feeling the heat get to her face. Once she had them off, she looked at him and gasped at what she saw and wondered if she really wanted to go through this. She had heard by many of her friends that their first time was very painful, that some of them even bled. She grimaced, and Inuyasha looked worried. She looked up at him and chuckled nervously.

"How…how exactly is this going to work?" she asked him ever so shyly, a blush staining her cheeks.

Inuyasha snickered at her innocence, raised her chin so she could look him in the eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. For a moment, he wondered why and how he'd fallen in love with her. She was nothing like he'd imagined. He hadn't liked her at all at first. Maybe it was because of her resemblance to Kikyo, he didn't know. But every mean word she'd said to him, all the times she'd been angry with him, and all the things she'd said to him that were _true_, and all the times he'd kissed her lips, he had fallen helplessly in love. Still, it was such a scary thing to feel this way about someone. But he looked into her eyes and realized that he wasn't the only one who felt this way, and somehow, it made him feel so much better, happier, sure. So he leaned forward, his mouth moving against hers slowly and sweetly.

"I'm going to loosen you up a bit more. I promise, we'll be fine," he reassured her, and she let out a shaky breath and nodded her head and gave him a soft smile, complied, laying back, closing her eyes and trying her best to relax as he worked his magic upon her.

He went slowly at first, just with one finger again. Then he added the second one and felt her body jerk and heard a groan escape her lips. Not the good kind of groan. He looked up to her face and noticed she was grimacing, so he moved even slower, waiting for her to adjust. After about twenty seconds, she started moaning again, her teeth unclenched and her mouth open as he almost made her see stars. Her juices still dripped down his hand, and he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her sweetness.

He started moving his fingers inside of her again while his tongue ran along her clitoris, and she nearly screamed. His tongue darted back and forth, and her sweet scent was telling him that she was nearly ready. She tasted like honey on his tongue, and he moaned, pushing inside of her harder and deeper.

Kagome clenched her teeth together in pleasure as she saw stars. She came hard and fast, then allowed herself to let out a pant. He moved back up to kiss her, and she could taste her sweetness as his mouth moved slowly against hers. Suddenly, she got an idea, and felt herself smirk against his lips.

"What is it?" his voice was heavy and husky.

She said nothing as she pushed him back against the bed and straddled him. Lust was in his amber eyes, and something else that she wasn't quite sure of. But she leaned down and captured her lips with his, and heard him moan when her full, soft breasts pressed against his chest. Slowly, she moved against him and he felt how wet she was, and he let out a loud, lusty moan causing her to smirk. He looked up at her in surprise. The innocent Kagome that he knew was gone. His eyes roamed over her, and she blushed. He couldn't help looking though, her body amazed him. Her breasts were full and round, the perfect handful for him. She had curves in all the right places, and she was thick in all of the right places, too. She was thin, but she wasn't a stick like all of the other girls that he had been with. She was fucking perfect, a fucking goddess.

She slowly slid herself off of him and he groaned and closed his eyes tightly. In just a few seconds, he gasped when he felt her take his shaft into her small, warm hand. And then, nearly melted when he felt her hot mouth encompass it. He raised up a bit to look down at her in wonder. Scarlet stained her cheeks, and she looked worried and nervous like she didn't want to mess up.

He groaned when he felt her begin to suck, and he tried to lift up, but she wouldn't allow him to. "You…" groan, "don't have to," pant, "do this, Kagome."

She stopped for a second, causing him to growl out in protest, raising her head up to look at him. She still held him in her hand, and her eyes were big and innocent. "But I want to." And with that being said, she closed her mouth over him again and bobbed her head up and down gently. She sucked and sucked as if she had did this plenty of times before.

"Fuck," he bellowed out. She sucked harder and harder and _harder_, over and over and _over_ again until he finally came, his eyes shut tightly in pleasure.

'_I am going to explode.'_ He thought to himself.

And he did. His sperm shot into her mouth, and she swallowed every bit of his saltiness before lifting her head up.

He pulled her naked body on top of his and moaned. This only lasted for a few seconds though, for he let out a growl and flipped her so she was beneath and so that his figure was hovering above hers. Once again, he found himself staring down at her body in awe. And he couldn't think of anything other than perfection. That's what _his_ Kagome was, and he felt like the luckiest bastard alive to have her beneath him, staring up at him with lust and love in those pretty eyes of hers. He leaned down and kissed her neck, gently nipped at it.

She opened her legs for him, and he ground up into her, rubbing the head against her entrance, but not entering. Her mouth opened and her eyes shut tightly in pleasure, and she was begging for him. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't inside of her in this instant.

"This is still gonna hurt, Kagome," he whispered softly into her ear, rubbing against her more, causing her to moan. But behind all of this pleasure he was making her feel, there was some common sense.

She didn't know where she was going to stand after this. She didn't know if he was going to go running back to Kikyo. She knew that what she was doing now should make her feel worthless, make her feel like nothing, but it didn't because she loved him and she knew that he had to feel at least a bit of something for her, because the Inuyasha that she knew loved Kikyo with everything in him and wouldn't do this to her. Maybe he had kissed other girls, but he'd never slept with another girl while being with her. Despite all of this being wrong, so wrong, she still wanted him. If tonight was an accident, she hoped that tomorrow she would recover. She knew that she'd die a little bit harder when she saw them together again, but she couldn't stop herself from saying yes to him.

"I want you inside of me," she moaned. He took a deep breath and pushed himself inside of her, felt himself become apart of her body. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she tried not scream from the pain that had engulfed her. He let out a moan, shut his eyes tightly. He started moving slowly, and she let out a cry and his lips moved down to hers so he could smother her screaming. He kissed her tears away, his fingers lacing with hers.

Her teeth were clenched together in pain. "Open your eyes, Kagome." He whispered to her, and she didn't. She let out a cry when he moved inside of her a bit more, causing a few more tears to streak her cheeks. He kissed them away. He hated seeing her like this, but he knew that she needed to adjust to his size.

"Open your eyes," his hands held on to hers tightly, and he felt as if he were breathing for two. He broke into a sweat, leaning forward to kiss her lips again, although they were unresponsive against his. "Open your eyes, Kagome. Look at me."

He didn't like this, how she wouldn't open her eyes. It felt like he was forcing her.

"C'mon, Kagome. Open your eyes," he groaned out, and finally, she did, Her face was red, and tears welled up in her eyes. If they fell, he would kiss them away once more. He had paused, but when she finally looked at him, he started moving again. Every time she was about to close her eyes, he warned her not to. And it was the oddest, yet most amazing feeling as he moved inside of her heat while staring into those big, innocent eyes of hers. Finally, she let out a little groan which told him to speed his pace up.

She was moaning now as he moved in and out of her. He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers and let out a groan. It had never, ever been like this, and for some reason, this just didn't feel like _sex_. She made it feel like so much more, made every gentle touch, every reassurance, every look and every move mean something more than he could comprehend. It felt surreal. He'd imagined what it felt like to move inside of her so many times before, and as he _finally_ experienced it, he couldn't find one damn word to describe all that she made him feel physically and emotionally. Saying that it was amazing, fantastic, the best night of his life, all of those things were understatements because for once, he cared about someone _this_ deeply. He wasn't using her to take pleasure from her, but he felt like he could do this over and over again with _love_. She meant everything.

"Fuck," he cursed, his hands exploring her body. Hesitantly, she met his thrust. When he let out a loud moan, she wasted no time to meet him again, their hips banging into each other's and increasing the indescribable pleasure that they already felt. Her eyes were hazy and so were his. He pounded into her harder and harder, making her moan out loudly. Every touch, every thrust was like fire in their veins, making both of their naked bodies burn with intense pleasure. Kagome found herself wanting more and more, and she found herself not wanting this to be her last time with him. He delved deeper and deeper.

"I-Inuyasha…" she nearly screamed.

"So tight…" he moaned, his lips against her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go faster. He could feel her tight walls sucking him in greedily, could feel her taking all of it. His eyes shut again, and his eyebrows furrowed forward in concentration. This was what it was like to be inside of her. After imagining it so many times before, it finally happened, and he knew that no matter what, she would always be the best thing that ever happened to him, knew that no matter what, this was the best night he'd ever had and nothing could get better.

"I love you," she gasped out, and he moaned. "I love you so much, Inuyasha." She was close, so close, and she could tell that he was, too. She didn't care if she had just said that she loved him and _meant_ it. She didn't care about him accepting her feelings or not. All that mattered was that he was a part of her now.

"Damn it," he allowed himself to whine. "Say it again, Kagome."

"I love you…" she cried out as he thrust into her again, her face twisting up more into an expression of unbelievable pleasure. She found it impossible to regret tonight.

For one split second, his eyes glowed red and he growled and leaned down, biting her on the neck, causing her to cry out from pain and pleasure. Her back arched, and when she saw stars, he saw them too. They came at the same time, screaming each other's name, and Kagome felt as if she'd never be able to experience something that was more wonderful than what had just happened.

He collapsed on top of her, pulling himself away from her warmth, causing them to both groan. He lifted himself up and hovered over her, a goofy smile on his face as he stared down at the panting girl, her lips swollen, hair everywhere. And he couldn't have been happier, because she was finally _his_ and no one else's. They had shared something special, and he swore that no matter what happened, he'd never forget tonight, or regret it. His eyes roamed over her body, and he smirked, deciding that he could make love to her over and over again. When she finally opened her eyes to look up at him and stopped her panting, they both blushed when they met each other's eyes. She smiled softly up at him, running a hand through his soft mane of silver hair before rubbing one of his ears.

He then tossed himself back against the bed and threw her naked body against his own, causing her to squeak and giggle. He didn't mind staying like this forever.

"I'm sleepy," she whispered, another soft, sweet smile on her face. So she slid off of him with another giggle and laid her head on his chest, and he smiled and ran his hand through her soft, dark hair.

"No sleep yet," he whispered back, bringing her up to him again. He gently licked at the wound on her neck, causing her to moan. He licked it carefully. "Does it hurt?" He asked her, his voice sounding raspy. He found himself wanting her again.

She giggled lightly. "No, it feels kind of nice, actually."

After that was said, he pulled her close to him again, running his hands through her soft hair once more. Then, she interrupted the comfortable silence that had settled between them. "Does that…mark," she looked into his eyes, "does it mean that I'm…yours? And you're mine?"

He nodded, that goofy smile on his face again. She nodded back in understanding and rested her head against his chest again, hoping that he wouldn't be able to smell the tears that were about to come.

She was scared and she didn't know what to do. She knew that he was an idiot for making her his while he was with Kikyo, but still, he sat there smiling about it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her palm resting against his chest and her naked, sweaty, and tired body wrapped up in all of his bed sheets. She admitted that it had been one hell of a night, and no matter how bad she wanted to jump out of his arms and scream at him for being such an idiot and doing this to Kikyo, doing this to _her_, she couldn't. She didn't want to lose him again.

And then she realized that tonight, he hadn't even told her that he loved her as she had told him. She listened to his breathing, noticing that it had became much softer and calmer. She peaked open an eye to see him sleep. She shifted slightly. She wouldn't be able to leave him arms. Not tonight. So she laid there, refusing to cry, wondering if it was possible that he really could love her.

All the thinking was making her head pound. So she closed her eyes and before falling asleep, she prayed to the gods that she'd be okay, that one day, love would come easier for her. There had to be a way.

But not tonight. All she wanted was to be happy even if it was only momentarily.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: This was so difficult to write. This is the third lemon I've wrote, and I'm not that good at it. But it was what you all were waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it! Either next chapter is going to be the last, or the one after that. Anyway, please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Even if you don't usually review, give it a shot. Hearing you all's words makes me super happy. I can't thank you guys enough for all of the support. I NEVER though I'd make it this far, and it means the world to me. Bye guys! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	16. I Love You

She couldn't really stand the feelings she got whenever she was away from him. It was like a burning inside of her, made her heart beat faster and ache for him more than it already did before all of this happened. It had been a slow, slow, painful week. All week, she'd felt like her soul had been begging for his. It made heart scorch through her whole body and her heart, and she'd never needed anyone more than she needed him. She didn't mean to cause so much pain upon herself, but knowing that he was with _her_, she couldn't be around him. Even thinking about it made her want to hate Kikyo, because she was with _her_ mate. And it hurt. The bad thoughts had gotten to be too much, so she _had _to stay away. She felt so much more protective, and she knew that if she saw the two together, smelled her all over him, she'd end up doing something dangerous.

So she did what killed her. She avoided her mate, her soul, her life. It had happened all to soon, and she didn't know where she stood. He had to be with Kikyo. He knew her number. He could've called. He knew where she lived, knew that it was so easy to climb up to her window, sneak in and just _hold_ her, tell her that he _did_ love her. But he'd did neither. She figured it all odd. He had his mate, yet he was with someone else, someone so much better than her and it hurt deeper than anything that she could've ever imagined.

He wasn't trying. And if he wasn't going to try, then neither was she. She was teaching herself to be strong. That's what she'd need if she was supposed to go on without him. Strength, right? She was trying her hardest. She felt like giving up on her goal already, though it had been nothing but a week without him by her side. Sometimes, she wanted to share that intimacy with him like they had before. She wanted to feel him inside of her again sometimes, wanted to feel his lips on hers. She knew that he was the only man that she'd ever show herself to. At times she thought about Hojo again, but she knew that she would only cause more pain upon herself if she tried to get someone to take his place. It felt like she was _stuck_ again, and she wondered why in the hell couldn't he just be with her instead of someone else. She wondered why it all had to be so difficult.

She let out a sigh and fell back against her bed once again, running her fingers through her dark, glossy hair, hoping to god that she could fly away from all of this nonsense. She'd tried to stay away from him because she didn't want to get herself hurt, but she was still getting hurt. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

She softly told whoever it was to come in, and behind the door, her mother appeared with a smile on her face, the phone in her hand. She quickly walked over to her daughter and gave her the phone, her smile becoming wider. Kagome looked at the phone, her eyebrows furrowed forward. She knew that her mother was up to something. She silently closed the door, but Kagome was sure that she hadn't walked away from behind it because she didn't hear any footsteps. She shook her head before holding the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked softly to whoever it was on the other line.

"…_Kagome?"_

She felt something strange going on, shooting throughout her whole body. It was him, she realized. Her mate. His deep, gruff, yet soft, caring voice revealed it all. She wanted to hang up, throw the phone against the wall. But she felt frozen, and she didn't know what to do. At the same time, she wanted to talk to him forever just to hear his voice again. She wanted to smell him, she wanted to run her hands through his long silky hair, she wanted him to be here with her, holding her. She wanted to be okay again.

But instead of showing any weakness. But still, she knew her words were vague. She didn't know _how_ to give up on him. "What do you want?" She asked him viciously, and she immediately cursed herself. Now, he'd know that something was wrong with her for sure, and he wouldn't stop bothering her about it. He was the most determined person she knew.

He didn't back off like she had assumed him to do. Instead, he growled.

"_Stay there. I'm coming to see you. We…really need to talk. No trying to fight me off either, wench. I'm serious and I'm tired of this bullshit."_

She scoffed and nearly hung up the phone. She was angry with him again and she hadn't intended to be that way. "No," she sneered into the receiver. "There's no way I'm going to let you, Inuyasha. I don't want _anything_ to do with you right now, so I warn you, _don't_-" she meant to go on and on, trying to stop him. But before she could utter another word, she heard the silence on the other end so she immediately shut her mouth and listened, and then she heard the beeping sound.

Frustrated, she threw the phone down to the floor and buried her face into her hands and took a deep breath. A sharp pain moved throughout her body, all the way up to her heart. She was still a little girl who was broken and wasn't ready for the pain that love brought along, so she did what all little girls do. She cried. She was having a fit now, and she wouldn't be able to stop herself. The emotions, they tore her up from the inside out, they had a stern grip on her, and right now, they were controlling her.

She buried herself deeper into the sheets and wondered how long it would take for him to get here. She wouldn't be able to force him out because Inuyasha was unstoppable when he wanted something, and he wanted to _talk_. She knew he'd accuse her of ignoring him, but she didn't really care. She wanted it to be over, and maybe if she stayed away from him for a while after this, she hoped that maybe she'd be able to stop loving him.

Her mother was about to leave for work, she was sure of it. And since it was a Saturday, Souta had probably decided to give one of his friends a visit since he was free from school to play video games. Her grandpa was out running a few errands, and once Inuyasha got here, that left them both alone. And that thought alone was enough to sent a million chills down her back, make anxiety grip her stomach. She didn't know exactly what he was capable of, all that she knew was that he was pissed.

Of course he didn't love her, but he cared about her, and she knew that he'd never hurt her or harm her physically. But still, she was so nervous. Maybe it was because it was time for her to face him, face his rejection or whatever it was.

She jumped when she heard a growl that without a doubt belonged to him. Her head snapped to the window, and there he was, an expression on his face. She quickly wiped her tears away and made her way to the window to open it for him. He made his way in, still glaring at her.

She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "What is it?"

Inuyasha scoffed, his eyes still on hers. He moved closer to her and she backed away cautiously. "It's _you_, Kagome. Who else could it be?" his eyes darkened. "Please, tell me what I did this time. Tell me what I did to make you fucking ignore me _again_. What in the hell happened, Kagome?"

She glared at him, her eyes starting to water once more. For a second she thought she saw his eyes softened, but then his gaze darkened on her again and she wiped a tear away from her cheek, wondering how many times she'd cried over him. "None of your fucking business." She spat at him viciously, refusing to give into him again.

He let out a chuckle, raising a dark brow at her in slight amusement. "Really? This bullshit again, wench?" Suddenly, his anger burst and his hands flew up in the air and he moved closer to her, his angry sunlit eyes on her angry hazels. "You think you're the fucking one that's hurting inside, don't you?" he declared suddenly, pacing back and forth in the space of her confined room. She looked at him in anger and confusion. Suddenly, he turned to her again. "You think you're so fucking hurt because you have all these _damned_ assumptions about me being with _her_. Think all you fucking want, Kagome, because none of that shit that you fathom is what's really going on. You don't know _any-fucking-thing_."

She moved forward and shoved him with all of her strength, but all he did was chuckle and grab her hands and pull her against him. She thrashed around a bit at first, but then she felt so tired, so broken and tired from trying to get him to love her, from trying to be happy when he was obviously in love with someone else. She didn't want to cry anymore, so she just closed her eyes and leaned against him, her breathing still hard and uneven. "I fucking hate you," She whispered against his chest, unable to hold the saltiness of her tears back. They freely fell down her cheeks, and she looked up into his eyes only to see that they still remained angry. "I hate you so much."

With that being said, she softly tried to push away from his hold once more, only to fail in doing so. He held her tighter, leaning down so she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She didn't want him to mean everything to her anymore.

"Just shut up, Kagome," he spoke in a hushed voice. "Just let me fucking speak for a while," he finally released her from his hold, and she backed away from him, fear overtaking her body. What exactly was wrong with him? He'd never been this angry before. She looked into his eyes, her brows furrowed forward in confusion. His eyes weren't soft anymore, they contained so much anger that she'd never seen before. Little beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, all over his tan skin. He brushed his long, silver hair back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "You're my fucking mate," he said quietly as if the words he spoke pained him. "I thought I meant something to you. I though that we would be together for a long time. Why the _fuck_ did you start ignoring me _again_? I _need _to know, Kagome."

"Because you already belong to someone else!" she could feel her anger explode inside of her again, and she wanted to say that she hated him again in hopes that it would actually be true. Anything was better than being in love with someone, being _mated_ to someone when another had stole their heart. "You belong to her, Inuyasha, and she belongs to you! You still have fucking feelings for her, so why exactly did you choose me to be your mate? Out of all the times you _fucked_ her, why couldn't you have fucking mated with her instead of me? Do you enjoy the pain you put me through? If you do, you're fucking sick," she fell down to her knees suddenly. "I fucking hate you so much. I hate you! Just _leave_!"

Her breathing gradually turned harder when she felt herself being jerked up by him. His lips found their way to her neck as he pulled her shirt over her head. He wanted so badly to make things right again, to prove to her that he did love her. He didn't stop when she tried to shove him away. When she screamed out, his lips covered hers so that his mouth muffled the horrid sounds that she was making. Then, he moved his lips harshly against hers, making sure to let her know that she was _his_. He pulled away suddenly, looking at her as tears ran down her cheeks, as her angry eyes looked into his angry ones.

"You're _mine_," he told her, pulling her close. Her shirt had been thrown aside, and he was now working on her bra. He leaned down so his tongue could meet the mark on her neck, causing her to press against him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders roughly. "You hate me? You sure as hell didn't say that when we were _fucking_, Kagome," his tongue moved against her mark more harshly, causing her to moan louder, her pink, pretty lips parting as the delicious sound emerged from her body. "You couldn't be able to say that if I pulled off all of our clothes and fucked you like an animal right here, right now," his tongue flicked against the mark on her neck again, and she let out a whimper. "The only thing you'd be able to fucking scream is the truth. Don't fool yourself, babe. You fucking love me."

"And you fucking love her," she panted out, and he growled. He ripped her bra easily with his claws, pressing her hard against him. He could already smell her arousal, and it was driving him crazy.

"No," he moaned out as he pressed against her harder. Somehow, they had ended up in a position where her back was pressed against the wall. His lips tentatively pressed against hers as his hands gripped her hips roughly before moving down to her thigh, softly brushing against it to earn a soft moan out of her before grabbing it roughly so she could wrap one smooth leg around his waist as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth. His prominent erection was poking through his jeans, into her thigh. He thrust up into her hard, causing her to let out a cry. "Y-you don't understand…" he wanted so badly to be inside of her again, and it was making it difficult to concentrate on their _talk_ when all of the blood in his brain was currently flowing south. His hands ran up and down the dips of her curves until he got the courage to move them upwards, his rough hands closed around her soft, round breasts, the pads of his fingertips teasing her already hard nipples. Her back arched, causing her to lean against him more.

"We…we need to talk," she panted out as he caused her to moan again. "I _want_…I-I want to t-talk, Inuyasha. Please."

"I-I don't care…" he thrust up against her again and moaned. It was strange, even though there were still a few layers between them, her lace panties, his boxers, his jeans, she still felt _so_ good against him. "It feels good…" he moaned, his wet, hot mouth moving to the mark on her neck. "You still hate me, Kagome?"

"Y-yes," she moaned softly, earning a growl from him as he thrust against her more harshly. Her eyes shut tightly, and she knew it was wrong, so wrong, but she wanted him inside of her again. "Inuyasha." She whispered his name, and she finally got the courage to lean towards his neck, her hot mouth softly brushing against the mark that was on his neck, too.

When his hands moved down to take her panties off, she pushed him away. He growled and enclosed her again, a pout on his lips. His eyes gazed into hers, the lustful gold asking for permission. She shook her head, causing him to growl again, this time much louder. "If I fucking loved her, I'd be with her. But I'm here with you! If I loved her, I'd be fucking her right now, but I haven't even thought of touching her. You're my _mate_. _Please_, Kagome. I fucking need you so much right now."

"No," she replied softly.

"You're _mine_."

She sighed, her warm breath tickling his skin. "You made me cum. That doesn't make you God, Inuyasha. You're not telling me what I want to hear." (**A/N: Totally got that 'you can make me cum, that doesn't make you Jesus' thing from Tori Amos's song, Precious Things. I can totally imagine Kagome really saying that to Inuyasha to piss him off, hehe.**)

He scoffed. "What the fuck do you want to hear then, Kagome?"

"I-it's embarrassing," she said, but this only caused him to growl loudly, crashing his pelvis against hers and allowing his hardness to poke her hot core, making her let out a cry. "Fuck," she whispered, her eyes closing shut tightly as he repeated the movement over and over again, teasing her. "We can't do this, Inuyasha. Not again." She panted out.

"Tell me." He growled.

He did that movement again, this time harder, stopping just before she saw stars, causing her to let out a whine. "I-I…want…_wanted_ you to tell me that you love me."

He brought his lips to hers, kissing her with everything he felt inside for her. He finally pulled away to take a breath, a smile on his face. It was a real one, one that showed the whiteness of his teeth along with his fangs. He chuckled before bringing his lips to her forehead. "Didn't I tell you before that my actions speak louder than my words?" he paused, his lips moving against her mouth again, causing her to whimper. He could smell the saltiness of her tears again, but he knew that what he'd said meant a lot to her. "Couldn't you tell, Kagome? You're my _everything_. You're still my everything. I was so hurt after we mated and you started ignoring me. But I realized my mistake. I came here to tell you everything, not scream at you or hurt you. Or for this to happen," he smirked, looking down between them, causing her to blush when she eyed the noticeable erection poking through his jeans. "So if you still wanna know, wench, I'll tell you."

She shook her head despite the fact that his words had caused her to melt from the inside out. "I'm still angry with you."

He sighed and shook his head. "You wanted to be this way? Fine, I don't care anymore. Either way, tonight you're _mine_."

Before she could protest, he ripped her panties off, threw them to the side. His angry lips pressed roughly against her soft ones, but she kissed him back just as fiercely. She could act mad all she wanted to, but his words had meant something to her. They had made her happy and filled her with hope, and she felt so _new_, so _fresh_ because he was _her_ mate, not Kikyo's or anyone else's. It brought pride to her soul.

They broke apart, and she looked up at him angrily. "We wouldn't be in this position if we weren't mated."

He looked back at her, trying to make his expression just as angry as hers was. "It's a good thing we're mated then, aye?"

Instead of answering him, she fiercely took his shirt over his head, not really worried about his sensitive ears. He growled at this, watching her as she threw his shirt to the side before unbuckling the belt to his jeans, the sound of the belt unbuckling turning her on even more. His hands caressed her soft body once again while she pulled his jeans down, then stuck her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down so she could free his erection from its constraints.

He found himself being even more surprised by her boldness as she pushed him onto her bed, smirking at him. She climbed atop of him and he felt how wet she was, and it made him growl from deep within his chest. He wanted her right now, and he felt like he'd explode at any second if he wasn't able to push himself inside of her, mold with her body again.

"K-K-Kagome…" he moaned, his eyes closing when she rocked against him. "Y-you take me," He panted out, and he felt her movements come to a halt. He opened his eyes, and the blush that stained her cheeks told him all that he needed to know. "I'll help you, Kagome. C'mon, please…" he whined out again. "I'll show you. I'll teach you."

It wasn't often he let women be in control. It had happened a few times with Kikyo, a few times with May. He didn't mind it at all with Kagome, though. The thought of her riding him into oblivion turned him on more than anything could. "Here," he began instructing her. "t-take it into your hand," he watched her as she did so, and just with one touch, he moaned. "Yeah, just like that," he let out a groan, closing his eyes. "Lift up, and guide it into you." He opened his eyes to watch her once more, and moaned at the sight of her.

She obeyed his instructions, her cheeks already flushed. She gripped his shaft and slowly lifted up, guiding the head of his shaft inside of her entrance. She heard him groan in delight as soon as he felt her tight wetness surround his cock.

"Fuck," he cursed, and she wondered if she had did something wrong. He looked up to see the concerned look in her eyes, and he immediately reassured her. "Y-you didn't do anything wrong, Kagome. You…you feel so fucking good," he couldn't help but thrust up into her, causing her head to toss back and her eyes to shut tightly from the pleasure. "Now, move up and down. Fuck, Kagome, fucking move. Please…."

And when she finally did, he moaned. He restrained himself from thrusting up into her as she rode him, slowly and unsurely at first. Her breasts moved up and down as she bounced against him, her speed finally increasing when she felt sure and confident. She moaned when he moved up into her again against his will. His hands moved up to begin fondling her breasts, making her toss her head back in pleasure once more.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she rode him, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. His teeth were clenched, and before they came, he flipped her around so he was in control. He was going to finish what he'd started.

"You're…such…a…fucking…jerk…." she panted out, and then whined when he shoved his shaft inside of her again before pulling all the way out, rubbing the head against her clit, causing her to moan out loudly. He leaned down, his breath hard against her neck. He licked at her mark again, the mark he'd made on her out of love. He then shoved his cock into her entrance again, making her cry out.

"Tell me you love me." He demanded.

"No," she said, but cried out when he thrust into her deeper and harder, hitting that special spot inside of her. "Ahh, again, Inuyasha!"

"Tell me first. Tell me like you did before, Kagome," He rolled his hips against hers, circling around inside of her causing her eyes to shut tightly, and she nearly screamed. "Fuck, you know you want to, Kagome. Tell me how much you fucking love me while I make you feel good, inside and out, while I rock your body, love every inch of it... C'mon, cum for me, scream my name so you can let the world know who you love, who fucking makes you feel this way, who fucks you so good!"

She moaned as his thrusts became much more intense. His hands gripped her hips roughly, his claws digging into her skin slightly so that he almost drew blood, but she didn't care. All she cared about was how good she felt inside, how she felt complete since he was inside of her again. But still, he wasn't hitting that certain spot that made chills shoot down her spine, made her see completely white, made her stop breathing for a few seconds. She met every one if his thrusts, their sweaty bodies taking as much pleasure from the others as they could. She moaned, her nails raking down his back.

She wanted to cum. "I love you," she said quietly, just as she had did before. Finally, he hit that spot again.

"I love you!" She told him, and she meant all of it. And she knew that he loved her too, so she wasn't scared to admit anything to him anymore. And _finally_ he complied with her needs and hit that spot again and she stopped breathing for a few seconds, her vision going white as sparks entered her belly, jolts of electricity shooting down her back. "Inuyasha!" She screamed out his name in pure pleasure as he brought her to her orgasm. It only took him two more thrusts before he came too, and then he collapsed on her chest, his heart thumping. Hers was, too. He held a hand over her heart and gave her a lazy smirk.

He kissed her forehead, and she sighed, suddenly feeling so tired. "You enjoy yourself, wench?"

"Of course, dog boy." Kagome smiled.

There was silence between them for awhile, but he didn't really need to say anything. The girl had to be stupid if she didn't know that she had somehow tricked him into falling in love with her, but he didn't really mind. He knew he'd probably still be miserable and chasing after ghosts if it hadn't been for love, for _Kagome's_ love. She was everything to him and in no way was he ashamed to admit that.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She answered lazily, sleep already getting to her.

"Do you want to know the truth about everything?"

"I wouldn't want to hear anything else but that, Inuyasha." She said, a soft smile gracing her lips. He leaned forward to caress her cheek, happy to just be next to his mate.

"I love you. I think that I have ever since you first walked through the door, and it wasn't because you looked so much like her or because I wanted an escape from her," he took a deep breath, staring into her eyes as they watered. Of course it was going to be hard for her to believe what he was saying, but it was the absolute truth and that was all that mattered, and he loved her, and she loved him. "It was because you were beautiful, so different from her. I never used you. And all of those times I kissed you, you made me feel everything, and you always _were_ everything and you were all that mattered. I'm sorry you had to wait so long and put up with my stupidity, and I understand if you wouldn't want to be with me forever, but I figured you should know. You're the only person who's ever made me feel all of these things. I really love you, Kagome."

He blushed, knowing that he'd said what all needed to be said. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat only to realize that her heart was beating just as fast as his.

"You know, forever will never be long enough. I love you too, Inuyasha. You're my everything to me." She wiped away her tears, burying her head deeper into his warmth, never wanting to leave his arms. She inhaled his earthy scent, and suddenly, everything felt okay again.

"Forever and more, then?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead again.

"Forever and more," she whispered, and agreed. "What about Kikyo, Inuyasha? I know that there's something up. Your mate isn't stupid, you know."

He took a deep breath and though about her, wondered if she was okay. No matter what, he'd always care for her Kikyo, but he could love no other like he loved Kagome. "Naraku got her pregnant."

He heard Kagome sigh softly, almost sadly, and bury her head deeper into his chest. "I'm sorry," she breathed out. "I'm so sorry. I think I understand everything now," she took his hand into hers and it was almost as if she was trying to comfort him. "I know that she meant a lot to you. And it's okay, because I'm not even jealous anymore, I don't want to be her, I never want to think of being like her again because I have you in my arms right now, and I think that's all I ever need. You still care about her and I understand it."

He sighed, his breath warm against her already hot skin. She sighed in contempt as he gripped her hand tighter, slowly pulling her closer to him so that their very naked bodies were touching. "It's not like I care about her the same as I care about you though. I _love_ you, Kagome. I _loved_ her, either that or my feelings were strong for her, but you changed everything. You need to know this."

"I know everything I need to, and I love you too, _so_ much," Kagome whispered and watched as the soft smile on his lips turned into a more daring one. He moved so his figure hovered over hers as he gave her a devilish smile. He brought his lips against hers again, and he was so happy that they were _his_ to kiss forever, that she was _his_ to hold, and he knew that he could deal with her forever and some more.

"_My _mate." He whispered in her ear as he slipped inside of her again, making her moan as soon as he entered her. His voice was raspy, and he leaned down to kiss and lick and nip at her flesh, her sweet scent clouding up all of his senses, the salty-sweet taste of her skin making him want to howl out in pleasure. She was forever his and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He started moving inside of her for the second time that night, his body gently rocking against hers, loving every inch of it inside and out. One clawed hand slowly trailed down the dips of her curves until it reached her hip, making her whisper his name. His hips were moving on their own accord, the slow pace that he had sat gradually increasing. It still felt like the most amazing thing he'd ever felt or experienced, and he didn't know how the wench did it, but she worked magic on him.

Her hands moved up to messy themselves in his hair in a mad search for his ears. She stroked them, making him purr, and she gasped at the effect the loud noise had made as he continued to move inside her. She moaned, her legs spread for him as wide as they could get as he rammed into her with utter passion and love. It felt as if he was trying to prove his words by using actions now, and if her assumption was right and that was exactly what he was trying to do, he was doing an amazing job at it.

She let out a sigh as he continued to move, his lips pressing wet kisses against her exposed flesh. "Faster," she panted out and moved up to meet his thrust when he complied with her demand. The movement caused them both to whine, and Kagome shut her eyes tightly, not being able to concentrate on anything besides the immense pleasure that was building up inside of her. He continued rocking inside of her body, loving her inside out, his hips moving in circles against hers, causing them to both whimper. Her hips continued to buck up into his, and she felt her orgasm coming on.

"Cum for me, Kagome." He growled into her ear as his hips continued to rock against hers.

"Inu- Inuyasha!" She moaned as he repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside of her, and once again he caused her to see stars behind her eyes, caused her heart to pound. He came soon after she did, and he collapsed onto her chest, rolling off of her and pulling him close to her again.

"Love you, Kagome." He said in a whispered pant, and they both still found it slightly difficult to breathe after their climax.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She whispered as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close, his legs entangled with hers, their heartbeats returning to regular as they dozed off into deep, blissful sleep, thinking that all they'd ever need was each other.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: I really wasn't planning on making this really long. In my opinion, this chapter turned out pretty stupid. I was in a rush to hurry up and update and I couldn't think of anything better besides a bunch of lemony goodness. This chapter was a little bit odd, but it was writer's block and I lost inspiration. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, even if it's bad.**

**This isn't exactly the end. I still gotta finish writing the very last chapter, and then I'll finally be done! I need some ideas for a new story. I think I have a few, I'll test them out. Hehe, btw, I know the first lemon on this chapter was a bit rough, but I still wanted them to be kinda angry at each other. They made up in the end though! Blehh, once again, sorry this chapter was so freakin' odd. Don't forget to review. I have the end chapter planned out perfectly(:**


	17. Happiness

_7 years later…_

It still amazed her how one small person could have enough energy to take on the world. From running, jumping, talking, kicking, screaming. Everything her son did brought a smile to her face. She had learned so much from being a parent. She didn't think it would ever be bad, but she never, ever expected things to be this _good_.

Being alone didn't bother her anymore. Her son was really all that she'd ever need.

At first, she remembered being _so_ scared, putting herself down, scared that she'd never be the 'perfect' parent. Her son didn't care if she was perfect or not, he still seemed to love her all the same.

Sometimes, she found herself being caught up in the questions he asked. It started with who was his father, then furthered on to what he was like, why wasn't he here, why didn't he want to be his daddy. Sometimes, it was enough to make her cry, but she grew up. She couldn't cry over silly things anymore. The best she could do was be there for her son through everything, teach him right, try her best to be a mother _and_ father figure at the same time.

Everyone had been so disappointed in her, put her down with every step she made. But she watched her son as she tucked him into bed, a smile on her face, and she was so lucky that she never listened to what any of those people said, because the life that she'd carried for nine months, raised for seven, was her life, and all of that pain she went through was so worth it.

He looked up at her, a smile gracing his thin lips. He looked nothing like his father, which she was thankful for.

"Mama," he began, a small smile on his face as he looked up at his mother in wonder. "What was he like?" It was a question he had asked _so_ many times before, expecting an answer. But she couldn't give him one no matter how hard she tried to. Her past wouldn't be happy, nobody could un-break broken, it wouldn't happen.

A surge of memories ran through her head, and even though she tried to sort out the good, there were _none_. She hated lying to her son.

_Flashback;_

"_You're sure?" he asked her with a smug smile on his face, his eyes staring into hers. She wasn't able to detect any emotion in them, and the smile that was set on his lips wasn't reaching his eyes, so she stood there, unsure of what to do or say._

_She slowly nodded her head, keeping her fists balled up to her sides, her knuckles turning white. He moved closer, his tall figure towering over her frail one. He observed her in what looked like disgust before laughing in her face, his breath smelling of alcohol and his clothes smelling of cigarettes. She backed away from him, deciding that she was way too close and that he was very dangerous and very she was **scared**.  
><em>

_She didn't exactly know the purpose of why she came to confront him. Something had told her not to, but she felt as if he should know even though she knew that the fact that he had a baby would change nothing about his demeanor, wouldn't make her feel any less alone. She knew all of this very well, and she was __**stupid**__ for coming._

_She looked down as he continued to laugh in her face._

"_What exactly did you expect, Kikyo?" he laughed again. "Did you really want to jump into my arms, declaring that you're pregnant with my child? Did you expect me to care? You're such a stupid girl, you know that?"_

_He had stopped laughing now, and in no way did he look amused. He was looking at her harshly now, his jaws tightening, teeth clenching, and suddenly, he was angry. He roughly jerked her arm towards him, anger swarming in his eyes. "You slut. You're such a fucking slut." He spat at her._

"_It's your baby, Naraku." She spoke the truth, even though her voice shook._

_It was the __**truth**__._

_He looked at her incredulously for a moment before he slowly raised his hand. Kikyo closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she knew he was about to do. The slap rang through the air, and it was as if he'd knocked away all of her senses. She fell down, her hand immediately reaching up to cover the sting she felt on her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and then she cried._

"_I don't want to be alone." She told him although she knew she should have not said anything._

_He walked over to her immediately, his lips twisted up into a snarl. "Fuck you. You have the fucking audacity to tell me that it's my baby? You're lying! Think of all those other guys that you've screwed. It's not me. You're on your own, slut." He spat at her.  
><em>

_She looked up at him, shaking her head as she looked into his eyes, realizing that he was nothing. But for a second, she was sure that she saw fear swimming around in those deep eyes of his, but she didn't care anymore. "You're right, I'm on my own."_

_She wasn't scared anymore as she watched him walk away._

_She finally stood to her feet, placing a hand on very subtle bump that formed on her stomach. "I'll take care of you. I think I love you." She said to the life inside of her stomach. It was a promise._

_That life inside of her, that life that she'd have to raise on her own with or without support, was hers and hers only. No one would raise it for her. He or she wouldn't have a father. Biologically, maybe, but not emotionally. She rubbed the tiny bump that would soon grow. And even though it hurt so much inside, even though she didn't particularly know if she was ready to handle such a big task, she loved him, or her. Whatever it was, she loved it with every inch of her soul for some fucking crazy reason._

_Not because she wanted something or someone to love her, but because it was hers. Even though the father would never be present, even though she didn't love the father and he didn't love her, even though maybe all of this was an accident and he or she wasn't planned, she loved this thing that was growing inside of her. And it was crazy, but it was real and it was fucking true and she couldn't change anything._

_She didn't know when she'd be able to smile again and be happy and be okay, but all she knew is that there was someone else to love, someone else to teach things to, teach how to laugh at lies, teach how to be happy, teach how life works, teach him or her everything, or at least try to._

_She was ready for that._

_**End of flashback;**_

"Mama?" the tiny boy sat up in his bed to observe his mother, only to see that her eyes were indeed closed, that she was indeed crying, and he couldn't stand it. He wrapped two tiny arms around his mother's neck, closing his eyes as he pulled her close to him, trying to comfort her even though he knew well that he couldn't do much to make his mother feel better. But he couldn't stand it when she was crying, especially when he may have been the cause of it.

"Mama, please don't cry. I'm sorry," He told her sincerely, opening one eye only to see her still crying. Not being able to take the guilt that he felt anymore, he began to shed his own tears, still holding his mother close. He let out a sniff before his tiny, high-pitched voice spoke up again. "I won't ask again. I promise. Please, mommy, don't cry."

Kikyo finally opened her eyes, holding her son's head closer to her as his tears fell onto her shoulders. The familiar feeling of guilt racked through her body, and she couldn't stand the sight of him crying. "Shh, Ryuu, you did nothing wrong. I promise, baby. Lie back down."

He obeyed her, his dark eyes, just like hers, glistening with tears of guilt as he looked up at her. Her fingers entangled in his dark her, soothing him. "I love you, Ryuu. I love you, I really do, and I can't lie to you," she told him, her mind racing, trying to think of a way to make his father sound less dangerous, cold-hearted, but at the same time, she didn't want to sugar-code things. Her son deserved the truth, not lies. Her son deserved the best. She took a deep breath, deciding to let her heart speak for her, sure that he was now old enough to understand. "Daddy didn't love me. I didn't love daddy."

"Mommy, was I an accident? I heard that sometimes mommies give their babies up because they don't won't them. Did you ever want to give me up?" Ryuu asked, tears in his eyes once again. Kikyo continued to run her small fingers in his hair, shaking her head with a sad smile on her face.

"Mommy carried you in her stomach, every day, every night, for _nine_ months. My belly got huge," she giggled, making gestures with her hands to earn a laugh out of him, "Baby, I love you, and I can't even think about what I'd do without you, what I'd do if I ever gave you up. You know that you mean the world to me. I love you _so _much," she put her forehead against his, listening to his breath. It was a gift. He was everything to her. "I was so young, and I wasn't sure of what to do. Your father…he wasn't the best person. He hurt me…really bad." She heard her son gasp, and she let out a small chuckle.

"I'm alright now, though. I'm here right now, and I'll be here for a long time." She assured him, and that seemed to calm him down.

"Daddy doesn't love me, does he?" He murmured, a frown on his face.

Kikyo frowned, too. "But it's impossible not to love you," She told him, and it was the truth. This caused a huge smile to break across his face, and he grinned up at her, admiration evident in his eyes. She leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I sure do love you, Ryuu," she giggled, trying to lighten the mood, even though this was one of those nights where she felt like crying. After all, she did every time he asked _why_ he wasn't loved by his father. Kikyo wasn't sure why. How could anyone not be able to love him? He was beautiful, intelligent, everything she ever wanted and more. "I promise. I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever, too, mommy," he let out a yawn, closing his eyes as if he was finally at peace. "Can you tell me more about you and daddy another time, mommy?"

"Of course," Kikyo told him, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Anytime, baby. Now get some sleep."

As soon as she was about to reach for the light that stood on the end table beside his bed, he spoke up again. "Mommy, I really don't think that daddy is that bad. Maybe he doesn't love me or know me that well, but I think I'll love him forever, too," he yawned again. "And by the way, mommy, it's impossible not to love you, too. Daddy must've been an idiot, but maybe he just deserves a chance."

And as soon as he said that, she couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She cut off the light and ran her fingers through his hair once again until she was sure he was sleep. She stood and wiped the tears away from her cheeks before leaning down to kiss him on his forehead once more. He stirred slightly in his sleep, then he settled down, his breathing was calm as if he knew everything in the world would be okay, as if he knew all of the answers. Her son was so smart.

No one would ever know of how proud she was of him, how he was her heart, how he was her everything and so much more.

XXXXXXXX

There she was, lying beside of him, her eyes shut tight as sleep lulled her. Her breathing was calmer, and a small smile graced her full, pink lips as she slept, her cheeks flushed and her long, black and glossy hair spread out before her. She was lying on her side since she couldn't lie on her stomach anymore as she usually did. Her stomach had popped out way too much by now, making it nearly impossible to do anything, forming a huge bump.

She was eight months pregnant with _their_ child, something that they'd created out of their love for each other. He smiled at the thought, smiled because he was lying next to the beautiful woman who was carrying his child. God, he loved her so much.

She was gorgeous, the moonlight shining down on her pale body as she slept soundlessly.

With a sly smile, he reached to touch her stomach, put his hand on it and really feel _their_ baby, that life they'd created together, that life that they would raise together. The thought of it melted him from the inside-out, made everything have meaning again, brought on that familiar feeling that he'd felt ever since she set foot into his life; _joy_. He was _so _happy, happier than he'd ever been in his whole life.

He continued to rub his hand against her stomach, and suddenly he let out an inaudible gasp. He swear, he'd felt something inside of that huge, huge belly _kick_. It caused Kagome to stir in her sleep, and he didn't dare touch her, not wanting to wake her anymore than the kick had. She already wasn't sleeping well since it was going on month nine.

Finally, when she settled down, he reached to touch her stomach again, only to feel another kick. He smiled, wondering what _she'd_ look like, his daughter. He wondered if she'd have her mother's beautiful chocolate eyes, or if she'd have his gold. He wondered if she'd have her mother's long, black tresses, or his silver. He smiled at the thought of his daughter looking just like her mother with her warm eyes and beautiful hair.

Then, he felt his daughter kick again, causing Kagome to groan slightly.

He leaned his head closer to her huge belly, a slight smile on his face. "I know you can hear me in there," he started. "We don't really have a name for you yet. Your mother wants to call you Akahana, but I'm not sure, you know? I was thinking of something like…_Hina_. Yeah, I like that name. Your mother, of course, doesn't agree though. But we never do, ne?" he spoke softly to the bump, sure that his breath was tickling Kagome's skin. But she never was a light sleeper. "Anyway, you really need to quiet down in there. You're safe, you know. Me and your mother love you so much, I promise you."

He paused, his hand rubbing against her stomach some more. The kicking settled down just a bit, and he heard Kagome sigh in her sleep as if she had relaxed. "That's it, _Hina_. Let your mother rest," he paused again, nuzzling his nose against her belly, and he let out a sigh. "I'm really scared, Hina. I'm scared that I won't be the best father for you. But I promise you that I'll try. I promise you that even though I can't see you, I can only _feel_, I still love you," he grinned when he saw Kagome's belly move, and he swore that he saw his baby's foot. "I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me, me and your mother. I imagine you to look just like her. Those warm eyes, that bright smile, that dark hair, and then, I know that I'll be in love all over again," he smiled again, closing his eyes in contempt at the image he was creating in his mind. "Goodnight, Hina. I love you, me and your mother. Don't forget that."

He placed a kiss on Kagome's stomach before he pulled away to look at her large belly, a smile on his face. Her belly button was sticking out, and she smelled strongly of cocoa butter. Every night and every morning, she bathed in the stuff, trying her best not to get any stretch marks. He smiled, rubbing her belly again before he moved back up to his pillow, only to see Kagome looking at him, her hand over her mouth in surprise, tears in her eyes. She scooted closer to him slowly. It was hard to even move with her belly as big as it was, but she lifted up and scooted towards him anyway.

"You heard all of that?" he asked her, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

"All of it," she confirmed with a nod of her head.

"You know that I meant every bit of it, don't you?" he asked her, slight worry in his deep voice.

"Of course I do, Inuyasha. I know that you're going to be here no matter what," she shook her head and laughed at herself, wiping her tears away. "It's the baby doing this, you know. It's Akahana's fault. She's why I'm so emotional."

He growled, but still, couldn't help but smile. "Sure, blame it on _Hina_. You're just a wimp, wench. Admit it."

"It's _Akahana,_" Kagome declared, a soft smile on her lips. "Maybe I am, but you're sweet, you know? I love you, Inuyasha." Her eyes were full of emotion, and suddenly the tears were rolling again.

"C'mon, Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"But sometimes, it's a good thing to cry, especially if you're crying over something _good_." She stopped talking when he leaned forward to kiss every single tear away before his lips captured hers.

"I love you, Higurashi," he told her the truth, and she turned away, scooting back up into him so his hands could rest over her sides since they couldn't wrap around her waist like they usually did. She was too pregnant. He rested a hand on her stomach, and smiled against her shoulder when he didn't feel anymore kicking. He thought to himself that maybe Hina had gotten tired, too.

"And I love you too, Taisho. Forever and more. Always," she whispered, relaxing as his hand continued to rub the bump on her stomach, lulling her into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**THE END**…

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: *TEARS* Omigosh, I can't believe it's finally the end! I gotta admit, though, this was one of my favorite chapters. Kikyo's finally happy with her son, and Kagome and Inuyasha are happy with their little Akahana or Hina, I really don't know. I told you all, I'm horrible with names. Either way, I really hope you all enjoyed it. I've gotta get started fooling around with some new story ideas, because this definitely won't be the last time you'll be hearing from me! I guess I'll just get my best friend, Breanna, to help me come up with some new ideas, or you guys could PM me or something if you have a particular idea. Please don't be shy, I'm really excited to write, hell, I NEED to write more.**

**I wanted this to be short and sweet, hope you all didn't mind. I know Akahana and Hina are probably some horrible names, but that's Inuyasha and Kagome for you, though. They needed something to argue over, and I thought that it was pretty sweet for them to be arguing over the baby's name. Anyway, reviews are fucking love.**

**And once again, thank EVERYONE who reviewed this story and stuck with me from day one. You all know your names. Thank you guys so much, for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews, because hell, I never thought I'd make it this far. I actually thought that I would end up deleting this story, but I just couldn't because you all loved it. I really can't say thank you enough. Hell, I'm tearing up right now. I could say thank you and thank you over and over again, but I'd be sitting here typing all night, and I have school tomorrow!**

**You all are amazing and beautiful though, and I never would have made it without you. Don't forget to leave me a comment and tell me what you think, you all's opinions mean the world to me. Thank you all for everything! I seriously can't thank ya'll enough! Love all you guys! Goodbye!(:**


End file.
